Propiedad Privada
by gabo0
Summary: M/M. HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise. CAP21: Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort. Harry adquirirá una nueva propiedad, Draco Malfoy.
1. Cap 01 El Trato

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

**_AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias._**

**NOTA 1: Estoy subiendo toda la historia nuevamente con algunas modificaciones (más que todo gramaticales, de redacción y algunas cronológicas... tenía unos días interminables y noches que nunca llegaban). Espero que así se pueda leer mejor la historia. La trama no ha cambiado.**

**NOTA 2: Decidí borrar todas las notas de autora. Nadie las lee nunca y ocupan espacio por gusto. En lugar de ellas estará el resumen del capítulo al final de este como 'Chapter Summary' para que sea más fácil buscar un capítulo/evento en especial.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 01: El Trato**

- Hasta aquí llegaste, Lucius.

Una sonrisa sarcástica e impregnada de veneno se formó en los labios del rubio que el joven no logró comprender. Acababa de atraparlo con las manos en la masa y el hombre lo sabía. Aún mantenía su varita en alto, pero gradualmente la iba bajando. El rubio se apoyó despreocupadamente en un viejo escritorio detrás de él, aún con aquella molesta sonrisa en los labios. Habló lentamente, como escupiendo cada palabra.

- Sabes que no puedes meterme a Azkaban... no tienes suficientes pruebas. Tan solo tu palabra contra la del viceministro de Magia. ¿Eso servirá, Potter?

- En eso te equivocas, Malfoy. Tengo tantas pruebas como para que un dementor te dé un besito...

Si los últimos años habían cambiado algo en Harry había sido su carácter. Ya no era el chico bueno que aceptaba las circunstancias como venían. Siempre había sido audaz e inteligente; pero ahora era... diferente. Se podía sentir algo de maldad, rencor y resentimiento en su voz. Desde que salió de Hogwarts, hacía tres años, se había dedicado a cazar mortífagos. No era un trabajo placentero. Voldemort había sido reducido gracias a Dumbledore, contra toda predicción, pues se esperaba que Harry Potter lo venciera en una fiera batalla final. Ahora, los mortífagos que aún estaban vivos, y libres, eran cazados como ratas.

- Entonces, creo que podemos hacer un trato, Potter

El rostro del adulto era pobremente iluminado por la luz del lugar. Una habitación que tenía una chimenea de la cual salía un fuego moribundo, un viejo escritorio con dos sillas y una fina capa de polvo que cubría todos los muebles del lugar. Un aspecto abandonado y una sombra lúgubre la cubrían.

- No hago tratos con mortífagos, Malfoy – escupió Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos -. Irás a Azkaban por todos los crímenes que cometiste

- ¿Y si Draco muriera?

Harry palideció. Nadie debía saberlo, y Lucius Malfoy parecía tener una idea. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos lo habían descubierto. Lástima que ellos ya no estuvieran sobre la faz de la Tierra. No quería recordarlos, le dolía hacerlo. Pero... ¿cómo Lucius Malfoy se había enterado de su pequeño secreto? Él no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para contarle a alguien, siquiera repetirlo en voz alta, y un mortífago lo sabía.

- Te sorprenderá mi información sobre ese tema. Bueno, digamos que cierto pequeño cuaderno tuvo algo que ver...

"¡Maldición!" Pero, ese libro lo quemó (o creyó quemarlo) hacía años. Cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts. Lo había usado cuando no podía desahogar sus pensamientos y sentimientos con los demás, cuando ese deseo se volvía insoportable. Hacia esa persona prohibida. "¿Y si Draco lo sabe?"

- Draco no sabe nada, Potter – exclamó Lucius como leyendo los pensamientos del muchacho.

- No creas que te dejaré ir, Malfoy... mereces Azkaban, solo eso. Ahora... _expelliarmo_

La varita del adulto voló a través de la habitación hacia las manos del Gryffindor.

- Ahora Malfoy, no intentes nada, voy a...

Pero Lucius estaba pronunciando un encantamiento y la varita pronto regresó a sus manos dejando a un asombrado Harry con las manos vacías.

- Eso no será suficiente – masculló con ira en la mirada -. ¡Goyle!

Harry pensó que pronto vería a dos grandes hombres cruzar la puerta, había estado tan acostumbrado a la forma de andar de Draco que no le hubiera parecido extraño, pero en vez de eso la chimenea se iluminó y apareció el rostro de un hombre. Parecía estar en una sala oscura, muy refinada por lo que podía ver de los muebles.

- Lleven a cabo el plan.

Ambos asintieron. Harry pudo darse cuenta casi inmediatamente de lo que iban a hacer. Instintivamente dio un paso y gritó

- ¡No! – se detuvo a pensar, como analizando a la persona que tenía en frente -. Cuál es... ¿cuál es el trato, Malfoy?

Lucius volvió a sonreír y detuvo a los hombres a través de la chimenea. Luego, con un gesto elegante comenzó a hablar arrastrando las sílabas, con verdadero deleite, cosa que molestó sobremanera a Harry.

- Bueno... digamos que me dejas ir. Solo eso. Dejas que me vaya y haga mi vida lejos de aquí. Lejos de todo. Solo me dejas fuera de Azkaban y no revelas a nadie mi partida y a cambio de eso, Draco vive. Y no solo eso

Haciendo un ademán sumamente pomposo hizo aparecer un pergamino amarillento sumamente viejo, del cual colgaba una cinta verde, así como en los documentos muy antiguos.

- Verá, mi querido auror – dijo burlonamente -, todos los Malfoy, hasta que cumplimos 21 años pertenecemos a nuestra familia, a nuestros padres. No sé si eso te da una idea, pero te lo voy a hacer más fácil. Draco me pertenece, yo tengo pleno derecho sobre su vida. Y como cualquier propietario puedo "transferir" ese poder. ¿comprendes lo que digo, Potter?

Harry procesaba lo que había dicho Lucius. _Ser dueño de Draco, _esa era su fantasía desde hacía mucho tiempo; no solo porque el rubio era completamente apetecible para cualquiera, sino que tendría el poder para vengarse por todas las veces que este le había hecho la vida imposible. Aún así, era algo extraño eso de ser dueño de una persona. Sobre todo tratándose de Malfoy. Y tratándose de la persona con la que lo acordaba: su padre.

- No confío en ti, Malfoy

- No tienes que hacerlo, solo tienes mi palabra y, para ti, no sería suficiente. Pero, soy un Malfoy después de todo, y es en mi palabra en la que tendrás que confiar.

Con una sonrisa arrogante dobló el pergamino, sin perder el contacto visual con Harry. Lo alargó hacia el cuerpo del moreno y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Aceptas?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de analizar el rostro del hombre que estaba frente a él. Quería una respuesta y no la encontraba. Debía aceptar esa oferta, era su única opción. La otra sería dejar morir a Draco o esperar que Lucius tenga piedad por su hijo. Sería más fácil que Voldemort resucitara para hacer obras de caridad.

Por su lado, Lucius no dejaba mostrar ningún sentimiento tras esa perfecta máscara. La idea de asesinar a su hijo por salvar su vida era absurda, tanto que se volvía graciosa, pero una arrogante mueca que simulaba una sonrisa cubría perfectamente cualquier atisbo de sus verdaderos planes al ojo externo.

El joven estiró el brazo, algo tembloroso, nervioso tal vez. Realmente no confiaba en Lucius; pero, por otro lado, la tentadora idea de hacer suyo a Draco era irresistible. El contrato prometía control inmediato y completo sobre todas las acciones de Draco.

- Perfecto – exclamó Lucius mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba

- Ahora – e hizo una pausa mientras guardaba el pergamino en su túnica, tratando de que entrara junto a cierta tela bajo ella -. Quien me certifica que Draco no está muerto.

- Nadie... puedes comprobarlo tú mismo

Y señaló la chimenea a su lado.

- No pensarás que me meteré en una chimenea, yendo a algún lugar desconocido guiado por TU palabra, Malfoy – la furia casi se podía ver saliendo de los ojos de Harry -. Dame pruebas para cerrar este trato.

- Ya lo hiciste. Aceptaste el pergamino, aceptaste la posesión. Ahora no puedo matarlo, no impunemente. Si quieres, ven. Si no, quédate aquí.

Después de eso, lo vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la chimenea. Sacó un saquito de cuero de uno de sus bolsillos y lo abrió. Tomó un poco de polvos Flu y entró a la chimenea gritando: "Mansión Malfoy". Harry se detuvo a pensar, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse. Sacó la capa de invisibilidad de debajo de su túnica e ingresó en la chimenea por si habían más mortífagos del otro lado.

Para su sorpresa, no fue así. Solo estaba Malfoy parado junto a dos hombres corpulentos. "Crabbe y Goyle", pensó amargamente Harry mientras los miraba con repulsión. No estaba muy lejos, pues podía escuchar claramente la conversación de los tres hombres.

- Muy bien, ya le di el documento. Ahora nos iremos. Parece que ha decidido no venir, así que partimos. Draco está bien¿verdad?

Ambos adultos asintieron

- Bien, vámonos. No quiero despedirme de él.

Diciendo esto se dirigieron a la puerta y se oyó el suave murmullo de las capas contra el viento. Harry logró verlos desaparece a través de la ventana y volvió su vista a la sala. "Será mejor que nadie se entere de esto...", pensaba para sí cuando un escudo enorme sobre la chimenea llamó su atención. Una tela negra le servía de fondo a lo que parecía una enorme letra M formada por serpientes bordadas en hilos plateados.

_Propio de los Malfoy_

Mientras más observaba, más se convencía de la elegancia y tradición de esa familia. Los muebles finos y antiguos estaban pulcramente conservados, los finos (y aparentemente) costosos adornos que adornaban paredes y mesillas... todo en perfecto orden para crear una atmósfera de refinamiento y riqueza. No pudo evitar sentirse atraído por los retratos que se veían a través del umbral hacia un pasillo.

Caminó como hipnotizado, aun con la capa puesta, observando rostros. Casi todos iguales. Cabello platinado, piel pálida (de vez en cuando con un ligero rubor en las mejillas), manos largas y delicadas a la mitad de un gesto elegante. Miradas arrogantes, finas, delicadas y rudas a la vez. Tenían una tormenta de sentimientos en los ojos grises.

De repente, la última pintura atrajo su atención. Ahí estaba. Draco. Draco... pintado como nunca había sido capturado por su ojo. El mentón ligeramente levantado lo hacía ver más arrogante y la nariz más respingada de lo que ya era. Una mirada fría, calculadora, pero a la vez calma y hasta asequible. Era algo extraño, un cuadro donde parecía haber volcado todas las facetas de Draco... y, al mismo tiempo, haber olvidado la esencia del mismo en algún lado. Se veía tan antinatural, pero tan real a la vez.

La pintura bajó ligeramente el mentón mirando a Harry con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente levantadas. Luego, entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Harry no entendió cómo la pintura lo veía. Después de todo, estaba con la capa de invisibilidad. Caminó hacia la puerta sólo para descubrir otro pasillo. Bueno, realmente era como una pequeña salita con escaleras del lado contrario. Había dos puertas. Una frente a la otra.

Harry se dirigió primero a la de la izquierda. Entró y le sorprendió lo que vio. Era un cuarto pequeño, con solo una silla en una esquina y un pizarrón al otro lado. Un gran ventanal se alzaba frente a la puerta, completamente abierto, y dejaba contemplar las estrellas que brillaban esa noche. El moreno se acercó lentamente y observó lo que parecía ser el patio trasero de la mansión. Podía ver algo como un pequeño bosquecillo alrededor, cerca de una piscina en medio del jardín. Varios huertos y un gran invernadero por el lado derecho. Si asomaba la cabeza por la ventana se podía ver el techo de lo que parecía ser una terraza. Un ruido lo detuvo en su inspección. Parecían pasos apresurados. Cortos y rápidos. El crujido de una puerta y una voz chillona hablando rápidamente.

Se asomó sigilosamente y vio la puerta de enfrente abierta. Lo que parecía ser un elfo domestico estaba hablando, pero no se podía ver con quien. "Seguramente con Draco", pensó Harry. Salió y cruzó la salita. Se puso detrás del elfo domestico y lo vio. Traía puesta una bata negra amarrada en los lugares precisos. Delicada, parecía más una cascada de agua oscura sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

- Señor¿llamó a Minny, señor?

- Sí, Minny, escuché ruidos afuera. ¿Mi padre regresó? Quiero hablar con él.

- No, señor, amo Lucius aún no regresa. ¿Alguna otra cosa, señor?

- No, nada más. Puedes irte – respondió cabizbajo el joven dentro del cuarto.

Harry aprovechó cuando la elfina se alejó de la puerta para pasar cuidadosamente por ella hacia dentro de la habitación. Se sorprendió al levantar la mirada y ver lo completamente diferente que era a lo que había imaginado.

Era bastante amplia, completamente iluminada por una suave luz verde. Pero no un verde enfermo, sino un verde que irradiaba elegancia y vida. La cama se encontraba al lado izquierdo, cubierta con terciopelo oscuro que se encontraba bien amarrado a los postes de las cuatro esquinas. El suave edredón verde con plateado parecía nunca haber sido usado y las almohadas estaban infladas hasta decir "basta".

Cerca al velador había una ventana. Una persona habría entrado perfectamente sentada ahí. Era como una cápsula rodeada de ventanas con marco de madera oscura. Al lado estaba el escritorio. Moderado y elegante, como todo lo que rodeaba la habitación. Algunos libros puestos desordenadamente y un tintero con una pluma muy extraña era lo único sobre el tablero.

A los pies de la cama se encontraba una chimenea muy parecida a la de la sala. Había un reloj pequeño sobre esta y dos retratos. Harry se acercó a verlos bien. En uno se encontraba Draco con varios chicos de su casa en lo que parecía ser una fiesta en algún salón de la mansión. Todos llevaban túnicas largas y elegantes. Draco estaba abrazado de una muchacha a la que él no conocía y se sonreían mutuamente. Todos parecían estar muy animados, tal vez demasiado para una reunión común y corriente.

La otra mostraba al rubio, sonriendo de una forma que parecía de sincera felicidad. Era Navidad por la decoración de fondo y Draco tomaba unos cuantos regalos en la mano... Snape estaba a su lado, también sonriendo con Lucius cerca. Los tres reían mientras botaban los papeles que envolvían las cajas.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Draco se veía feliz, y hasta humano en esas fotos. No pensó que los Malfoy guardaran esa clase de recuerdos. Continuó paseando su vista por el cuarto olvidando completamente la presencia de Draco ahí... o era que no había presencia de Draco.

El moreno frunció la frente al ver que estaba solo en ese cuarto cuando de pronto la pared de piedra pulida que estaba a su izquierda se puso borrosa, como si de agua se tratase para dar paso a la figura del rubio aun con la bata negra de seda. Harry no había visto esa puerta, pero notó que lo llevaba al baño. Parecía tener una pequeña piscina al centro con varios grifos alrededor. Todo de mármol blanco y un gran espejo al fondo. No pudo continuar observando pues la fría y sólida piedra selló la entrada de nuevo_. "Seguramente entró cuando estaba viendo la ventana y el escritorio",_ pensó el joven.

Siguió con la mirada al muchacho de cabellos platinado hacia su cama, luego al escritorio y finalmente a la pared de la derecha. Murmuró algo sin prestar atención y un gran armario apareció. Uno de esos como empotrado en todo el ancho de la pared. Tenía los bordes de madera y cajones, muchos cajones, en la parte inferior. Sobre los cajones y espacios para el calzado se encontraba un espacio bastante amplio para túnica, camisas, pantalones, etc. Draco tenía una gran colección de ropa... una GRAN colección de ropa. Después de buscar un poco sacó lo que parecía ser un pijama. Ese conjunto también era negro. A Harry le sorprendió como el negro, destacando tanto contra su piel pálida le quedaba tan bien.

Draco dio la espalda a ese armario oculto y este desapareció, transformándose al igual que el baño en un muro de piedra sólida con varios retratos en él. Más fotos parecidas a las que estaban sobre la chimenea. _"A Draco le gustan las fotografías" _y en el centro de esa pared un espejo desde el suelo hasta el techo. Harry pensó que era obvio que alguien tan vanidoso como Malfoy no tuviera un espejo de esa dimensión.

Se había detenido a ver las fotografías cuando oyó el sonido de algo que caía y a través del espejo pudo ver la bata de seda en el suelo. Fue levantando la vista poco a poco, deleitándose con los trozos de piel de Draco que alcanzaba a ver. Miró sus bien formadas piernas llegando a su firme trasero tapado apenas por la suave y ceñida tela de un bóxer (también negro). El Gryffindor se preguntó si no estaría de luto.

Antes de poder observar más, Draco se puso la camisa del pijama seguida de los pantalones. Harry no se había dado cuenta que la sola vista del cuerpo de Draco lo estaba excitando sobremanera.

El rubio se acercó a él caminando despreocupadamente y se paró frente a la pared que estaba a la izquierda del marco de la puerta. Esa pared le había interesado particularmente a Harry. Los retratos estaban ordenados casi en fila, desde el techo hasta más o menos la cintura de cualquier muchacho de estatura mediana. Al parecer eran fotos de cada año del slytherin pues las más bajas eran las menos recientes. Aparecía Draco aun bebe, con una túnica bastante grande y escaso cabello platinado. Su piel igual de pálida y vivos ojos grises. Así hasta que la vista de Harry no podía observar detalladamente la ultima foto.

Oyó a Draco murmurar algo en voz baja y de la pared salieron como escalones mágicos, alineados perfectamente sin tocar las imágenes. El rubio comenzó a subir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Harry conforme subía se fijaba en las fotografías. Hubo una que la distinguió rápidamente. Draco, con su uniforme de Quidditch y su Nimbus 2001. Tendría doce años, en segundo curso, hacía ocho años esa foto había sido tomada y vaya que Draco había cambiado.

Entre esa y la foto anterior había gran diferencia. Si bien ambas mostraban el rostro de Draco con una constante mueca de asco y arrogancia, la segunda tenía a un Draco mucho más crecido que cuando recién entró a Hogwarts.

En cambio, entre esa y la siguiente, la de segundo y tercer año había también mucha diferencia. Draco tenía ese rostro cambiado, maduro. Pero si en la de segundo tenía una mueca de asco y arrogancia, en la otra el asco había desaparecido. Conservaba la arrogancia natural de los Malfoy pero no la mueca de asco que contraía su rostro anteriormente.

Conforme iba subiendo escalones, Harry apreciaba el gran cambio de Draco. Era como ver su vida entera. Llegó finalmente a la última foto. Mostraba un Draco elegante, fino y delicado sin ser afeminado. Arrogante como siempre, pero sin muestras de maldad. Solo astucia y vida, mucha vida en la mirada gris. Los hombros fuertemente erguidos y la nariz respingada lo hacían ver más aristocrático de lo que ya era... y las manos le daban un susurro de delicadeza y fragilidad únicos. Solo Malfoy podía verse tan encantadoramente malvado y tan frágilmente fuerte.

Draco abrió una trampilla sobre su cabeza y pasó a través de ella seguido por Harry. Parecía un ático, pero estaba mucho más iluminado que el propio dormitorio. También tenía esa especia de cápsula con ventanas al fondo donde se podía apreciar un telescopio dentro del lugar. Una mesa larga con dos separaciones de cajones debajo era lo que se veía en esa pared del lado de la ventana. Hacia atrás y al lado derecho e izquierdo eran puros estantes. Todas las paredes cubiertas de libros. Dos escaleras con rieles corredizos estaban en las esquinas. Draco dijo: "Insomnio" mientras subía sobre una de las escaleras y esta se movía sola hacía un punto de los estantes. Draco parecía divertido, cogió uno de los libros de esa sección y lo tiró al suelo. Luego estuvo jugando un rato en las escaleras.

Harry observaba divertido esa escena. Draco Malfoy, el serio, el maduro, el frío Draco Malfoy jugaba haciendo correr a las escaleras por los rieles como un niño de 5 años. Cuando se aburrió bajó y cogió el libro dirigiéndose a la mesa del frente de la ventana. Había un caldero al lado. El rubio se sentó y colocó el libro al lado

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido comenzó a preparar una poción mientras sacaba los ingredientes de un cajón. La poción estuvo rápidamente lista y se la bebió simulando un gran brindis. El moreno podía ver como parecía que el sueño vencía al rubio que bajaba pesadamente hacia su cama. Una vez frente a ella se tiró sin ningún reparo y se quedó dormido. El Gryffindor aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a echarle una última hojeada a ese cuarto tan impresionante. De verdad Malfoy tenía demasiadas comodidades. Malfoy...

Inconscientemente Harry se acercó a la cama y volteó el rostro hacia Draco. El rubio estaba tendido boca abajo, destapado, tan solo con el pijama. Profundamente dormido. Harry se acercó y se sentó en el colchón extremadamente suave y se reclinó apoyándose en su mano izquierda.

Trazó con la mano derecha toda la línea que formaba la columna de Draco a través de la fina seda de su pijama... comenzando muy por debajo de la cintura hasta su nuca. Tocó los suaves cabellos platinados y acarició la mejilla, suave como la misma seda.

Se acercó a ese rostro que dormía apaciblemente, pero cuando se encontraba a milímetros de él se detuvo. Esperaría un poco... solo un poco. No iba a apresurarse por ahora. Esa era recién su primera incursión como dueño de Draco.

Volviendo a trazar la línea de su columna y luego trazando circulitos en el firme trasero de Malfoy casi sin tocarlo, Harry se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y salió hacia la salita. Bajó al salón y entró a la chimenea sin ser visto por ningún elfo. Llegó rápidamente al cuarto donde había hecho el trato con Lucius. Estaba más tenebroso y frío que antes. Salió hacia los terrenos de afuera y subió a un coche dirigiéndose a su casa solo. Para pasar las siguientes noches solo, salvo las que vendría a hacer una visita secreta a su nueva _propiedad_.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (15 de Febrero) Donde se cierra el trato y Harry hace su primera visita a la mansión.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes, 03 de Marzo del 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	2. Cap 02 Recuerdos

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 02: Recuerdos**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Harry abandonó la mansión Malfoy por primera vez después de obtener el documento que certificaba su poder sobre Draco. Varias veces se había preguntado si ese documento era real, si era válido porque le parecía algo muy antiguo eso de mantener una tradición de ese tipo... pero luego pensándolo mejor, era algo "típico de los Malfoy"

Había visitado la mansión casi todos los días. Deleitándose con lo que las paredes escondían, los hechizos que las resguardaban y la belleza del único habitante actual de ella. Harry no podía evitar sentirse sumamente atraído por esa persona que insistía en realizar los gestos más simplemente provocativos que Harry hubiera visto en alguien. Con su andar lento y elegante, ágil pero sin rayar en lo vulgar o muy apresurado, había logrado acaparar una gran parte de la mente de Harry. Era el único aliento, la única luz que Harry veía al final del día. Esos días que estaba empezando a odiar, y lo peor de todo era que nadie lo sabía. Nadie, sólo él mismo.

Un par de veces casi había chocado con Draco, mientras estaba absorto observándolo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras oía el suave crepitar del fuego en la pequeña salita de su departamento.

_Una persona sin sombra caminaba de nuevo por aquellos pasillos oscuros y helados que había hecho ya costumbre dentro de su rutina diaria. La misma sala, el mismo escudo, los mismos retratos, la misma puerta, el mismo cuarto, la misma persona._

_Vio nuevamente a un elfo doméstico parado en la puerta de la habitación, pero estaba sacando algo. Cargaba una bolsa grande y pesada. A Harry se le vino a la mente enseguida una antigua película muggle que había visto en la casa de la Sra. Figg hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto que ya no parecía ser la misma vida. La sirvienta de la película había matado al dueño de casa y lo sacaba hacia el basurero en una gran bolsa..._

_Luego pensó que ese pensamiento era demasiado tonto. Los elfos son completamente fieles a la familia a la que sirven, por otro lado, Draco no dejaría que un elfo le haga algo. Aunque luego recordó a Dobby y los poderes extraordinarios de los elfos. La sangre se le congeló, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que era una idea absurda._

_Llegó hasta la puerta y sintió que nuevamente tenía permiso para respirar. Inconscientemente había estado reteniendo todo el aire desde que vio al elfo y esos extraños pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza._

_Dejó pasar a la criatura y su gran bolsa, nunca supo lo que era aunque parecía ser ropa. Ingresó a la habitación, y la puerta se cerró tras él. Continuaba igual que la primera vez que la había visto, pero había algo diferente. No estaba seguro de lo que era pero podía sentirlo. Una sombra opacaba la belleza del lugar._

_Vio a Draco sentado en el escritorio y no pudo evitar pensar que hasta se sentaba elegantemente... Tenía la cabeza erguida, el cuerpo perfectamente derecho. Parecía estar escribiendo algo. El sonido de la pluma contra el pergamino llegaba a su cabeza traspasando el silencio que reinaba sobre la mansión esa noche._

_Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar tras él, sin chocar contra su cuerpo para evitar ser descubierto. Por ahora solo quería observarlo. Ver los grandes cambios que había infligido sobre él el tiempo. Recordó cuando recién había salido de Hogwarts, era el más alto de todo su curso, seguido de Ron. Harry no había crecido mucho, pero había sabido compensar su falta de talla haciendo bastante ejercicio para dejar de ser tan delgado. A diferencia de él, parecía que Draco siempre tenía todo lo que los demás querían. Especialmente si lo quería Harry._

_Cuando habían llegado de las vacaciones de quinto curso, Draco no era el mismo... aunque el cambio no era muy drástico. Siempre había tenido músculos, solo que ahora eran más definidos. En ese momento, Harry y sus amigos pensaron que era gracias al entrenamiento mortífago que le daba su padre._

_En ese momento ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que era justamente porque no quería recibir ese entrenamiento que había logrado desarrollar su cuerpo._

_Contemplándolo bajo la pobre luz que parecía salir de las mismas paredes, Harry pudo ver que tenía el ceño fruncido. Los cabellos rubios platinados le caían sobre la frente, sin rastro de usual gel que usaba frecuentemente en la escuela. Al parecer, ese hábito se le había quitado al salir de Hogwarts ya que todas las veces que lo había visitado llevaba el cabello libre, reflejando la luz en cada una de las hebras._

_Vaya que había cambiado en esos tres años en los cuales habían dejado de verse. No habían acabado en buenos términos, nunca habían sido amigos, y el único sentimiento que compartían era de profundo odio solo que por razones muy distintas. Harry suponía que Draco lo odiaba porque él mismo lo había rechazado. Él lo odiaba porque se trataba de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, la persona a la que odiaba y deseaba en secreto._

_Se acercó más sobre su hombro y leyó lo que parecía ser una carta:_

"Al lector:

Que pena me da que no puedas estar cerca. No conozco tus razones, pero espero comprenderlas. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, en la Mansión, para poder hablar. Me siento solo. Espero que donde estés, hayas conseguido mejor compañía que la que yo tengo. La soledad es demasiado aburrida. Creo que en este momento hasta Narcisa hubiera servido para aliviar el aburrimiento. Me estoy poniendo sentimental así que vayamos al por qué te envío esta carta.

¿Continuas alojado cerca de la casa de Anna? No puedo continuar dudando de eso. Si es así, pídele que venga, necesito verla de nuevo. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos. Necesito la presencia de alguien que no sea un elfo. Todo por culpa de Potter. ¿Quién le mandó ser auror? Que bueno que lograste escapar, no hubiera soportado verte en Azkaban y creo que tú tampoco..."

_Harry no pudo evitar un resoplido involuntario al leer la ultima parte, y estando tan cerca de Draco obviamente que el rubio se dio cuenta pues dejó de escribir y volteó, quedando a pocos milímetros de la nariz de Harry. Los ojos verdes interceptaron los grises y en ellos pudo distinguir un líquido transparente que luchaba por salir de aquellas lagunas plateadas. Al parecer, Draco no podía ni siquiera llorar y demostrar sentimientos hacia sí mismo._

_Draco entreabrió los labios y relajó su expresión. El ceño antes frunció ahora se relajaba. Parecía como si una extraña calma hubiera inundado no sólo su mirada, sino toda su alma. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron tratando de disimular un poco la sonrisa que luchaba por salir._

_Harry tuvo prácticamente que tirarse hacia atrás para no chocar contra el rubio que se había parado rápidamente. Caminó hacia el otro lado del cuarto, pasando frente a la atenta mirada de Harry. Sus pasos eran seguros y rápidos. Como si quisiera alcanzar algo que se le iba de las manos, sin correr, pero sin ir despacio._

_Atravesó el cuarto y se detuvo frente a la chimenea. Harry se había levantado de la cama y se encontraba parado al lado de la silla donde antes había descansado el cuerpo de Draco. La sombra que el moreno había sentido al entrar al cuarto se acrecentó, como densa neblina que ensombrece el camino en una noche sin luna. El muchacho de cabellos azabache se puso más hacia la izquierda para ver mejor a Draco, pero lo que vio hizo hervir su sangre inesperadamente._

_El rubio se encontraba parado frente a la chimenea, su sombra extendiéndose a sus pies dándole un aura melancólica y misteriosa. Alargó el brazo hasta coger una de las fotografías que se encontraban sobre la repisa. La de su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Recordó aquel día... la compañía de sus amigos de Slytherin, pero sobre todo la compañía de Anna..._

_Harry sintió una ira incomprensible. Veneno ardiente corría desde todas partes de su ser y llegaba a su cabeza, queriendo explotar en cualquier momento. Ya no le importaba lo que Draco diría, ni le importaba qué pasaría si lo viera. El solo hecho de ver a Draco con esa sonrisa tan llena de algún sentimiento que nunca había profesado hacia él mismo lo sacaba de sus casillas. El rubio contemplaba la foto anonadado, un frágil dedo rozando el cristal que cubría la imagen._

_El moreno no pudo contenerse, la furia que sentía necesitaba ser expulsada de su cuerpo o no podría contenerla más. Buscó lo que sea con su mano sin apartar la vista del rubio, con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido, respirando rápidamente, como pequeños gruñidos ahogados en su garganta._

_El sonido de un libro al caer y chocar contra el sólido suelo de piedra retumbó en las cuatro paredes haciendo que el rubio volteara súbitamente con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro._

_- ¿Quién está aquí? – gritó el joven slytherin mirando en todas las direcciones, tratando de ubicar al causante de aquello._

_Los músculos de aquel rostro pálido se contraían al verse indefenso, contra aquella amenaza invisible en aquel cuarto, en su cuarto. Harry se movía rápido, guiado más por su furia que por lo que la razón le indicaba en ese momento. Los movimientos lentos y calculados de Draco no percibieron el movimiento ágil de Harry a su lado hasta que estuvo muy cerca. _

_Harry tomó el retrato de las manos de Draco y con todas sus fuerzas lo tiró al suelo. El rubio se sobresaltó y se alejó chocando contra uno de los postes de la cama adoselada. Sus ojos se abrieron en evidente asombro y algo de terror se dibujaba en su cara. Pudo ver claramente como el vidrio que cubría la fotografía era quebrado en varios pedazos y la fotografía se elevaba y deshacía varias veces._

_El moreno no lo pensó dos veces y descargó toda su furia contra esa fotografía. Odiaba el rostro de Draco al verla... pero lo que más odiaba era que no lo miraba a él, sino a una simple fotografía._

_Recobrándose del shock Draco buscó su varita y estuvo pronto en el medio del cuarto, por si acaso lo que fuera que estaba ahí tratase de atacarlo, pero Harry solo se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta rápido para salir corriendo hacia la sala. Oía los pasos acelerados de Draco que de vez en cuando paraban para oír los de Harry y seguirlo en el camino. El Gryffindor quería huir, aun no quería rebelarle a Draco la identidad de su nuevo "dueño"._

_Finalmente llegó al pasillo de los retratos y lo atravesó bajo la mirada atenta de los cuadros. Luego pudo oír claramente como uno de ellos murmuraba algo para el rubio que apuró los pasos hacia donde se encontraba Harry._

_Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se dio cuenta que si Draco lo alcanzaba no podría hacer nada para defenderse. Había olvidado su varita y el contrato de propiedad. No tenía nada que probara sus palabras y estaba seguro de que Draco no le creería. Lo mataría ahí mismo_

_Trató de correr más pero la mansión era grande y el pasillo no terminaba. Atravesó la puerta con Draco pisándole los talones. Se acercó a la chimenea, tiró los polvos Flu como sea y gritó "Hacienda O'Connor". Lo último que sintió fue el roce de las manos de Draco en sus tobillos, el murmullo de su capa contra la fría pared de la chimenea y una maldición de algún lado de alguna chimenea de las que pasaban frente a sus ojos. La voz única de Draco se podía distinguir aun, gritándole a algún elfo y maldiciendo a Harry, sin saber que se trataba de él._

Una sonrisa maligna, llena de rencor y melancolía se formó en los labios del moreno. Aquella vez le había venido a la mente al recordar a Draco. La ira que sintió en aquel momento aun corría por sus venas. ¿Quién era esa chica¿Qué tenía con SU Draco? Por supuesto que Harry no dejaría que ella se le acercara ni un poco. Recordó cuando Draco recibió una carta de su padre diciéndole algo importante. Aquel día había estado más calmado. Decía que el viernes 14 de marzo una tal Anna llegaría a la Mansión por una semana.

Harry supo fácilmente quien era Anna por la reacción de Draco. Su rostro se iluminó con una esplendorosa sonrisa y estuvo de buen humor todos los días siguientes. De eso ya había sido una semana y si mal no recordaba ese día era... 14 de marzo.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (14 de Marzo) Donde harry recuerda una de sus incursiones a la mansión durante aquel mes de vigilancia.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 03 de Marzo, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	3. Cap 03 La Llegada de Anna

Propiedad Privada

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**

* * *

**

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 03: La Llegada de Anna**

Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, sobresaltándose sobremanera. Fue directo a su dormitorio y cogió una capa negra que tenía sobre su cama, desparramada y arrugada como el resto de sus cosas. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salita y cogió algo de polvos Flu. Nunca, hasta ahora había ido de frente a la Mansión Malfoy desde su departamento. Los beneficios que Lucius Malfoy le había transferido por medio del documento eran limitados, por ejemplo, la única forma que tenía de entrar a la Mansión, ya que no era miembro de la familia era por la chimenea de la vieja Hacienda O'Connor. O, al menos, eso decía en una vieja nota al pie de una página.

Aceleró el paso, y aunque el trecho no era muy grande quería estar presente cuando esa mujerzuela (para Harry era una mujerzuela por tratar de quitarle a SU Draco) apareciera. Rogaba porque haya muerto en el viaje o algo así, no quería que se acercara a Draco, mucho menos si este sentía lo que demostraba cuando pensaba que estaba solo.

Era una noche sin luna, el camino iba tan oscuro que parecía que avanzaban en medio de la nada. El sonido del baúl en la parte trasera y los libros moviéndose y cambiando de lugar de vez en cuando. Un ruido como de tuercas sueltas era constante sobre sus cabezas. El martilleante sonido de las llantas rodando sobre la tierra era desesperante. Por suerte, solo uno de ellos lo sentía. La otra persona estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no hacía caso a aquellas incomodidades.

- Severus...

No hubo respuesta. La sombra sentada al otro lado del asiento no se movió. Parecía haber entrado a una zona donde el oído, el tacto y la vista se perdían en el tiempo

- Severus...

Esta vez se alargó un poco para tocar al hombre y hacerle ver que no estaba solo en ese lugar de penumbras. Este se sobresaltó. Había estado muy concentrado tratando de recordar o intentando buscar algo que decir cuando viera a Draco.

- ¿Sí?

- Háblame de... háblame de Draco. ¿Cómo está él?

Casi soltó una carcajada al ir aquello. Aquella mujer le hablaba como si no conociera al rubio en cuestión. ¿Cómo las mujeres podían ser tan inocentes a veces?

- Ahora me vas a decir que no lo recuerdas...

- ¡No, Severus! – y agradeció la oscuridad que ocultó sus mejillas ruborizadas -, es solo que... bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Desde su graduación no lo he vuelto a ver, y bueno, aquella vez no fue muy buena. Solo pudimos compartir el "Buenas tardes", "mucho gusto". No tuvimos tiempo de hablar... y... bueno – su voz se entrecortaba mientras envolvía una mano con la otra, y trataba de secar el sudor en su larga capa

- Tranquilízate, Draco aún es Draco. No es exactamente el mismo, pero estoy seguro de que no será indiferente a tu llegada – y eso último lo dijo como si una gran roca le aplastara el pecho -. Sólo... sólo trata de no entrometerte en asuntos personales. No preguntes por Lucius y menos por Blaise. Habla de tu vida y no hagas preguntas personales. Ni una sola.

La chica asintió, poco convencida, pero asintió. ¿Acaso Draco, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, guardaba grandes secretos que no le podría compartir? Bueno, hacía tres años que no lo veía. Ahora tendría veinte años y ya no era ningún niño. Aunque ella sólo quería volver a verlo. A hablar con él y decirle que todo era como antes, que todo estaría bien mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro. Sabía como Draco podía llegar a sentir. Tal vez por eso lo quería tanto.

Tal vez por eso siempre había tratado de ser como él.

Echó los polvos Flu a la chimenea y pronto se encontró en la Mansión Malfoy. Agradeció haber dejado atrás la vieja hacienda, en la cual los huesos se le helaban. Era reconfortante volver a sentir la calidez distante y extraña que brindaba la Mansión Malfoy. Era casi como estar en Hogwarts, por muy extraña que fuera la comparación. Se colocó bien la capa de invisibilidad y avanzó por el salón. Notó que los muebles, ya antes limpios y arreglados, parecían relucir como si tuvieran alguna clase de hechizo anti-polvo sobre ellos.

Notó que no sabía dónde estaba la puerta principal. Se asombró al ver que el único camino que conocía era al cuarto de Draco. En sus anteriores visitas había investigado muy bien ese camino. Todas sus habitaciones, pero sólo había investigado ESE camino. Siguió a su instinto y muy contra su voluntad apartó su vista del pasillo de los retratos. Era de noche y la muchacha llegaría el 14 de marzo.

Eso era: hoy, pero era de noche y lo más probable era que ya estuviera en la mansión.

Aunque fuera así, no buscaría primero en el cuarto de Draco. No quería ni imaginarse que aquella chica estuviera con Draco, en su cuarto. Caminó pasando sobre una alfombra roja persa con motivos antiguos. Cuando hubo avanzado un buen trecho, y pasado varios salones que parecían estar en desuso, llegó a una zona donde el lado izquierdo del pasillo estaba sellado solo por ventanales. Se podía ver claramente la piscina afuera. "Debo de estar bajo el cuarto que está al frente del de Draco, ¿pero cómo es eso posible? Estoy yendo al oeste creo, y los dormitorios están al sur...", el hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto casi al instante por unas marcas en los cristales que llamaron su atención. Eran como viejas Runas. Hermione hubiera sabido lo que significaban, pero él no era Hermione y no sabía lo que decían.

Pasó un dedo moreno por encima de las inscripciones. Ellas contaban algo, una historia que no podía leer. Que no entendía ni quería entender, a pesar de la gran curiosidad que lo llamaba. Todos los ventanales estaban cubiertos con esas extrañas y viejas escrituras. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando alguien bajaba por unas escaleras. Hasta sus oídos tan sólo llegaba el sonido amortiguado de pasos en alguna habitación cerca.

Retiró su vista de los cristales y caminó hacia donde parecía venir el sonido cuando este se detuvo. Luego, volvió a escucharse más fuerte, como si aquella persona que había bajado estuviera subiendo, muy rápido, sin cuidarse de no hacer ruido.

Harry caminó al lado de los ventanales hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser alguna clase de recibidor. Tenía una mesita de mármol blanco y cristal al centro con un arreglo de plantas verdes de varios tonos al centro. Un espejo con marco plateado y algunos retratos cubrían las paredes. Desde donde él estaba podía observar claramente la puerta principal frente a él. Grande e imponente, toda de cristal con marcos de madera oscura. Parecía muy frágil, pero era obvio que los Malfoy no dejarían una puerta tan frágil para cuidar su mansión, a pesar de lo bella que era. El cristal no dejaba ver lo que había fuera, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si era por el cristal o por la oscuridad impenetrable de la noche.

Supuso que aquellas escaleras darían a la segunda planta, donde descansaba Draco. Subió las escaleras esperando no encontrarse con alguna escena desagradable en el cuarto del rubio. Llegó a la salita donde salía el pasillo de los retratos. Lo único que había hecho era rodear el lugar que había estado evitando.

Se colocó frente a la puerta esperando escuchar algo que no le gustaría ver. Al oír que de dentro no salía ningún sonido decidió abrir la puerta con cuidado, para que no se notara si Draco estaba pendiente. Normalmente, cuando alguien está esperando algo, se vuelve más sensible a las cosas. Sus cinco sentidos están colocados en cualquier ruido o movimiento que se produzca, aunque esta vez fue le excepción.

Draco estaba sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas tipo indio. No sabía que Draco fumara. Seguramente no lo hacía muy seguido. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía con un cigarro en la mano.

Con un elegante movimiento llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y después botó el humo delicadamente por su boca mientras mantenía su mirada fijada en un punto imaginario en la pared frente a él. Harry caminó hasta estar frente al rubio. Su cabello ordenadamente colocado, pero sin el gel que usaba en la escuela. Lo llevaba al natural sin lucir despeinado. Su piel pálida acentuada por la oscuridad del lugar y de sus ropas. Labios rosados y finos que se dibujaban en un rostro de facciones delicadas. Se veía tan frágil... pero Harry sabía que solo se VEÍA frágil. Había teniendo el 'placer' de probar la fuerza de Malfoy y podía asegurar que no era nada delicado.

"Anna" abandonó los labios del rubio. Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Sentía que quería arrancarle esa palabra de la boca, y que nunca más la volviera a repetir, pero no podía hacerlo. Aún no era tiempo, quería seguir disfrutando de su vista sin ser recriminado por eso... pero si esa tal Anna se sobrepasaba con su Draco tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Repentinamente se escuchó el sonido de rejas abriéndose y algo móvil acercándose a la mansión. Siendo esta tan grande, Harry se preguntó cómo podían oírse tan claramente las rejas principales. Él había comprobado que desde la ventana de Draco no se distinguía siquiera el muro que cercaba la mansión, porque suponía que había un muro ya que nunca lo había visto.

El rubio saltó de la cama apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero negro de su mesita de noche. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, pero antes se detuvo frente al espejo. Se observó de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto. "¿Algún día estarás presentable?", murmuró antes de lanzar una ultima mirada venenosa a su propio reflejo.

"¿Acaso está loco?" pensaba Harry al oír el comentario final del Slytherin. ¿Presentable? Pero si era la cosa más perfecta y hermosa sobre tierra. Antes de poder seguir pensando en lo equivocado que estaba Draco este había desaparecido por la puerta del dormitorio. Salió hacia el corredor y pudo distinguir la nuca plateada desapareciendo escaleras abajo. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero le era casi imposible... estaba yendo demasiado rápido como para que no se le oyera, y sin embargo el rubio parecía no advertir su presencia.

Una campanada. El timbre de la Mansión resonó en las vacías paredes de piedra de toda la estructura y dentro de la cabeza de Harry. Era el sonido de la pistola que daba inicio a la carrera. La meta: Draco.

El muchacho de ojos verdes seguía tratando inútilmente de apagar la curiosidad de conocer a esa chica. Anna. ¿Cómo sería? Para complacer plenamente a Draco debía de estar muy cerca de lo que se llamaría 'perfecta'.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y Draco aminoró el paso. Antes de abrir la puerta dio una última mirada a su reflejo y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Sin hacer ningún ruido, el gran cristal se abrió dejando pasar la oscuridad de la noche.

Fuera de la mansión se podían apreciar perfectamente las siluetas de dos personas. Una mucho más pequeña que la otra. La de la derecha era imponente, grande y oscura. La otra, despedía algo así como aprensión, y parecía temblar. Harry no alcanzaba a distinguirlas, pero supuso que la más pequeña sería Anna. No se equivocaba.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa con una inclinación al tiempo que dejaba ingresar a las dos sombras. Harry se sorprendió de la formalidad y frialdad de tal recibida. ¿Acaso Draco no debió saltar y abrazar a la que sería Anna? ¿De repente no era ella... pero aún no había llegado así que tenía que ser ella, o no?

- Anna

- Draco

Quitó la capa de su cabeza y esta dejó al descubierto a una chica de facciones delicadas y piel clara. Ojos verdes, casi tan profundos como los suyos propios, solo que tenían chispas amarillas. A Harry le recordaba mucho el color de la piel de una serpiente que había visto en algún libro. La tez de la chica era bronceada, no morena como la de Harry. Su cabello corto y ordenado en algo que parecían trenzas, aunque Harry distinguió luego que no lo eran. Su pequeña nariz respingada y los labios finos y cuidadosamente delineados le daban cierto aire de superioridad como el que emanaba Draco. Ahora era obvio porqué tanta afinidad entre ellos. Dos pares de ojos verdes y unos grises voltearon cuando la figura más grande habló.

- Draco, creo que la Srta. Benheart debería subir a su habitación. Supongo que ya conoce el cuarto de huéspedes que siempre usa. Tengo algo que conversar con Draco y prefiero hacerlo ahora.

Harry había esperado a que ambos hombres entraran al despacho antes de pegarse a las puertas a tratar de oír la conversación. No obstante, no pudo distinguir ni una sola palabra que le interesara, así que desvió su atención hacia Anna. Debía estar arriba y, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaría en el cuarto frente al de Draco. Realmente había muchas habitaciones, pero esa era la más cercana y estaba vacía, tal como había indicado Snape al principio.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, pensando. No sabía exactamente qué quería ver, sólo que no quería irse y a la vez, no quería estar ahí.

Al llegar a la segunda planta oyó claramente un grito que fue apagado por las paredes. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y frunció el ceño tratando de apartar las imágenes visuales que se le venían. Caminó hasta las habitaciones oyendo los gritos apagados de abajo. Iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió y la chica abandonó el cuarto.

Miró a ambos lados y puso los ojos directamente hacia los de Harry sin lograr verlo. Diferentes tonalidades de verde mezclados. Tal vez los ojos de aquella chica habían conquistado a Draco. Sólo bastaba echarles un vistazo. Avanzó aún con cautela, como un felino que escapó de su jaula para ir a otra sin ser visto. Harry echó un vistazo a la anterior habitación antes de que cerrara la puerta y parecía otra. Elegantemente arreglada, sobria y fría, como todo en esa casa.

La chica ingresó a la habitación de Draco y echó una mirada hacia todos los rincones parada frente a la ventana. Caminó hacia la chimenea haciendo ondear su cabello castaño en el camino, el cual parecía una cascada turbulenta sobre la delgada espalda. Se paró frente a las fotos, y vio cómo uno de los portarretratos estaba quebrado.

¿Acaso Draco trató de romper aquel regalo? No, seguramente se le había caído, aunque a juzgar por la foto más que una caída parecía que alguien la había rasgado. Pasó un largo y fino dedo por la foto, donde aparecía ella abrazada al chico del cual había estado enamorada secretamente durante tanto tiempo sin animarse a romper esa máscara de amistad incondicional.

Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su túnica sacando lo que parecía ser una fotografía doblada. La colocó al lado de la que estaba sobre la chimenea y suspiró esbozando una sonrisa.

Draco no había cambiado. Seguía igual de hermoso y frío, pero emitiendo esa calidez que sólo ella podía sentir de aquellos hermosos ojos grises. No podía esperar a que terminara de 'saldar cuentas' con Severus para poder hablar con él de nuevo.

Volteó su mirada sintiéndose observada. Era un presentimiento que tuvo desde que llegó a la mansión. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la puerta invocando las escaleras para subir a la biblioteca de Draco. Subió lo suficiente como para ver las fotos perfectamente. Fue avanzando hasta llegar a las más actuales. Casi no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio.

Si no hubiera sido por culpa de esos estúpidos aurores no habrían tenido que separarse nunca. Aquellos, los del 'lado bueno' habían sido los causantes de la ruptura de muchos lazos, muchas familias destruidas por sospechas infundadas. Sólo por pertenecer o haber pertenecido a Slytherin sospechaban de uno. Las cosas seguían así, y parecían no mejorar. Era por eso que se sentía tan extraña con Draco. Había tenido que huir junto a su madre y Narcissa para poder ayudar a otros mortífagos, y presuntos mortífagos, a no ser encontrados y mandados a Azkaban, por lo menos hasta que estuvieran seguras de que iban a tener un juicio justo. Draco había permanecido con su padre hasta que Lucius había tenido que huir y encontrarse con ella en aquellos refugios. Así fue como se conectó nuevamente con Draco, así tuvo la oportunidad de que él le pidiera a Severus que vaya por ella... aún debía de estimarla

El sonido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, una figura delgada y alta entró.

Harry la siguió hacia dentro del cuarto, esperando que buscara en los cajones de Draco o algo así, pero lo primero que hizo después de observar la habitación fue dirigirse a la chimenea. A esa foto. Aquella foto que le perforaba el cerebro, esa imagen que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, cada día deseando ser él y no ella la que ocupaba ese espacio en el papel.

Luego caminó hacia el otro lado de la puerta y conjuró las escaleras subiendo un poco. Observó las fotografías hasta llegar a la última. Una foto muy bella por cierto. Draco elegantemente sentado, arrogante y altivo, despidiendo encanto y picardía. Solo en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que una sonrisa jugaba en los labios del rubio en el lienzo.

Estaba tan sumido viéndola a ella en esa posición pensativa y hasta melancólica que no oyó la puerta abrirse hasta que la persona que había ingresado habló

- Anna...

**

* * *

****Chapter Summary**: 14 de Marzo Donde Anna llega y Harry la sigue.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 03 de Marzo, 2006**


	4. Cap 04 Demasiado Cerca

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 04: Demasiado Cerca**

- Anna

- Draco

Las miradas se cruzaron. Sólo se oía la suave respiración de las tres personas en aquel lugar. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y el suave rumor del viento a través de ella daba un aire misterioso a toda la escena. Sin razón, Anna comenzó a reír alegremente pero tranquila, ganando dos miradas confundidas... claro que ella sólo podía ver una.

- He esperado tanto y ahora no sé qué decirte

Esto arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Draco, el cual sólo la miró más profundamente para luego bajar la cabeza sonriendo como un niño.

- Tienes razón, parece que no nos conociéramos... hasta este momento solo hemos dicho nuestros nombres.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y ambos rieron de nuevo.

- Bueno, supongo que tendrás algo que contarme¿cierto? – añadió pícaramente la muchacha con un extraño brillo verde en los ojos

- Francamente no ha pasado mucho – y su rostro se entristeció un poco -, pero no te quedes ahí parada, ven – y tomó de la muñeca a la chica -. Sentémonos

La muchacha se soltó y repuso con una timidez completamente fingida y una mano en el pecho

- Pero Sr. Malfoy, soy una chica decente... y pretende que me siente en su cama¡¿con un hombre tan apuesto y amable como usted!

Draco rió y la jaló más fuerte hacia la cama mientras ambos se sentaban entre risas. Harry observaba toda la escena mientras la sangre le hervía por dentro. En todo ese tiempo no había visto a Draco reír tan sinceramente. Pensándolo bien, no lo había visto sonreír más de dos veces.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo a los tres voltear el rostro.

- Draco, Anna – saludó Severus -. Creo que ya es hora de irme.

El adulto se acercó a los jóvenes. Le dio un cariñoso (demasiado efusivo para el gusto de Harry) abrazo a Draco, el cual lo devolvió de la misma forma, y otro menos emotivo a Anna. Luego, con una ligera inclinación, abandonó la habitación después de negar a Draco acompañarlo a la puerta.

Ambos chicos se volvieron a mirar después de un rato, Draco con una expresión acusadora en el rostro.

- No me mires así, cuando fue a recogerme ya estaba en ese estado

Draco negó con la cabeza pero una leve sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.

- Y bueno... ¿qué hay de nuevo en Inglaterra?

- Ya sabes que por aquí no ocurre nada – contestó luego de una breve pausa - y desde que salí de Hogwarts veo muy poco a la gente con la que solíamos salir. Algunos en Azkaban, otros refugiados y un pequeño grupo está bajo tierra – contestó Draco sin muestras de emoción en la voz

- Vamos, no seas tan frío... veo que aún conservas la foto – dijo ella señalando la chimenea con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Claro.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó sobre ellos pero esta vez menos tenso. ¿Sería un buen momento para irrumpir en la Mansión y decirle a Draco que botara a esa intrusa porque le pertenecía? Harry no creía eso. Simplemente le parecía un plan demasiado simple para funcionar, y realmente no sabía lo que haría cuando Draco se enterara de aquello.

Su plan había sido tantear el terreno... pero ese tanteo se estaba alargando demasiado. Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada cuando nuevamente Anna habló.

- ¿Y Blaise? – preguntó dubitativa, recordando la advertencia de Snape luego de haber hecho la pregunta.

- No – respondió Draco luego de bajar la mirada -. Dejamos de vernos hace mucho, cuando estábamos en séptimo. Resultó que le gustan los irlandeses.

- Oh...

'Acabas de arruinarlo... nada personal, dijo Severus, nada personal¡recuérdalo!'

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Draco

- ¿Yo qué...? – exclamó Anna confundida

Draco suspiró divertido por la distracción de su amiga.

- Sigues saliendo con ese tal... ¿cuál era su nombre?

- ¿Sandro? – preguntó divertida Anna por la fingida inocencia de Draco

- Él. ¿Siguen saliendo?

- No

Draco dio por terminada la conversación, por lo menos de ese tema, cuando oyó la negación rotunda y sin explicaciones de Anna. Nunca le agradó mucho aquel tipo. No le convenía a Anna, su amiga merecía algo mucho mejor que aquel mago de medio pelo que no sabía ni preparar una poción regeneradora.

Anna jugaba con el edredón bajo sus manos sin saber qué hacer realmente. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, pero sabía que iba contra lo primero que le advirtieron: 'Nada personal'. Desde que partió del refugio no sabía nada acerca de la situación de los mortífagos. Por suerte Lucius y Narcissa habían coincidido y esta había recibido noticias de su hijo, no que las necesitara demasiado o estuviera ansiosa por ellas.

- ¿Cómo... cómo está mi madre? – preguntó tímidamente el rubio

Anna volteó la cabeza (al igual que Harry, el cual se había empezado a aburrir de la escasa conversación entre ellos) y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Está bien

- Oh... ¿Y mi padre?

Esta vez Anna sonrió un poco retirándose un mechón de cabello castaño de su hombro.

- Oh, él está mejor. De hecho, me pidió que le mandáramos una lechuza apenas llegue, pero con la mía. No hay otra lechuza que llegue hasta el refugio y sería demasiado arriesgado que vaya a la ciudad más cercana, que por cierto queda a una hora de camino, para recoger la carta.

Mientras decía todo esto se levantó de la cama, acomodó un poco su túnica y caminó hacia el escritorio, sentándose en la silla y buscando un pergamino con una pluma.

- En el segundo cajón

- Gracias... ¿No quieres escribir también?

- Sí, solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que ambos hemos cambiado

Anna asintió con la cabeza y estiró un brazo delgado hacia él. Una mano pálida tomó una bronceada y Draco se puso de pie, colocándose tras la silla, apoyado en los hombros de la chica.

Harry caminó un poco hacia delante, ya que desde donde estaba sólo podía observar la espalda de Draco, que no era una mala vista después de todo, pero quería ver qué hacían ellos dos ahora que al parecer el hielo estaba roto.

Anna escribía la carta con letra pequeña y redonda, si Harry no se equivocaba, imprenta. Draco se burlaba de su letra diciendo cosas como que seguía con la misma letra desde pre-escolar. Ella, por supuesto, le respondía.

- Bueno, yo no necesité todas esas horas de práctica para mejorar mi letra, Sr. Letra Perfecta

- Al menos a mí se me entiende cuando trato de escribir algo. Ahí no sé ni siquiera si dice Padre o Porra.

Por esto recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo que recibió riéndose del rostro de la muchacha. Siempre se habían pelado por cosas así, siempre haciéndose bromas cuando no podían liberar la tensión.

- Bien – declaró triunfante la chica -. Terminada. No es muy larga pero al menos dice todo lo que queremos...

- Creo que es suficiente.

Anna sonrió positivamente y se acercó a la ventana. Hizo un extraño sonido con las manos y una lechuza negra con ojos grises que parecían blancos se posó en el alfeizar. Ató cuidadosamente la pata, haciéndole señas a la lechuza para luego despedirla en la oscuridad de la noche. Luego volteó quedando frente a Draco.

- Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir...

Pero ninguno de los dos se movía. Ambos sentían que debían decir algo pero no sabían cómo exactamente. Tanto tiempo... tan diferentes.

Anna caminó hacia la puerta, seguida de Harry. Draco se apresuró a abrirla y salir al pasillo los tres. Ya en el pasillo, Harry se volteó una vez más para verlos separados antes de irse.

- Supongo que mañana no se negará a tener una cena conmigo¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, Draco. Estaré encantada de cenar contigo. ¿Aún continúa Minny en la mansión?

Draco lanzó un suspiro de resignación

- Sí, aún sigue aquí...

- Perfecto – saltó la chica -, le diré que prepare aquellos postres que solía hacer.

El rubio sonrió ante tal demostración de que su amiga no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Sus rostros se acercaron para solo tocar sus mejillas y separarse diciendo 'Buenas Noches' cada uno. El corazón de Harry pudo continuar su ritmo normal.

- ¡Ah! Draco – exclamó Anna casi dentro de su cuarto haciendo al rubio volteara tan bruscamente que sus cabellos cayeron sobre su rostro

- ¿Mañana podemos bañarnos en la piscina? Estoy con unas ganas inmensas y sé que puedes regular la temperatura de aquí dentro.

Draco asintió y con una última inclinación ingresó a su cuarto. Luego de un rato de mirar la puerta cerrada, Anna ingresó al suyo, pero dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, acostumbrada a tenerla siempre así debido al refugio, donde algunos dormían atravesando el umbral de las puertas.

- Veamos... ¿empaqué mi traje de baño? Espero que sí – hablaba consigo misma sin darse cuenta de que dos ojos verdes la miraban mientras revolvía su maleta

Harry sentía que esa mujer iba a hacer algo de lo cual se iba a arrepentir más tarde. Al parecer, tenía gran influencia sobre Draco, ya que no sólo lo había hecho reír y hasta comportarse fuera de lo normal... sino que ahora iba a tratar de seducirlo, eso era obvio.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus labios mientras sacaba dos trozos de tela de la maleta. Dos trozos de tela verde petróleo que parecía bordada con alguna clase de jeroglíficos que obviamente no significaban nada para Harry. Pronto se dio cuenta que no eran dos trozos de tela, sino su traje de baño... que parecían dos pañuelos. Había visto cosas así en la televisión o en revistas durante el verano, pero nunca se había sentido atraído por ver aquellas cosas más de cerca.

Según Harry eran prendas demasiado pequeñas y demasiado peligrosas para no supervisarlas mientras eran usadas. Decidió que al día siguiente faltaría al trabajo para ir y observar a aquella arpía intrusa que iba a 'tratar' de seducir a Draco.

Con el odio y cólera creciendo dentro de él abandonó el cuarto de Anna. La muchacha alegremente acomodaba sus cosas, pensando en Draco y todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Habían estado bastante distantes, pero estaba segura que eso cambiaría al día siguiente. Si no lo hacía, nada lo haría.

Harry caminó hasta la chimenea y molesto regresó a la hacienda para luego trasladarse a su departamento. Tenía que considerar seriamente cómo decirle a Draco sobre su nuevo propietario y el trato con Lucius. Lastimaría al rubio, pero no podía seguir permitiendo que intrusas como esa mujerzuela continuara 'acechando' a Draco como presas hambrientas. Tenía que decirle pronto, pero en el momento preciso para deshacerse de Anna y quedarse con Draco, todo para él solito.

-----

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tan sólo eran las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué haría tan temprano despierto? La costumbre de levantarse temprano lo había despertado. Irritado se levantó rascándose la cabeza.

Fue hacia su pequeña cocina y se preparó un café.

Luego, se sentó en el sillón de su sala y comenzó a tomar pequeños sorbos de la bebida caliente. Tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la temperatura del café hasta que se quemó la lengua. Más irritado aún fue hacia el baño y se echó agua en la boca, dejando caer la taza de café al tratar de ponerla al borde del lavatorio. Esto provocó que el café le cayera al pie, así que lo levantó y casi pierde el equilibrio.

Así, con el pie y la lengua quemados fue hasta la cocina y sacó una fuente grande. La llenó de agua para meter su pie. Definitivamente no era un buen día.

-----

'Toc, toc, toc'

- Vete Minny... – contestó un soñoliento rubio desde debajo de la almohada.

- No soy Minny... pero traigo tu desayuno

Draco se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz femenina dentro de su dormitorio. Volteó la cabeza y vio a Anna caminando hacia él con una bandeja con dos tazas de algo que botaba vapor y lo que parecían ser unas cuantas rosquitas.

Luego, bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta que tenía las mantas por la cintura... no esperaba a Anna temprano así que no se preocupó en ponerse algo para dormir. Era costumbre suya dormir con lo mínimo posible cuando no necesitaba una poción para el sueño. La noche anterior había sido una de aquellas raras ocasiones en las que sentía que podría dormir sin magia de por medio, pero en ese momento era algo embarazoso ver a una chica entrar a tu habitación contigo medio desnudo sobre las sábanas.

Anna notó la mirada de su amigo.

- No te preocupes... no es la primera vez que te veo sin polo... – bromeó ante la inesperada vergüenza de su amigo.

Draco sonrió y se incorporó completamente para luego ponerse de pie. Estaba sólo con unos pantalones para dormir y el cabello despeinado. Aún refregándose los ojos, caminó hacia el baño mientras Anna se sentaba en la cama con naturalidad y completamente calmada a pesar del espectáculo de ese momento.

Casi tan rápido como entró, Draco salió del baño con una bata negra ceñida al cuerpo. Se sentó al lado de Anna, quien se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Draco la imitó y tomó una de las tazas de té. Hacía tiempo que no bebía nada parecido, casi siempre Minny le llevaba café mágico... a pesar de que a él nunca le había gustado. Aquella elfina no sabía preparar nada más.

- ¿Qué estás tomando? – preguntó curioso al notar que no era té lo de la otra taza

- Leche con chocolate por supuesto... extrañaba esta bebida. En los refugios sólo nos daban avena o de vez en cuando café aguado. Siendo tantos no podíamos darnos el lujo de preparar un café decente para todos – añadió como sin importancia la chica

Draco asintió y continuó tomando su té.

- ¿Rosquitas? – ofreció Anna

Draco la miró primero y luego tomó una rosquita.

- ¿Tú las hiciste? – asentimiento -. Vaya, están buenas. Pensé que no cocinabas en los refugios...

- No cocinaba, por eso decidí cocinar hoy y ahora que dices que están buenas las probaré...

El rubio la miró fugazmente algo divertido y sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña risita. Después de la primera, siguió la segunda, y luego la tercera rosquita hasta que el plato estuvo vacío.

- No has perdido tu toque.

- Claro... – bromeó Anna

Draco la miró como analizándola, torciendo un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Cabellos plateados caían sobre su frente y los ojos grises brillaban con chispas celestes.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí

- Yo también – respondió la chica y tomando una mano de Draco entre las suyas añadió -. Te extrañé bastante... no es fácil reemplazar a tu mejor amigo.

- Que bueno que no hallaste reemplazo... – dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- No podría – contestó Anna, sin darse cuenta que inconscientemente se iba acercando.

Sus narices estaban muy cerca, podían respirar el aire del otro. Ojos verdes fundidos con los grises. Un ruido sordo los hizo separarse bruscamente.

- ¿Minny? – preguntó ceñudo Draco

El rubio miró a la chica, quien le devolvió la mirada preocupada. La puerta del cuarto había sido abierta de golpe, pero al parecer no había nadie allí.

- Bueno, iré a cambiarme...

Otra mirada confundida fue dirigida a Anna. Parecía que su amigo tenía una pésima memoria.

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podríamos bañarnos en la piscina, tontito?

Draco rió y asintió. La muchacha se paró y le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto ondeando su bata al caminar.

"Maldita sea... ¿qué fue ese ruido?"

-----

Después de que el ardor en su pie pasó, subió a su cuarto. Ya eran las 6:45 de la mañana. Comenzó a vestirse. Aún era temprano para ir donde Draco, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que se puso unos jeans y una camisa plateada. Se calzó las zapatillas y trató de arreglarse el cabello lo mejor que pudo.

Después tomó su capa. Aquel día no parecía bueno para darse un baño al aire libre, como 'Anna' pensaba hacer. El ambiente era helado. Tuvo que ponerse una chompa encima de la camisa debido al frío. No había viento, ni estaba húmedo. Era más bien otra clase de frío, ese clima que te cala los huesos y te pone la piel de gallina.

Se colocó la capa de viaje y cogió su capa de invisibilidad. Saliendo del cuarto recordó que debía llevar consigo los papeles que le había entregado Lucius. Ya estaba decidido. Ese día le diría a Draco toda la historia si es que 'Anna' trataba de acercarse a él.

Llegó a la sala y echó los polvos flu a la chimenea. Apareció pronto en la hacienda. Un viaje más y se encontraba en la sala de la Mansión Malfoy. Se quedó un buen rato observando los adornos. Seguramente todos estaban dormidos. 'Extraño', pensó al darse cuenta de que las dos capas le producían un bochorno insoportable.

Subió al segundo piso llegando frente a la habitación de Draco. Oía voces. No era como había supuesto, al parecer estaban todos despiertos. Bueno, las dos personas que habitaban la mansión.

Abrió lentamente la puerta teniendo visión completa de la cama de Draco y la escena que se desarrollaba en ella. Anna estaba 'exageradamente' cerca de su propiedad. La cólera que sintió fue algo que no pudo dominar y estampó la puerta fuertemente contra la pared, abriéndola de par en par.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon con expresiones igual de desconcertadas hacia la puerta. No pudo oír la conversación pero vio como la chica sonreía y luego salía de la habitación hacia la propia.

-----

Draco se quedó un buen rato sentado en su cama. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había causado ese ruido, bueno, obviamente había sido la puerta pero las puertas no se abren con golpes tan fuertes por sí solas. Anna ya había salido del cuarto y la puerta estaba nuevamente cerrada. Si estos extraños ruidos hubieran ocurrido en otro tiempo, ya estaría poniendo encantamientos por toda la mansión pero realmente, no le importaba que era lo que los ocasionaba. Debía de ser algún fantasma invisible o de repente alguna cosa rara de la mansión. Si su padre estuviera allí lo sabría porque su padre siempre tenía las respuestas a todo.

Con un suspiro involuntario se paró de la cama y entró al baño. El agua corría libremente por la ducha, empapando todo el mármol blanco y la toalla que estaba dentro de la tina. Al darse cuenta la sacó y, maldiciendo entre dientes, la metió al lavatorio.

Se deshizo de la bata negra, suave seda cayendo por sus hombros, acariciando su piel hasta llegar al frío suelo del lugar. Draco se miró al espejo y observó con ojo crítico sus hombros. Siempre le habían parecido demasiado delgados, aunque realmente no lo eran. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, proporcional, aunque jamás le gustó demasiado.

Draco jamás admitiría que, a veces, se contemplaba por horas en el espejo observando como su rostro cambiaba según el ángulo en que lo veía.

Introdujo un pie en la bañera, dejando a las gotas que caían de la ducha rozaran toda su pierna. El ruido era fuerte, pero no molestaba en lo absoluto. El baño era una especie de lugar para relajarse. La sola sensación del agua bañándole todo el cuerpo era indescriptible.

Sus cabellos rubios platinados se tornaron un tono más oscuro debido al agua que lo mojaba. Pequeñas gotitas se formaban en torno a su rostro y sobre su pecho. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados y pasaba una esponja enjabonada por todo su cuerpo, dejando en algunos lugares marquitas rojas sobre la piel pálida.

Daba vueltas bajo el agua, buscando que todo el jabón fuera retirado. El sonido de la llave al cerrarse y el agua dejó de correr. Tomó la toalla del perchero y se puso frente al espejo mientras se secaba el cuerpo y el cabello.

Durante todo este tiempo no se percató de la atenta mirada verde que venía desde el otro lado del baño y se moría por tocar el cuerpo que minutos antes estaba bajo el poder del agua.

Draco salió de su cuarto seguido de cerca por un ser invisible que lo miraba con lujuria. El rubio llegó al pasillo y observó cómo el cuarto del frente estaba abierto y completamente vacío. Bajó por la escalera hasta la primera planta donde se cruzó con su elfina.

- Amo Malfoy señor, la Srta. Anna lo espera en la terraza, señor.

- Está bien, Minny. Sólo encárgate de que la temperatura no varíe, y que haga algo de calor. Creo que vamos a estar un buen tiempo en la piscina – respondió Draco

La elfina asintió y el muchacho siguió caminando hasta llegar a una mampara de bordes plateados que dejaba ver el enorme patio trasero de la mansión. Era un lugar diferente al que había visto Harry. Aquellos vidrios no tenían esas extrañas runas, por lo menos no en un lugar visible.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron cuando Draco las tocó. Caminaron por un sendero de piedras que apenas llegaba a dos metros de largo. A la derecha había una puerta hecha de plantas que Harry no había visto nunca. Parecía la entrada a algún otro lugar, y a pesar de la luz artificial que rodeaba todo el patio, no se podía ver más allá del umbral.

A la izquierda estaba la terraza frente a la gran piscina. Debajo del pequeño techito había un par de sillas con una mesa. En ella había dos vasos con algo transparente. La piscina tenía al fondo una construcción con plantas donde había una caída de agua, la cual bajaba con reflejos plateados y se juntaba a la gran masa líquida concentrada debajo. En el borde de la piscina estaban dos toallas tendidas en asientos reclinables.

Draco caminó hacia la mesa, poniéndose bajo sombra y cogió uno de los vasos. Pronto se percató que lo que tenía no era transparente, sino medio verdoso. 'Limonada... típico', pensó. Miró hacia todos lados buscando a la chica. Minny dijo que estaría ahí.

Harry siguió al rubio y se sentó en una de las sillas sin moverla. Por suerte, el rubio no lo notó, aunque era casi imposible que lo notase ya que las sillas eran duras y no se hundían ni nada cuando alguien se sentaba.

- Llegaste al fin

Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver a la chica que había aparecido de la nada frente a ellos. Realmente no había aparecido, pero Harry estaba ocupado mirando a Draco y éste había estado con la mirada perdida hacia otro lugar.

Draco levantó una ceja divertido y algo asombrado frente a su amiga, y Harry hizo algo muy parecido. Anna no había tenido un mal cuerpo nunca, pero no recordaba la última vez que la había visto en ropa de baño. Pequeñas prendas de color verde con bordados se adecuaban perfectamente a las curvas de la chica. No tenía mucho pecho, pero el modelito funcionaba a la perfección. La parte de abajo del bikini era pequeña, con tiras que se amarraban a los lados de las caderas. Su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y un pareo amarrado en la cadera que parecía caerse en cualquier momento completaban el cuadro.

- ¿Vas a bañarte, o no? – preguntó la chica riéndose ante la cara de su amigo

- Claro, no he venido sólo para verte – se defendió el rubio

- ¿De verdad? Pensé que esa era la razón

El rubio sonrió mientras la chica se quitaba el pareo y lo dejaba en una de las sillas reclinables cercanas al borde de la piscina. Echando una última mirada al rubio, se ató el cabello y entró al agua salpicando pequeñas gotas al piso.

Draco se quitó el polo que llevaba puesto. Luego, el pantalón de deporte también fue abandonado, quedando en una bermuda negra con unas franjas verdes negruzcos a los lados. Si se fijaban bien, el borde de las franjas mostraban dragones entrelazados con serpientes plateadas.

Caminó hacia el borde de la piscina buscando con la mirada a la chica. Se había sumergido, pero a pesar de la claridad del agua no lograba verla. De repente, una gran cantidad de agua fue disparada contra él antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lo jaló hacia dentro de la piscina. Cuando pudo salir a la superficie miró a la chica apoyada en el borde riéndose de él alegremente.

- Benheart... – exclamó con tono amenazante mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

- Malfoy, no deberías de acercarte tanto al borde. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y sonrió malévolamente. Todo rastro de risa desapareció del rostro de la chica cuando el rubio desapareció del punto donde había estado. Ondas en el agua se formaban alrededor de ella mientras buscaba con la mirada a Draco.

El Slytherin disfrutaba viendo a su amiga así de ansiosa. Sabía que no lo encontraría. Ese encantamiento para la invisibilidad era muy útil. Lo había usado cientos de veces en Hogwarts, mientras estaba con Blaise y ambos se volvían invisibles para tener algún encuentro furtivo en un lugar lleno de gente. Lo bueno de ese hechizo era que daba la oportunidad de ver cualquier cosa invisible que hubiera por ahí, así que si Anna trataba de hacerlo igual podría verla... aunque claro que ambos se verían. Por suerte, su amiga no era buena para encantamientos y él no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

-----

Cuando Draco desapareció, Harry sintió una sensación de vulnerabilidad que no sentía desde hace mucho. No podía ser que se haya aparecido porque aún no regresaba. ¿Acaso era invisible? Pero eso era imposible, solo con capas de invisibilidad se lograba aquello.

La extraña sensación desapreció cuando Anna dio un grito de terror seguido de una risa limpia que se oyó por todo el patio. La muchacha fruncía el entrecejo mientras su amigo seguía riéndose como loco describiendo su rostro muy divertido.

- ¡Draco Malfoy¡Para de reírte!

- Lo siento, Anna, es sólo que... – y rompió en una nueva ola de carcajadas

La chica frunció los labios también y salió de la piscina fingiendo estar molesta. Draco, al ver aquello, dejó de reírse tan fuerte, aunque aun conservaba la sonrisa, y salió también de la piscina.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver a Draco salir mojado de la piscina. A pesar de haberlo visto en la ducha mojado, aquello era diferente. Una de las imágenes más excitantes que jamás había visto. El rubio se acercó a la muchacha y le tomó el rostro con las manos.

- Anna, no te molestes. Era sólo una broma – se disculpaba aun sonriendo

- No me gusta que se mofen de mí, Draco – le recriminaba la chica evitando su mirada. Sabía que si lo veía a los ojos también sonreiría, a parte de que aquellos ojos grises la volvían loca.

- ¿Estás muy molesta? – preguntó Draco

Silencio. Draco elevó las cejas y buscó la mirada verde de la chica. La conexión entre ojos verdes y grises se hizo palpable hasta que Anna también sonrió ante la encantadora mirada gris.

- Ven, vamos – la jaló el chico

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Te reto a una carrera, nadando – le dijo mientras se acomodaba bien la bermuda.

- Eso no es justo – se quejó Anna haciendo un puchero -, siempre fuiste mejor nadador que yo.

- Bueno, si no quieres tomar el reto...

- Está bien, vamos – y sin esperar al muchacho se lanzó a la piscina y empezó a nadar.

El rubio dándose cuenta de aquello también se lanzó persiguiendo a la chica y pronto la alcanzó cuando terminó la carrera, tocando al mismo tiempo el borde de la piscina. Draco le sonrió arrogantemente

- Ni siquiera haciendo trampa puedes ganarme – se mofó

Anna resopló resignada y le sonrió a su amigo. Luego la sonrisa fue desapareciendo y estiró una mano hasta tocar el pálido rostro.

- Draco... yo...

El Slytherin frunció el ceño. Sabía que a su amiga nunca le faltaban las palabras.

- ¿Cómo desapareciste así como si nada? – dijo finalmente la chica, golpeándose a sí misma por ser tan cobarde y no poder decir lo que quería.

- Es un encantamiento – respondió el rubio algo decepcionado pero sin perder el contacto visual -, mira.

Después de eso, la mano de Anna estaba apoyada en el aire buscando algún signo de su amigo. Después de lo que pareció medio minuto oyó pasos de alguien corriendo y Draco apareció de repente dirigiéndose a la casa aún mojado. Se detuvo y volteó a verla.

- Había alguien aquí

-----

Harry miraba desde lejos a los dos jóvenes en la piscina. Sería el momento ideal para que se besaran cuando la chica dijo algo y Draco puso cara de decepción. Harry sonrió sabiendo que aún no se decían lo que resultaba tan obvio, pero al parecer Draco era una persona legal y antes de tener algo entre ellos debían hacer las correspondientes declaraciones.

La sensación de vulnerabilidad apareció de nuevo cuando Draco se volvió invisible otra vez, pero extrañamente, podía verlo perfectamente. No como la vez anterior que no había podido verlo, al igual que Anna. Notó como Draco se acercaba a Anna y delineaba su perfil con una mano invisible para la chica.

Draco se sacudió algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás y miró distraídamente hacia los lados y ahí fue que todo se arruinó.

La boca del Slytherin se abrió ligeramente al ver a una sombra sentada en una de las sillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la piscina y corrió hacia ella mientras la sombra, viéndose descubierta, corrió hacia la mampara y desapareció dentro de la casa.

Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas y entró a la casa. Pasó por los distintos salones dejando cada vez más atrás el sonido de las pisadas y oyó la voz de Draco decir "Había alguien aquí". ¿Cómo lo había visto, se supone que era invisible.

Una vez más calmado, colocó una mano en su pecho. Por suerte el rubio no lo había seguido dentro de la casa. Fácilmente lo hubiera perdido de todos modos, a pesar de verlo, las sombras que inundaban la casa se confundirían con su capa negra.

Los latidos de su corazón se fueron normalizando y finalmente suspiró más tranquilo. Decidió que sería demasiado peligroso volver a la piscina. Había estado demasiado cerca de ser descubierto. Volvería más tarde a verlos de nuevo, tal ves para la hora de la cena. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba harto de esconderse y verlo desde la oscuridad. Quería ejercer el poder que tenía, quería hacerle saber a Draco que le pertenecía.

Entonces¿por qué seguía huyendo?

-----

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica saliendo de la piscina y acercándose a su amigo, que aun respiraba agitado

- Había alguien más aquí, viéndonos. Pude verlo mientras era invisible... ya sabes...

- Propiedades de los encantamientos, lo sé... ¿pero acaso no es imposible entrar a la mansión sin tener el consentimiento o poder para hacerlo?

- Así es, no sé cómo estaba aquí dentro. Ni siquiera sé que era. Si era una persona llevaba alguna clase de capa demasiado ligera ya que corrió demasiado rápido hacia dentro de la casa. No hubiera podido alcanzarlo.

Anna miró hacia todos lados y luego colocó un brazo alrededor de Draco llevándolo a una de las sillas.

- Toma –y le alcanzó una toalla -, vayamos adentro. Voy a tomar una ducha y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Quiero terminar algunas cosas y nos vemos en la cena¿está bien?

El rubio sólo asintió y se colocó la toalla sobre los hombros al mismo tiempo que Anna se envolvía la cintura con ella.

- Anna...

El rostro de la chica volteó a verlo y los ojos verdes brillaron con ansiedad

- Te veo en la cena – dijo y desapareció dentro de la casa.

La chica lo vio alejarse hacia adentro y perderse en las sombras de los pasillos, aunque no era tan fácil debido a la claridad de su piel y su cabello. Anna se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde Draco la había dejado. Bajó la mirada y luego echó un vistazo a la piscina suspirando. Tenía que decírselo de una vez... era obvio lo que pasaba ahí. Desde que eran adolescentes se gustaban, sólo que había tenido diferentes compromisos en ese tiempo. Ahora ya no era así.

- En la cena – se dijo a sí misma y también entró a la mansión y subió a su cuarto.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (15 de Marzo) Donde Draco y Anna rompen el hielo, Anna lleva el desayuno, y se desarrolla una escena en la piscina.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 03 de Marzo, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	5. Cap 05 El Descubrimiento

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 05: El Descubrimiento**

Su sangre corría quemándole las venas y una fuerza superior a él le impulsó a hacer lo imprevisto. Alzó su varita y los separó brutalmente tirando su capa a un lado, con la mirada plateada llena de asombro sobre él. Los gritos pararon mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama

-----

Draco había estado pensando casi durante todo el día sobre la escena de la mañana. No sólo lo relacionado con Anna. Le preocupaba sobremanera la sombra que había visto en la terraza. Era más que obvio que aquel ser estaba causando todos aquellos ruidos raros en la mansión; pero¿qué era exactamente?

No sólo eso, sino que aquella sombra había logrado entrar a la mansión, lo cual, era completamente imposible si no tenía el consentimiento de algún miembro de la familia. Así como Anna, la cual antes de ir a la mansión había ingerido una poción para pasar sin mayores problemas la seguridad. Aun no estaba seguro pero creía que algunas personas del Ministerio también podían traspasar la barrera de la entrada. Con personas extrañas era diferente; se tenía que cancelar todos los hechizos y ese era el problema durante las fiestas. Por esa razón, cuando se celebraba algo en la mansión Malfoy se veían tantos guardias completamente inútiles durante el resto del año.

El sonido del reloj lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se preguntó cómo era que el tiempo había volado de esa forma cuando se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban arrugados y el agua estaba fría debido al rato que había estado metido en la bañera. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras maldecía por no haber puesto un hechizo calentador.

Salió del agua pronto, cogiendo una toalla y la ató alrededor de su cintura mientras con otra secaba su torso y su cabello. La piel pálida tenía un tinte morado a causa del frío. Los labios estaban morados y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros completamente helado.

Conjuró un hechizo para calentar el ambiente y se puso su bata. Era simple secarse con un hechizo pero luego uno sentía como si no se hubiera bañado. Examinó las lozas blancas de mármol y se encontró con una manchita negra, no sabía bien lo que era, pero se acercó y la limpió con la punta de su toalla.

Salió del baño y se echó en su cama observando el techo de esta. Las luces se apagaron un poco, pero iluminaban el cuarto perfectamente. Miró el reloj, aún no era hora. Un Malfoy siempre llega en punto. No antes ni después, sino a la hora justa.

Su mirada se detuvo en la fotografía que había al lado del reloj. Aquella Navidad había sido una de las mejores. Y esa foto le encantaba. Aparecía junto a las personas que ocupaban dos tercios de su corazón. Invisible y frío, pero aun así un corazón.

Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría de gente creía, él no era un sádico maldito que asesinaba por placer o torturaba por pasatiempo. Si alguna vez empuño una varita contra alguien, fue porque tenía que hacerlo. Aunque Potter era otra historia...

Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió, el niño dorado, el chico-perfecto, el chico-no-me-puedes-tocar-porque-Dumbledore-te-echará-de-la-escuela... cómo odiaba a ese chico. No podía negar que al principio le había llamado la atención, y le había ofrecido su amistad... pero eso había sido antes de comprobar que gracias a él, las relaciones entre casas que había tratado de afianzar se hacían más y más difíciles, relegando completamente a Slytherin.

Después de rechazarlo en el Expreso durante su viaje el primer año, se habían llevado completamente mal. Cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo, tratándose de alguien con el orgullo de un Malfoy. Lo que no se imaginó era que esa rivalidad llegaría a términos tan grandes.

Ambos hubieran podido llevarse bien, pero las constantes injusticias de los profesores eran cada vez más obvias, y ellos no trataban de ocultarlas. Era por eso que su padrino siempre les daba puntos, él sabía de las veces en que los slytherins eran pasados por alto. Cómo lo sabía, era un gran secreto. Ningún slytherin era tan aniñado de ir con su jefe de casa a quejarse. Era indigno, a parte que eso era cosa de otras casas.

Pensándolo mejor, Draco recordó porqué fue que comenzaron los problemas, y el odio entre ellos. Estaba casi seguro que había sido por el accidente con el dragón. Pero esa no había sido su culpa. Él había estado vagando por el Bosque Prohibido buscando unas flores para una poción contra la gripe que estaba haciendo, y escuchó ruidos en la cabaña del guardabosques.

Se acercó, pero cuando miró por la ventana quedó tan fascinado con el dragón que no se dio cuenta que era totalmente visible. Luego salió corriendo hacia el castillo antes de meterse en problemas y McGonagall lo atrapó. Le dio un sermón sobre andar de noche y la cólera que sintió al ser regañado y el trío no, fue lo que lo llevó a revelar todo. No había sido su culpa. Completamente.

Pero lo peor que ocurrió ese año fue la pública humillación que su casa recibió en el banquete de fin de año, cuando Gryffindor recibió puntos extra a última hora y ganaron la copa por unos miserables 10 puntos. Y vencieron a Slytherin frente a todo el colegio, suplantando los colores de su casa con el escarlata en la decoración.

Durante los años que siguieron, las cosas fueron empeorando. Llegó un momento en que quitaban puntos a los slytherins si respiraban o si caminaban. Esto fue mientras Snape estaba fuera de Hogwarts, según se enteró luego, ayudando a eliminar la información que Voldemort tenía sobre los refugios de los Death Eaters 'traidores'.

Un par de veces había visto a Potter en las fiestas de su casa. Draco siempre había pensado que no importaba de qué casa fueras mientras estuvieras a la altura de la otra persona. Mejor dicho, él no distinguía a la gente por sus casas sino por sus habilidades. Después de todo, nadie quiere un amigo inútil y torpe como el desastre de Longbottom.

Fue durante su relación con Blaise que había tenido la sensación de gustarle al Gryffindor. En la fiesta que organizó casi a fin de curso fueron invitados varios Gryffindors, a parte de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs. Ya tenían 17 años e iban a salir de Hogwarts. Una pequeña reunión de camaradería no les haría daño, y cada invitado debía llevar algo de alcohol, así que salía ganando el dueño de casa.

Casi a mitad de la fiesta sintió una mirada insistente en su espalda. Llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones de color negro. Estaba haciendo calor, después de bailar tanto, así que se había arremangado la camisa. Bailaba con Blaise normalmente (o sea, extremadamente cerca), cuando sintió esa mirada de nuevo.

No le dio importancia. Desde sexto año muchos chicos y chicas habían tratado de meterse en sus pantalones. Claro que Draco tenía sus límites, y al sentir aquella mirada por tercera vez volteó para asesinar al dueño. Se sorprendió al ver a un Harry Potter con rayos de lujuria reflejada en sus ojos y lamiéndose los labios, obviamente inconsciente de haber sido descubierto. Casi enseguida se paralizó al notarlo y se fue del salón.

El rubio se quedó estático hasta que sintió que unas manos nuevamente le rozaban la cintura y un pelirrojo tomaba sus labios mientras se pegaba contra él. Ese episodio quedó guardado en su memoria, y recién ahora lo recordaba.

Había otra cosa rara también. Ese no había sido el único episodio extraño con Potter ese año. Durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts, Draco había sido perseguido y hostigado hasta el cansancio por personas de ambos sexos, pero más que todo por hombres. Después de un partido de Quidditch, en las duchas, Marcus Flint se le insinuó de una manera muy 'sutil'. Otra vez, durante un viaje al mundo muggle tres chicos de Ravenclaw lo habían acorralado en un callejón sin intenciones violentas. Creía que estaban drogados, pues con un _expelliarmus_ lo desarmó rápidamente. Todo esto olvidando las incontables miradas que recibía durante las clases y todas las invitaciones que le llegaban cuando había alguna fiesta en cualquiera de las casas. No estaba seguro porqué, pero al parecer había algo en él que les gustaba a los demás. Siempre había sido amable con todos, a excepción de los Gryffindors, puesto que jamás se sabía donde se podía encontrar un futuro aliado.

Nunca se enredó con ninguna de las personas que trataban de estar con él debido a su relación con Blaise, extrañamente a lo que todo el mundo pensaba y su reputación como amante de una noche, pero el día de su graduación aquello se derrumbó. Había visto a Blaise irse una hora antes de la graduación y no regresó hasta cinco minutos antes de la ceremonia.

Mientras esperaba a que les entregaran sus diplomas podía sentir varias miradas sobre él. Algunas risitas apagadas, y ojos escrutadores sobre él demostrando lástima. Algunos sonreían esperanzados. No sabía a qué se debía, pero comenzó a sospechar que algo ocurría cuando al acercarse a Blaise para hablar el murmullo creció hasta taladrar sus oídos. El pelirrojo se veía nervioso, pero todos estaba nerviosos debido a la graduación¿cierto?

Fueron llamándolos, uno por uno, comenzando con los Gryffindors. Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger le lanzaron miradas de superioridad al conseguir la más alta puntuación en su casa. ¡245 puntos cada uno! Era un chiste a comparación de sus notas. Harry Potter subió a recibir su diploma y los aplausos se oyeron en todo el salón, mientras este sonreía contento. Como si todo fuera felicidad después de la graduación. Lo extraño fue que luego lo miró y sonrió aún más, dejándolo extrañado.

Las casas fueron rápidamente dichas y llegó el turno de la casa de la serpiente. El salón aplaudía casi siempre por compromiso, pero cuando fue su turno y el de Blaise ocurrieron cosas extrañas pero completamente diferentes.

Su casa aplaudió a Blaise y aparentemente fue el único que realmente estaba sonriendo. No era algo muy notorio, pero sonreía. Blaise apenas levantó la mirada y cuando recibió su diploma bajó prácticamente corriendo del estrado. Si se hubiera dado cuenta hubiera visto miradas reprobatorios y burlonas del resto del colegio, pero estaba muy ocupado observándolo.

Le hizo una pregunta con los ojos pero en ese momento dijeron su nombre y una nueva ola de aplausos retumbó en el salón. Blaise lo animó a ir con una rara sonrisa. Luego de recibir su diploma y que Snape dijera su puntaje, declarándolo como el mejor alumno de la promoción, pudo ver como los Gryffindors aplaudían desganados y el Trío Maravilla lo mirada con odio. A excepción de Potter.

Prefirió obviar los comentarios obscenos que le lanzaron y sonrió a su casa. Una sonrisa de superioridad obviamente, y regresó a su asiento. Lanzó una mirada a todo el salón y observó a los familiares sentados al otro extremo. Aquel día habían faltado dos personas importantes para él, pero las entendía. Las entendía perfectamente.

Durante la fiesta todas sus dudas fueron respondidas. Blaise le confesó que había tenido un desliz con un Gryffindor. Su burbuja se rompió casi en el momento en que se dio cuenta que todos los miraban. Lo jaló hacia una habitación vacía y comenzó a gritarle. Le reclamó el haberlo hecho quedar como un idiota, el haberlo hecho ver como un tonto que no podía manejar su relación. Le reclamó todo, hasta que su voz no dio más.

Temblando de ira abandonó el salón. Fuera, crecieron los comentarios de sus compañeros, y no vio cuando Seamus se acercó a Blaise y este lo empujó lejos. Después de eso no supo más del pelirrojo, a pesar de verlo todos los días.

Otra vez el reloj lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio espantado cómo nuevamente el tiempo se le había pasado y sólo tenía 10 minutos. El rubio se paró como impulsado por una fuerza invisible y caminó hacia su armario. Sacó un par de pantalones negros juntos a una chompa negra acanalada y algo suelta en la parte de la cintura.

Se miró al espejo y le pareció que estaba demasiado informal para la cena, pero luego recordó que no había nadie a parte de Anna. Guardó su varita en el bolsillo derecho en la rodilla y acomodó su chompa. Aquella era ropa muggle, no tenía nada contra la ropa y música muggle claro. Ahora, de ahí a soportar a los muggles era un asunto completamente diferente.

Se acomodó el cabello tras sus orejas y bajó al comedor. Ya estaba perfectamente puesto, con la comida servida y unas cuantas velas flotando cerca de la mesa.

'Demasiado romántico', pensó mientras le daba una vuelta a la mesa. La puerta se abrió y una silueta femenina apareció. Draco le sonrió mientras una sombra gris pasaba hacia él y le devolvía la sonrisa.

-----

La chica paseaba completamente desesperada entre la cama y la cómoda. No sabía que vestido usaría, no quería quedar como una desaliñada frente a Draco. 'No le importará lo que uses, elige uno ya, vas a llegar tarde', se repetía.

Finalmente, dos vestidos estaban tendidos sobre la cama. Uno era verde con vuelos en la parte baja. Más o menos hasta la rodilla. El escote era un poco grande, y atrás tenía un cruce sobre le tela que cubría la espalda. No era elegante, pero era un vestido más o menos para la ocasión.

El otro era menos formal. De un color plateado pero no brillante. Era bien subido en la parte delantera, pero el escote de la espalda llegaba justo donde comenzaba 'lo que no se puede dejar ver en un vestido'. La falda era larga pero abierta a los lados.

Se decidió por el último, después de todo, no tenía mucho que mostrar con el escote adelante. Se lo puso pronto y se arregló el cabello, suelto sobre su espalda. Como no era muy largo dejaba ver perfectamente el escote. Estaba segura que Draco estaría con algo informal. Después de todo era su estilo, y eso era muy bueno. No habría soportado andar con túnicas dentro de la mansión, eran tan desesperantes a veces cuando Lucius y Narcissa los obligaban a andar con túnicas cada vez que llegaban de visita

Bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor. Abrió la puerta y vio a Draco de espaldas tal y como pensó. 'Un pantalón y una chompa negra, tan típico de él'

Caminó hacia dentro cuando Draco le sonrió. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le sacaba la silla y tomaba asiento. Aun sonriendo se sentó

- Y dígame, Sr. Malfoy¿por qué la sonrisa?

- Es que acabo de recordar lo graciosa que te ves tratando de parecerte a una dama.

Anna abrió la boca sorprendida de no recibir un cumplido y el chico rió sinceramente frente al rostro de sorpresa de su amiga.

- Eres un maldito - le dijo mientras le tiraba la servilleta

- Disculpa, no pude evitarlo... - exclamó mientras trataba de calmarse -. ¿Te sirvo? - continuó mientras señalaba una fuente llena de algo que parecían pedacitos de carne blanca con jugo de algo.

La chica lo miró extrañada. Había esperado comida italiana pues era la favorita de Draco, y en cambio tenía este... este plato.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó recelosa a su sonriente compañero

- Es un plato de Sudamérica. Exactamente de Perú. Es muy bueno¿no quieres un poco? - insistió aún con la cuchara en la mano

- ¿Qué es? - volvió a preguntar la chica

Draco suspiró resignado, y dispuesto a darle una explicación completa. Lo había probado en una reunión con los embajadores de Perú hacia tiempo, y se le había ocurrido mandarlo a preparar en esta ocasión pues a Anna le gustaba la comida marina.

- Pescado. Son trocitos de pescado en jugo de limón. Es un poco ácido y tiene algo de picante. Ha sido encargado y hoy mismo lo han conseguido los elfos. Es bastante bueno, pero ten cuidado con lo rojo. Es un poco fuerte.

Al ver que la chica no quería probar y seguía mirándolo de reojo antes de aceptar, se sirvió un poco y comenzó a comer. Al parecer Anna confió más y se sirvió un poco. En el primer bocado saltó y buscó el agua que estaba a su derecha. Draco se partía de la risa al ver a su amiga con la lengua fuera de la boca y los ojos lagrimeando.

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado... - dijo en un tono divertido mientras regresaba a su plato

- ¡Draco, te odio!... - gritaba la chica mientras tomaba vaso tras vaso de agua

- Come esto, con eso pasa - le dijo señalándole el choclo que había rodado a la mesa.

Luego de comerse su choclo y el de Draco, al fin la picazón paró.

- Así que para eso son todos estos complementos. Si te comes un ají, comete uno de estos

- Claro que no, no todo el mundo es tan tonto como para pasarse un ají - se burló Draco -, mira, es bueno... de verdad.

Y diciendo esto se acercó a Anna y tomó un pedazo de pescado. Le sacó cuidadosamente lo que pudiera picarle a la chica y lo ensartó en el tenedor. Luego se lo puso frente a la boca de la chica y levantó las cejas

- ¿No vas a probar?

Anna entrecerró los ojos y observó la cara de su amigo y luego el tenedor. Se acercó y se lo comió. Luego de un momento de indecisión, abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Era bastante bueno. Ácido pero no amargo, suave pero no deshecho.

- Te dije que era bueno

- Tenías razón - admitió la chica

- Me preguntó cómo es que el limón cocina el pescado...

- ¿Qué!

Un tenedor había caído sobre el plato y la chica miraba escéptica a Draco.

- Que cómo se cocinará el pescado usando sólo el limón...

Anna miró su plato a medio terminar. Había estado comiendo pescado crudo... desagradable. Volvió a mirar al rubio y le preguntó

- ¿Me has hecho comer pescado crudo?

- ¡No! - dijo sorprendido Draco -, claro que no. El pescado se cocina con el limón. Hay gente que lo considera crudo, pero realmente no lo está. Como el sushi.

Anna movió la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Crudo o no, estaba agradable. Draco siguió comiendo mirándola de vez en cuando. Al terminar la cena se quedaron sentados riendo y hablando de cosas triviales. Ya estaban al tanto de la vida del otro en los últimos años.

- Y en ese momento salí de la fiesta. Tenía tanta cólera que no me di cuenta que me seguía aquel insoportable ser hasta que me tomó el hombro. Le dije un par de cosas y me alejé de ahí.

- 'Insoportable ser'... vaya, hacía tiempo que no oía uno de tus insultos refinados... - se burló la chica mientras Draco le hacía una mueca

El rubio se puso de pie y fue directo al bar para sacar dos copitas y una botella de pisco. Severus la había mandado contándole como la había cambiado con unos magos sudamericanos mientras viajaba hacia Egipto. Aquel viaje había sido inolvidable para Severus, y hasta ahora Draco le recriminaba no haberlo llevado.

Sirvió el líquido transparente en dos copitas y regresó a la mesa alcanzándole una copa a Anna. Esta lo tomó y la observó antes de animarse a tomarla.

- ¿Ésta es otra de tus rarezas? - le preguntó absolutamente seria

El rubio rió con ganas para luego mirarla a los ojos. A veces su amiga podía ser tan infantil... y eso era justamente lo que le encantaba de ella. Siempre era él el primero en no tolerar a la gente que no era seria, pero con Anna todo siempre era diferente

- No, es pisco. Severus me lo trajo hace tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas esa vez con los Srs. Balmaceda? Cuando fuimos a una reunión entre magos hace tiempo... creo que cuando teníamos quince

- Draco - resopló la chica -¿estás esperando que recuerde lo que tomamos hace quince años en una de las tantas reuniones que hubo? Debes estar bromeando...

Draco negó con la cabeza y regresó su mirada al vaso. Anna lo observaba delineando su perfil con la mirada. Su nariz le encantaba. No conocía algún chico que tuviera una nariz más perfecta. Su piel hacía un gran contraste contra su ropa y aun así le quedaba bien, al igual que su cabello. De lejos era el chico más atractivo que conocía.

Ambos tomaron un poco de la bebida sintiendo cómo les quemaba la garganta y llegaba al estómago. La acidez daba paso a una calidez reconfortante y se disolvía en su estómago.

- Me gusta tu cabello así - y ante la expresión de incomprensión de su amigo añadió -. Así, largo. Y suelto.

Draco sonrió y volvió a voltear la mirada. Cuando Anna iba a volver a hablar para romper el incómodo silencio, Draco habló

- Blaise siempre me dijo que le gustaría que lo dejara crecer. Lástima que nunca vio cuando lo hice - respondió con algo de melancolía regresando la mirada a la chica.

- ¿Aún lo quieres? - preguntó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, como una placa de metal que ha sido lanzada directo a sus pulmones

- Creo que sí... - fue la respuesta del rubio.

Anna desvió la mirada hacia la mesa mientras sus pensamientos se revolvían en su cabeza. Había estado casi segura de que ella le gustaba a Draco y ahora resultaba que aún no olvidaba a Blaise. Pero él mismo le había contado la historia como parte del pasado. Completamente sin importancia.

Volvió a mirarlo y vio una expresión de tristeza en el delicado rostro. Melancolía y tristeza. Tal ves lo de Blaise había sido más importante de lo que aparentaba. Decidida se acercó al chico y colocó una mano en su rodilla haciéndole voltear y mirarla directo a la irises verdes.

- Puedes contarme, Draco. Para eso estamos - y trató de esbozar una sonrisa

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil mirándola. Luego se adelantó un poco y le besó la mejilla, pero la chica le tomó el rostro y lo besó en los labios.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente y Draco vio un brillo alegre en los ojos de su amiga. Anna miraba emocionada las irises grises, sonriéndole detrás de su cabello.

- Draco... tú... o sea... - dijo finalmente

Draco asintió y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más pasión que antes. Las lenguas luchaban por la victoria de esa batalla mientras las manos de la chica vagaban por debajo de la chompa del rubio. Las manos pálidas tocaron la espalda desnuda y acariciaron cada pedazo de piel ofrecido.

- Te parece si...

- ¿... subimos? - completó Anna

Draco asintió y la chica lo jaló de la mano prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba mientras el slytherin se reía del comportamiento de su amiga. Llegando a la puerta, ella se volteó y volvieron a besarse mientras la mano del chico buscaba la chapa de la puerta y la abría, tirándolos a ambos dentro del cuarto.

Con algo de dificultad avanzaron hacia la cama y ambos cayeron juntos sobre el cubrecama oscuro, delineando sus figuras perfectamente, pegándose hasta parecer un solo ser en medio de la semioscuridad.

- Draco... te quiero... - decía la chica entre besos, caricias y jadeos

- Yo... - contestó el muchacho sintiendo como su chompa salía volando hacia el suelo.

Y estando tan ocupados en el otro no se percataron de la puerta que se abría hasta que Draco dejó de sentir a Anna con él. Luego oyó el golpe del cuerpo de la chica contra la pared. Ambos lucían expresiones de terror mientras la chica gritaba algo que no entendía. Enseguida, frente a la cama se materializó una persona mientras apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba Anna y los gritos desaparecieron dejándolo todo en silencio. Sintió lazos invisibles que lo tiraban contra la cama cuando iba a pararse y su cuerpo se paralizaba, impidiéndole defenderse o defender a Anna, a la cual la veía gritar a todo pulmón sin emitir sonido.

Una cápsula de vidrio azulado rodeaba a la chica, aprisionada en la esquina donde aparecían las escaleras. Draco miraba sorprendido y furioso al hombre que se acercaba a la cama con la varita aún en alto.

Un huracán de pensamientos, palabras y maldiciones circulaba su cabeza intentando saber que era lo que había pasado ahí. Cuándo había cambiado la situación y lo había convertido en un ser completamente indefenso inmovilizado sobre su cama.

Una sonrisa demente atravesó las facciones del otro adulto mientras Draco buscaba las palabras. Finalmente, todo se le cayó y sólo atinó a decir:

- ¿Tú! - con la voz mezclada de ira y sorpresa

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto verme? Pensé que hoy en la piscina te diste cuenta que era yo - contestó con tono burlón mientras pasaba su mirada por el torso desnudo del slytherin

- ¿Qué haces aquí! Maldito seas, déjame¡déjala a ella¡Qué quieres, Potter¡¿Qué mierda quieres! Aquí no hay mortífago para mandar a Azkaban¡¿entiendes!

Harry le devolvió una mirada lasciva mientras se acercaba más a la cama. Draco gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras le maldecía y le reclamaba. Vio como Anna se pegaba al cristal golpeándolo con los puños hasta ver hilos rojos en sus nudillos.

Un dedo moreno pasó por su rostro y volteó la cabeza reflejando su confusión, asco y desesperación en sus ojos grises. La sonrisa afectada del moreno lo asustó hasta el punto de abrir los ojos exageradamente y dejar salir sus sentimientos a flote, sin importarle ponerse su máscara de nuevo.

- Ahora - comenzó Harry mientras observaba toda la piel pálida sobre la cama y regresaba a los ojos de Draco lentamente -, sólo vengo a reclamar lo que es mío.

Y cogiendo un pañuelo lo introdujo en la boca del slytherin mientras este sentía dientes mordiendo su cuello y lágrimas desesperadas queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (15 de Marzo) Donde Draco recuerda Hogwarts, cena con Anna en la noche, y una interrupción inesperada arruina su momento romántico

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 03 de Marzo, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	6. Cap 06 Acciones Imperdonables

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 06: Acciones Imperdonables**

El cuerpo moreno se deslizaba por encima de él, colocándose sobre su cuerpo mordiendo su hombro desnudo mientras sentía líquido caliente deslizarse por sus mejillas. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Anna lloraba y golpeaba contra la cápsula. Mirándolo con la cara llena de surcos brillantes, el cabello revuelto mientras sus puños cerrados con ira golpeaban el cristal cada vez menos frecuentemente.

Sus ojos se conectaron y la chica sintió la impotencia que corría por el cuerpo del slytherin. El sentimiento de asco hacia sí mismo y aquella persona sobre él. No sabía quien era aquel personaje extraño pero aparentemente Draco sí. Lo sabía porque apenas lo vio le habló como si se sorprendiera de verlo.

Obviamente ellos no la oían pues Draco había negado con la cabeza, pero ella oyó perfectamente todo lo que se dijeron. No tenía la más mínima idea de que había querido decir el extraño con eso de 'reclamar lo suyo', pero fuera lo que fuera no le sonaba bien.

Draco permanecía inmóvil en la cama a causa del hechizo inmovilizador mientras aquella lengua lamía toda la extensión de su cuello y plantaba pequeños besos en su mejilla para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. El pañuelo estaba a punto de ahogarle, y las lágrimas habían humedecido un poco la almohada. El ceño fruncido demostraba la ira del muchacho, que el moreno ignoraba completamente.

Los ojos verdes se elevaron y vieron a Draco, quien sólo puso todo su odio en ese contacto. Harry se acercó a sus labios y los mordió y lamió un poco, a causa del pañuelo dentro. Pequeños sollozos ahogados dentro del slytherin y palabras disueltas morían antes de llegar a sus oídos.

Siguió disfrutando de su poder sobre el otro muchacho, pasó las manos por el torso, las caderas y el trasero del chico, sintiendo el cuerpo más pequeño temblar y tensarse bajo su contacto. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre el borde del pantalón y lentamente fue desabrochando el botón. Draco lo miraba con pánico y los ojos irradiando miedo.

Cuando Harry alzó la vista, un cuadro completamente diferente lo golpeó. La arrogancia de Malfoy había desaparecido para dar paso al terror más puro que había visto en el rostro de una persona. Sin romper el contacto, bajó el cierre y el rubio comenzó a negar con la cabeza desesperadamente y los gritos muertos por el pañuelo se volvían más audibles.

Pudo observar como la chica comenzó a golpear más desesperadamente el cristal de la cápsula, y al slytherin tratar de moverse histérico y desesperado bajo él. Gotas de sudor frío se resbalaban por la frente, confundiéndose con los rastros de lágrimas.

Retiró los pantalones observando de nuevo a Draco en todo su esplendor. La respiración del rubio se había vuelto superficial y agitada. Pánico reflejado en cada célula, vergüenza delineada en sus facciones.

El moreno probó el sabor del miedo de Draco, las lágrimas y el sudor que resbalaban por su rostro fueron devoradas por su boca hambrienta. Draco se tensó y gritó cuando dos dedos invadieron su entrada sin ninguna delicadeza y luego volvieron a ingresar bruscamente.

Harry se arrodilló y levantó las caderas de Draco, colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros. La mirada aterrorizada del rubio, que no paraba de gritar tras el pañuelo, movió algo dentro de él, pero el deseo que lo controlaba era más fuerte y desvió la mirada. Pudo captar la mirada de la chica que iba dirigida con incontrolable odio. Los puños de ella golpeaban furiosamente el vidrio y gritaba con terror también.

Draco lo miró paralizado y Harry con un último vistazo al rostro del slytherin, lo penetró de una sola vez. El grito de dolor desgarró el silencio de la noche, dando paso sólo a los sollozos del rubio una vez terminado.

Anna dejó de golpear el vidrio cuando el grito llegó a sus oídos y se dejó caer al suelo derrotada. No había podido ayudarle.

No había podido ayudarle 

Harry se mantenía firme en su lugar, disfrutando las sensaciones que le brindaba la estrechez del rubio. El único sonido que llegaba a su mente eran los latidos de su corazón y el sollozo ahogado de Draco.

El slytherin sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a partirse en dos. La sensación le quemaba por dentro. Humillación y vergüenza, junto con dolor se peleaban por quedar marcados en sus ojos. Había sido penetrado sin preparación por una persona por la que creía ser odiada y a la que odiaba. La expresión de placer del gryffindor lo sacó de sus casillas pero no pudo articular palabra, no podía moverse ni reaccionar. Parecía como si alguien hubiera apagado su cerebro. Lo único que sentía era dolor y vergüenza.

El gryffindor retiró su miembro y nuevamente embistió de forma brutal contra el rubio. Nuevo gritos desgarradores abandonaron la garganta del muchacho mientras las embestidas se hacían más rápidas, más profundas y dolorosas. Manos morenas que paseaban por su cuerpo, la mirada verde sobre él. Tan parecida a la de Anna, y a la vez tan diferente.

Deseaba morir en aquel momento. El dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable y la única salida parecía ser dejar de respirar. El pañuelo completamente mojado fue retirado de su boca, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar. Otros labios capturaron los suyos, la lengua de Harry ingresó y exploró su boca a placer. Y el dolor no cesaba.

Dos grandes manos se apoderaron de su miembro y comenzaron a estimularlo, volviendo indescriptible la sensación de patética sumisión en el slytherin. Se sentía usado, sucio, impuro...

'Por favor... haz que acabe... que acabe...', pensaba Draco en su mente mientras las embestidas se volvían más rápidas y erradas, acercándose al clímax junto a él. Sintió como su propio miembro explotó en las manos del gryffindor mientras el liquido de Harry se vaciaba completamente en su agujero, mezclándose con la sangre y embarrando las telas bajo ellos.

Vergüenza pura al verse reaccionar ante ese asalto, y ver como su cuerpo no hacia caso a su cabeza. Echó el rostro hacia un lado, los cabellos cayendo sobre sus ojos, las marcas en el cuello expuestas y la mirada perdida. Logró enfocar a su amiga, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirándolo. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y un nuevo grupo de lágrimas abandonó los orbes grises.

El moreno aun continuaba sobre él pero pronto se desplomó sobre Draco y observó su rostro. Vio nuevas lágrimas abandonar sus ojos y siguió su mirada. Se topó nuevamente con esa chica despreciable y la furia volvió a invadir su cuerpo, haciéndolo levantarse de un salto y agarrar su varita del suelo.

Caminó hacia la cápsula bajo la mirada de Draco, quien al ver la expresión de Harry comenzó a gritarle muy bajo que se alejara. La voz le fallaba y la garganta le ardía. No podía moverse.

Anna se puso de pie rápidamente al verlo acercarse y miró a Draco cuando este comenzó a gritar. Harry comenzó a hablar sin deshacer la cápsula:

- No sé que haces aquí, zorra. No sé que quieres con Draco, pero sea lo que sea no lo vas a conseguir. Él es mío y sólo a mí me pertenece. ¿Entiendes! - y antes de que alguno pueda reaccionar el cristal desapareció y una maldición fue lanzada contra la chica, que salió volando nuevamente hacia la pared de la izquierda.

Ahora Draco gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sintiendo la impotencia nuevamente recorrerle el cuerpo. Anna cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de los labios. Los cabellos castaños caían desordenados mientras el vestido, aun sobre ella, se había rasgado en una esquina.

El mago volvió a apuntar la varita contra ella y la chica se retorció en el suelo, gritando de dolor y llamando al rubio.

- ¿Qué creías¿Qué lo tendrías para ti¡eh¿Eso creías! Pues ya ves que no, pequeña zorra... - y bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro mientras paraba el hechizo y levantaba su rostro jalándola del cabello -, Draco es sólo MI propiedad.

La chica forcejeó bajo la fuerza del moreno y pudo verse reflejada en los ojos verdes del otro muchacho. Tenía más o menos su edad pero grandes ojeras se situaban bajo sus ojos. De golpe la soltó y su rostro dio contra el suelo, golpeándose la nariz haciéndola sangrar. Oía los gritos de Draco a lo lejos, estrangulados bajo algún encantamiento extraño.

Volteó para ver al rubio y le sonrió al tiempo que este gritaba con todos sus pulmones y un hechizo la golpeó en el costado, mandándola sobre el escritorio y contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Cristales rotos se dispersaron por todo el suelo junto a un grito estremecedor y el sonido del vacío. Luego todo negro.

Draco continuaba gritando mientras veía a su amiga salir despedida por la ventana. Lágrima de cólera caían por sus mejillas y un grito de dolor retumbó en las paredes de su cuarto mientras el otro hombre se acercaba a él con expresión preocupada.

- Deja de gritar, Malfoy. ¿Qué van a pensar los elfos?

- ¡Me importan una mierda los elfos domésticos¡Acabas de matarla¡Maldito asesino¡Maldito¡Te odio mil veces más¡Mil veces¡Maldito! - gritaba Draco con voz ronca tratando de quitarse de encima las manos que sostenían su rostro.

Harry logró inmovilizar el rostro del slytherin y ver el dolor transparente en las irises plateadas. Los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y las mejillas habían adquirido un tono carmesí a causa de la furia que lo hacía temblar.

- No me gusta que toquen mis cosas, Malfoy. Ella se lo merecía - continuó Harry sorprendiéndose de la frialdad de su voz y la falta de tacto con el chico

- ¡De que hablas, bastardo! - gritó molesto el rubio

- No te voy a decir hasta que te tranquilices y podamos hablar civilizadamente - añadió calmadamente el moreno.

- ¿Civilizadamente¿Acabas de tirar a mi mejor amiga por la ventana, eres mi enemigo de toda la vida y quieres que me calme para 'hablar civilizadamente'!

_- Mutis _- susurró Harry dejando a Draco completamente mudo, lo cual lo enfureció más -. Bueno¿por dónde quieres que empiece¿Desde la noche en que tu padre desapareció? He estado visitando tu mansión, viéndote en silencio, observándote...

Dejó que su mano vagara por las facciones asombradas del rubio mientras miraba de nuevo cada parte como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

- Esa noche... esa noche había atrapado a tu padre con suficientes pruebas como para mandarlo a Azkaban, como se lo merece - y por esto recibió otra mirada de odio puro -, pero él me ofreció un trato mucho más tentador...

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Harry parecía tan fuera de lugar que asustaría a cualquiera. El viento helado que entraba por los vidrios rotos ponía la piel de gallina a Draco, pero este no lo sentía. No le importaba morir congelado tampoco, pero al parecer a Harry sí. Cogió una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y con eso tapó el cuerpo pálido del rubio mientras colocaba un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza platinada.

- Me dijo que lo dejara en libertad a cambio de ser...

Hizo una pausa deliberada viendo la confusión que invadía el rostro de Draco. Podía sentir la tristeza aparecer en su mirada.

- Ahora me perteneces, Malfoy. Soy tu dueño y puedo hacer de ti lo que quiera - dio fríamente mirando y evaluando nuevamente el rostro del slytherin.

Fue como un baldazo de agua fría sobre el cuerpo de Draco. Sintió una puñalada en el corazón al pensar en la traición de su padre. Así que por eso se había ido... ni siquiera había tenido el valor para decírselo. Y ahora Anna había muerto por su culpa, por su cobardía.

Pero había una parte de sí que se negaba a aceptarlo. Una parte de él le decía que era mentira. Era una pesadilla. Y comenzó a negar con la cabeza como deseando que si hacía eso lo suficiente, aquellas palabras desaparecieran de su memoria.

Comenzó a gritar pero tampoco emitía ningún sonido, una nueva ola de lágrimas amargas bajaron por su rostro siendo limpiadas por el gryffindor. Todo lo que había dicho era mentira, él lo sabía, no podía ser cierto...

- Tu padre me dio esto... - continuó el gryffindor sacando el viejo pergamino Malfoy de su túnica -. Ahora, espero que no traigas otra amiguita a mi casa...

Sus ojos aun no lo creían. Aquel documento solo lo podía haber obtenido de las manos de su padre y con consentimiento pleno. No era una transferencia muy simple de hacer. Tenía encantamientos protectores antiguos y muy poderosos.

La voz lejana de Potter le llegó como un susurro maldito, recitando la sentencia de su muerte. Hubiera preferido el Beso a esto... mil veces.

- ... Y bueno, soy bastante posesivo y ver a esa tipa sobre ti, insinuándosete, tocándote, me llevó al limite. Si nunca la hubieras tocado no habría muerto...

Lo volvió a mirar y nuevamente la ira lo invadió. Aquel... 'ser' le echaba la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Anna. No podía creerlo. Quería matarlo. Ponerlo contra la pared y golpearlo hasta que dejara de respirar y sus huesos fueran polvo.

- Así que, Draco, te tienes que acostumbrar a mi presencia porque voy a estar contigo durante mucho... mucho tiempo - terminó mirándole a los ojos desafiante -. Ahora, voy a soltarte. Si te pones agresivo, no dudaré en tomar medidas extremas. Soy muy bueno creando espacios aislantes.

El rubio respiraba agitado, aun con el rostro hecho un desastre cuando pudo sentir de nuevo el control sobre su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre el moreno pero un dolor agudo en toda la parte baja de su cuerpo y las pocas fuerzas que quedaban hicieron que el otro lo botara al suelo fácilmente. Después, sintió como era arrastrado junto a la manta a la esquina donde Anna había estado atrapada y una cápsula idéntica a la de ella se formó a su alrededor.

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el vidrio pero sabía que era inútil. No tenía su varita y se sentía muy débil. Se tapó un poco con la manta que había sido arrastrada con él mientras maldecía al gryffindor. Oyó como este se acercaba hasta esta frente a él.

- Hablaré con los elfos. Me arreglaran la habitación del frente. No me gusta hacer esto, pero es necesario hasta que aprendas que no tienes el poder ahora.

Y con esto abandonó el cuarto. El silencio era cortado por los leves y dolorosos sollozos del muchacho atrapado.

-----

Harry tenía su habitación arreglada ahora y había tirado al pasillo las cosas de la chica para que los elfos las recogieran. Se sentía mal por tratar así a Malfoy; pero, por otro lado, el poder que infligía sobre él lo hacía sentir bien. Demasiado bien.

Aun sentía la piel pálida bajo él y la sensación del otro cuerpo temblando sobre la cama. Draco era suyo, y según el contrato aún tenía un tiempo para disfrutar de él. Luego podía desaparecer, después de eso no le interesaría nada. Después de todo, su vida era una porquería.

Los párpados morenos se abrieron cuando los primeros rayos solares entraron a través de la ventana. Volteó a ver la mesa de noche. Las nueve de la mañana. No había dormido mucho. Se incorporó en la cama buscando sus lentes con la mano. Al ponérselos observó el cuarto en el que estaba. Algo oscuro a pesar de la luz del día, y bastante extraño. Demasiado diferente al suyo propio, pero cómodamente decorado. Luego recordó los eventos de la noche anterior con mayor claridad.

Él llegando a la mansión, él corriendo a la habitación de Draco, la tipa esa encima de Draco, él encima de Draco, gritos, lágrimas y vidrios rotos... un momento. ¿Vidrios rotos?

La realidad lo golpeó fuertemente cuando recordó que había asesinado a esa tal Anna, y que ahora Draco sabía todo. La amargura llenó su boca al recordar el odio que Draco le había dirigido y luego, desesperación de saber que había hecho todo mal.

'Esperar tanto para esto... para arruinarlo todo... Draco me odia más... ¿por qué simplemente no la mande lejos!' se reprochaba mientras paseaba histérico por el cuarto. Estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior. En ese momento solo con la camisa ya que el pantalón había quedado en el cuarto del rubio.

- Draco - exclamó deteniendo su caminata y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el cuarto del frente.

Se acercó esperando oír algún sonido, pero luego recordó dónde se encontraba el chico. Abrió la puerta suavemente y la luz amarillenta del cuarto llenó la habitación. La vista era deprimente. Había sangre en casi todo el piso y las sábanas y ropa estaban enredadas en el suelo o a medio camino de caer a este. El escritorio tenía las cosas regadas encima, una mancha de tinta negra derramada manchaba el inmaculado tapiz debajo de la madera.

Lentamente, temiendo ver algo que no soportaría, volteó el rostro hacia la derecha y quedó petrificado con la vista. Un par de ojos grises apagados, pero brillando con miedo lo miraban desde el otro lado del cristal. El cuerpo pálido del muchacho lucía moretones en los brazos y las pantorrillas, pero eso era sólo lo que Harry podía ver a causa de la manta que cubría el resto del cuerpo del slytherin.

Se acercó tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera molestar o asustar al slytherin que lo miraba con aprensión y disgusto. Sacó su varita y vio como el cuerpo del otro se tensaba y fruncía el entrecejo más que antes. Con un movimiento de muñeca la cápsula desapareció y pudo oír la agitada respiración de Draco.

- Malfoy... – comenzó, pero pronto se cayó sin saber lo que realmente quería decir.

Sentía vergüenza de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Sentía culpa por la muerte de la chica, a pesar de odiarla con todas sus fuerzas sin saber exactamente por qué. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con rencorosos orbes grises y al rubio que se arrimaba más hacia la pared. Como un animal salvaje al que se amenaza con fuego.

- Malfoy... - repitió pero esta vez lanzó un resoplido al frustrarse su intento por hablar con el chico.

Finalmente, lo único que hizo fue extenderle la mano para que se levantara, pero el rostro pálido se torció en una mueca de asco y desprecio que profundizó la herida en el corazón del gryffindor.

- No tienes por qué ponerte así. Escucha, ayer...

- Sal de mi cuarto - ordenó Draco con voz ronca a causa del llanto y cólera en su garganta.

Draco miraba a la persona frente a él con aprensión. La noche anterior había matado a su mejor amiga, y porqué no, casi amante. No sólo eso, sino que también había abusado de él y lo había encerrado ahí como a un animal. Lo había humillado y herido en lo más profundo. Ese ser, ya que no podía ser humano, había cometido los actos más inesperados e imperdonables que podían ocurrírsele a Draco y ahora trataba de que confiara en él. Draco Malfoy no era tonto, y no perdonaba fácilmente.

- Malfoy - y el gryffindor se adelantó para levantarlo, pero los ojos grises se abrieron de sorpresa y saltó hacia un lado dejando al descubierto parte de su espalda cuando la manta se movió un poco.

Harry pudo ver los rastros de sangre seca en la piel pálida. Frunció las cejas y vio a Draco con expresión culpable y triste. El rubio respiraba entrecortadamente y había puesto la manta más fuertemente alrededor de él.

- No volverás a tocarme¿me entiendes, Potter? - le amenazó con voz afilada y entrecerrando los ojos

- Créeme Malfoy, que no planeé que las cosas salieran así - contestó Harry cada vez más inseguro de lo que debería de hacer.

Viendo que el slytherin quería enfrascarse nuevamente en una batalla de miradas, cortó la conexión y se adelantó una vez más hacia Draco. Este volvió a saltar y lo empujó haciéndolo caer sentado. Harry aspiró molesto y se paró, cogiendo rápido el brazo de Draco y parándolo de un tirón, haciendo que la manta cayera al suelo.

El rubio se apresuró a levantarla y luego miró con odio al gryffindor, soltándose de su agarre y cayendo hacia atrás contra la pared. El dolor en su parte baja había regresado y se vio reflejado en su rostro cuando sus rodillas se doblaron.

El moreno vio esto y se apresuró a cogerlo, pues parecía que iba a caerse. La respiración del rubio volvió a agitarse y trató de separar al gryffindor, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Nuevamente lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con salir. La noche anterior le había sorprendido lo mucho que podía llorar. Nunca lo había hecho, mejor dicho, hacia varios años que no derramaba una lágrima, pero anoche había llorado por todos esos años y más. Lloró por la traición de su padre, la muerte de Anna, la intrusión de Potter, el dolor, la vergüenza

La humillación

- Suéltame - esta vez, el tono arrogante había desaparecido y la voz había salido con un tono abatido que hirió a Harry más que cualquier otra frase dirigida hacia él.

- Realmente no había planeado esto... - se disculpó el gryffindor mientras se alejaba del slytherin y se veía reflejada en los ojos vidriosos de Draco.

Volvieron a mirarse y esta vez Harry se volteó, sintiéndose derrotado por la intensidad de los sentimientos que emanaban la mirada gris. Tenía la mirada al frente y podía sentir la mirada de odio detrás de él, espinas clavándose en su espalda.

- Vístete, el desayuno estará pronto - ordenó en tono autoritario y caminó hacia la puerta.

Luego, después de girar el pomo, volteó y volvió a mirar al joven quien tenia los ojos clavados en la ventana y aún aferraba la manta con todas su fuerzas.

- No me gusta esperar, Malfoy - y con esto abandonó el cuarto.

-----

Harry se dejó caer en la silla mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro y formaba círculos en sus sienes. Se sentía terrible. Tenía dolor de cabeza y los recuerdos lo abrumaban. La mirada de Draco le dolía, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. El miedo que percibía cuando se acercaba a él, miedo que nunca le había visto demostrar ante nadie. Nunca lo había visto llorar, incluso, una vez Draco se había tragado sus lágrimas estando solo.

Un elfo entró en su habitación trayendo unas maletas de su apartamento. Hacía veinte minutos los había mandado, pero le había dado tiempo de bañarse y descansar un poco.

Abrió los cierres y sacó ropa limpia. Se cambió la ropa interior y se colocó un par de pantalones azules con una chompa escarlata, de las que aun conservaba de navidades pasadas en la Madriguera. Acarició la lana, pero sacudió los recuerdos de su cabeza. Ahí sólo había conocido el calor de familia, y por esto había sido tan doloroso vivir después de la guerra, hallando solo frío en cualquier lugar al que iba.

Cuando estuvo listo bajó al comedor, pero vio que Draco no estaba ahí. Resopló resignado. Después de todo no podía pedirle al chico que tratara de llevarse bien con él. Sentía que la culpa le pesaba como algo físico y lo hacía caer hacia adelante. Mareos y nauseas. Se apoyó en una silla para no caer pero aun así hizo falta apoyarse en la mesa, tirando algunos platos, para poder mantenerse en pie. Segundos después recuperaba la compostura y se incorporaba sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando agitado.

Llamó a uno de los elfos y les ordenó que le trajeran una bandeja. Tomarían el desayuno en la habitación de Draco.

-----

El rubio observó como el otro abandonaba la habitación. Si antes lo odiaba, el nuevo sentimiento dentro de él no tenía nombre. Lentamente, recobrando el movimiento de todos sus músculos y sintiéndolos pesados como plomo decidió darse un baño. A pesar de todo, sería algo relajante y quizá podría ahogarse en la tina.

Al primera paso, las piernas le fallaron y un dolor agudo penetró sus entrañas haciéndole contorsionar su rostro en una mueca dolorosa. Jadeando, en el suelo, llamó con débil voz a Minny esperando... no, deseando que apareciera lo más rápido posible. Un leve 'pop' sonó cerca de él y pasos pequeños y apresurados se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba.

- Señor Malfoy, señor. ¿Qué ha pasado, señor¡Dios! Minny debió prever... Minny mala... - repetía con su vocecita chillona ahogada por lágrimas brillantes que caían por su rostro redondo.

- Minny... cálmate - comenzó a decir Draco -, no es tu culpa... - pero pronto se calló y volvió a sentarse cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor

- Señor Malfoy, señor, no se preocupe... Minny lo sanará. Yo, señor, yo... ¡Dios mío! Minny lo siente... Minny lo siente tanto- lloraba la pequeña elfina mientras posaba sus manitas en los hombros del muchacho

- Minny, ayúdame por favor, rápido - le pidió Draco.

El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable. La caída parecía haber abierto alguna herida y Draco sentía esa quemazón insoportable que sólo infligen las heridas frescas. Se aferró a uno de los brazos de la elfina mientras ésta cerraba los ojos y realizaba algún tipo de encantamiento curativo.

Draco sintió como las heridas cerraban. La piel se regeneraba fácilmente, quedando con pequeñas marquitas rosas o libre de señal alguna. El dolor físico disminuyó considerablemente, pero su cabeza seguía hecha un desastre y no creía que Minny pudiera ayudar.

Minny conjuró un encantamiento con el cual llevó a Draco hacia el baño y lo sentó sobre el lavamanos apoyado en la pared mientras el agua se calentaba, cosa que no demoró mucho. Draco se balanceaba sobre el asiento improvisado mientras esperaba a que la elfina estuviera lista. Volteó el rostro hacia la izquierda y se encontró con el rostro demacrado de una persona que ha estado llorando demasiado y no ha tratado siquiera de ocultarlo.

Sus ojos grises tenían las pupilas dilatadas, ojeras grandes y estaban rojos e hinchados. Aprensión, oculta ahora, aparecía delineada en ellos. Los destellos azules brillando con rencor. Algunos moretones surcaban las mejillas y una señal roja en ambas comisuras de la boca donde la mordaza había estado. Su cabello platinado estaba revuelto y enmarañado, cayendo sobre su rostro y hombros despreocupadamente y lleno de nudos. Fue sacado de su revisión personal a causa del llamado de Minny

- Sr. Malfoy, señor, el agua está lista, señor. ¿Desea que Minny le ayude, señor?

Draco apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza y sintió como nuevamente era elevado y depositado suavemente en la bañera. El agua tibia bañó todo su cuerpo reconfortándolo. Lo único que sobresalía era su cabeza, y la punta de sus cabellos estaba un tono más oscuro debido al agua.

Comenzó a refregar sus brazos y piernas con una esponja, inclinándose levemente hacia delante mientras Minny lavaba su cabello, hombros y espalda.

- Minny... él... él... - comenzó pero no pudo terminar la oración

- El otro hombre, señor, está tomando un baño, señor. Vilou y Kinky fueron a su apartamento, señor, para recoger unas maletas. Señor Malfoy, no se enoje, él mismo nos mostró el poder que ahora tiene, señor. Pero nosotras somos buenas elfina, señor, y servimos a la familia Malfoy y sólo a ella, señor.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa a la pequeña criatura, mientras lo demás pasaba al fondo de su mente. Era obvio que Potter pensaba mudarse a la mansión. Pensaba que sería simple, pero Draco no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

Un suspiro triste abandonó los labios del rubio y la elfina lo miró preocupada. Luego, cuando las irises grises se posaron en ella, se ruborizó (si aquel tinte rosa extraño era rubor) y desvió la mirada. Le hizo unos masajes a Draco antes de que este saliera de la bañera y luego lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

El rubio se colocó una bata verde que la criatura había traído y se colocó frente al espejo. No podía permitirse ese aspecto tan derrotado e impropio de un Malfoy. Su padre siempre le había dicho que no debía de demostrar sus momentos de sufrimiento frente a los demás. Pero una vez más, su padre lo había traicionado para salvarse él mismo.

Revisó su rostro en busca de marcas, cicatrices o moretones, pero no halló nada. La piel estaba igual de pálida que siempre, igual de perfecta como siempre. Sus labios estaban un poco amoratados pero esto era nuevamente por el frío de la mansión.

- Minny¿luego puedes regular la temperatura? Está haciendo un poco de frío...

La elfina lo miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada. No podía ir contra su amo, pero estaba segura de haber revisado la temperatura esa mañana antes de subir.

El chico cogió un cepillo, pero al levantar el brazo este cayó al suelo mientras Draco se apoyaba en el lavatorio y capturaba el aire que se le había escapado. Aun estaba cansado y a pesar de que las heridas estaban cerradas el dolor no se había ido del todo. Al parecer el hechizo era momentáneo y solo las hacía cerrarse sin dejar marcas. Esto era en parte bueno, ahora solo podía esperar a que se cerraran internamente.

Minny levantó el cepillo y miró a Draco con sus enormes ojos ambarinos. Él asintió y la criaturita comenzó a cepillar su cabello. El muchacho se sentía inútil, reducido al no poder siquiera peinarse el cabello... pero en ese momento no pareció importarle demasiado. Quería tirarse en su cama y correr las cortinas, colocar un hechizo aislante y dormir... dormir hasta que ya no pueda despertar.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse y la elfina soltó el cepillo cuando volteó el rostro rápidamente asustándola. Draco se paró apoyándose en el lavatorio y amarró mas fuerte su bata. Luego, miró a Minny y le sonrió. Le había tomado bastante cariño a la elfina y, aunque antes no lo demostraba, ahora era la única en la mansión a la cual podía confiarle algo.

La pared de piedra desapareció y vio su propio cuarto. Dio un paso hacia fuera y la pared de piedra volvió a aparecer, ocultando el baño completamente. Minny estaba a su lado. Podía ver una sombra proyectada y luego una persona sentada en su cama. La silueta de una jarra con un par de tazas se dibujaba sobre el edredón.

- Malfoy, al ver que no bajabas decidí tomar el desayuno aquí. ¿Te sientas? - comentó Harry de la más jovial y descarada forma que Draco podría imaginar.

Draco resopló e iba a decirle todas sus verdades cuando sintió una manito jalándole la bata. Era Minny con ojos preocupados y llenos de lágrimas.

- No, señor Malfoy, señor. Está enfermo, no debe fastidiarse señor. Déjelo, váyase o ignórelo, señor. No puede agitarse, señor. - decía suplicante pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Draco lo oyera ya que era lo mínimo que su voz chillona permitía.

Draco le dirigió otra sonrisa y luego miró duramente hacia la cama. Respiró hondo varias veces y luego dijo en una voz raramente calma y obviamente controlada:

- No tengo hambre. Puedes irte tú y tu desayuno ahora mismo. No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo

Harry lo miró largamente y luego se paró. El slytherin retrocedió un paso pero se chocó con Minny.

- Minny - le dijo -, necesito que te vayas. Te llamaré cuando te necesite - y al ver que iba a replicar -. No me contradigas... estaré bien - añadió en un tono más dulce.

La elfina desapareció algo vacilante y Draco miró a Harry. El muchacho de ojos verdes dio otro paso hacia él y Draco retrocedió temblando y levantando la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios en un intento por no agitarse y comenzar a gritar y lanzar maldiciones.

- Tienes que comer algo, Malfoy. No quiero ser el causante de alguna enfermedad tuya - le dijo Harry en un tono de reproche

Una risa amarga abandonó la garganta del slytherin mientras observaba sin diversión el rostro del moreno y se ataba la bata más fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, casi cortando su cuerpo por la mitad.

- ¿Y ahora te preocupa lo que es bueno o no para mí¿Crees que después de lo que hiciste me interesa un poco lo que pienses, desees o hagas? - contestó con voz envenenada

- Escuchaste a Minny, debes de comer porque estas enfermo... - comenzó Harry pero fue cortado por un furioso Draco

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarla por su nombre¡Ni siquiera mencionarla¡No tienes ningún derecho para usarla como excusa para que haga algo que TU quieres¡Eres un maldito bastardo y te quiero fuera de mi cuarto¡AHORA¡Fuera¡Fuera! - comenzó a gritar histérico el rubio

Harry iba a contestar pero el rubio avanzó rápidamente hacia la cama y cogió las tazas lanzándolas hacia Harry, olvidando el dolor que amenazaba con incrementarse debido a los bruscos movimientos. La garganta le dolía por los gritos y la piel le quemaba de la rabia. Harry recordó que Draco no debía de agitarse, así que decidió salir del cuarto esquivando los libros que ahora volaban hacia él al haber roto toda la vajilla.

- ¡Malfoy! Me voy, pero llama a tu elfina para que te dé desayuno y luego...

- ¡FUERA!

Y un tomo especialmente pesado voló hacia la puerta justo cuando Harry la cerró. Suspiró triste y resignado. Iba a ser difícil reparar su error, pero tal ves con el tiempo Draco lo perdonaría, o al menos no reaccionaria de esa manera cuando estaban cerca. No sabía por qué tenía esa esperanza pues nunca se habían llevado bien y después de lo que hizo lo dudaba bastante, pero aun así la esperanza encendía una pequeña partecita de su corazón. Una partecita donde creía en el futuro perdón de Draco y daba calor al resto de su ser.

-----

El muchacho cayó abatido de rodillas al suelo y apoyó un brazo en la cama mientras las lágrimas rodaban nuevamente por sus mejillas. No se molestó en limpiarlas. En vez de eso trató de subir hasta su cama y se tiró sobre el colchón apenas cubierto con una sabana de seda.

Ignorando las manchas de sangre en los edredones los cogió y tiró lejos. Luego, jaló la sabana y la dobló quedando con la misma tela debajo y sobre él. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada después de sacarle la funda y apretó sus dedos alrededor de la esquina de la tela asiéndola firmemente a su alrededor. Espasmos involuntarios sacudían su cuerpo mientras se sentía desvanecer. Las lagrimas nublaban su vista mientras todo daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos y una sensación de vértigo lo rodeo. Luego temblaba, inconsciente de ello, mientras caía en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de delirios. Su último pensamiento consciente fue el sonido de pasos acelerados y un par de ojos grandes y claros frente a él antes de que todo se sumiera en profunda oscuridad.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (15 de Marzo) Donde Harry posee, Anna muere, y Draco se entera del contrato

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 03 de Marzo, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	7. Cap 07 Delirios y frustración

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 07: Delirios y frustración**

Un hombre moreno caminaba preocupado por los corredores de la mansión. Se sentía bien ahora que no tenía que ocultarse para pasear por el lugar. Las paredes le recordaban a algunas zonas del castillo por donde había paseado con sus mejores amigos cuando estudiaban aún en Hogwarts, antes de la guerra.

La guerra había sido cruel con todos. Muchas personas habían muerto por su culpa... y no por salvarlo. No. Murieron porque él no tuvo el valor suficiente para pelear con Voldemort.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si todo lo que deseaba se hubiera cumplido. Harry se había prometido realizar todo lo que deseaba antes de la batalla final entre él y Voldemort, como cualquier persona normal. Y una de las cosas más importantes era conseguir a cierto Slytherin para él. Lamentablemente no lo había logrado, y aún no lo lograba. Sabía que Draco aún quería a aquellas dos personas que deberían de haber dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo en su mente: Zabini y Benheart

Recordó cuando todos los alumnos llegaron de sus vacaciones de sexto curso. Todas las chicas comentaban algo, algunas preocupadas en apariencia. Otras, indiferentes y unas pocas verdaderamente mortificadas. Ni él ni Ron sabían de qué se trataba, y Hermione había desaparecido cuando Ginny la llamó para 'conversar'.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se habían abierto para dejarlos pasar lo más pronto posible. El frío les calaba los huesos pero Harry hasta ahora no podía describir el sentimiento que lo invadió cuando vio pasar a un Slytherin de cabello oscuro jalando juguetonamente a uno rubio, mientras este lo reprochaba con una sonrisa.

Draco se veía tan adorable e inalcanzable en ese momento

El resto de la casa de Slytherin pasó enfrente de ellos en una marea de capas verdes con reflejos plateados. Hermione apareció por detrás y le tocó el hombro. Al parecer Ron también había entrado como en un trance al ver a los Slytherins pasar. Había algo extraño. Seguían siendo los mismos pero a la vez... estaban completamente diferentes.

Tomaron sus asientos en la mesa de su casa ignorando las miradas descaradas de todo el salón hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Los murmullos seguían en el comedor pero no era como los años anteriores. Hubo un tiempo en que no hacían mucho ruido debido a Voldemort pero ahora el Señor Oscuro estaba tranquilo, y los murmullos parecían dirigirse a un solo tema.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw todos estaban prácticamente sobre un chico de quinto, escuchando como este hablaba apresuradamente moviendo las manos explicando algo a sus compañeros. En Slytherin estaban tranquilos, pero con una sonrisa plantada en casi todos los rostros y en Hufflepuff, bueno, en Hufflepuff parecían estar tan perdidos como Harry y Ron.

Después de que Dumbledore dio su acostumbrado discurso comenzó la cena. Las fuentes rebosaron nuevamente de comida mientras los estudiantes charlaban animadamente. Cuando Harry estaba respondiéndole algo a Ron notó que unos asientos más allá, Lavender estaba con la mirada gacha y al parecer a punto de las lágrimas. Parvati la consolaba sobándole la espalda y sonriéndole mientras decía palabras muy bajas para su oído.

- Hermione - le preguntó el moreno -¿qué le pasa a Lavender?

La chica miró sobre su hombro a la otra y luego regresó su mirada a sus dos amigos. Ahora Ron también miraba a la muchacha decaída con algo de preocupación antes de volverse hacia Hermione atento.

- Al parecer Lavender tenía algo hacia Malfoy bastante fuerte.

Harry esperó a que continuara pero la chica siguió comiendo indiferente, y sólo él y Ron se habían sorprendido con la revelación a pesar de que su amiga lo había dicho bastante alto. Unas miradas de soslayo reprobando la frialdad de Hermione le fueron dirigidas, pero nadie se molestó en decírselo. Harry esperaba ansioso que la chica les explicara más pero al parecer, ella daba por sobreentendido lo que fuera que no sabían.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Ron esperando oír más. El moreno agradeció mentalmente por no tener que haber preguntado él.

Hermione levantó la mirada observándolos como cuando va a decirles algo sobre la 'Historia de Hogwarts'. Luego con un resoplido dejó caer sus hombros y los miró con reprobación.

- Incluso yo me he enterado. ¿Dónde han estado durante el viaje? Lavender está así porque Malfoy se ha declarado bisexual al comenzar una relación con...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar se escucharon unos gritos alegres del otro lado del comedor que los hizo voltear, y a medio colegio también.

Goyle estaba medio parado de su asiento mientras algunas chicas abrazaban a Blaise y a Draco. Parkinson reía histéricamente mientras lo abrazaba y hablaba alocadamente. No entendían que era lo que decían, pero parecían estar celebrando algo.

- Está con Zabini

La voz ronca de Harry le llegó a Hermione quien asintió. La mandíbula de Ron casi llegaba a su plato sin apartar la vista de la escena. Harry cerró sus puños por debajo de las túnicas lanzando miradas asesinas a Blaise, quien ahora estaba mirando a Draco contento desde su sitio al lado de él. No podía creer que no se hubiera enterado. Y ese tipo no tenía ningún derecho a estar con Draco, el rubio era demasiado para él. Sin evitarlo, las mejillas se le encendieron y frunció el ceño violentamente.

Lavender había salido corriendo del Gran Salón seguida de Parvati. Sorprendentemente, los profesores no dijeron nada, más bien, uno que otro sonreía disimuladamente. De repente comenzaron a gritarles a la pareja frases un tanto atrevidas. Esto ocasionó que Draco riera abiertamente mientras Blaise se ruborizaba tímidamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry quería sacar su varita y volarle la cabeza al Slytherin. No era que tuviera nada contra él pero en ese momento sólo era su oponente potencial. Pudo oír caramente la palabra 'Beso' en medio de todos los gritos y se levantó ligera y disimuladamente de su silla.

Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no ocultaban su curiosidad, mientras Gryffindor trataba de ignorarlos sin mucho éxito. La casa de Slytherin no se caracterizaba por muestras espontáneas de alegría muy seguidas y los leones jamás los habían visto tan alegres, salvo cuando los molestaban, pero ninguna de esas ocasiones había sido de alegría general para toda la casa.

Blaise se adelantó hasta quedar casi sobre Draco. Lo había tomado del cuello y se acercaba peligrosamente. Para suerte de Harry, Snape se había parado de su asiento y sonriendo bajo su grasiento cabello se acercaba al tumulto. Los alumnos lo dejaron pasar y ninguno borró su sonrisa cuando los mandó a la sala común. Les había murmurado algo a los enamorados que los hizo ruborizarse fieramente causando risas de sus compañeros, y algunas sonrisas del resto de casas. Se oyeron suspiros entre las mesas y Harry no podía negar que a Draco se le veía muy lindo ruborizado.

Casi toda esa casa abandonó el salón entre risas con una rapidez nunca antes vista. Snape los vio marcharse y regresó a su asiento donde McGonagall le habló bajo como reprochándole su falta de disciplina con sus alumnos. Por primera vez, el profesor de pociones la ignoró olímpicamente y se despidió cortés de la plana docente. Luego, también abandonó el lugar rumbo a las mazmorras.

La curiosidad que había invadido a Hogwarts estuvo presente hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los miembros de la casa verde llegaron a las clases ojerosos y muchos tuvieron que ir a la enfermería por dolores de cabeza o a la dirección, por quedarse dormidos en sus carpetas. Según los rumores, había habido una fiesta casi hasta la hora de inicio de clases celebrando la relación de Blaise con Draco

No era para esperar menos. Draco le caía muy bien a casi toda la escuela y al parecer, los de su casa lo consideraban, sino un líder, un modelo de Slytherin. Zabini era uno de los chicos más 'sociales' que podían existir. Claro que ambos, cuando querían, podían ser los idiotas más grandes del planeta, pero al momento de celebrar todo el mundo olvida esos pequeños detalles. Otra razón era que, al parecer, todo Slytherin sabía de lo que sentía Zabini por Malfoy y de que al fin estuvieran juntos. Según unos Ravenclaws, hasta esas vacaciones Draco nunca había confirmado que le gustaran los chicos tanto como las chicas.

Harry había estado tan molesto al principio de ese año que tuvo que tomar clases de apoyo en algunas materias (entre ellas pociones, infaltable por supuesto). Hermione seguía indiferente, y ahora se desaparecía bastante. Ron andaba metido en sus cosas. Practicaba mucho Quidditch y cada vez que podía salía a dar una vuelta por el campo. Los tres andaban separados pero ante todos, su amistad seguía intacta. Esto impactó bastante en Harry quien conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía un abismo que se abría inevitablemente entre los tres. Cada vez sentía que pertenecía a una isla en la cual él sólo reinaba, y nadie oía sus gritos de auxilio.

Así siguieron el resto de años que Draco había estado con Blaise. Ambos Slytherins casi siempre andaban juntos y a pesar de que esto había causado cierto revuelo entre los alumnos de otras casas se fueron acostumbrando a las continuas demostraciones de cariño entre ellos.

Draco Malfoy no era el tipo de chico que se dedicaba a una sola pareja. De hecho, sus salidas nocturnas y el 'cambio' de cada noche era bastante normal, por lo que sorprendió el tiempo y el apego que llegó a tener con Zabini

Los rumores de la bisexualidad del rubio fueron confirmados al inicio de esa relación. Esa interrogante había existido desde cierta vez en una fiesta cuando Draco había bailado bastante cerca con un ravenclaw, y al parecer las serpientes disfrutaban la ignorancia del resto de casas. No sólo existían rumores sobre extraños gustos sexuales, sino sobre aventuras con personas inimaginables. Harry creía que se debían, más que todo, al atractivo de Malfoy y al hecho de nunca enterarse con seguridad quien era su pareja de turno.

Harry recordaba perfectamente el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin en sexto curso. Habían sido cruelmente vencidos por primera vez desde que habían ingresado a Hogwarts. Un cambio radical se había llevado a cabo en el equipo de Quidditch, y según la opinión del moreno, deberían de haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo. No era como para decir que los Gryffindors eran malos jugadores, pero los de Slytherin tenían mucho más talento aunque antes no lo hubieran demostrado. Y no sólo en el Quidditch habían mejorado notablemente.

El anterior capitán había salido del equipo y Malfoy había sido nombrado capitán de esa casa casi inmediatamente. Los cambios habían comenzado ahí, con Draco quien después de 5 años de jugar como buscador tomó uno de los puestos de golpeadores. La estrategia se había 'limpiado' visiblemente, convirtiéndose en casi tan justa como la de Gryffindor. Aparentemente no dejarían que se les descalificara por tramposos.

Con Draco como golpeador pusieron a otro muchacho de buscador. Era ágil en la escoba y varias veces había estado a punto de coger la snitch o sacarlo del camino al ver que Harry iba a cogerla. Los últimos dos partidos contra Slytherin fueron los más difíciles en los que Harry había participado. En ambos había cogido la snitch después de horas de juego, pero habían sido cruelmente derrotados gracias a las múltiples anotaciones del equipo verde. La superioridad de Harry como buscador fue comprobada pero inútil debido a la superioridad del otro equipo. La estrategia había sido anotar más puntos que Gryffindor, evitado que cogiera la snitch hasta tener asegurada la victoria, y había sido demasiado exitosa para el gusto de los leones.

El hecho era que en esa primera derrota, al salir de las duchas, se había encontrado con una de las escenas que habría muerto por ver pero que deseaba no haber visto nunca.

Malfoy salía de la ducha de los vestidores de Slytherin. Alguien había entrado pero el rubio no se había percatado, y esta persona había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Harry reconoció rápido la espalda del pelirrojo y frunció el ceño. Zabini se acercaba a Draco con una mirada predadora y saltándole encima le tapó los ojos y le inmovilizó las manos.

- Hola amor... - habían sido sus palabras haciendo que Draco se relajara visiblemente pero sin soltar su fuerza sobre él. Fueron un susurro pero a los oídos del Gryffindor llegaron como dichas por un megáfono al lado de sus oídos.

- Zabini, Zabini... - había murmurado Draco con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios

- Ahora, vamos a celebrar el triunfo de Slytherin - y al ver que el rubio quería liberarse agregó -, pero esta vez, yo pongo las reglas.

Después de eso había sacado una venda que colocó en los ojos grises y lo había besado posesivamente. En algún momento en el que Harry estaba inmovilizado en la puerta, Zabini lo había visto. Le levantó una ceja burlona y besó a Draco con más fiereza, haciéndole arquear la espalda con las manos detrás.

Harry nunca supo cómo, pero sabía que Blaise estaba al tanto de que estaba enamorado... no, de que le gustaba su novio. Después de esa vez, había tenido mucho cuidado con los vestidores. Había querido ver más pero Zabini lo miraba como si lo fuera a asesinar, a parte, no creía que hubiera resistido las ganas de sacar su varita y lanzar una maldición. Su carácter explosivo no lo hubiera permitido.

La relación entre ellos dos siguió aparentemente bien hasta el día de su graduación. Harry se sentía más y más aplastado por la tristeza de no volver a ver a Draco tan seguido. Ojala y se encontraran alguna vez en el ministerio.

Esa tarde, Seamus había llegado radiante y con varias marcas rojas en el cuello llamando la atención de Dean, su mejor amigo, y varias otras miradas de la gente que iba de un lado para otro arreglándose para la ceremonia.

- Seamus - dijo Dean -¿dónde has estado? O mejor dicho¿con quién?

- Estaba despidiéndome de Hogwarts... y a que no adivinan con quien

- No lo sabemos, por eso te lo hemos preguntado, tonto - contestó Ron malhumorado mientras buscaba algo bajo el sofá

La conversación no le interesaba mucho así que Harry seguía guardando sus cosas mientras veía que nada se quedara debajo de las camas o en otro sitio. Les quedaba una semana en Hogwarts después de la graduación, antes de abandonarla para siempre y a pesar de esos siete días, ya estaba preparando su equipaje. Quería estar seguro de no dejar nada, además de que teniendo su baúl listo se acostumbraría a la idea de dejar aquel castillo.

- Zabini

En ese momento, una cabeza morena y otra pelirroja chocaron al levantarse bruscamente del suelo. Harry no creía lo que escuchaba. Ese Slytherin había engañado a Draco con Seamus... debía de estar loco. No era por Seamus, que era bastante atractivo, sino por el hecho de que si Draco se enteraba nunca lo perdonaría. A pesar suyo, Harry había sonreído ocultándolo con una preocupación extraña para sus amigos.

Seamus les contó cómo había encontrado a Blaise en la biblioteca recogiendo unos pergaminos cuando le dio un sermón sobre el tiempo que les quedaba y que de repente nunca más se verían, cosa muy diferente a lo que iba a ocurrir con Draco. Finalmente, les contó cómo Zabini había accedido y habían tenido una sesión de sexo entre dos estantes.

Durante la ceremonia se notaba el conocimiento de toda la escuela sobre la aventura entre Seamus y Blaise, el misterio era cómo se había esparcido. Seamus les había jurado que él sólo les había contado a ellos, pero una sonrisa pícara lo traicionaba. Su amigo estaba muy clavado del Slytherin.

Obviamente, Malfoy no tenía ni idea pues hablaba como si nada con el pelirrojo. No pudo evitar sonreírle al verlo cuando recibió su diploma. Era tan bello, y dentro de poco tan libre. Tan inocente y completamente ignorante e lo que toda la escuela sabía, lo había mirado extrañado. Harry había reído para sus adentros imaginándose lo que recibiría Blaise cuando el rubio se enterara,

En la fiesta, después de haber oído los gritos del rubio en todo el salón lo había seguido ignorando como Seamus caía a su lado a causa de un empujón de Zabini. Largo rato había corrido tras el Slytherin hasta alcanzarlo. Con un vocabulario bastante florido lo mandó lejos de él, y Harry no hizo nada más que alejarse para regresar unos 15 minutos más tarde con su capa invisible.

Draco estaba parado frente al lago mientras arrojaba piedras con todas sus fuerzas y maldecía, aunque Harry no entendía absolutamente nada. Las piedras rebotaban sobre la superficie y deformaban la figura de la luna sobre el agua. El cabello platinado brillaba volviéndose blanquecino y la piel de un pálido casi enfermo. La cara estaba contraída en una expresión de odio pero nunca derramó una sola lágrima. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, pensó en ese momento. Draco nunca había estado en ese estado, ni siquiera con él. Hasta ese momento, corrigió Harry cuando el peso de lo que había pasado con Draco hacía poco le cayó en el estómago mientras recordaba la noche de su graduación

Cuando el Slytherin comenzó a temblar de frío de nuevo oyó perfectamente las maldiciones y comprendió porqué no las entendía. No las estaba diciendo en inglés. Había un cambio de idiomas entre oración y oración. Reconoció el francés, y parecía que también había dicho algo en ruso y alemán, pero nunca inglés. Estuvo así hasta que cayó rendido al pasto y Harry se acercó un poco más a él. Con unas últimas palabras en ruso, el rubio regresó al castillo seguido de Harry

Esa última semana había sido casi mortal para Zabini desde el punto de vista de Harry. El rubio lo ignoraba completamente, como si nunca hubiera existido y sólo fuera una piedra en el camino. Malfoy se había convertido en una piedra impenetrable y su acostumbrado buen humor con sus compañeros había decaído, si bien no se había vuelto un antipático con ellos. Ahora, con Gryffindor era otra historia

Las miradas que dirigía a los leones eran más venenosas, pero siempre cargaban una cierta melancolía... como siendo invadidas por sentimientos hacia Blaise siempre que los fastidiaba. Las palabras hirientes se volvieron escasas pero aumentaron los gestos de fastidio y las muecas despectivas. Así hasta el último día en Hogwarts.

No sabía que había sido del resto de Slytherins. No se les veía mucho por el ministerio y muy pocos asistieron a la reunión de exalumnos, más que todo porque estaban muertos. Antes de un año de salir de Hogwarts, la guerra había terminado. Durante ella resultó que la generación de Malfoy le guardaba más lealtad a esa familia que a Voldemort. De esa lealtad se obtuvieron muchos beneficios para el 'lado de la luz', aunque aquellas personas nunca estuvieron en su lado del todo. "No ayudaremos a los que no nos ayudaron ni ayudaron a nuestras familias. No estaremos en tu 'lado', Dumbledore, pero tampoco apoyaremos a los que dañaron a nuestros padres", fueron las palabras de Draco cuando Dumbledore le ofreció un puesto en la Orden del Fénix.

Ese grupo ahora era perseguido por su 'cercanía' a Voldemort, ya que nunca se confirmó como perteneciente al lado de la luz. Harry sabía que no era justo, pero no podía hacer nada. Y a Dumbledore no le importó cuando se realizaron las persecuciones a pesar de conocer la inocencia de esos Slytherins. Con Voldemort muerto, el viejo directo también se había ido extinguiendo hasta morir.

Harry se había cruzado un par de veces con Malfoy en el ministerio. Gracias a él, las heridas por las muertes de seres queridos no cicatrizaban rápidamente. Haber visto morir a tus mejores amigos había sido doloroso, tanto como quedarse completamente solo después. La familia con aquel característico cabello rojo había sido exterminada por un grupo de Death Eaters luego de la caída del Lord. Hermione había muerto en una batalla y Remus había muerto al tratar de vengar a Sirius. Harry no sabía porque tenía que seguir viviendo cuando no había nadie ni nada por quien luchar, pero aún así aquí seguía. Y no tenía el valor de irse.

Sabía por contactos que Malfoy había sido absuelto, pero su padre era perseguido. Sabía de la muerte de muchos Slytherin de su promoción: Goyle, Bullstrode, Pucey. Parkinson estaba en San Mungo por múltiples daños sicológicos debido a constantes torturas por parte de ambos lados pero iba mejorando, y Zabini cumplía una pena de 7 años en Azkaban por asesinato culposo y complicidad con algunos planes de su padre. Harry deseaba la cadena perpetua para aquel tipo. En unos 4 años caminaría nuevamente libre para buscar a Draco... ojala estuviera loco para cuando eso llegara…

Harry sospechaba que Draco conocía la historia de sus compañeros pues una vez había leído una carta a su padre donde le decía que Pansy ya lo reconocía. Hacía poco se había percatado de que nunca se mencionaba a Vincent Crabbe, y después de 2 días de percatarse de aquello se enteró que él nunca estuvo del lado de Malfoy.

Lo que no entendía era, que si Lucius no estaba del todo con Voldemort¿por qué había huido? Seguramente no creía en la justicia del ministerio, y no podía reprochárselo.

Un sonido lejano sacó a Harry de sus recuerdos y lo regresó al presente. Había sido un elfo abandonando la habitación. Cuando se disponía a volver a su ensimismamiento un fuerte ruido resonó en el segundo piso. Parecía como si algo pesado hubiera sido arrojado bruscamente contra el techo. Similar al sonido del cuerpo de Anna cuando voló hacia la pared. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Draco, y botando la silla se levantó y salió hacia su cuarto.

-----

Unas esferas ambarinas se dibujaban sobre mi cabeza. Los colores se deformaban en los bordes, volviéndose borrosos, como detrás de un cristal empañado. El techo daba vueltas, convirtiendo ambas esferas en una sola.

Volteé hacia ambos lados pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Las paredes se balanceaban a mi alrededor mientras cambiaban del gris al dorado intenso. Ambas tonalidades bailando ante mis ojos como riéndose del estado en el que estaba. Oía risas al fondo de mi cabeza y las buscaba desesperadamente. El sol subía a mi izquierda, podía sentirlo mientras las paredes se volvían más delgadas y desaparecían, dejando a los rayos quemarme la piel intensamente. Luego, una figura negra se materializó frente a mí.

La máscara blanca, que irónicamente representaban una sonrisa falsa y vacía, sacó su varita y la apuntó contra mí. Me retorcí sintiendo la sensación de dolor en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Pequeñas puntas afiladas de dagas plateadas torturándome mientras mordía mi labio inferior para no gritar. Cerré los ojos.

El dolor cesó. Sentí como el piso debajo de mí daba vueltas y detrás de mis párpados cerrados pude ver la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Al abrirlos otra persona me sostenía en sus brazos. Unos ojos celestes me sonreían. Eran tres Slytherins. Tres viejos compañeros de casa.

Millicent me miraba mientras balanceaba su cabeza. Greg tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y Adrian me daba palmaditas en la espalda. Pensé haber muerto y si no era así, se debía a mi ignorancia. Mi cuerpo era informe y parecía flotar sobre alguna superficie extraña. El espacio, ahora iluminado levemente de color blanco, era estrecho y sin embargo no se podían señalar ni tocar las paredes. Parecía alejarse cuando uno trataba de alcanzarlas. Nuevamente el vértigo me alcanzó y las figuras se volvieron borrosas. Millie negó con la cabeza. Todo se volvió negro mientras cortinas verdes se dibujaban frente a mí.

Voldemort torturaba a mi padre, y Narcissa yacía inconsciente a su lado. Los cabellos platinados caían sobre su frente mientras yo corría para llegar a él y detener al Señor Oscuro, pero nunca pude. El piso estaba resbaloso y al bajar la mirada pude ver lo que era.

Sangre.

Líquido carmesí empapando mi túnica y creciendo hasta bañar a madre también. Lucius se iba poniendo más y más pálido hasta que me di cuenta que era su sangre la que me empapaba. Grité desesperado cuando Narcissa se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre Lucius. Traté de detenerla pero nuevamente me fue imposible.

Sentía que una fuera extraña me impedía avanzar y me vi descendiendo por un túnel negro y oscuro hasta golpearme la espalda contra el suelo. Unos brazos extraños me sostenían mientras luchaba por liberarme de ellos. Tenían pústulas y eran de un color verdoso. La cabeza me dolía, haciendo más difícil el hecho de liberarme.

Blaise apareció mientras mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil sobre el suelo. Pansy lo volteó y el pelirrojo solo me miró antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Donde había estado sólo quedó una nube de humo mientras Pansy la alejaba con una mano haciéndola desaparecer nuevamente. Mi amiga se acercó a mí y pronto tuve unos ojos verdes mirándome tiernamente. Anna me abrazó y la abracé de regreso.

Regresé al mismo cuarto de paredes extrañas sin separarme del abrazo pero ahora sabía que no era ella. Lo sentía a pesar de ver su nuca castaña conmigo. El abrazo de un extraño me reconfortó, pude descansar antes de ver aquellas esferas ambarinas de nuevo. El vértigo me alcanzó de nuevo y tratando de volver más nítidas las imágenes abrí los ojos brutalmente. Me encontraba en mi cuarto de nuevo, y había alguien abrazándome.

-----

Harry había llegado a la habitación de Draco cuando vio a la elfina parada histérica al lado del rubio, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y sudaba agitado en el suelo. El sonido había sido, seguramente, de su caída.

El moreno se acercó y luchó con el rubio un rato hasta que logró inmovilizarlo. El pecho de este bajaba y subía agitado y mantenía la cabeza fija al frente con la frente contraída formando pequeñas arruguitas en la piel pálida. El aire abandonaba sus pulmones en jadeos mientras, tercamente, mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro contraído.

Harry lo subió a la cama con algo de trabajo, donde nuevamente tuvo que mantenerlo nuevamente contra el colchón. Se acercó a él y por un segundo, el rubio abrió sus ojos. Los ojos grises se veían perdidos y tenía el brillo característico de las personas que están alucinando.

Los brazos morenos lo rodearon mientras se relajaba. Harry no sabía que tener al rubio de esa manera podía ser tan tranquilizante. Draco se veía tan indefenso. Tan inocente en ese estado... y sobre todo, tan frágil. Parecía como si en cualquier momento pudiera quebrarse y partirse en pedazos. Quería que todo se detuviera y se quedaran congelados en esa posición. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguna vez el rubio lo perdonara y tener la oportunidad de tenerlo nuevamente así sin que este lo rechazara.

- Señor, usted no puede entrar aquí, señor. El amo Malfoy le había prohibido entrar, señor. Se molestará con Minny, señor... lo hará, y Minny lo quiere tanto, señor, salga... salga

La voz de Minny lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La elfina sabía cómo arruinar los momentos. Los ojos verdes pasaron de uno a otro y decidió ignorar a la criatura. Había estado pensando como llegar hasta Draco, y a pesar de no estar feliz por su enfermedad, no podía molestarle el hecho de que al menos, si lo cuidaba y le daba todo lo que podía hubiera alguna posibilidad de simpatía entre ambos.

No tenía la más mínima idea de porqué Draco había caído enfermo. Suponía que era debido a la noche anterior, cuando había dormido desnudo sobre el suelo. Un rubor creció en las mejillas morenas al saber que era culpa suya el estado de Draco. Realmente todo era culpa suya.

- Tiene que irse, señor. Deje al amo Malfoy, señor.

Harry resopló molesto mirando a la elfina con ira. No quería irse y ese monstruo no tenía ningún derecho a expulsarlo. Él era el nuevo dueño de la casa y él decidía donde debía estar y dónde no.

- Vete de aquí. Quiero estar a solas con él - le habló molesto sabiendo que lo único que la pequeña criatura hacía era cumplir las ordenes de su amo.

La elfina se preocupó visiblemente. No debía de permitirle el ingreso pero con el estado de su amo hubiera sido imprudente prohibirle el paso. Pero ahora debía conseguir sacarlo de ahí. El amo Malfoy no podía empeorar, y viéndolo ahí lo agitaría. No era bueno. Nada bueno

- Debe irse... el amo despertará y está usted prohibido de entrar aquí. Váyase, váyase - gritaba Minny desesperada por la indiferencia del hombre

A Harry le daba pena la elfina, pero no quería irse. Una atracción más fuerte de lo que podía controlar lo llamaba a quedarse. No sólo por el dolor emocional, y hasta físico, que sentía cuando Draco no estaba cerca sino porque lo necesitaba y lo quería así. Mientras Draco estaba semi-inconsciente podía tenerlo en sus brazos. Y su calidez era demasiado relajante como para negarse.

- Váyase. ¡El amo Draco no lo quiere aquí¡No lo quiere! - lloriqueaba la elfina fuera de control mientras agarraba la funda de su almohadón fuertemente

- ¡Yo soy el amo ahora! - gritó furioso Harry haciendo a la elfina encogerse de miedo mientras un líquido transparente brillaba bajo sus largas pestañas

Los ojos verdes tomaban tonalidades rojizas mientras lanzaba una larga mirada de odio a la elfina. La criatura temblaba de terror ante la figura más alta en la cama. Las paredes parecían haberse oscurecido y la luz que se colaba por los ventanales era cada vez más mortífera. Una niebla densa ocultaba la luz que debía dar vida a los terrenos. Fuera del cuarto sólo se veían sombras lúgubres proyectadas por las antorchas.

- Yo soy el amo ahora - repitió más bajo Harry, viendo como sus palabras calaban en la mente del pequeño monstruo -. No me iré porque tú me lo dices, criatura miserable y patética.

Los grandes ojos parpadearon una par de veces mientras lágrimas rebeldes los abandonaban y bajaban por las graciosas mejillas. La funda se mojó y pareció más sucia de lo normal. Harry la miraba con odio profundo. Draco le tenía más cariño a ese bichito que el que jamás llegaría a sentir por él. Por un momento sintió celos, obviando lo tontos que eran. Hasta llegó a sentir lástima por ella, sabiendo que le habían dolido sus palabras y que no sabía a qué se debían. Nunca había tratado así a ningún elfo o criatura, por muy superior que fuera ni por muy molesto que estuviera.

Draco se movió entra sus brazos. La cabeza rodó hacia atrás y sus ojos grises entreabiertos lo miraban sin enfocarlo. Luego, los orbes grises se abrieron de par de par mirando los cortinajes y haciendo que mechones plateados cayeran sobre su frente. El tímido tinte rosado que cubría sus mejillas no combinada con su apariencia normal, y el tono amarillento que había tomado su piel lo hacía lucir más enfermo. Los ojos estaban opacos y sin una gota de vida.

Volteó la mirada hacia él y sacó fuerzas para mirarlo con desprecio. La mueca de asco en el rostro enfermo taladró a Harry, quien no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por el creciente odio que el rubio demostraba hacia él, pero no lo soltó. El Slytherin se movió y volvió a jadear, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo. Miró al moreno como queriéndolo matar con la mirada.

Draco quería que lo soltara. Se sentía incómodo con la presencia de Harry y ambos lo sabían

- Suéltame y lárgate, Potter - alcanzó a susurrar, ingeniándoselas para poner veneno en cada sílaba y a pesar del esfuerzo, sonar amenazante

- No - contestó Harry afirmando su fuerza alrededor del frágil cuerpo

Minny se recuperó del susto y al captar la mirada de Draco los separó. Harry salió disparada contra uno de los postes de la cama y perdió el equilibrio. Pronto estaba en el suelo viendo como la elfina acomodaba a Draco y este volvía a delirar, mirando el techo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos entreabiertos y desorbitados. Nuevamente, su pecho subía y bajaba salvajemente y el rubor desapareció. La palidez que lo cubrió era terrorífica. Parecía un muerto en ese momento.

Harry se incorporó y trató de acercársele pero Minny se interpuso

- No se acercará a él. Váyase del cuarto Minny lo maldecirá. Lo juro

El resoplido de Harry hizo vacilar a Minny pero sin embargo esta no se movió. Dio un paso hacia Draco pero nuevamente fue lanzado hacia tras. En su frustración se le ocurrió el peor castigo que le podría dar a esa elfina mala y desobediente, y aunque era cruel, debía de saber cuál era su lugar.

- ¡Me cansé de ti! - le gritó con desesperación -. ¡Ahora la que se irá eres tú¡Tú sola y nadie más!

Con esto comenzó a deshacer los pasadores de sus botas ante la mirada atenta de la criatura.

Minny comenzó a convulsionar por el llanto al ver lo que se aproximaba mientras Harry proclamaba que tenía todo el derecho y el poder de hacer lo que quería con la servidumbre. Ella comenzó a gemir y a rogarle que no le diera la prenda. Le rogaba que no la botara, que no la alejara de Draco.

Esto sólo le dio más cólera a Harry, quien decidió darle todo su armario si era necesario. La mantendría lejos. La mantendría lejos de Draco todo el tiempo posible. Nunca la dejaría cerca de él. Jamás volvería a alejarlo de su amor.

Se congeló al oír sus propios pensamientos. No podía haber sido en serio. Había admitido ante su subconsciente que estaba... No era posible. Estaba frustrado, eso era todo, y trató de convencerse de eso.

Nuevamente consternado arrancó con furia su calcetín y miró a la elfina que lo miraba aterrada y hundiéndose contra el pecho de Draco. El chico se movía incontroladamente contra el colchón. Sudaba más que nunca y no dejaba de articular palabras inteligibles en sus delirios. Harry avanzó un paso mirando a la elfina cada vez más perturbada temblar sin control ante él.

- ¡NO! - fue el grito que perforó el silencio sobre los llantos desesperados.

Luego, todo cesó. Los grillos cantaban fuera pero dentro de la habitación todo era silencio de nuevo. Minny miraba preocupada al Slytherin, quien estaba sentado en la cama respirando agitado y cogiendo violentamente las sábanas. Harry lo miraba preocupado aun con el calcetín en la mano.

Draco se limpió el sudor y miró a Minny, quien aún temblaba a su lado. Luego a Harry. Notó el estado de la elfina y el calcetín en la mano de su enemigo. Se alteró de inmediato y comenzó a temblar con espasmos de cólera.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Potter? - murmuró debido al dolor que le causaba hablar

Harry lo miraba. Lentamente bajó el brazo y el calcetín cayó a su lado. Temía por Draco. Había sentido la alta temperatura de este cuando lo había abrazado. Quería que se calmara, podría ser peligroso agitarlo demasiado y al menos, lo pondría mantener tranquilo si le mentía y decía cualquier cosa para salir de la discusión que se aproximaba. Sabía que lo que necesitaba el rubio era descanso... y tal ves un medimago, pero por ahora lo segundo era demasiado arriesgado.

- Nada, Draco. Estaba siendo malcriada. Eso es todo. Échate y descansa - habló Harry tratando de sonar calmado y con una dulzura en la voz que le sorprendió a sí mismo

Los ojos grises lo miraron con recelo y jaló la pequeña mano de la criatura. Los ojos ambarinos lo miraron nerviosos mientras este no despegaba su mirada del Gryffindor.

- Te juro que te mataré si le haces algo a Minny. Te juro que lo haré, Potter. Lo juro

Harry se sintió aplastado. Después de eso vio a Draco perder nuevamente el brillo de sus ojos y el control de su cuerpo. Se desvaneció sobre las sábanas aun sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Minny entre las suyas, como habiéndose despertado sólo y exclusivamente para proteger a la elfina. La ira no abandonó a Harry, muy por el contrario, juró deshacerse de la elfina cuando Draco ya no estuviera enfermo

La criatura lo acomodó mientras lanzaba miradas de miedo a Harry y al calcetín que yacía tirado a su lado. El muchacho tenía un pie desnudo, pero no le importaban sus pies en ese momento.

Harry retrocedió lentamente hasta chocar contra la puerta. Desde su posición alcanzaba a ver el rostro translúcido de Draco y la fuerza que ejercían sus blancas manos sobre las ásperas de Minny. La elfina estaba arrodillada a su lado, pasándole una mano por los cabellos platinados y llorando silenciosamente. Ahora no se agitaba, pero era incluso peor así. El chico estaba inmóvil, sin color sobre la piel y completamente inerte a excepción de los huesillos de la muñeca que sobresalían a causa de la fuerza con la que aferraba la pequeña mano de la elfina. Los párpados cubrían sus ojos y su respiración era superficial.

Palpó el pomo de la puerta detrás de él no queriendo ver más esa imagen. Parecía un cadáver con un deudo a su lado, llorando por su partida. Uno de los cuadros más tristes y sombríos que había visto en esa casa. La enfermedad de Draco avanzaba y necesitaba ayuda rápido. Alguna de confianza y que no fuera a abrir la boca. El problema era, que todos los que cumplían con esos requisitos estaban tres metros bajo tierra.

Abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo en voz muy baja, como si hablara consigo mismo aunque obviamente el mensaje era para la criatura en el suelo

- Cuídalo - y con eso abandonó la habitación sin ver el escalofrío que recorrió a Draco y el miedo de la elfina a su lado. Un pequeño brazo se extendió en su dirección y selló la puerta con un encantamiento.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (16 de Marzo) Donde Harry recuerda todo lo que sabe sobre la relación entre Draco y Blaise, Draco sueña, Harry vela por él, Minny es casi despedida, y Draco vuelve a caer enfermo.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Sábado 05 de Noviembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	8. Cap 08 Consecuencias

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 08: Consecuencias**

El despertador sonó nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche. Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose por segunda vez en aquel cuarto sombrío y lúgubre. El decorado de las paredes se oscurecía a pesar de que la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana.

9:00 de la mañana

'Maldita sea'. El muchacho se levantó y buscó algunos pantalones decentes. Los elfos domésticos tan sólo le habían traído prendas casuales y no tenía nada con qué presentarse en el ministerio. Luego de darle vueltas al asunto durante un buen tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que debía renunciar. Tampoco era como si necesitara el dinero. Tenía suficiente como para no trabajar durante un buen tiempo, y porqué no, de por vida.

Observó un momento el armario de caoba abierto en la esquina del cuarto. Seguro que la tipa esa lo había usado. Harry sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos porque, a parte de molestos, eran tontos. Un débil brillo bajo una de sus camisas lo hizo acercarse al mueble.

Una cadena de plata colgaba de una astilla en el fondo del ropero. Parecía haberse enganchado ahí por error. Llevaba unos símbolos escritos en la parte de atrás y delante parecía tener vidrio tallado. No exactamente eso. Era un material como cristal líquido solidificado, o como vidrio derretido. No era gelatinoso, más bien duro, pero parecía derretirse si uno lo tocaba. Era bastante bonito, y Harry pensó que Anna debía de haberlo dejado ahí por error. Una vez más lo golpeó el hecho de que Anna no había 'dejado' nada ahí por error.

Ahora¿cómo pensaba Harry presentarse en el ministerio? Como el buen auror que siempre había sido no lo creía. Hacía unas dos noches había asesinado a una muchacha quien el único error que había cometido había sido enamorarse de Draco Malfoy. Sabía que tenía que ir pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Habían sido tres días de ausencia, y ahora no le quedaba otra que aparecer y renunciar. Sería lo más normal en cualquier caso y lo que menos necesitaba eran sospechas.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo de tamaño normal, acomodándose bien la camisa debajo de la chompa, y luego salió del cuarto.

El pasillo estaba desierto. El olor a limpio y abandonado llenaba las paredes convirtiéndose en una leve sensación de soledad que entraba por la nariz. La puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada, como esperó que estuviera. Una punzada de culpabilidad lo golpeó, de nuevo. No sabía cómo podría arreglar todo lo que había pasado entre él y Draco esos días, y ahora con su enfermedad no había gran cosa que se pudiera hacer.

De verdad, era la primera vez que veía enfermo al rubio. Durante su tiempo en Hogwarts sólo lo había visto fingir una vez (en tercer curso) una enfermedad o accidente lo suficientemente grande como para aislarse, o en ese caso faltar a clases. Esta vez parecía algo serio. Tocó dos veces a la puerta esperando respuesta.

Un 'clic' sonó leve del otro lado mientras la madera se abría lentamente. Su visión fue abriéndose hacia toda la habitación, logrando enfocar la cama del rubio y la ventana. Los bordes de las paredes se difuminaban debido a la luz que ingresaba y el lecho del Slytherin se volvía sumamente oscuro. Reconoció de inmediato a la pequeña elfina, sentada al lado de la cama. El rostro del moreno reflejó extrema sorpresa al ver que la criatura aun sostenía la mano de Draco.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama, esperando que en cualquier momento lo hiciera retroceder. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

- Señor, el amo Malfoy...

- Lo sé, elfina, no tiene que recordármelo - la cortó Harry lanzándole una mirada de odio antes de regresar su vista al Slytherin.

Malfoy dormía, aparentemente más tranquilo que el día anterior. Ya no convulsionaba pero tampoco tenía esa pinta de cadáver de la noche anterior. Simplemente yacía en la cama, respirando al compás del reloj sobre la chimenea y de vez en cuando lanzando un pequeño gemido de incomodidad o quién sabe qué.

La nariz respingada estaba de color rojo, bastante gracioso, al igual que sus pómulos. Los párpados tenían un color beige más oscuro que el resto del rostro. No sabía por qué pero Malfoy parecía tener siempre la piel perfectamente afeitada y sin rastro de vello facial. Los cabellos rubios estaban desparramados bajo la almohada, gracias a la luz parecían de un blanco hipnotizador.

Estiró un brazo para tocar aquella visión pero se vio bloqueado por algo que parecía una barrera invisible. Aspiró molesto mientras volvía a mirar a la elfina, quien lo veía con la misma expresión. ¿Qué diablos tenía la criatura contra él¡No era como si lo fuera a matar!

- Está bien... ya me voy - exclamó vencido el Gryffindor -. Necesito polvos flu y una chimenea con conexión al callejón Diagon o al ministerio.

Minny asintió y le indicó la puerta. Después de que el moreno se había alejado de la cama lo alcanzó en la entrada a la habitación. Con una última mirada al lecho por parte de ambos, abandonaron el dormitorio dirigiéndose a uno de los salones inferiores

-----

Abrió los ojos. Ambos se habían ido y aunque no tenía nada contra Minny no estaba de humor para sus cuidados obsesivos. No renegaba de ello, simplemente que a veces sentía que lo trataba como un niño, y aunque fuera así, ella era solo su elfina. Realmente, estaba de muy mal humor y no tenía porqué molestarse con la elfina pero no podía evitarlo. El hecho de estar ahí, descansando de forma inútil lo volvía loco y desesperado por salir. Había escuchado decir a Potter que necesitaba polvos flu. Seguro que iba a salir, y lo más probable era que fuera al ministerio. Tendría una hora como mínimo para levantarse y salir de ahí.

Alzó un poco la cabeza y echó un vistazo a su habitación. Estaba exactamente igual a cómo la recordaba antes del... 'incidente'. Los retratos en orden contra la pared, ocultando los marcos del espejo, y la chimenea con el reloj y una fotografía sobre ella. Espera un minuto... ¿una fotografía sobre ella? Estaba seguro que había dos.

Frunció el ceño y trató de recordar qué había ocurrido con la otra pero no pudo más que suponer que Potter se la había llevado. Resopló molesto y arrimó las sábanas hacia un lado revelando su cuerpo débil sobre el colchón.

Debajo del pijama negro de seda se dibujaban cada curva de su cuerpo, y por suerte cubría todos los moretones, arañones o marcas de cualquier clase de ataque que hubiera sufrido. Decidió buscar algo igual de conservador al elegir qué se pondría para salir de la mansión.

Bajó con cuidado una pierna, seguida de la otra. El dolor que le ocasionaba era agudo pero no más grave que la humillación misma de estar tanto tiempo en cama. Nunca, en toda su vida, había estado tan enfermo. Según su madre, de pequeño era un niño muy enfermizo pero eso se curó cuando pasó los siete años. Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de la causa de su enfermedad.

Apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y se trató de incorporar. Un par de intentos fallidos finalmente le valieron el éxito. Tuvo que apoyase en uno de los postes de la cama para no perder el equilibrio. Aquella sensación repugnante en la parte posterior de su garganta regresó mientras algo se rompía en su baja espalda. No pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que lo abandonó.

Al instante, lazos invisibles lo sujetaron y sentaron en la cama. Había cerrado los ojos debido al dolor, sólo para que al abrirlos se encontrara con las dos esferas ambarinas que pertenecían a Minny. Trató de sonreírle, y al ver el mismo gesto de la criatura hacia él, se sintió culpable por haber renegado de sus servicios. La elfina cuidaba de él porque lo quería, tal ves más que cualquiera en la tierra, y él renegaba de ella.

- Amo Malfoy, usted no debe levantarse, señor - murmuraba preocupada Minny

Draco no respondió. Paseó su mirada por el cuarto, tan normal y la vez, extrañamente distante. Una vez sentado y con aquel dolor menguante en su cuerpo, la perspectiva del lugar parecía haberse distorsionado... como si todo se desfigurara como las marcas en su cuerpo.

Miró a la elfina al percatarse de que esta callaba y lo observaba. La larga y afilada nariz estaba húmeda y las orejas puntiagudas dobladas hacia abajo. El tono grisáceo de su piel parecía más pálido mientras sus dedos huesudos se cerraban con fuerza sobre la funda que llevaba puesta. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado y dijo en tono grave:

- Debo irme, Minny. Debo salir de aquí. Necesito que me ayudes a salir. Llévame hasta el piso inferior.

No podía describir lo que vio atravesar el rostro de la elfina. Algo que parecía más real que la preocupación y más intenso que el terror. Prácticamente comenzó a convulsionar en aquel lugar. Negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras decía incoherentemente frases exhortándolo a desistir de aquella loca idea.

- Minny escúchame. Aquí no ganaré nada, y no puedo estar al lado de ese monstruo por más tiempo - hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño mientras paseaba su mirada por la puerta -. Iré con Severus y luego vendrás tú con nosotros.

Esto pareció tranquilizar a la elfina, quien dejó de temblar casi de inmediato. Lo miró cuestionante, y con algo más que duda, a los ojos. El dorado y el plateado se conectaron y Draco no necesitó palabras para responder. Sabía que los elfos no leían las mentes, pero de alguna forma éste lo había hecho.

Una sonrisa iluminó las facciones del muchacho mientras la criatura también sonreía tristemente. Draco suspiró y trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, esta vez con la ayuda de la elfina. Minny lo sostuvo un par de veces que casi cae al suelo. Sus piernas aún estaban débiles y a veces perdía el control sobre ellas. Se acercó hacia la pared del costado y murmuró un sencillo encantamiento. El enorme guardarropa apareció por arte de magia y las cientos de prendas se lucieron frente a él. Tonos verdes, grises y negros luchaban por ser escogidos.

Minny se acercó al guardarropa y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas al colgador sacó unos pantalones anchos negros. Un polo manga larga verde junto a una chompa de alpaca negra para protegerlo del frío que hacía fuera de la mansión. Draco tendría que pasar por el mundo muggle y era obvio que sería demasiado llamativo un muchacho con túnica a esa hora del día. De hecho, en cualquier momento llamaría la atención un joven con túnica.

Sacó una túnica negra, con cuello alto pero bastante práctica. La mayoría de veces el chico la había usado para salir a jugar en el jardín con sus amigos. Minny lo había visto cabalgar varias veces con esa túnica y debido al camino que tenía que recorrer decidió dársela. No era como si fuera a caminar mucho pero después de todo debía estar cómodo. A parte, las heridas no habían sanado del todo.

Le alcanzó las ropas al chico, ayudándole a ponérselas con varios hechizos. Habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que el otro hombre se había marchado y Draco comenzaba a impacientarse. No se arriesgaría a irse por los polvos flu hacia la casa de Severus pues sería fácilmente rastreado. Había pensando que el coche lo dejara en las afueras de la villa muggle cerca de la mansión, luego caminaría hasta el centro de ella. Debían de haber bruces o trenes o algo para ir a Londres. Desde la estación King Cross sería fácil ubicarse.

Sintió como una capa de viaje era colocada en sus brazos. Agradeció a la elfina por haberse acordado. El frío le calaría los huesos si no la llevaba.

-----

Siempre era lo mismo. El camino hacia el ministerio estaba plagado de personas que preguntaban sobre su ausencia. Cada cual con un diferente estilo para cuestionarle su paradero los últimos días. Respondiendo brevemente con excusas tontas, cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su oficina y cayó en su asiento apoyando su frente en una mano. No pensó que la gente notara tanto su ausencia ni en ese lugar ni en ninguna parte. Hacía tiempo que no figuraba para nada.

Un ruido en la puerta le hizo voltearse mientras trataba de adivinar quién sería ahora. Quería quedarse sólo un tiempo hasta que lograra decidirse en cómo presentar su renuncia. Una cabeza cenicienta asomó por la puerta mientras el resto de su cuerpo de distorsionaba tras el vidrio de la entrada.

- ¿Harry¿Está todo bien?

David, un muchacho casi de su misma edad que había estudiado en Durmstrang, pareció ser el más sincero de todos los que había hecho aquella pregunta. No era original pero el toque de sinceridad en ella removió algo que hacía tiempo estaba guardado dentro del Gryffindor.

El chico entró a la oficina, quedando frente al escritorio erguido en sus casi dos metros. Era bastante alto, pero no por eso se le veía mucho más alto que Harry. Su figura era esbelta y aunque podría decirse que tenía los hombros demasiado anchos esto le daba un aire informal bastante atractivo. Era delgado de contextura, y eso resaltaba sobre todo en el rostro. Su cara era ovalada y en el cuello se notaban sus clavículas claramente cuando se ponían alguna camisa sin abotonar.

A pesar de esto, en conjunto era bastante atractivo, y la expresión de preocupación y el ceño fruncido casi permanente lo hacía una de esas personas que volteaban miradas al pasar. Siempre con el andar rápido y gracioso, completamente opuesto al elegante y sobrio de Draco. Lo único que aquellos dos personajes tenían en común era el color de sus ojos, a pesar que los de David eran de un gris varios tonos más oscuros y parecían siempre despedir ondas de calor.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? - repitió el muchacho al no recibir repuesta

- Estaré mejor cuando dejen de preguntarme eso - contestó cortante el moreno

Cualquiera se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero para David eso era una muestra de normalidad. Cuando recién conoció a Harry se imaginaba un chico exageradamente alegre y tal ves un poco loco. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo pusieron a trabajar con un joven arisco y bastante centrado, tal vez demasiado maduro para su edad. Ambos trabajaban en misiones difíciles que sólo les podían ser asignadas a jóvenes... después de todo, un hombre de 50 años no podría infiltrarse en un club londinense sin llamar la atención.

- Bueno... ¿me contarás dónde has estado?

- He estado preparando mi carta de renuncia

Harry pensó que no debió decirlo de esa forma. Había sido compañero de David un buen tiempo y el chico era muy amable con él. Por la expresión en el otro rostro se dio cuenta que sus palabras lo habían sorprendido y en parte, el rostro del otro se ensombreció.

- ¿Por qué renuncias? Pensé que todo estaba bien...

- No eres tú, David - se apresuró a aclarar -, es sólo que esto no es lo que pensaba. Me tiene harto este trabajo, y no es como si lo necesitara realmente. Espero no estés enfadado...

- ¡No! - contestó David -, claro que no... es sólo que no me lo esperaba. Vuelves después de 3 días de ausencia y dices que renuncias, todo es extraño¿sabes?

A Harry le sudaron las manos y David notó su nerviosismo. Ambos sabían que el otro sabía, era cosa de entrenamiento. Un entrenamiento que les llevó a ser reconocidos a pesar de ser muy jóvenes, pero que al parecer no había satisfecho a Harry. David recordó cuantas veces este le había dicho que estaba cansado del trabajo, pero pensó que eran momentos pasajeros de exceso de estrés.

- ¿Y cuándo le dirás a Ian?

- No lo sé... supongo que...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar un grupo de gente corría apresurada por los pasillos gritando y agitando papeles y varitas. Ambos empuñaron las propias y salieron al pasillo. Sólo era gente el ministerio (gracias al cielo hacía tiempo habían cesado los atentados), pero corría desesperada de un lado a otro, haciendo llamadas, recopilando papeles y leyendo fichas. Algo había pasado que acababa de perturbar la tranquilidad en el ministerio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó David a Alejandra.

La chica, que había estado leyendo unas fichas, casi las suelta por el suelo. Se le notaba nerviosa y preocupada pero sin embargo se ruborizó cuando David le dirigió la palabra. Harry sabía desde hacía tiempo que tenía algo con su amigo, pero este era demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta. Alejandra le recordaba a Hermione, con su cabello alborotado, su piel trigueña y su pequeña figura. Si Alejandra no hubiera tenido una personalidad completamente distinta a la de su amiga, hubiera podido ser su clon

- Mortífagos... han escapado de Azkaban... - contestó entre grandes bocanadas de aire mientras controlaba su rubor.

David lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Harry le devolvió el gesto. Ambos caminaron hacia la oficina de Ian, el Director de Misiones Especiales contra el uso de Magia Oscura, pero este los encontró primero.

- Potter, Bronstein, justo a los aurores que quería ver. Supongo que ya vieron lo que está pasando.

- Lo hemos visto - contestó David serio sin entender porqué el mayor sonreía divertido -, pero nadie nos ha explicado más que 'mortífagos fuera de Azkaban'.

El rostro de su jefe se ensombreció y los llevó hacia un lado antes de que un par de señores los aplastara en su camino hacia otra oficina. Ahora, todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro mientras examinaba a los dos muchachos. Ambos le devolvían desconcierto en las miradas.

- Un grupo de mortífagos, ocho exactamente, escaparon de Azkaban lo cual nos han comunicado hace unos instantes... cuando empezó toda esta correteada.

- ¿Saben los nombres? - preguntó Harry, hablando desde que había salido de la oficina.

- Sabemos algunos, pero no todos están en los archivos. Saben que no llevamos la cuenta de quienes están vivos o muertos en esa prisión.

David resopló irritado mientras Harry movía la cabeza molesto. Esa era una de las mayores estupideces del ministerio, pero a pesar de las continuas discusiones, nunca se hacia nada para llevar un adecuado registro de los prisioneros en aquel lugar. Los presos se encontraban ahí hasta que morían, y la gente de afuera se enteraba tres o cuatro meses después de que el reo había pasado a la otra vida cuando algún familiar lo iba a visitar. Si el prisionero no tenía visitas, podían pasar meses y meses sin que nadie advirtiera su muerte.

Alejandra se acercó a Ian y le entregó un fólder. Luego les sonrió a los muchachos y se alejó hacia otro hombre, quien le pasó más papeles. Los ojos del mayor examinaban el papel, cogiéndose los lentes mientras parecía querer fusionar sus cejas para convertirlas en una sola. David sintió la mirada breve de Harry en él pero no volteó a mirarlo. Sabía que el moreno estaba igual de desconcertado que él.

- No reconozco a nadie - resopló Ian -. No recuerdo ninguno de los nombres ni sus juicios.

- Déjame ver - exclamó David cogiendo la hoja de papel examinando las palabras y buscando alguna conexión en su cerebro.

Harry se acercó por detrás y comenzó a leer la lista por encima de su hombro. Parecían ser hijos de mortífagos pues sus apellidos traían imágenes de la batalla a Harry, más los nombres no encajaban. De pronto, su mirada se congeló sobre el séptimo nombre de la lista, aquel que habían pasado de largo, debido a que los demás estaban resaltados.

El moreno comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta pasando una mano por su cabello. David se volteó y colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Harry¿reconoces a alguien?

El Gryffindor asintió y David hizo un gesto de comprensión. Regresó su vista al papel y escaneó los nombres de nuevo.

- Sólo he escuchado de McNair y Nott. Creo que a Bruce lo vi una vez en _El Profeta_ pero no estoy seguro - dijo el muchacho mirando directamente a Ian para luego pasar su mirada a Harry -. ¿Me ayudarás a devolverlos a donde pertenecen?

Harry lo pensó un momento. Había ido con la idea de renunciar pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta ver a esos mortífagos de nuevo pudriéndose en Azkaban. Se lo merecían, o al menos el séptimo de la lista se lo merecía.

Asintió tal ves muy violentamente y recibió una sonrisa de David. Ian los miraba confundido sin comprender lo que habían querido decir realmente las palabras de su sobrino. Despejando su cabeza miró su reloj y les dijo a los chicos:

- Mañana comenzara la cacería. Los quiero aquí a las 7 de la mañana. Haremos los rastreos hoy... y Potter, no vayas a desaparecer de nuevo.

El Gryffindor asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose bastante estúpido, pero no le importó. Esa ira que lo había invadido varias veces últimamente comenzaba a llenar su sangre de nuevo. Inclinó su cabeza en forma de despedida y se dio la vuelta. A unos dos metros de David oyó que este lo llamaba preguntándole:

- ¿A quién conoces?

- Al número siete - le gritó casi en la puerta antes de abandonar el edificio escaleras abajo con la sola idea de llegar pronto a la Mansión Malfoy.

David buscó el nombre y frunció el ceño. Ahora lo recordaba, era un joven de su edad que creía que la guerra aun continuaba después de Voldemort muerto. Obviamente era un Slytherin, pues no era de Durmstrang y si era de Hogwarts, todos los mortífagos de esa escuela habían pertenecido a aquella casa. Dobló el papel decidido a buscar información sobre aquel nombre. Debía de ser algo importante, o haber hecho algo importante, pues Harry se había turbado inmediatamente y había desistido de su plan de renunciar.

Se acercó a los ficheros murmurando

- Z... Z... ¡Zabini, Blaise! Aquí está. Veamos que has hecho, Blaise...

-----

Habían pasado unos 40 minutos desde que Harry había partido y Draco al fin había alcanzado el final de las escaleras de mármol. El camino desde su cuarto hasta la puerta principal parecía eterno, a pesar de ser relativamente corto. En buen estado hacía el recorrido en menos de un minuto, pero en ese momento con cada paso tenía que descansar un minuto. Con todo y la ayuda de Minny, Draco no quería ser llevado como un enfermo convaleciente e iba a salir de la mansión como todo un Malfoy. Alcanzó la perilla de la puerta de cristal, viendo las formas desfiguradas del coche al otro lado, junto a los árboles que se dibujaban a la derecha e izquierda del camino. El verde se distorsionaba y fundía junto al blanco azulino del cielo, dando el aspecto de una pintura más que el de un cristal opaco a la puerta.

La entrada no hizo ruido alguno cuando fue abierta, y Draco sintió el aire frío rozarle la cara. Involuntariamente sonrió y miró a la elfina, que se encontraba a su lado y parada de puntillas mirándolo con sus enormes ojos ambarinos.

- Amo Malfoy, aún puede...

- No, Minny, ésta es una oportunidad que no voy a desperdiciar. Ya esperé demasiado... - contestó con una sonrisa triste mientras acariciaba amistosamente las orejas de la criatura.

Minny tembló bajo la mano del rubio, más este no estaba seguro si fue por él o por la ráfaga de viento que acababa de pasar por la puerta. Se acomodó la capa de viaje sobre los hombros y dio un paso fuera del umbral. Nuevamente tuvo que detenerse, dejando el dolor menguar bajo la atenta preocupación de la elfina.

Al ver que ella iba a conjurar algún hechizo la detuvo con un gesto y se enderezó. Dio otro paso, y luego otro más. Su desesperación crecía al ver lo lento que estaba avanzando, pero su terquedad no le dejaba aceptar la ayuda mágica de la criatura. Quería acostumbrarse a la sensación para luego poder caminar fuera de la mansión un poco más rápido. Sabía que mientras más continuo fuera el dolor, sería más fácil sobrellevarlo.

Tomó la manija en la puerta del coche y se volteó a la elfina. Las riendas estaban amarradas a un par de corceles negros, con las cabelleras azuladas bailando con el viento.

- Minny, tengo que agradecerte tu ayuda y también... pedirte que no rebeles mi paradero. No quiero que abandones la mansión tampoco. Regresaré pronto y expulsaré a Potter de aquí. Otra cosa, manda a Syth conmigo lo antes posible, enviaré un mensaje a Severus para ver si me puede recoger del pueblo. Estuve pensándolo y dudo que Potter intercepte la carta, por otro lado, me será imposible ubicarme en el mundo muggle. ¿Entendiste?

La elfina asintió enérgicamente y Draco le dio una sonrisa sincera antes de darse la vuelta hacia el carro. Cuando había puesto un pie sobre el carro oyeron el sonido de algo quebrándose dentro de la mansión, y el retumbar inconfundible de pasos dentro de la mansión.

- Apúrese amo

-----

Los polvos flu habían sido, desde siempre, la forma de transporte más incómoda que conocía. Aunque era veloz, siempre 'aterrizaba' mal y a la hora de llegar a su destino sentía todo su estómago revuelto y algún miembro dolorido. Apenas puso un pie en la casa, el sonido del silencio que cubría la mansión le llamó la atención. No era que hubiera gran ruido siempre en la casa, sino que parecía como si ahora Harry tuviera dos enormes orejeras en los oídos, como las que la profesora Sprout les dio cuando estudiaron mandrágoras, hacia tanto tiempo.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero la imagen en la ventana lo hizo parar en seco. Tras los cristales se veía claramente como Draco estaba abriéndose paso hacia un carruaje. El miedo invadió al moreno, quien tragó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta bruscamente, haciendo estallar el jarrón de la mesilla de al lado.

Oía sus pasos resonar por el pasillo y el eco que rebotaba en cada pared. Llegó al recibidor de donde partían las escaleras y sin pensarlo, se precipitó hacia la puerta. Giró la manija haciéndola chocarse contra la pared al abrirla. La vista de la parte trasera del carruaje alejándose hacia la salida fue lo único que logró captar.

Salió furioso, sacando su varita del bolsillo y apuntando hacia el coche, ignorando olímpicamente los brazos desesperados que le jalaban de la túnica tratando de detenerlo. La última vez que lanzó esa maldición tuvo que cargar el cuerpo de un mortífago hasta San Mungo.

La explosión fue oída claramente mientras pedazos de madera quedaban esparcidos por todo el camino. Los caballos relinchaban aterrados y comenzaban a correr desapareciendo por los terrenos. Una vez que el polvo se hubo asentado, Harry distinguió una sombra negra que entraba a los árboles.

-----

Draco estaba sentado en el coche, oyendo como Minny lloraba y volviendo más y más difícil el hecho de irse. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sabiendo que Potter estaba en la mansión. No quería pensar el castigo de Minny si Potter se cruzaba con ella cuando él estuviera fuera de la mansión.

_'Sal del coche'_

Draco volteó a ambos lados. No había nadie más pero, sin embargo, una voz aguda acababa de decir aquellas palabras, muy bajito, como susurrándole al oído. El carruaje daba tumbos en el suelo y oyó el sonido de la puerta principal ser abierta sin ningún cuidado.

_'SAL del coche'_

Draco respiraba agitado. Aquella voz estaba ahí de nuevo. Apretó la capa alrededor suyo. Se acercó a la puerta del carruaje y cogió la manija, temblando y con el corazón en el puño.

'_AHORA'_

El sonido mismo de la voz, gritando dentro de su cabeza lo hizo salir disparado del coche, oyendo un estruendo enorme tras él. Algo le golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo caer. Oyó como sus caballos se enloquecían y sus pasos alejarse del lugar donde estaba. Sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo, y las piedritas pequeñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos sin causar heridas.

Giró el rostro y vio que donde había estado su carruaje ahora yacían tablas rotas y tres ruedas en llamas. Una nube de polvo rodeaba el lugar. Con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza se arrastró hacia los jardines, esperando poder perder a Potter dentro de estos. Con suerte llegaría al agujero y tal vez podría lograr que el Gryffindor cayera por él.

Se retiró el cabello sucio del rostro y trató de levantarse. Encorvado, debido al dolor que invadía cada músculo de su cuerpo, se precipitó hacia el bosque oyendo como nuevamente sonidos de botas llegaban hacia él por el camino de piedra.

-----

- Si Draco huye, quédate segura que tu cabeza colgará en la pared del comedor - amenazó Harry antes de correr hacia los jardines, dejando a la elfina en el umbral desesperada.

Había visto a Draco escabullirse por los árboles, y decidió entrar a los terrenos por el mismo lugar. Grandes árboles se abrían a sus lados, con hojas grandes y sumamente verdes sobre ellos. El terreno bajo él era de un verde absoluto, dando la impresión de tratarse de una alfombra. Pequeños arbustos y hierbas que Harry había visto en textos escolares crecían en todo lugar, conforme miraba a los lados.

No tuvo que dar muchos pasos para saber donde se encontraba Draco. El rubio aún seguía enfermo, y no llegaría muy lejos. Había visto sus dolorosos movimientos al subir al coche y la forma como su cuerpo estaba encorvado al entrar al jardín, si así se le podía llamar a tremendo terreno de árboles.

La espesura del lugar le hacía recordar al bosque prohibido en Hogwarts. Había estado ahí un par de veces y había aprendido a no dejarse engañar por ruidos ajenos a su búsqueda. A unos tres metros de distancia oía, o más bien sentía, la presencia del otro.

De un momento a otro, sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera sido sumergido en agua. Sus zapatos se embarraron de una sustancia viscosa que bajaba del tronco de uno de los árboles cerca. Unas flores violetas con tallos punzantes pendían sobre él, dando la impresión de dientes afilados cerrándose en su garganta. Apuró el paso.

Pronto, oyó el sonido inconfundible de un cuerpo cayendo contra otro. Había llegado a un claro donde árboles grandes y gruesos rodeaban un círculo de césped lleno de pequeñas bolitas amarillas. La luz se colaba entra las ramas, y fuera del círculo todo estaba en penumbras.

-----

Draco contenía sus ganas de parar y echarse a un lado o regresar a la mansión y al cálido cuidado de su elfina. Lo que había sido una molestia aguda ahora se había transformado en una tortura implacable. El dolor interno no era nada en comparación con la vergüenza de estar huyendo, pero era lo más fuerte en ese momento. El crujido de ramas bajo sus pies le aseguraba que Potter sabía donde se encontraba. Parecía que estuviera jugando con él. Como si gozara verlo de esta forma. _Huyendo._

Llegó al Círculo Amarillo, como le llamaba cuando salía a buscar hierbas con su padre y Severus. Solían acampar aquí, o comer algunas cosas si se trataba de una salida corta. No tuvo tiempo de ponerse a recordar pues sintió la cercanía del otro y como pudo se acercó al árbol más antiguo que conocía. Una vez Lucius le dijo que ese árbol había sido plantado cuando él había nacido, y extrañamente tenía algo que reconfortaba a Draco cada vez que se acercaba a él. Sin cuidado, se desplomó contra el tronco maldiciendo su enfermedad y el maldito dolor que no le permitía moverse como debería.

Jadeaba mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo sobre el estómago. Mechones de cabello rubio caían sobre su frente de nuevo, dándole una apariencia desarreglada que no le gustaba en absoluto. Lo primero que haría cuando estuviera a salvo sería raparse la cabeza.

Miró hacia la izquierda y descubrió la línea de robles que solía usar para meditar. Las ramas ahora eran más altas y sería una hermosa vista la que tendría desde ahí arriba.

Pasos detrás de él llamaron su atención. Apretó una mano sobre su capa lo más que pudo, viendo lo inevitable acercarse. Potter sabía donde estaba y lo llamaba de una forma bastante infantil.

- Malfoy - canturreaba -, sal donde quiera que estés - repetía el Gryffindor con una voz burlona, como si se tratara de un juego para niños y Draco no tuviera más que cinco años.

Los pasos ligeros se acercaron a cada tronco, resonando en los oídos de Draco más y más fuerte. Trató de incorporarse para que Harry no lo encontrara tirado, pero le fue imposible. Una nueva ola de dolor lo atacó y esperó ahí sentado a que menguara. Cuando abrió los ojos, la sonrisa en unos ojos verdes frente a él hizo que su cólera se retorciera por dentro.

-----

Harry sonreía mirando al muchacho más pequeño tendido sobre la hierba. Draco respiraba agitadamente, el pecho subiendo y bajando descontrolado mientras miraba al moreno con el rostro contorsionado en una expresión de odio más profunda, pero a la vez, más débil.

- Gané - exclamó el moreno deleitándose con cada letra que salía de su garganta

Las sílabas llenaron los oídos del rubio y explotaron en su cabeza, trayendo imágenes casi olvidadas y de muchos años atrás, llenándolo de coraje. No contestó. En lugar de eso trató de incorporarse. Una sombra alada se dibujó frente a él. Syth había llegado.

- Malfoy - continuó Harry, ahora sin la sonrisa en el rostro -, no pensé que llegaría el día que huirías atemorizado de mí.

El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos y se puso completamente de pie, haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajos sus pies y captando la mirada horizontal del Gryffindor.

- Te gusta eso¿no Potter? - murmuró con ira contenida en las palabras -, te gusta verme segundo... ¡reducido en mi propio terreno! Te gusta el poder que ostentas - e hizo un gesto con los brazos burlón y lleno de rabia -. Te gustó sentirlo cuando me espiabas, te gustó mientras paseabas por MI mansión¡te gustó cuando TÚ me violaste! - y murmuró en un siseo lleno de furia -. Te gustó la humillación que sentí¿verdad, Potter?

Harry se quedó de una sola pieza. El otro muchacho había dicho todo aquello sin moverse del lugar donde había estado tendido y ahora sus uñas parecían clavarse en la palma de sus manos, robándoles el poco color que les quedaba. Harry podía distinguir claramente un grupo de lágrimas que trataban de abandonar las lagunas plateadas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cólera lo invadía a él también y le nubló el cerebro, sintiendo una extraña sensación de haber sido acusado por algo que no había hecho.

- Nunca abusé de ti - respondió fríamente sin soltar la mirada del rubio.

Draco abrió los ojos con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro. Un resoplido asombrado abandonó sus labios, como un jadeo, un intento de risa amarga abandonando su sistema.

- Nunca he hecho nada que no esté en mi poder - añadió el Gryffindor antes de que Draco pudiera contestarle.

Harry examinó como cada músculo del rostro más pálido se contorsionaba de cólera. La multitud de emociones mezcladas en los orbes grises.

- El poder para hacerlo no significa que es correcto - contestó mordaz el Slytherin -. Mi padre JAMÁS abusó de mí, y tenía más poder que tú - contestó el rubio lleno de cólera y mirándolo con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

Esta vez, Harry soltó una carcajada sin romper el contacto visual. El sonido era cruel, cortante y seco. Sin un pizca de humor, sólo malicia pura en cada tono.

- Tu padre te vendió para salvarse - contestó en un tono burlón como si le hablara a un niño de dos años, que aun no entiende las palabras -. Eso es más... despreciable

Harry se quedó ahí parado, esperando una respuesta airada y dolida, sintiendo el impacto que sus palabras habían hecho en el otro y tratando de no sentirse mal por el otro hombre, ocultando su sentimiento de culpa bajo una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue volviendo muy fingida como para mantenerla.

Mas la respuesta no llegó.

El rubio estaba inmóvil. Miraba al moreno tratando de leer su mirada, y las intenciones que en sus palabras ocultaba. El Gryffindor era cruel. Su padre lo amaba, no había duda, y Draco amaba a su padre. Había, tenía que haber, una excusa completamente razonable para lo que había sucedido...

Harry escaneaba de nuevo al Slytherin. Los ojos grises vagaban sobre él y no podían ocultar el dolor que aquellas palabras habían desatado internamente. Parecía como si el gris se hubiera vuelto invisible, y Harry podía leer las emociones de Draco en ese momento. Podía sentir la angustia que irradiaba de él, y el peso de una duda sobre su cabeza.

El otro chico parecía más pequeño y vulnerable que nunca, con las manos pálidas caídas a los lados, con pequeños puntitos rojos de sangre. La capa le colgaba en un hombro y revelaba una chompa verde debajo de esta. Estaba ojeroso debido a la enfermedad, y el cabello desarreglado y sucio debido a la caída. Tenía este aspecto desde la noche de la muerte de Anna, y era en cierta forma deprimente.

El Gryffindor se detuvo. Su mirada se centró en el rostro del rubio, donde una lágrima solitaria y cristalina resbalaba por su mejilla. Era una sola, en la cual se traslucía todo el dolor que luchaba por ser arrancado de su alma. Parecía tan llena de amargura, tan cargada de sufrimiento, que Harry la miraba maravillado de lo pequeña que era y el gran significado que tenía. De todas las lágrimas que Draco había derramado en su presencia, esta fue la única que lo hizo quebrarse por dentro y sentir el peso de sus acciones sobre sus hombros.

El Slytherin sintió una sensación extraña en su rostro y con el dorso de su mano, secó la lágrima. Pudo sentir cómo parecía haberse escapado sin su permiso y llenó de vergüenza apartó su mirada hacia los árboles que se abrían a su derecha. Tragó con dificultad y cerró los ojos. Alzó el rostro al cielo tratando de que el resto de lágrimas regresara a su sistema, y dejaran de atormentarlo con su debilidad.

Harry se acercó a él y le miró serio. Pudo notar cómo el otro temblaba, y sus labios nuevamente se estaban tornando morados. Sus pómulos tenía un tinte rosa a causa del frío y su piel parecía haberse vuelto más pálida, si eso era posible.

- Regresemos a la mansión - dijo con voz calmada.

- No - negó el rubio -. No, no voy a regresar - exclamó más fuerte, llenando su mirada de firme determinación y un brillo de terquedad.

- ¡Maldito seas, Malfoy¡Vas a morir de pulmonía aquí afuera! Tienes fiebre y puede empeorar si continúas con esta locura...

- ¿Ahora estoy loco! - respondió entre dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados, con tanta ironía derramándose sobre las palabras que las hacían densas.

- ¡Tampoco he dicho eso! - gritó exasperado el moreno, elevando las manos y regresando su mirada al rubio con impaciencia.

- No levantes la voz, Potter - siseó el Slytherin, aún inmóvil e impasible en su lugar.

- Malfoy¡deja de ser tan infantil y camina hacia la casa!

El otro lo miró largamente, con un gesto incrédulo en la cara y los músculos tensos. El pequeño espacio entre ellos se cerraba, liberando el aire cargado de tensión y creando un ambiente pesado.

- Deja de ordenarme - murmuró Draco casi sobre los labios de Harry, manteniendo ahora una máscara de calma y indiferencia perfecta.

Los ojos verdes vagaban con el ceño fruncido por el rostro del otro. La luz mortecina de la mañana se colaba por los árboles dejando ver las partículas de polvo flotar cerca de ellos. Estando a pocos centímetros de distancia, un cuerpo veloz e inadvertido por el moreno pasó muy rápido entre ellos, lanzándolo hacia atrás sin hacerlo caer.

Draco seguía quieto, con las manos ahora nuevamente caídas a los lados, siguiendo al animal con la vista hasta que se convirtió en una mota borrosa sobre sus cabezas. En ese momento, parecía una estatua irreal que encarcelaba un alma salvaje dentro de ella. El cuerpo esculpido a la perfección dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos y los bordes de la capa. Harry sintió un retortijón en el pecho.

Los ojos grises volvieron a él y un nudo se creó en su garganta, haciendo que el aire y sus palabras lo abandonaran sin el menor aviso. Fue como ser golpeado con un mazo de troll en el estómago y mantenerlo clavado ahí. La expresión limpia de Draco estaba de vuelta y ni una sola emoción se leía en su rostro.

- Regresemos - dijo después de una pausa. Luego añadió con toda la concentración que pudo hallar -, Minny debe estar preocupada.

Se adelantó y tomó la mano de Draco, pero este retiró la suya como si hubiera sido envuelta en llamas. Con una mueca avanzó empujando a Harry en el hombro, y se dirigió a la mansión tragándose los gemidos de dolor que trataban de abandonar su garganta. Harry lo miró antes de seguirlo con una pregunta en su cabeza: '¿Qué me está pasando?'

-----

Minny los había recibido entre sollozos histéricos y de inmediato Harry había sido expulsado del salón mientras la elfina veía si Draco tenía alguna herida grave en el cuerpo. Harry no creía que hubiera algo _grave_. El único momento en que el rubio había demostrado signos de dolor fue cuando, a unos dos metros del camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo.

El chico había mirado hacia todos lados y luego hacia arriba. Harry pudo distinguir cuando se tocó el pecho y se inclinó hacia delante, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Ya incorporado, el rubio había seguido el camino a la mansión.

Luego de un momento de preocupación se dio cuenta que no había sido dolor físico lo que acababa de expresar el rubio. Al levantar la mirada encontró la cápsula del cuarto de Draco sobre su cabeza. Irritado, Harry había seguido a Draco casi corriendo y lo había levantado en sus brazos a pesar de los gritos de este. De esta forma habían entrado a la casa y así fue como Minny los vio al regresar de la 'huida'.

Draco parecía bastante enfadado con él, y no era para menos. Estaba arrepentido de haber alzado a Draco en sus brazos por un arranque de celos absurdo, pero que podía hacer. Su carácter era impulsivo, y el hecho de que Draco tuviera el corazón amarrado a un cadáver no ayudaba en nada.

Minny se separó del sillón de terciopelo donde yacía el rubio, y desapareció murmurando algo como 'vendas'. Harry aprovechó ese momento y se adelantó hasta estar al lado de Draco. La mirada gris seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y no se despegó de él hasta que estuvo arrodillado al lado del sillón donde Draco yacía con la capa bajo él.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter?

- Nada, sólo... quería saber si...

- ¿Estoy bien? - se burló el rubio -. Creo que no necesitas estar tan _cerca_ para averiguarlo

Harry se dio cuenta de la indirecta y con la frente fruncida se levantó alejándose unos pasos del sillón. La sala despedía destellos azules, a pesar de llamarse el Salón Rojo. Los tapices de las paredes tenían figuras antiguas y elegantes, de tonos plateados y dorados. Lo único rojo en el lugar eran las llamas que crepitaban e la chimenea.

Los muebles azules reflejaban las llamas en los hilos de oro que unían los bordes, y los cristales en los retratos llameaban junto a la chimenea. El fuego hacia el lugar aceptable, y creaba un gran contraste con el exterior. No era un cuarto grande, pero era lo suficientemente espacioso como para tener una cómoda sala de estar y varias mesitas laterales con libros y más fotografías sobre ellas. Harry hizo una nota mental de preguntarle alguna vez a Draco el porqué de tantas fotografías.

Se concentró de nuevo en el rubio, que aún estaba acostado en el sofá, pero ahora miraba la ventana frente a su cabeza. Tenía una mirada melancólica y derrotada en el rostro, y algo extraño brillaba en sus ojos. Estaba seguro que no se trataba de lágrimas, pero algo más fuerte que se movía dentro de él.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Draco se rió, y hubiera parecido que realmente le hacía gracia si luego no se hubiera volteado hacia Harry para decirle con el tono más frío que halló en su repertorio:

- Por ti

Harry pudo sentir como esta vez su interior hacia el mismo sonido que las ramas crujiendo bajo sus pies en los terrenos. Draco miraba la ventana nuevamente, perdiéndose en las formas del exterior.

- ¿Realmente me odias tanto? - preguntó anhelando que el rubio al menos, no contestara.

- Más de lo que te imaginas - fue la respuesta que recibió, sin titubeos y con el tono más claro que podría haber recibido.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero el labio inferior le temblaba. Miró al rubio, deseando que este lo mirara en ese momento. Podía sentir la aprensión entre los dos, el ambiente denso y las paredes cerrándose sobre ello. Pero lo más fastidioso era la roca que Harry tenía en el estómago.

- Pero... pero en el bosque, cuando... - más fue interrumpido.

Un sonido le hizo saltar y voltear el rostro, al mismo tiempo que el rubio, hacia la fuente del estruendo.

Debido al polvo, no reconoció lo que era. Una figura grande y negra se abría camino mientas las llamas de la chimenea se recortaban tras ella. En segundos, Severus Snape los miraba con ojos desorbitados y las cejas completamente unidas, dando la impresión de que acababa de ver a Voldemort renacer de su tumba.

_'Maldita sea...'_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (17 de Marzo) Donde Harry se instala, Minny ayuda a Draco en sus planes, Harry va al Ministerio, se frustra el escape, y Severus Snape hace su aparición.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 30 de Diciembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	9. Cap 09 Alterno

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 09: Alterno**

Había sentido coraje saliendo de la casa y el odio que lo invadió cuando regresó había sido casi insoportable. Había temblado cuando el carruaje explotó, y el dolor lo había vencido en el bosque. Había esperado, con todas sus fuerzas, que la llegada de Severus le trajera algo de paz… y sólo le había enturbiado aún más sus pensamientos.

Tenía que aceptar que su 'huida' no había salido muy bien. No era como si realmente pensara que funcionaría. No tenía ni los elementos, ni las fuerzas necesarias para lograr salir de la mansión. Había sido bastante tonta pues cuando hubiera llegado a las puertas habría necesitado una varita, cosa con la que no contaba.

Lo único que había valido la pena era el hecho de que Syth logró entregar la carta, aunque no le sorprendía pues siempre lograba hacerlo. Su ex maestro de pociones, y una de las personas más cercanas a él estaba aquí, pero entonces por qué sentía que los problemas recién iban a empezar…

-----

El día no había podido ser peor. Desde su ventana lo único que veía era la baranda de su balcón, mas nada de los árboles que rodeaban el terreno. La Mansión de su familia nunca había sido, ni llamativa ni grande, pero era suficiente para él. Las frías paredes de piedra de donde colgaban las antorchas le daban un aspecto lúgubre, que a diferencia de otras mansiones, la convertía en un edificio aterrador. Muchas veces había paseado por la mansión de Lucius, una de las pocas que conocía, y ésta jamás le había dado la impresión de que una de las armaduras fuera a sacar el hacha y rebanarle el cuello.

Sería porque toda su vida había estado encerrado en esas paredes que su personalidad se había asemejado tanto a estas. Tan solo los que lo conocían muy bien podrían decir que tenía un alma bajo _sus_ paredes, al igual que pocos encontraban belleza en esa fortaleza de piedra. Dentro de estos pocos estaban, infaltables, los Malfoy.

Suspiró largamente, con el cuerpo medio adormecido sobre el asiento de terciopelo con acabados recargados. Aquella silla había estado en ese lugar desde que podía recordar, y estaba seguro que ya no se podía mover. En aquella silla su padre le había contado historias, y su abuelo le había hablado de Voldemort. En esa silla, también, había estado sentada su madre cuando le presentaron a Verónica Malfoy, madre de su mejor amigo, luego de estar dos horas tratando de que invitaran a esa familia a su mansión.

El hombre frunció sus negras cejas al darse cuenta que aunque quisiera no podía sacarse a esa familia de la cabeza, y con razón pues aquel linaje de rubios había estado relacionado con su familia desde que tenía memoria. Tan diferentes en un principio, habían llegado a entenderse y a compartir su 'deseo de conocimiento y superación' en las Artes Oscuras. Lástima que esa curiosidad finalmente haya llevado a su generación a unirse a Voldemort.

Severus se puso de pie y acomodó sus viejas túnicas negras. Eran sus preferidas, y las más cómodas de su guardarropa. Pero no era la comodidad lo que le gustaba de aquellas túnicas. Su padre se las había comprado como parte de su regalo cuando cumplió 16. Claro que no era por eso que las quería tanto tampoco. Estas túnicas lo habían acompañado en casi todas sus visitas a la mansión más grande de Inglaterra y presenciando sus reuniones personales con la cabeza de aquella familia desde un rincón en el suelo.

El paisaje era deprimente, así que decidió cerrar las cortinas. Verdes telas aterciopeladas cayeron y bloquearon la luz, cubriéndolo de una casi completa oscuridad. La gran cama parecía un enorme revoltijo de sábanas oscuras en el rincón. Era bastante rústica, lo único rústico en toda la habitación.

Esa suite le había pertenecido a sus padres, y antes a sus abuelos, y así sucesivamente. Severus estaba casi segura de que aquella cadena se acabaría con él. La mayoría de los muebles que se encontraban allí habían sido traídos desde Austria junto a su familia. A pesar de su antigüedad y el desgaste de algunos, le parecía un sacrilegio siquiera considerar la idea de cambiarlos o moverlos.

Caminó hasta la cómoda llena de cajones y sacó una túnica, negra por supuesto, junto a un par de medias nuevas. Jazz siempre malograba su ropa, por más hechizos disciplinarios que le lanzara. Era un pequeño diablo. Si hubiera podido, habría estado en Slytherin definitivamente.

La varita dio unas cuantas vueltas y pronto el cuarto estuvo ligeramente iluminado, haciendo brillar los metales de un color dorado algo pasado de moda. La habitación era bastante grande, y aun así le faltaba espacio para todas sus cosas. A un lado estaba la cama, con sus enormes edredones oscuros. Al lado, el velador. Luego la ventana.

Frente a la ventana se encontraba la puerta de madera, y junto a esta la cómoda con la ropa. Al lado derecho una chimenea parecida a las de su sala común en Hogwarts, y al otro lado una escalera de caracol que lo llevaba al baño.

No entendía porque el baño se encontraba en un nivel superior al cuarto, pero bueno…

Detrás de las escaleras de caracol se escondía una puerta muy bien disimulada en forma de ovalo. Al otro lado de esta estaba su laboratorio. Lo más preciado para él yacía en aquel cuarto, y la puerta estaba sellada con hechizos protectores que ni siquiera Dumbledore podría burlar, a pesar que el mismo Dumbledore los había creado. Severus los había corregido y arreglado, a parte que el antiguo director ya no se paseaba por los corredores de su mansión.

De hecho, ya no se paseaba por ningún corredor sobre la tierra.

Snape sabía que no debería de pensar tan cruelmente sobre la muerte de Dumbledore, pues este lo había ayudado mucho cuando decidió dejar a Voldemort. ¿Pero no fue acaso por su culpa que se unió a las filas oscuras? Albus fue un Gryffindor, así que parte de la culpa también recaía sobre él.

Con otro largo suspiro terminó de ponerse la túnica, pero en el acto botó torpemente un objeto que estaba sobre la cómoda. La madera plana golpeó el suelo y pequeños pedazos que brillaban con la luz se esparcieron a sus pies.

Severus maldijo en un susurro mientras se agachaba a recoger el portarretrato. Se hizo un par de cortes en los dedos gracias a los cristales rotos, pero ignoró el dolor que le causaban. Eran cosquillas a comparación de lo que había soportado en otros tiempos.

Volteó el marco e inmediatamente reconoció a las personas en la foto. Dos pálidas cabezas le sonreían, abrazados el uno al otro, saludándole. Las sonrisas eran tan reales que parecían creadas mediante un encantamiento, si eso era posible. Dos pares de ojos grises chispeaban detrás del papel, tan exactamente iguales. Pero aún así, Snape podría haber diferenciado cuales eran del padre y cuales del hijo.

Una sonrisa trepó por su rostro hasta que estuvo plantada en él sin intenciones de irse. Severus recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Habían organizado una excursión a Egipto, y aquella foto la tomó él mismo minutos antes de partir. Estaba seguro que tenía más… por algún lado.

Al recordar el cuarto de su ahijado no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Draco siempre le reprochaba que tuviera todas sus fotografías guardadas. Severus le reprochaba que Draco hubiera prácticamente cubierto su habitación de fotografías.

Lo peor de todo, era que en la mayoría de ellas aparecía con ellos. Y de repente por eso no quería colgarlas. No era porque no los quisiera, pues los amaba con todo el corazón que podía llegar a tener, pero lo único que lograban esas fotografías era recordarle que estaba solo, y si no fuera por los Malfoy viviría en un mundo donde era el único habitante.

Severus abrió y cerró cajones hasta que encontró una pequeña cajita negra. Dentro de esta había un círculo plateado. Con un tercer suspiro se dirigió a un baúl enterrado bajo la alfombra y rápidamente lo removió. El círculo plateado encajó perfectamente en la cerradura de madera oscura que cerraba la caja.

Un chirrido quebró el silencio de la habitación cuando la tapa se levanto. Dentro se observaban papeles y pergaminos desordenados. Hojas amarillentas escritas con una letra muy pequeña para ser legible. Severus la reconoció como suya.

Revolvió un poco hasta que toco el fondo del baúl. Con una emoción extraña dentro de su cuerpo jalo dos grandes álbumes llenos de polvo. Sopló sobre la cubierta y las partículas grises volaron sobre el suelo, cubriéndolo de suciedad, pero no le importó en ese momento. Llevó los dos grandes álbumes a su cama y regreso al baúl. Se aseguro de arreglarlo y al cerrarlo, un fajo más pequeño, completamente sellado y con las letras MS al frente, llamó su atención. Extrañado regreso a la cama, con un nudo en la garganta al saber lo que aquel fajo podría contener.

Una vez sentado sobre el colchón, cogió una cuchilla y abrió el sobre con cuidado. Nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras sacaba los papeles, cosa muy rara en él que no era una persona ni emotiva ni sentimental. Eran todas y cada una de las cartas que se habían mandado Lucius y él durante la Primera Guerra. Todas y cada una, con sus respectivas fechas y uno que otro recorte de periódico. Se imaginaba cómo lucía, un hombre de mediana edad sentado en el colchón recordando. Hubiera pagado por ver las expresiones de horror de sus alumnos. Cogió una carta al azar y comenzó a leer:

"_Querido Severus:_

_Cada día esto se vuelve más peligroso. Ojalá que el ave no caiga en la red pronto o sino nos veremos en problemas. Draco ya patea el vientre de su madre, espero que no se tarde mucho en salir. Narcissa cada día está más y más insoportable. La única esperanza que tengo es que con el nacimiento de mi pequeño dragón se largue de mi casa._

_Bueno, no escribo esto para contarte de Draco (por mucho que quiera hacerlo) sino para prevenirte. Tu trabajo es peligroso y lo sabes, a ese viejo no se le pasa ni una sola. Sé que te tiene vigilado, y sus mascotas también te siguen los pasos. Severus, sabes que…"_

La carta seguía y seguía, pero Severus no necesitó más para saber de qué se trataba. Dejó cuidadosamente el resto de pergamino sobre el fajo de cartas y se perdió en un punto negro en la pared. Los recuerdos le llegaron volando, viajando a través de sus nervios hasta su cerebro, que proyectaba imágenes y recuerdos en su cabeza. Aquella carta se la había enviado Lucius cuando Severus comenzaba a considerar el hecho de volverse espía para Dumbledore. Para su amigo, Dumbledore lo espiaba cuando era él quien buscaba al director y trataba de ganarse su confianza.

Lo que sí era cierto era el pedazo sobre las mascotas de Albus. Aquellos realmente le seguían lo pasos. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y en plena guerra mucho menos, considerando que había sido alumno de Slytherin, la 'casa de los magos oscuros'.

Pero bueno, aquellos eran malos recuerdos y no estaba de humor como para revivirlos. Prefería acordarse de las reuniones, las fiestas, las misiones y los reencuentros con Lucius durante aquella guerra. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, jamás hubiera logrado sobrevivir ese tiempo, al igual que el rubio no lo hubiera logrado sin la alegría del nacimiento de Draco. Aún ahora se le hacía difícil imaginarse porqué se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse de su adorado hijo.

Para el resto de gente, Lucius era un arrogante, engreído y frío desgraciado que obtenía todo lo que quería y poseía una de las cuentas más grandes en Gringotts. También, Draco, heredero de la familia Malfoy, era poseedor de una fama similar. Rico, arrogante, frívolo, discriminador, engreído y cosas por el estilo. Pero a pesar de todo esto que se rumoreaba y comentaba a espaldas de la familia, nunca faltaba la gente que se desvivía por complacerlos. Nunca les había faltado gente a su lado, aunque sólo fuera por sacar su pedazo del pastel.

A diferencia de Snape, ellos no conocían la verdadera soledad. Y, a la vez, la conocían en un nivel más profundo que el suyo.

Después de conocerse, se podría decir que jamás volvieron a estar solos. Durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, Severus no había sido muy amigo de nadie. En sus tiempos de estudiante, como siempre, habían existidos alumnos que toda la escuela conocía, respetaba o martirizaba. Él era de los últimos, y por supuesto, Potter y su grupo eran los héroes del momento.

Su sangre comenzó a palpitar furiosamente contra su piel al recordar todas las trastadas que aquellos le habían hecho, y todas las veces que se había desquitado. Jamás había habido un trato justo, pues siempre salían librados del castigo. Muchas veces debieron de haber sido expulsados, sobre todo después de traer Bichleats al castillo, más siempre conseguían una excusa para salirse con la suya. Parecía como si las reglas no les afectaran.

Recordaba claramente como James Potter andaba tras una muchacha de Gryffindor, Lily Evans, quien luego se convertiría en su esposa, y ésta siempre lo dejaba plantado. Cómo disfrutaba aquellas escenas. Lo malo era que luego, siempre tenía que venir y sacar su frustración en alguna maldición contra Severus.

Otra cosa que recordaba de Hogwarts era el sistema injusto en el puntaje de las casas. Casi siempre, en las clases, los profesores trataban de ignorar o daban menos puntos a los alumnos de su casa argumentando 'que las respuestas no merecían más puntos' o simplemente restándolos luego por alguna tontería. Durante ese tiempo, cuando el lado Oscuro comenzaba a tomar forma, todos se volvían aprensivos o desconfiados de cualquiera que fuera o había pasado por Slytherin. Tuviera o no algún interés en las Artes Oscuras.

Slytherin era y es conocido por su preferencia por esta ciencia, pero eso no significaba el alistamiento de Slytherins en las filas que luego destruirían al mundo mágico. Al menos, no hasta que no se les aceptó en el otro bando, el bando de 'La Luz' como se hacía llamar.

No había mayor hipocresía en el mundo.

Un día en particular le vino a la mente. Durante sexto curso, en una clase de Quidditch, unos compañeros habían fallado en algunos tiros pero su equipo no había perdido la esperanza de ganar. Milagrosamente, el buscador de su casa cogió primero la snitch, bajo los abucheos y gritos del otro equipo. Potter no se lo podía creer, al igual que nadie de esa casa. En presencia del profesor no ocurrió nada, mas la pelea estalló en los vestidores.

Los Slytherins se estaban duchando mientras comentaban el partido, en el cual habían obtenido altas notas gracias al puntaje obtenido. Esa vez no tendrían razón para bajarles puntaje, como siempre lo hacían. De pronto, un olor extraño les llegó desde las bancas.

La mayoría de ellos, al percatarse de un breve hilillo de humo saliendo por un lado de los casilleros, cogieron su toalla y corrieron hacia donde se guardaban las cosas. Al centro, había un muñeco de tamaño natural que había comenzado a quemarse con un gran letrero donde decía: "Regresen a su hueco, serpientes. Que sus maldiciones reboten contra ustedes"

Para él hubiera pasado como otra de las bromas pesadas que el orgullo de los Gryffindors les había llegado a realizar, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una indirecta de esa clase en esos momentos. Cualquier mención de relación con el Lado Oscuro en esos tiempos era la llave en las puertas de Azkaban.

Encolerizados, salieron tal y como se encontraban e ingresaron al vestidor escarlata. Los Gryffindors de su curso ya estaban preparados, con varitas en mano y aun con sus uniformes sudados de Quidditch. La pelea fue desastrosa para ellos, pues no tenían más que dos varitas. El resto había combatido de forma muggle, olvidando sus prejuicios en esos momentos.

Finalmente, alumnos de ambas casas habían tenido que ser conducidos a la enfermería, y a otro grupo se lo llevaron a la oficina del director. Hubo huelga de ausencia durante toda la semana. No se vio ni un solo escudo verde en los pasillos durante aquellos siete días, y hubiera seguido así si el ministro no hubiera acudido y los hubiera amenazado con expulsar a los 'revolucionarios'.

Pero su razón era justa

Se les había dado un mes de detención a todos los Slytherin de sexto año, junto a 50 puntos menos por cabeza. Era un castigo casi justo si hubiera sido el mismo para los Gryffindors, pero a ellos sólo se les dio un mes de detención y 30 puntos menos por cabeza, debido a que 'ellos no habían iniciado ninguna clase de agresión física'.

Al volver a clases, y lograr una igualdad en los puntos restados, los profesores se habían ensañado en hacerles perder los puntos que habían sido restaurados. Si sacaban cuentas posteriores, les habría convenido aceptar los 50 puntos menos. Después de todo, que se podía esperar. Por siglos se había creído que Slytherin era sinónimo de Artes Oscuras, lo cual no era cierto. El hecho de que Slytherin no buscara gente valiente sino inteligente no lo convertía en alguien 'oscuro'. Lo malo es que este prejuicio jamás se cambió, no sólo porque era casi imposible, sino porque ningún Slytherin se rebajaría a dar explicaciones o pedir que se le acepte en una sociedad formada por magos sin sus ideas y que tenían una alarma que decía 'Cuidado, cuidado' cada vez que un Slytherin se acercaba.

Pero no todo había sido horrible durante esa época, pues había conocido a Lucius Malfoy. Su mejor amigo y primera relación seria. En una de las fiestas que el padre de Lucius había dado, se había topado con el rubio y su grupo de amigos. Lo había visto un par de veces en Hogwarts, y a pesar de siempre verlo rodeado de gente, aquellos ojos grises se detenían en él y le lanzaban una mirada extraña. No podía llamarse de superioridad, pero tampoco de simpatía. No era sexy, ni inocente. Luego de conocerlo, Severus se dio cuenta que era la esencia pura de Lucius, pero hasta entonces no lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que aquel rubio había comenzado una conversación inocente en el salón que había terminado con los dos interactuando de la forma más sublime que existía. Después de esa fiesta, ambos hicieron lo máximo para que sus familias se conocieran y de esa forma poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

Luego de que la comunidad de sangre pura se dio cuenta que jamás formaría parte del bando de la Luz, decidió no quedarse neutra. No sólo porque tenía todas las de ganar, lo cual le convenía, sino que Voldemort les ofrecía todo lo que siempre habían buscado por sobre el dinero y las amistades. Aceptación.

"Sin el mal no habría el bien. Pero si alguien sólo sigue sus ideales¿cómo saber que es malo?", le dijo una vez Lucius, al lado de la cuna de su hijo mientras el pequeño y pálido bebe cerraba sus ojos apretando el dedo del maestro de pociones.

Eso había sido 5 meses antes de que Voldemort fuera reducido, y de que Potter muriera junto a su esposa. Luego de quedarse sin líder dentro de la orden, los mortífagos se desbandaron, dejando a cada uno unirse al lado que quería. Seguir luchando por lo que creía, realizando actos desesperados, o mentir frente a un tribunal. Afortunadamente, Severus nunca tuvo que elegir. Su presencia en el juicio de Lucius fue decisiva, y gracias al cielo que los Malfoy poseían dinero.

Snape siempre le había lanzado indirectas a su amigo sobre las desventajas de pertenecer al lado de Voldemort y la forma como aquello afectaría su vida y la de su familia más adelante. A Severus jamás se le ocurrió que Lucius sabía que era un espía sin habérselo contado al Señor Oscuro.

"Severus, sé que trabajas para Dumbledore, así que deja de lanzarme indirectas. Al abandonar a Voldemort, si decidiera hacerlo, mi familia estaría perdida. Tú más que nadie debería de saber cómo otros pagan la traición. No quiero que pongan un dedo sobre Draco"

Nunca más había insistido

Una foto cayó del álbum, desviando el curso de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando a carta en su puño con todas sus fuerzas. Los nudillos estaban rojos y el pergamino arrugado bajo sus dedos crujió al dejarlo caer. Levantó la foto y se vio a si mismo parado junto a un árbol de navidad enorme. Su primera navidad en Hogwarts.

Eliminando pensamientos sobre Voldemort y traición de su mente cogió uno de los álbumes que tenía frente suyo y lo abrió. Cuatro fotografías de tres hombres lo esperaban dentro de la pasta de cuero. En la primera, había una copia de la imagen que se encontraba sobre la chimenea de Draco la última vez que visitó su habitación, mucho antes de la desaparición de Lucius.

Acarició el borde, pasando las yemas sobre los rostros sonrientes que rasgaban papeles bajo el árbol. Draco estaba sentado como indio con una enorme caja plateada sobre las piernas y detrás de él se encontraba Severus con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lucius. Recordaba muy bien aquella navidad. La primera que pasaron sin Narcisa cerca, para su completo gozo. Aquella mujer siempre había sido una piedra en el zapato.

Nunca se había llevado bien con Severus, ni en el colegio ni cuando visitaba a los Malfoy en su mansión. Lucius estaba lejos de aguantarla, y cada vez que recordaba cómo Lucius le había contado sobre la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con la mujer, no podía reprimir una carcajada. La expresión constante de asco en el rostro del otro hombre era inolvidable.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía negar que sus genes y los de Lucius habían creado un ser tan cerca de la perfección como no habían conocido.

Y es que Draco siempre había estado muy por encima de la mayoría de la gente de su edad. Desde pequeño ya sabía los tres idiomas con los que debería de aprender a convivir. Ruso, francés y alemán. La historia Malfoy era bastante extensa, sin grandes apariciones, simplemente con el característico rasgo de poder y dinero en cada generación. Debido a que su abuelo había sido ruso y su padre era alemán, se había visto obligado a aprender ambos idiomas desde pequeño. Otra historia había sido el francés. Su madre, de ascendencia francesa, casi nunca paraba en casa pero en todas las reuniones familiares se reunía la rama materna casi completa. Y la mayoría de ellos no sabía ingles.

A la edad de 10 años, dominaba aquellos tres idiomas, pero teniendo predilección sobre el alemán. El francés no lo usaba mucho, salvo para maldecir algo. Severus observó aquello después de un tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta en el colegio que cada vez que Draco estaba irritado comenzaba a susurrar maldiciones en francés. Podía imaginarse el significado indirecto que existía en aquella coincidencia. La relación madre-hijo que existía entre Draco y Narcisa era, por no decir menos, distante.

Lucius y Severus había llegado a la conclusión que Draco no podía haber sido de otra forma, gracias al poder que la magia de Narcisa y de Lucius le daba a su propia sangre. La combinación había sido perfecta gracias a años de coordinación entre ambas familias. Y sin embargo, Draco muchas veces parecía decidido a probar su poder.

También estaba el hecho de que desde pequeño hubiera sido fanático de los deportes de aventura. Cada vez que podía conducía a su padre y a él hacia algún nuevo lugar donde practicar algo peligroso. Siguiendo aquella costumbre, habían recorrido casi toda Europa y parte de América. Habían realizado casi todos los deportes conocidos sobre tierra, en agua o aire. Y obviamente, el Quidditch era su favorito, y era muy bueno para jugar.

Severus siempre aguardaba cuando llegaba de visita y Draco se encontraba en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento con su padre. Verlos a ambos volando con sus escobas último modelo por su inmenso campo de Quidditch era encantador. Dos flechas plateadas que rasgaban el cielo con sus túnicas negras. Nunca se cansaría de observar la elegancia con la que volaban, y de la cual no tenían la menor idea que poseían.

Pero al llegar a Hogwarts, todo lo que él y Lucius habían construido durante 11 años se quebró y fue recogido en pedacitos para ser tirado por la basura. Por mas que Draco se esforzara, Granger y Potter lo sobrepasaban en todo, sin contar las veces en las que Draco había servido detención por culpa de algún Gryffindor. Durante los partidos, los alumnos no admiraban el estilo que tenia Draco al volar, cautivados por los movimientos bruscos de Potter, y aunque eso le consiguió la copa de Quidditch dos veces, no evito que Slytherin se llevara tan preciado premio los dos últimos años de sus estudios escolares.

Él, siendo jefe de casa y debiendo de repartir equitativamente los puntos, no podía evitar notar que las mismas diferencias estaban implantadas pero ahora más disimuladamente. Se habían creado algunas normas, no exageradamente, pero suficientes para reducir muchos puntos a su casa. Con suerte, logro que al menos las últimas generaciones no sintieran la angustia de ser separados y corrieran a unirse, junto a sus padres, a Voldemort.

Con suerte, logró hacer lo que nadie hizo por él.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, pensando en donde estaría Lucius ahora. Le parecía extraño que el otro hombre no le escribiera aun con una explicación de sus acciones más recientes. Aunque esa carta también le daba un poco de miedo. Si quería noticias recientes, tenia que dar algunas también, y no creía que al padre de Draco le fueran a hacer gracia.

¿Cómo reaccionaria Lucius si supiera que había tenido relaciones con su precioso hijo? Esperaba que no se apareciera durante la noche y le lanzara la maldición asesina.

Pero es que no había podido resistirse. Sus pensamientos habían estado clavados en la inocencia y confianza del muchacho en ese momento, y en el hecho de que un Malfoy, una vez hecha una promesa, no la rompe.

Y así había sido. Por unos maravilloso 15 minutos, el muchacho había sido solo de él, y él había tenido poder absoluto sobre el chico. Parecía como si la vida le quisiera jugar una pasada al tentarlo con el cuerpo del hijo de su mejor amigo, y amante por un buen tiempo. Ahora, no sabia si aun podía considerar a Lucius su amante, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no compartían una de 'esas' conversaciones.

_Toc toc toc_

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana. Se levantó de la cama, ocasionando que los álbumes se cayeran al suelo y algunas fotos se despegaran de su sitio en las páginas amarillentas. Maldijo entre dientes y los arrimó colocándolos en un montoncito cerca de la cama mientras el toqueteo en la ventana se volvía más insistente.

Finalmente, se incorporó y frunciendo el ceño tiro de la cortina para un lado. La presencia de una bellísima ave, de plumaje gris y con unos ojos negros penetrantes lo saludo desde el otro lado. Abrió con rapidez la ventana dándole paso hacia el interior, y luego de darle unas palmaditas y un poco de agua, desató la carta de su pata. Como se lo imaginaba, era de Draco.

Lo que no se esperaba era aquella clase de nota: _"Ayuda, DM"_

Draco jamás mandaba aquella clase de mensajes, aunque se tratase de alguien de confianza como Severus. Siempre era muy meticuloso con todo lo que hacia, y una nota de ese tipo era para preocuparse.

Casi sin pensarlo, salio echo un torbellino de su cuarto y corrió al piso inferior. Tomo un poco de polvos flu de un pote al lado de la chimenea y en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba detrás de una nube de polvo en medio del Salón Rojo, delante de la chimenea. Cuando el polvo se asentó y dejó de alisarse las ropas, sus ojos se encontraron con algo menos esperado. Draco estaba echado en el sillón cubierto de lodo y con el cabello desarreglado y a su lado se encontraba Harry Potter.

-----

- ¿Qué es esto? – exigió saber el adulto.

Sus ojos grises pasearon por la figura echada y sucia de Draco para luego dirigirse a la otra, de pie cerca de la ventana que lo miraba sorprendido. Potter estaba vestido como si acabara de llegar de algún otro lugar mientras que Draco llevaba unas túnicas similares a las que usaba cada vez que salía de paseo. La diferencia era que en las túnicas del rubio, motas de polvo y lodo manchaban el negro inmaculado. El cabello rubio estaba desparramado sobre el brazo del sillón donde descansaba su cabeza, y tenía una expresión cansada en el rostro. Debajo de sus ojos, dos grandes bolsas moradas se delineaban, y un tinte extraño en el gris de sus ojos le llamó la atención.

Dirigiendo una última mirada a la silenciosa figura del Gryffindor, caminó sin importarle nada hacia Draco. Tomó su muñeca entre dos dedos y se dio cuenta que el pulso del muchacho no era muy estable. Con una mirada más de cerca, cualquiera podía concluir que se encontraba sumamente enfermo. Su rostro no guardaba la palidez común, sino que tenía un tinte verdoso enfermizo en las mejillas alguna vez sonrosadas.

Al parecer, aquel mal aspecto acababa de aparecer pues sintió a Harry acercarse rápido y maldecir en voz baja, haciéndose preguntas en murmullos y tratando de tocar al rubio.

- Primero me encargará de que está bien – informó con la misma voz que usaba durante sus clases en Hogwarts, dejando en claro que se trataba de una orden.

El Gryffindor se hizo a un lado y fue hacia una esquina del cuarto. Se acomodó con gesto preocupado contra la pared, mientras retorcía sus manos debajo de sus ropas en signo de nerviosismo.

Snape estaba revisando a Draco, mientras murmuraba frases reconfortantes. Era extraño que el rubio, sin haber estado mal hace unos instantes, hubiera cobrado de repente aquella apariencia tan enferma. Tal vez fuera debido a la caminata que se había dado pero Harry lo dudaba mucho. Draco había estado perfectamente bien hasta la llegada del otro hombre.

Severus miraba tenso a su ex alumno. No estaba inconsciente pero no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas ni hacia la menor protesta. Ni siquiera lo había saludado ni le había echo alguna señal de alivio al verlo ahí. La presencia de Potter lo incomodaba, pero no tanto como el silencio del joven Malfoy. En ese momento, estaba seguro que debería de estar gritando y exigiendo saber la razón de la presencia de Potter, pero el estado del rubio era más delicado.

Finalmente, comenzó a desabrochar la túnica pero una mano pálida y delgada lo detuvo. Cuando elevó la mirada, un par de ojos grises le sonreían. Una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus labios, pero una sonrisa después de todo.

Exhaló todo el aire que había retenido sin saberlo y enderezó la espalda. Luego, comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que nadie más le escuchara pero consciente de que en el fondo, no le importaba.

- Todo está bien. No sé lo que ha pasado aquí, pero voy a averiguarlo. Y lo que sea que te haya hecho ese Gryffindor va a pagarlo. Te lo prometo.

Una pequeña elevación de la comisura de los labios de Draco le devolvió un poco de los ánimos perdidos y se incorporó completamente. Aun tenía la mano del rubio firmemente agarrada de su antebrazo, y sintió como un ligero temblor recorría el cuerpo del otro.

Con los labios apretados en una línea y el ceño tranquilo, habló en una voz clamada. Quizá demasiado calmada.

- Quiero que me expliques que haces en esta Mansión, Potter. Y el porqué del estado de Draco.

El moreno tomó aire largamente y luego revolvió dentro de sus túnicas. Estaba esperando aquella pregunta de parte de su antiguo maestro y no se le ocurrió mejor forma de responder que mostrándole el documento con el cual había convencido a Draco en la misma situación. No exactamente la misma pero bueno…

Finalmente, sacó el pergamino de uno de sus largos bolsillos y lo extendió hacia el maestro. El papel amarillento resaltaba en contraste con la oscuridad del lugar a pesar de estar de mañana. Desconfiado, Snape tomó el pergamino y lo desdobló. No fueron necesarias ni dos primeras líneas para saber de qué se trataba.

No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera ligeramente de sorpresa. Levanto los ojos hacia el moreno y contempló con ira la forma como parecía guardar cierta mofa detrás de sus ojos verdes. Luego, desvió su mirada hacia Draco, quien apretaba más su antebrazo y observaba tercamente otro lugar en la pared con un leve, casi imperceptible, tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de decir algo, resopló bruscamente con el ceño fruncido. Una cólera intensa fluía a través de todas sus venas, y era expulsada a través de cada poro. Sentía como los labios estaban tensos, y las yemas de sus dedos se habían sensibilizado contra el pergamino. Por un momento, la estancia pareció desaparecer y sólo fue consciente del sentimiento de odio dentro de él… y la mano que apretaba una de sus extremidades.

Pero no sólo era odio lo que sentía en ese momento…

Snape nunca se había llevado bien con Potter, y eso no era ningún secreto, pero ahora no era el simple desagrado o desprecio que sentía durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Esta vez era algo diferente. Sentía un deseo casi mortal de sacar su varita y rebanarle el cuello al muchacho ahí mismo. No solo tenía poder absoluto sobre su ahijado, sino que podía apostar su laboratorio a que era el causante del estado del rubio.

Separando su mirada de los ojos verdes, miró hacia la figura delgada de Draco en sillón. La expresión del Slytherin parecía la de una estatua. Ni un solo movimiento se podía captar en su rostro tallado en mármol. Sólo un leve brillo en los ojos grises daba a conocer que dentro de aquel cuerpo, habitaba un alma.

Sin soltar la mano que le aprisionaba la muñeca, Severus se volteó y murmuró algo haciendo que Draco volteara completamente la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad, aun sin volver a pronunciar palabra. Harry se alarmó.

- ¿Qué haces?

La cabeza del mayor volteó a mirarlo con rabia marcada en cada línea de su rostro.

- Llevo a Draco a su habitación. No sé si te has percatado, Potter, pero no tiene muy buen semblante y no pienso dejarlo aquí abajo agonizando.

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado y no volvió a cuestionar ningún movimiento del adulto. No sabía porqué, pero su presencia lo intimidaba tanto o más que cuando estaban en la escuela. En eso, Minny apareció en el umbral de la puerta pero al ver al adulto, salió nuevamente disparada hacia fuera, dejando solo el susurro de sus pasito por el corredor.

Snape había ayudado a Draco a incorporarse y ahora lo llevaba hacia la puerta. Harry observaba la escena como desde el otro lado del cristal. Como si perteneciera a otro mundo y no tuviera ningún personaje dentro del cuento. Irónico, ya que había sido él el causante de toda aquella escena.

- Estará arriba conmigo, si te interesa. Y ni siquiera consideres la idea de que me vaya, pues me pienso quedar con él todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Con esto, Severus abandonó el lugar, teniendo que ponerse de costado para poder pasar por el umbral con Draco firmemente asido. Una de las manos del profesor pasaba por la cintura del chico, mientras un brazo pálido se extendía por los hombros del adulto.

Y Harry no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos.

Hubiera podido protestar, o echar al profesor de _su_ mansión. Después de todo, _podía_ hacerlo. Pero no pudo. La mirada que Draco le había dirigido a su padrino al salir del cuarto había estado tan llena de admiración y alivio que le hubiera partido el corazón quitarle eso también a Draco. Pero aún así no podía evitar que otro sentimiento se estuviera formando dentro de él.

Snape y Draco se veían tan cercanos. Había una extraña conexión entre ellos, algo extraño que los hacía casi compartir ciertos aspectos, como conectados inconscientemente. Un vínculo más fuerte que el que lo unía a él con el rubio los mantenía juntos, y Harry sabía que sería difícil encajar ahí o crear uno parecido. También sabía que nunca podría romperlo.

Damas y caballeros, Harry Potter estaba celoso de Severus Snape…

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (17 de Marzo) Donde Severus tiene un mal día de recuerdos, llega a la mansión, ve a Draco enfermo, y Harry siente celos de Snape.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 30 de Diciembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	10. Cap 10 Querido Profesor

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 10: Querido Profesor**

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable pero un así no hacia el más mínimo sonido de incomodidad mientras subían las escaleras. Casi podía ver el rostro incrédulo y furioso de Potter en el cuarto que acababan de abandonar. La sensación de pesadumbre ya casi lo había abandonado, y algo extraño lo reconfortaba por dentro.

Severus lo tenía bien cogido de la cintura, de otra forma ya habría caído al suelo desmayado. Parecía andar flotando en sueños, y estaba seguro que luego recordaría aquello por pedazos, si llegaba a recordar esos minutos.

El profesor observaba el semblante de su alumno, y no podía evitar que miles de preguntas se le acumularan en la cabeza. La principal de todas era saber algo de Lucius. No creía que aquel hombre hubiera sido capaz de 'vender' a su propio hijo. Simplemente era imposible. No había renunciado a Voldemort por la seguridad de su hijo y ahora, desaparecido, le había entregado su custodia, por así decirlo, a su peor enemigo.

No le cabía en la cabeza.

Llegaron a la salita fuera del cuarto de Draco cuando Severus se percató de la ausencia de Anna en la mansión. Antes de llegar no se había percatado de que la muchacha no daba signos de vida, y una nube de preocupación le nublo la cabeza. Conociendo a la muchacha hacia tiempo debería de haber aparecido gritando como una histérica.

Entró dificultosamente a la habitación, agarrando a Draco cuando casi cae al suelo, y llevándolo hasta su cama. Ahí, lo acomodó bajo las sábanas y se sentó a su lado. Tomando una de las pálidas manos entre las suyas, trato de hablarle para que reaccionara.

- Draco, estoy aquí. ¿Puedes oírme?

Una sonrisa ilumino las facciones delicadas de su alumno mientras los ojos grises se posaban en los suyos ligeramente empañados.

- Claro que sí, Severus. No estoy sordo, solo un poco enfermo

- 'Poco' es lo menos que se podría decir, Draco – respondió el adulto como cuando se regaña a un niño de cinco años, aunque el alivio en su voz no se pudo disimular muy bien -. Te preparare una poción revitalizante. Apenas puedes caminar.

El rubio suspiró y se enderezó en la cama. Ladeó un poco la cabeza dejando algunos mechones caer sobre su rostro. El cabello platinado le había crecido hasta los hombros y los trozos más cortos llegaban a su mentón. La piel pálida aun tenía un tono verdoso pero ya no era tan notorio. En el cuello de la ropa se podía ver claramente como las clavículas sobresalían, dándole un aspecto frágil y delgado.

- ¿No has estado comiendo bien, no?

Un gesto de incredulidad se dibujo acompañado de un resoplido en el rostro del menor. Draco le sonreía divertido aun sin articular palabra, mientras observaba como su profesor desplegaba las escaleras al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Aun no desentierras tus fotografías, Severus?

Aquello arrancó una sonrisa del mayor antes de que desapareciera por la trampilla que llevaba a su biblioteca. Draco se dejo caer pesadamente en el colchón. Cuando Severus bajara de ahí, iba a ser difícil explicarle la situación. Al menos omitiendo los detalles humillantes.

Draco cerró los ojos, apretó las sábanas, y se dio una vuelta sobre su cama.

-----

Harry paseaba impaciente por el cuarto, subiendo y bajando escaleras, indeciso sobre lo que debía de hacer. ¿Y si Snape iba a contar todo en el Ministerio¿O si se llevaba a Draco¿O si lo mataba después que se enterara?

El moreno no podía deshacerse de la nube negra que se cernía sobre él en ese momento. La incertidumbre lo aplastaba, combinándose con tristeza y un poco de curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo trataría el adulto cuando Draco le contara todo? De seguro no muy bien.

Podía apostar a que trataría de matarlo, después de todo, siempre había querido hacerlo…

Aun durante la guerra, jamás habían confiado el uno en el otro. Los ojos negros de su profesor seguían todos sus movimientos, como esperando que en cualquier momento decidiera que quería pertenecer al Lado Oscuro. Por supuesto que Harry jamás le dio el gusto, aunque estuvo tentado de hacerlo muchas veces.

Un día se preguntó si no había sido para contradecir a Snape que no se había vuelto aliado de Voldemort…

Pero aquellos discernimientos ya no servían de nada. El 'Señor Oscuro' estaba muerto y sus cenizas esparcidas por el espacio. De eso no cabía duda, Voldemort nunca regresaría.

Cierta vez Snape le había recomendado que vigilara mejor a sus amigos, el día anterior a la masacre en la casa de los Weasley. Harry no le había hecho caso, y era por eso que sentía tanta culpa por la muerte de la familia de su mejor amigo. Al menos, su mejor amigo oficialmente.

Mucho tiempo antes de su muerte, Ron había dejado de ser indispensable en la vida de Harry. Hasta podría decir que se habían convertido en 'mejores conocidos', si tal cosa existía.

Pero no le gustaba hablar de Ron, ni pensar en él. El pasado es pasado, y no existe nada que lo pueda evitar.

El problema era Snape. Ahora. El Snape que se encontraba con su Draco en el cuarto de enfrente. Era aquel hombre alto y sombrío que había llevado a Draco a su habitación en hombros. Era aquel Snape al que consideraba su enemigo potencial en ese momento. No Voldemort, ni Ron, ni nadie que estuviera cinco metros bajo tierra en ese momento.

Levantó su muñeca, observando las manecillas de su reloj moverse unas mas lentas que otras. La corta señalaba hacia el 10, y la más larga apuntaba al número frente al 12. Parecía que hubiera pasado más tiempo desde que salió hacia el ministerio.

Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó pesadamente en ella, aún pensando en el otro muchacho. ¿Desde cuando era que se preocupaba tanto por él? Sabía que desde Hogwarts una extraña sensación de lujuria cada vez que lo veía se apoderaba de él, pero nunca le había importado si estaba o no molesto con él. Ahora, era imposible no pensar en el odio que el Slytherin irradiaba en su dirección cada vez que lo veía. Solo en el momento de alzarlo en brazos para entrar a la casa pudo sentir la tensión del otro y la obvia aprensión del chico.

Y ahora, una presión profunda bullía en su pecho. Se sentía indefenso, sin poder hacer nada con ella. Era una de esas veces cuando uno quiere llorar, o gritar, o cortarse las venas y luego saltar por la ventana. Una de esas veces donde sientes que tu cuerpo se vacía y queda lleno de sentimientos negativos y autodestructivos, cuando no puedes hacer nada para evitarlos. Ni deshacerte de ellos.

Una de esas veces donde Harry buscaba un objeto metálico dentro de su túnica y lo hundía donde nadie más pudiera ver.

-----

La biblioteca estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Las escaleras corredizas a mitad de los estantes, con libros en el suelo y sobre el escritorio. La funda del telescopio a medio poner y un caldero con pequeñas muestras de pociones al lado adornaban el mueble frente a la ventana. Parecía como si los libros jamás hubieran sido tocados, pero él sabía que Draco los había leído todos y cada uno. De no ser así, ya no estarían en aquel cuarto.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona al recordar los apuntes que Draco llevaba sobre su biblioteca. Podía recordar claramente el rostro indignado del Slytherin cuando vio su lista de resúmenes, enumerada en orden alfabético, de todos los libros de su biblioteca con otra lista adjunta que tenia los detalles de los autores, editoriales, etc. Draco jamás se mostraba tan organizado para el resto de cosas que hacía. Extraño pues el rubio, a pesar de leer mucho, no tenia la apariencia ni la voluntad para convertirse en un erudito o algo por el estilo. Sus ganas de aprender cosas nuevas eran sorprendentes, pero los libros siempre eran una historia aparte.

Muchas veces les había escuchado aconsejar a sus amigos que guardasen sus libros pues sus padres (y el dinero de estos) no les duraría toda la vida. Solo dos habían escuchado. Parkinson y Zabini.

La chica Parkinson siempre había pasado como una rubia tonta, sin mas de dos neuronas dentro de su cráneo, que solo servia para adornar las fiestas y reuniones de la casa verde. El típico estereotipo de muchacha millonaria, bonita y con la cabeza llena he aire. Pero aquella chica había sorprendido a todos, al menos a los que no la conocían bien, cuando decidió deshacerse de su mascara superficial y tonta para mostrarse tal y como era. Por supuesto que Draco no se sorprendió en absoluto.

Pansy había sido la que logró que Draco conociera a Anna. La rubia había conocido a la otra durante una de las fiestas en su casa, y aunque era difícil recordar cual era ya que los Malfoy parecían no haber asistido, sabía que había sido un gran desastre. Luego de que sus padres las presentaran buscando formar 'nuevos vínculos entre familias que merecen la amistad mutua', ambas habían sentido aversión por la otra. Luego de un par de malas miradas, un amigo de Ana se había aparecido. O algo parecido. No estaba muy seguro pues Crabbe, quien se lo había contado, no era muy bueno con las palabras.

El hecho era de que habían terminado montando una escena en el salón, gritándose insultos y maldiciones. Sus padres las habían tenido que arrastrar a cada una a salones diferentes. Después de eso, no volvieron a verse.

Severus recordaba como se había disgustado de tal comportamiento por parte de una Slytherin. Nadie de su casa podía rebajarse a realizar tal espectáculo en una reunión importante.

Lo más sorprendente fue que cuando habló con Pansy, ésta le había contado como ahora era amiga de Anna. Le contó como luego se habían encontrado en el callejón Diagon y la otra muchacha se acerco a disculparse. La rubia también le comentó como hicieron las pases, omitiendo las frases orgullosas que Snape estaba seguro no habían faltado.

Luego de tres meses, Draco conoció a Anna y desde ese momento Pansy perdió toda esperanza de comprometerse sentimentalmente con su compañero de curso. La atracción que sentía el rubio por la otra muchacha era demasiado obvia, y peor aun el hecho de que la chica le correspondía. Aunque ambos se cerraron en un lazo de amistad, al punto de convertirse en mejores amigos negando cualquier otra clase de sentimiento entre ellos. Quien se imaginaria que un Slytherin y una Durmstrang pudieran ser tan ingenuos.

Ahora, eso era lo que sabía Snape por los rumores y cuchicheos que alcanzaba a oír en la sala común, a excepción de lo que Pansy y Vincent le habían contado. Y claro, lo que el mismo Draco le había confesado entre líneas.

Dejando a Pansy de lado, también estaba Blaise. Aquel chico siempre había sido muy astuto. Al menos hasta que engañó a Draco con un Gryffindor. Nunca se enteró con cual de todos. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran iguales, y seguían siéndolo.

Zabini había abandonado su hogar apenas salió de Hogwarts para irse a vivir en uno de los cuarteles de Voldemort. Aun conservaba su fortuna familiar, pues seria un escándalo terrible si su padre lo desheredase. Sin embargo, eso era poco probable debido a que su madre había sido una mortífaga antes de su muerte.

Blaise demostró habilidad e inteligencia. Uno de los mejores Slytherins que había conocido, y uno de los mas tontos también. Tal vez, en unos cinco o seis años más se encontraran, cuando terminara de cumplir su condena en Azkaban.

Caminó hacia el caldero y preparo la poción. El olor nauseabundo de las hierbas penetraba sus sentidos, pero acostumbrado a éste no se volvió un inconveniente. Que para Draco no lo fuera tampoco, era algo muy diferente.

Miró alrededor, notando los libros perfectamente apilados y limpios otra vez. Coloco un poco de poción en un frasco y caminó hacia la trampilla con la botellita firmemente sujeta en su mano. La puerta fue levantada y al poner un pie sobre el primer escalón levantó nuevamente la vista y saco su varita. Murmuró unas palabras y los libros cayeron de lado hacia la izquierda. Luego, continuó su camino hacia el piso inferior con el leve crujido de la entrada tras de sí.

-----

- Aquí tienes – oyó Draco decir a su profesor, distinguiendo como la figura del adulto se dibujaba contra la pared.

La mirada plateada se elevó, soltando un poco la fuerza que ejercían sus puños sobre las sabanas. La baja iluminación del cuarto oscurecía una parte del pálido rostro, y agregando los mechones negros que caían sobre la cara de su profesor, lo único que distinguía era la prominente nariz asomándose entre sus cabellos.

Draco lo miro inexpresivamente para luego bajar la mirada mordiéndose el labio suavemente, inconsciente de ello. El colchón se movió un poco cuando el otro hombre se sentó a su lado sobre las sabanas oscuras.

- Tómatelo todo antes de que se enfríe. Así hará efecto más rápido – ordenó Severus -. Hazlo ahora, Draco.

Lanzando una mirada resignada a su antiguo profesor tomo el frasco y lo vació dentro de su garganta. Un escozor que murió en su estomago comenzó a extenderse por su pecho. Casi de inmediato sintió como su cuerpo no estaba tan pesado, y los músculos no estaban tan tiesos. Las ganas de dormir habían disminuido considerablemente y el hecho de estar sentad en la cama era irritante.

Volteo el rostro a su profesor y vio la incertidumbre estampada en su rostro. Arqueó una ceja elegante mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos negros.

- Ya hizo efecto, no estoy muriendo – exclamo tratando de sonar tranquilo

- Claro que funcionaria. No es eso lo que quiero saber y lo sabes muy bien, Draco – contestó casi molesto haciendo brillar un poco sus ojos negros.

El rubio exhaló largamente sin poder retirar su mirada de la de su profesor. La humillación volvía a llenar su mente, el dolor y la angustia lo inundaban de nuevo. Un nudo que se expandía por su estómago, causándole molestia, le hacia revolverse y llevarse una mano al vientre sin poder evitarlo. Sentía náuseas y por un momento, vio como la chimenea corría unos centímetros a la derecha.

- Creo que esta bastante claro – logró murmurar mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás cerrando los ojos brevemente.

Severus frunció las cejas, esperando una respuesta mas detallada. Un porqué a los acontecimientos más recientes en la vida de los habitantes de aquella mansión. El porqué de la presencia de Potter en ESA mansión.

- No lo hay

- Disculpa – exclamó el mayor claramente confundido ante la inesperada respuesta

- No hay razón, no hay ningún porqué. No sé que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí. No sé cómo es que mi vida dejó de pertenecerme – contesto Draco, conteniendo el dolor que aquellas palabras llevaban y tratando de sonar neutral.

Severus se quedó de piedra. El rubio había intentado sin éxito esconder sus sentimientos aunque para su padrino eran muy claros. En un gesto protector se acerco temeroso y extendió un brazo. Luego de mirar un momento a los ojos grises cerró sus brazos sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, que temblaba imperceptiblemente.

Draco estaba tenso al sentir el abrazo de Snape cerrarse sobre él. Hacia mucho que su profesor no lo abrazaba de aquella forma. Siempre era Lucius el que estaba ahí para apoyarle en lo que fuera, y muy pocas veces había sentido la necesidad de aquella clase de contacto con alguien. Y Snape estaba en el momento exacto en que sólo algo así podría reconfortarlo.

Se relajó en el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Severus, pasando sus brazos por la espalda del mayor, y dejando que el otro aumentara la presión entre ambo cuerpos. Severus acariciaba tiernamente la nuca de cabellos platinados mientras plantaba pequeños besos en la cabeza del rubio.

- Draco… ¿qué ha pasado? – murmuraba mientras no dejaba de arrastrar sus labios sobre los cabellos rubios.

El Malfoy negó con la cabeza y emitió un sonido extraño, mientras toda su espalda se tensaba. Sintió como el rostro del rubio era refregado contra su túnica, y las manos del Slytherin presionaban más su espalda.

- No le contaré a nadie – explicó lo más sincero que pudo sonar, mientras trataba de reconfortar al otro muchacho.

Apenas terminó aquella oración, Draco comenzó a sollozar lentamente en su hombro. El cuerpo más pequeño se convulsionaba, haciendo sus hombros temblar y la cabeza platinada desaparecer bajo los cabellos negros. Las palmas de las manos pálidas se habían cerrado en puños, mientras los antebrazos presionaban fuertemente contra su espalda. Severus alzó la mirada y una mueca de odio apareció en su rostro.

- Pero tu lo sabrás – oyó murmurar al rubio en un hilo de voz, sin detener el sollozo.

- Tranquilo, Draco… todos tenemos derecho a llorar alguna vez – murmuró paternalmente mientras continuaba con sus caricias

Para esto, el muchacho se separó de él rápidamente y dirigió su mirada plateada hacia él. Los ojos se encontraban rojos y delgados surcos húmedos se delineaban sobre sus mejillas, sonrojadas por el llanto. El labio inferior le temblaba y su cabello estaba revuelto por donde Snape había pasado su mano.

- Ya he llorado demasiado, Severus – dijo en una voz dolorosa -, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. No quiero seguir… no… - decía Draco rápidamente con voz aguda

El rubio movía las manos nerviosamente, mirando lo que sea menos a Severus al decirlo. Las manos del mayor se cerraron sobre los brazos del rubio, inmovilizándolo en sus movimientos histéricos. Estaba agitado y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Draco, cálmate primero…

El rubio estuvo a punto de replicar otra vez pero la mirada del profesor lo hizo callarse. Respiro un par de veces y cerro los ojos, logrando que dos lágrimas corrieran por su mejilla y desaparecieran en su cuello. Una vez tranquilo, miro a Severus.

- Bien. Ahora, me podrías decir cómo es que aquel documento llego a manos de Potter.

- ¡No tengo la más puta idea! – gritó Draco, soltándose del agarre de Severus y tirando los brazos al aire -. Simplemente se apareció una noche, y tomo posesión de todo.

Draco sintió como los ojos negros lo analizaban, tratando de buscar la verdad bajo su mascara pero sin mucho éxito. Unos dedos largos se posaron en su mejilla y borraron el camino de las lágrimas.

- Ya no te podrá hacer nada, me quedare aquí contigo – respondió el profesor, de una forma dulce y comprensiva, algo demasiado extraño en él.

El Slytherin estuvo a punto de señalar aquello pero Severus había sacado otro frasco de su túnica. El líquido verdoso dejaba ver el otro lado de la botella gracias a la luz, dándole unos tonos más amarillos que verdes.

- Tómate esto, necesitas descansar… - indicó Severus volviendo a su tono imperativo pero sin perder la familiaridad.

- Pero no quiero dormir. Solo trae pesadillas – protesto el rubio

- Si fueras aún mi estudiante, te desaprobaría. Es una poción para dormir sin soñar, no una simple poción de sueño, Draco. Conocimiento básico, conocimiento con el cual estas bastante familiarizado – contestó mientras abría el frasco con una mirada fugaz de reproche -. Siempre fuiste bueno en pociones.

Un pequeño tinte rosa cubrió las mejillas del rubio antes de oler el frasco y beber todo su contenido. Luego, el sueño lo venció cuando sentía como unas manos delicadas los acomodaban sobre sus almohadas y unos labios suaves rozaban su mejilla.

-----

Draco dormía apaciblemente. Habrían pasado unos quince minutos desde que había tomado la poción y parecía un ángel en esos momentos. La cortina ahora estaba cerrada, evitando que la luz del día fuera a molestarle.

Su túnica negra ahora yacía en la silla del escritorio, arrugada y medio en el suelo. Las túnicas resultaban insoportables dentro de la mansión, a pesar de que estaba fresco en todas las habitaciones. Después de tomarle la temperatura había comenzado a preparar una poción para la fiebre, pues estaba con calentura.

No era medimago, pero claramente Draco sufría de alguna clase de enfermedad sicológica. Según lo que había podido apreciar, cada vez que mencionaba a Potter se ponía mal. ¿De qué otra forma podría explicar el hecho de que al bajar de la biblioteca estaba normal y cuando comenzaron a hablar del documento casi se desmaya? Bueno, no tanto, pero claramente comenzaron las molestias.

Suspirando giro su rostro hacia la mesa de noche mientras se remangaba la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Los pantalones negros ocultaban casi todas sus medias, sin zapatos que las cubrieran.

En la mesita se encontraba la lámpara de siempre junto a un libro de tapa crema con letras negras y delineadas. El titulo era todo lo que se veía, y lo abrió para ojear las páginas interiores. Letras pequeñas e idénticas llenaban las 220 páginas del libro.

Luego, otra cosa llamó su atención. Dentro del cajón medio abierto encontró algo que pensó perdido desde hacia mucho. Estiró el brazo hacia el mueble y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto todo lo que había dentro. Pociones, saquitos, llaves, mas cajas y lo que había llamado su atención. Una bola de cristal con runas antiguas dejaba ver una cruz plateada en su interior, de la cual colgaba una cadena de plata delgada.

Retiró la esfera con cuidado, abriéndola con un encantamiento. Aquel había sido el regalo de su abuela para Draco. Verónica Malfoy siempre fue muy religiosa, y aunque muchos pensaban que las familias de sangre pura hacia mucho habían abandonado la religión, los Malfoy eran una de las pocas que aun conservaban su fe intacta. Al contrario de Snape, ellos asistían a las ceremonias, al menos.

Se preguntó si la pequeña capilla en el ala oeste aun existiría.

Al sacar la cruz, el brillo de esta dejó ver un pequeño grabado sobre toda la superficie de la joya. La cruz no era muy grande, poco más de 5 centímetros de largo. Parecía lisa a la vista, pues el grabado era mínimo, dándole un acabado fino y casi mágico.

Dentro de la esfera había una plaquita con la fecha de nacimiento de Draco y una dedicatoria de su abuela: "Siempre estará ahí"

Ladeó un poco su cabeza, observando la placa con cuidado, maravillándose de la belleza del metal plateado con la zona quemada de las letras. Luego desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Draco y se acercó a él. Desabrochó la cadena y la pasó por el cuello del rubio, colocándola bajo su ropa una vez puesta.

Satisfecho, cerró la pequeña esfera con la placa adentro y la guardo en el cajón nuevamente. En ese momento oyó algo extraño fuera del cuarto. Parecía ser una discusión, pero sin embargo no distinguía dos timbres distintos de voz.

Levantándose de la cama se acercó a la puerta y giró la cerradura. La figura de Harry Potter gesticulando sólo en el pasillo y con las manos en la frente lo recibió. Los ojos verdes lo miraron y detuvieron su anterior actividad.

-----

- ¿Qué haces, Potter? – preguntó despectivamente contrayendo su rostro en una expresión de asco mucho tiempo practicada.

- Quiero ver a Draco – exclamó tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo que se sentía.

Una risa sin humor escapó los labios del profesor, y Harry tembló imperceptiblemente. Las heridas en sus piernas le estaban fastidiando, y sentía que el vendaje se lo había puesto demasiado fuerte, cortándole la circulación, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

Había pasado un poco menos de 30 minutos desde que Snape había subido a Draco hasta que se había decidido a intentar ver al rubio. En un momento había resultado fácil pensarlo, pero todo su valor desapareció cuando la imponente puerta de madera se plantó en su camino, y luego silueta del adulto se delineó contra el marco ésta.

La mirada despectiva que recibía no se compraba con las del colegio, pero por el hecho de que aun estaba vivo suponía que Draco no le había contado aún. O había omitido lo detalles mas 'sordidos'.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Draco?

'Es obvio que no le ha contado', pensó el moreno mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta que no dijera más de lo que quería.

- Sólo tome posesión de lo que me pertenecía

'Bien Harry, acabas de condenarte', se recriminó el chico mientras observaba como los colores de la cara del maestro cambiaban.

- Espero, por tu bien, que no lo hayas dicho en todos los sentidos – espetó con cólera antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al cuarto.

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? – pregunto Harry incapaz de mantener su boca cerrada, mirando al adulto con superioridad y tal ves un poco de burla, recobrando el valor que hacia un tiempo había estado escondido en su armario.

- Cumpliré lo que te dije. Te haré pagar por cada lágrima que ha derramado – siseó en forma amenazadora que dejaba bien en claro que estaba dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

Luego de eso, sus miradas se mantuvieron conectadas. El vínculo de rabia casi podía cortarse con unas tijeras. Los dedos de Harry se crispaban y se cerraban al lado de su ropa, delatando su impotencia. A la vez, Snape tenía el cuerpo relajado, ocultando su ira y ansiedad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Harry, sonando amenazador aun sin la intención de hacerlo.

- Vine solo porque Draco me llamó. Como debes saber, hay gente que se preocupa por sus seres queridos y acude a cualquier señal de peligro.

Harry frunció lo labios, la cólera bullendo en su interior. Ron estaba fuera de conversación, no tenia porqué hacer comentarios sobre él en ese momento.

- Aunque dudo que sirva explicarte esto. Ya probaste que no te interesa seguir los consejos de alguien aunque sean los mejores para ti o tus conocidos – respondió en un tono cínico y burlón mientras abría los ojos de forma casi demente y la voz se arrastraba colándose en el ambiente.

El muchacho exhaló el aire abruptamente para luego adelantarse hacia su profesor. El otro hombre era solo un poco mas alto que él, pero seguramente que él seria mucho mas fuerte. A solo unos pocos centímetros entre ellos explotó

- ¡No tienes porqué meter a los Weasley en esto¡Un error lo comete cualquier, maldita sea¡Nunca fuiste alguien de quien confiar, y no podía hacer nada, no iba a mandar guardias solo porque un ex mortífago me lo decía! – grito furioso en la cara del otro,

Ahora fue el turno de Snape para molestarse. El hecho de que aquel muchacho arrogante y engreído no le hubiera creído era una cosa muy diferente a que nadie le creyera. A parte, no tenia porqué recordarle que había servido a Voldemort. Pasado en el pasado.

- ¡Yo no he mencionado al clan de pelirrojos! Si la conciencia te mata es tu culpa, no la mía. A parte, un error sólo se comete una vez – gritó a su vez, exaltado y con una vena en la sien palpitándole, queriendo arrancar la mirada brillante de los ojos verdes.

Cuando Harry iba a replicar un sonido vino desde el interior del cuarto. Sus miradas se desconectaron para mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía. El silencio era imperturbable, sólo interrumpido por el latido de ambos corazones. Luego, un segundo grito salió de la habitación.

Severus se giró violentamente e ingresó al cuarto, seguido de Harry. Draco se retorcía y arqueaba su espalda sobre el colchón mientras que cogía con fuerza las sábanas. Gotitas aperladas llenaban su rostro, mientras los cabellos caían libres sobre la almohada. Su cabeza se movía de forma violenta, respirando fuertemente en jadeos y murmurando cosas inteligibles para los otros dos hombres.

- No… por favor… ¡no¡Aléjate! – murmuro un poco mas alto, retorciéndose mas y golpeando el colchón con uno de sus puños.

Severus, al ver la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de su ex alumno, se acercó y le tomó por los hombros.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó sacudiéndolo fuertemente -, Draco¡despierta¡Es un sueño¡Despierta!

Dos ojos grises se abrieron de golpe, un poco desorientados mientras el resto del cuerpo temblaba. Miro aterrado alrededor, apartándose de Severus asustado.

- Soy yo, Draco. Tranquilo – exclamó Snape, olvidando la presencia del asombrado Gryffindor.

- Dijiste que no soñaría, lo dijiste… – sollozó el rubio, completamente perdido en sus palabras

- Lo sé, lo siento… no sé que pasó – se disculpaba Snape mientras cogía los brazos de Draco y los alejaba de su pecho y su cara, tratando de que pare con sus movimientos compulsivos.

El rubio se tranquilizó un poco y se lanzó a los brazos de su profesor. Ahí, Severus trataba de tranquilizarlo, sintiendo los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo pálido entre sus brazos. Llegaron a la misma posición sin proponérselo, con una faceta de Draco casi olvidada entre sus brazos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no trataba con este Draco, y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

El Draco arrogante, 'engreído', frío, imponente, era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar que este Draco. Apenas supiera lo que Potter la había hecho, su venganza seria el triple de dolorosa.

Lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia el moreno, quien se hizo hacia atrás inconscientemente, atemorizado de los sentimientos que el profesor volcaba hacia él.

- Vete de aquí, Potter – siseó amenazante -. Vete antes de que haga algo que pueda lamentar después

Draco elevó el rostro y se encontró con Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y una expresión de terror se dibujó nuevamente. La respiración ya calmada se volvía errática otra vez mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre los brazos de Severus clavando sus uñas en la piel del mayor.

- Vete¡AHORA! – grito Severus tomando nuevamente a Draco en sus brazos y meciéndolo de atrás hacia adelante.

Harry alargó el brazo para tocar los cabellos rubios pero Snape lo frenó con otra mirada. La impotencia que sentía en ese momento era sofocante. Draco no había mostrado tal terror e ira hacia él. La mirada aterrorizada del rubio sería algo inolvidable, difícil de borrar de su mente

Sin otro comentario se dio a vuelta, luchando contra sus propias lágrimas. Pensó que ahora, con Snape, al menos Draco no volvería a mostrase de esa forma. Lo destruía verlo así de indefenso. Tan pequeño, completamente vulnerable. Tan diferente del Draco que conocía, y aunque aterrador, le parecía inocente y encantador. Tierno dentro de su odio.

Ya en la puerta, echó un último vistazo hacia la cama, y vio a ambos cuerpos envueltos en túnicas negras meciéndose adelante y atrás. Una mano larga acariciaba los cabellos rubios mientras la otra se paseaba por la espalda delgada, reconfortando al menor y tratando de calmarlo.

La puerta se cerró tras él nuevamente.

-----

Ya era la una de la tarde. Al haberse acostado tarde debido a una inoportuna noche de insomnio, no había sido el primero en levantarse aquel día (aunque no podía asegurarlo porque no oía ruido en la mansión la mayor parte del tiempo). La idea de llevar el desayuno a Draco y Snape se le había cruzado cuando pensaba cómo conseguir algo de come. No podía dejar que ambos hombres se murieran de hambre en aquel cuarto, y era una hora oportuna para tomar como excusa e ir a ver a Draco.

Salió de las cocinas luego de explicarle a Minny que él llevaría la comida y se dirigió al segundo piso con la mirada sospechosa de la elfina en su espalda. Al llegar a la habitación de Draco tocó la puerta tímidamente y la voz del profesor desde adentro le llegó.

- Vete

Suspiró y giró el pomo de la puerta. Adentro, Draco estaba recostado contra las almohadas, con los ojos cerrados y tranquilidad plantada en su rostro. Las sabanas le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus hombros. El adulto había volteado al oír la puerta abrirse y ahora lo miraba molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter¿De nuevo vienes a molestar?

- Les estaba trayendo el almuerzo – contestó de mala gana a su profesor para luego voltearse hacia Draco -. ¿Cómo esta él?

- Como ves, logró dormirse. Y ahora, espero que cuando despierte estés lo suficientemente lejos. – admitió con maldad el mayor, haciendo a sus ojos negros penetrantes brillar con algo contenido.

Harry miró a Snape entrecerrando sus ojos mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Un libro llamó su atención.

- ¿El Retrato de Dorian Gray? No sabia que leyeras esas cosas – comento como si en la mañana no hubieran estado a punto de sacarse los ojos.

- No es mío – respondió el adulto simplemente mientras señalaba la puerta.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta, indignado por el trato del otro. Los celos comenzaban a presentarse. La forma como Snape tenía una mano de Draco entre las suyas, como miraba el rostro durmiente del chico, e incluso el hecho de estar a su lado mientras dormía, lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

Luego de un momento, Severus se levantó y tomó la bandeja, ignorando como siempre la presencia de Harry en ese cuarto, aunque el moreno no sabía si era fingida o realmente no estaba consciente de que estaba ahí.

Snape cogió el plato de comida y despertó a Draco. El rubio, confundido, se estiró un poco y bostezó lentamente. Se acomodó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, sonriendo un poco al ver a la persona a su lado. Una sonrisa que sólo llegó a sus ojos.

Harry frunció el ceño y se colocó detrás de la puerta. Severus estaba dándole la comida a Draco con su propia mano, esperando mientras el rubio hubiera pasado la comida. Hacia tiempo que no hacia eso, casi desde que Draco tenia 4 ó 5 años. Y el rubio tenía un puchero de indignación en el rostro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero sin luchar contra la atención del adulto.

Con un último vistazo a la habitación, vio como Draco sonreía cuando Snape le permitió coger el tenedor con un resoplido y un murmullo de reproche

- Serás mío, Draco Malfoy. Te lo aseguro

Murmuró para luego desaparecer cerrando la puerta. No se percató de la mirada victoriosa que venía desde el lado de la cama.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (17 de Marzo) Donde Harry no puede con la angustia, Snape recuerda preparando la poción, Draco no quiere contar, Snape le coloca la cruz, Harry trata de ver a Draco, y este despierta de una pesadilla.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 30 de Diciembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	11. Cap 11 Tempestad Inesperada

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salió de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 11: Tempestad Inesperada**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a desaparecer, dejando la habitación en sombras. Ya hacía rato que Draco había terminado de comer, dejando casi medio almuerzo sin probar siquiera. Snape lo miraba mientras dormía nuevamente sobre las almohadas. Un estremecimiento del rubio lo alertó, sacándolo de su letargo y olvidando los pensamientos vagabundos que rondaban su cabeza. Un gemido escapó los labios del rubio antes de removerse sobre las sábanas y abrir los ojos lentamente.

La mirada gris se posó en Snape de forma cálida, mientras se incorporaba un poco sobre el colchón y se arreglaba los cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro. Snape observaba sus movimientos, contento de que el rubio no tuviera señas de su anterior debilidad.

- Ya estás mejor – exclamó aliviado observando a su alumno inspeccionar sus manos de la misma forma que siempre hacía al despertar

- Me siento mejor – contestó despreocupado terminando su actividad anterior.

El rubio se había quedado inmóvil, con las manos sobre su regazo, respirando pausadamente, como sumergido en profundas meditaciones. Snape frunció un poco el ceño, acercándose un poco a su alumno. Draco se sobresaltó antes de sonreírle cariñosamente, dejando al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

- Gracias por estar aquí, Severus – murmuró mientras tomaba una de las manos de su profesor entre las suyas.

El corazón de Snape daba tumbos sobre su pecho. Trato de no sonreír, pero le fue imposible. Su mano libre se elevó hasta acariciar los cabellos del muchacho, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Luego se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, Draconis – contestó serio, pero en un tono amoroso que no logró disimular del todo.

Draco soltó una risa breve sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Luego tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos inhaló una gran bocanada de aire para luego vaciar su cuerpo de todo el oxígeno.

- Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así… - susurro mientras nuevamente miraba a Severus moviendo su pulgar sobre la palma de la mano de su profesor en un gesto sumamente familiar.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos muchas cosas, Draco – contestó Snape, retirando suavemente su mano y dirigiéndose hacia la pared al lado de la puerta con andar apesadumbrado.

El menor ladeó la cabeza, sin entender lo que a su profesor, hasta que la habitación se iluminó con la misma luz verdosa de siempre. Suspiró, recostándose nuevamente sobre las almohadas, pensando como era que Snape podía ocultar su verdadera personalidad de las demás personas tan bien. Un arte que seguramente había aprendido desde muy pequeño.

Al igual que él.

Algo frío le comenzó a fastidiar en el pecho, dándole escalofríos por toda esa zona. Extrañado llevó sus manos hacia ese lugar y descubrió una cadenita muy delgada que colgaba de su cuello. La sacó con cuidado, sorprendiéndose al ver qué era lo que colgaba de ella.

La cruz de su abuela reflejaba la luz de la habitación, tornándose de un plateado con tonos verdes. Las runas grabadas eran un misterio para él, aunque jamás lo admitió ante su abuela. Ella siempre había dicho que debería de estudiar esa clase de escrituras pues en ellas se escondían los misterios del universo.

Un tema demasiado filosófico para su gusto.

Jamás supo lo que ellas significaban así como jamás supo que era lo que decía en los cristales del piso inferior de la mansión. Por suerte, esos grabados solo rodeaban esa parte del lugar. Le molestaba sobremanera el hecho de ser ignorante de algo tan característico de su propio hogar.

- La vi mientras dormías – le llegó la voz de su padrino sacándolo de sus pensamientos -. Pensé que no te haría daño usarla

No contestó. En vez de eso continuó mirando la joya que descansaba entre sus dedos, intentando leer algo que sabia era imposible para él. Tal vez sí debió de haber tomado Runas Antiguas en la escuela...

- Aunque si te molesta…

- No – le interrumpió mirándolo con alarma -. No quiero sacármela – terminó bajo la mirada extrañada de Severus, que había tomado nuevamente su lugar al lado de la cama.

Colocó la cruz nuevamente dentro de sus ropas y se volteó, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Severus lo miró alarmado y le tomó de los hombros. La mirada firme de Draco le informó que con o sin su consentimiento se levantaría de esa cama, así que prefirió dejarlo. En un momento en el que Draco vaciló al ponerse de pie, Severus lo tomó de la cintura.

- Puedo caminar solo… - contestó el joven con una mueca de dolor en la boca.

Se acomodó una de los mechones negros de su rostro, soltando poco a poco a Draco. Cuando parecía que el rubio podría avanzar por su cuenta, un quejido ahogado lo traicionó y sus piernas le fallaron. Con una mano se apoyó en la cama mientras que con la otra se cogía fuertemente del hombro de Severus.

La respiración de Draco era superficial, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas que lo habían abandonado. Maldijo en voz baja por haber sido derrotado por el dolor nuevamente. Detestaba cada minuto que pasaba sin poder hacer las cosas por sí solo. Nunca le había gustado depender tanto de alguien, y se mofaba de los que lo hacían. Era patético verse en esa situación.

- Tranquilo, Draco. ¿A dónde querías ir?

- Baño – contestó rápidamente, temiendo que si abría la boca por más tiempo otro quejido se escapara de su garganta.

Sin esperarlo, Draco sintió como Severus lo hacía avanzar hacia la pared al lado de la chimenea. Las piedras de ésta desaparecían, como una cascada borrosa producto de la imaginación. El baño de mármol estaba iluminado, completamente blanco, haciendo un notorio contraste contra el resto de la habitación. El espejo de enfrente los recibió, reflejando ambos rostros. Uno preocupado y el otro adolorido.

Los hincones en sus piernas habían vuelto, sintiendo como las heridas parecían no haber sanado del todo. Ya deberían de estar curadas… ya no debería de haber dolor.

- Llamaré a Minny para que te ayude a darte el baño¿está bien? – preguntó el adulto mientras depositaba a Draco sobre el lavabo y desabrochaba su capa.

El rubio asintió, apoyado sobre sus manos en el mármol. Sus pies colgaban del mueble, chocando contra las piernas del otro. La capa fue desprendida y tuvo que elevarse un poco para que Severus la retirara. Le extrañó que Severus no la hubiera retirado antes de mandarlo a dormir, y mas aún que él no hubiera notado que la llevaba puesta.

- Severus…– murmuró Draco, haciendo que la cabeza del profesor se levantara bruscamente, quedando las miradas a pocos centímetros – no te vayas

- Estaré aquí afuera – contestó el profesor con algo de extrañeza, puesto que Draco era muy exigente con su privacidad -. Minny estará contigo, si eso te hace sentir mejor – añadió de forma reconfortante.

El rubio bajó la mirada y nuevamente asintió. Severus llamó a la elfina y en menos de un segundo la criatura apareció en la puerta con una reverencia algo exagerada para el adulto. Parecía tenerle un poco de aprensión, no tanta como la que le guardaba a Harry, pero definitivamente había algo en la forma en que corría siempre que le veía

- Dale un baño a Draco. Ningún Malfoy puede andar así – comentó recibiendo un golpe juguetón del muchacho -. Y por favor, lávale bien el cabello… cualquiera diría que es gris.

Draco le dirigió una mirada indignada y divertida antes de que las piedras nuevamente se solidificaran y la figura de Severus desapareciera tras ella. Minny había abierto las llaves de la tina. El agua caliente emanaba un poco de vapor, empañando el espejo. Volteó a verse en el espejo y pasó una mano por encima. Su cabello no se veía gris… al menos, no mucho.

Con un resoplido se bajó del lavatorio y se apoyó contra la pared al ver que no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo. Minny se acercó a él y después de un asentimiento lanzó un hechizo deshaciéndose de la ropa del rubio, que se dobló ordenadamente sobre el lavatorio.

Después de otro hechizo, el rubio fue depositado en la bañera. El agua le cubría hasta los hombros y trajo una sensación de relajación a todo su cuerpo, junto a una de _dejavú_ que se coló en su cabeza. Vio como la espuma cubría la superficie líquida y su cuerpo desaparecía completamente.

Dos manos pequeñas se enredaban en su cabello, llenando su cabeza de espuma mientras que chorros de agua caían sobre ella. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como todo lo demás desaparecía de su cuerpo y se relajaba completamente. Minny lo observaba con sus ojos amarillentos, con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

- Amo Malfoy, señor… la llegada del amo Snape le ha hecho bien, señor – exclamó mientras seguía enjuagando el cabello rubio

Un asentimiento pausado fue lo que recibió por respuesta. Gracias a un hechizo, la temperatura del agua no bajaba, pero la elfina podía sentir a Draco temblando ligeramente. Sus dedos estaban arrugados, y parecía dormido. Minny rió calladamente con la vista. El amo Draco casi siempre se quedaba dormido cuando le lavaba el cabello de esa forma. Cuando era muy pequeño, y la señora Narcisa no quería hacerse cargo de aquello, la elfina siempre se había ocupado de esa clase de cosas. Y Draco jamás había protestado.

Un grito del exterior le llamó la atención pero no hizo caso. Luego todo se volvió silencio nuevamente, ahogando el resto de sonidos con la caída del agua.

Le tocó el hombro levemente, logrando que los ojos grises despertaran y la miraran con una sonrisa suspirando. Levantó los brazos y los colocó a los lados de la bañera.

- Gracias, Minny. De verdad – dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

Un rubor casi invisible se creo en las mejillas de la criatura, haciéndola curvar sus labios levemente hacia arriba. Luego, una sombra cruzó por su mirada mientras su semblante cambiaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco al ver aquel cambio, frunciendo el ceño.

- El otro hombre, señor. El joven de cabello negro… ha estado en la mansión por mucho tiempo, señor – exclamo Minny algo temerosa, y mirando con vergüenza al muchacho frente a ella.

Draco resopló molesto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pared de enfrente. Luego, sintió como nuevamente Minny enjuagaba su cabello y le tendía unas toallas blancas y suaves. Con su ayuda logró ponerse de pie, notando algunas heridas aun en sus piernas, sobre todo en la parte interna. Delgadas líneas rojas nacaradas se dibujaban en su piel blanca.

Caminando hacia la puerta se volvió a la elfina y con una mirada firme y a la vez dulce dijo

- No será por mucho tiempo. Severus me ayudara con eso.

No oyó a le elfina murmurar algo muy bajo, con las mejillas encendidas y una mirada con un ligero toque de cólera

-----

Luego de que la entrada al baño quedara oculta nuevamente, Severus se sintió tranquilo para poder observar mejor el dormitorio de su alumno. Draco no había cambiado demasiado la decoración desde la última vez que había estado en ese cuarto. Y eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. La mayoría de visitas se limitaban al comedor principal, el estudio o los jardines, pero a los dormitorios no subía hacia mucho. No que lo necesitara tampoco.

Lo que sí había cambiado eran las fotografías. Había muchas más agregadas a la gran colección. En un par de ellas aparecía Severus con Lucius, pero en la gran mayoría salía Draco con sus amigos y compañeros de curso.

La foto que le llamó más la atención fue una donde salían Draco y Blaise en el viaje que hicieron a Roma. Fue para celebrar el cumpleaños del padrino de Blaise, que lo había invitado a pasar unas semanas en aquella ciudad. Zabini había invitado a Draco para acompañarlo.

El slytherin había regresado bastante contento de ese viaje. Después de todo, era la primera vez que gente fuera del colegio y conocidos más cercanos se enteraban de su relación como algo serio. Si no se equivocaba, el viaje fue a mediados de su séptimo año. Cuando las cosas iban bien.

Se acercó a una de las fotos cercanas. Parecía haber sido mal tomada y, sin embargo, era perfecta al recordarle exactamente cómo lucía el cielo en el momento en que fue tomada. Los tintes morados y celestes se mezclaban con diferentes tonos de rosa y anaranjado. El agua brillaba ocultando la oscuridad de sus profundidades, mientras la arena blanca contrastaba notoriamente contra todo lo que lo rodeaba. Y ahí, al centro de la imagen, una gran raya roja que expandía sus colores deformados se extendía por toda la fotografía.

Extraño que Draco la conservara.

Ese día no había sido más que otro cumpleaños. Y aunque ese día había sido memorable, la foto estaba malograda, y sólo mostraba un paisaje. No tenia ni idea de porqué la había colocado en la pared.

Aunque a veces Draco tiene unas ideas extrañas

Sólo con pensar sobre su propósito de ofrecerles un contrato a los elfos domésticos para ayudarles a tener más libertades les daría una idea sobre las ocurrencias del Malfoy. A veces, sus ideas eran extrañas. Ningún mago de sangre pura haría una cosa así, y a veces Severus creía que era por eso que Draco las hacía.

Ningún mago de sangre pura viajaría miles de kilómetros para sacar fotografías de monumentos muggles, ni mucho menos practicar sus peligrosos deportes. Pero Draco no era cualquier mago, nunca lo había sido.

Con un suspiro se alejó de la pared, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Su estomago había gruñido mientras observaba las fotografías. Las cocinas no quedaban muy lejos, y no se tardaría mucho yendo y viniendo. Draco no habría salido aún de la ducha. No se daría cuenta de su levísima negligencia, al fin y al cabo probablemente estaría dormido en la bañera.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par, dando paso al recibidor sin iluminación fuera del cuarto. La puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada y la alfombra bajo sus pies se encontraba extrañamente arrugada. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido alrededor pero no pudo encontrar nada extraño.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Avanzó hacia la escalera, preguntándose si aun recordaría el camino hacia las cocinas. Sería más fácil llamar a alguno de los elfos pero extrañamente prefería ir él mismo. A parte de Minny, los elfos de esa mansión eran bastante tontos. Al igual que toda esa especie, no pensaban por sí mismos ni tenían capacidad alguna de decisión. No era malo, pero sí irritante.

Llegó al primer piso, con la puerta de cristal frente a él y la mesa con el arreglo de flores al centro. Extrañado, avanzó hacia las flores que sobresalían en aquella estancia tranquila. Las plantas eran negras. Rosas negras. Tan oscuras como jamás había visto. Especimenes extraños, cuidadosamente arreglados con un hechizo sobre ellas. Los pétalos oscuros eran delineados por una delgadísima línea púrpura, y en el centro el dibujo de lo que parecía una estrella resaltaba.

Luego de contemplarlas un buen rato, el hechizo se rompió y se separó del arreglo. Sacudió la cabeza como quien regresa de un sueño profundo y, consternado, avanzó hacia la abertura detrás de él. Los vitrales grabados se extendían a su izquierda y derecha después de haber atravesado el pasillo. El inmenso jardín con piscina se veían a través del cristal.

Dobló hacia la derecha, pasando las yemas de los dedos imperceptiblemente por el encantamiento tallado en el cristal. Era tan antiguo que ya no recordaba si la historia que su padre (o abuelo) le había contado sobre él era cierta.

El pasillo desembocaba a otro salón. Los muebles antiguos en el centro se veían oscuros debido a que las ventanas no estaban abiertas. Atravesó la estancia, pasando otro umbral y entrando a otro salón. Cuarto por cuarto, umbral por umbral, fue recorriendo un camino que solo él podría encontrar. La mansión, con sus bajadas y subidas era un lugar peligroso para andar si no conocías, o si no tenias prisa por salir.

La luz que se colaba por algunas ventanas formaba tiras amarillas que chocaban contra el suelo, dejando al descubierto pequeñas partículas de polvo en los salones inmaculados. Finalmente, un último pasillo y un último salón. Caminó hacia la izquierda, topándose con una bifurcación.

Avanzó hacia la derecha y se detuvo frente al cuadro de un hombre alto y pálido, con ojos azules profundos y cabello platinado largo que se encontraba vuelto hacia el lado. El retrato casi no se movía mas se podía percibir la respiración de la imagen, y los ojos azules clavados en él.

Tomó aire para hablar pero un rayo de luz cruzó por delante. En medio de la oscuridad, a unas tres puestas más allá, una habitación era iluminada. La luz amarillenta caía sobre el tapiz color vino que forraba el suelo de ese lado de la mansión. La pared del otro lado no llegaba a ser tocada por la luz pero parecía de un color más claro que el resto del espacio.

Con una expresión de curiosidad y extrañeza en el rostro, juntando sus espesas cejas negras, se adelantó hacia esa puerta. Su espalda se encontraba recostada contra la pared, y el marco de la puerta sobresalía ligeramente del resto del lugar. El olor a incienso se enredaba en el aire y se colaba por su nariz.

Empuñó su varita y miró hacía adentro. La estancia estaba vacía y la luz provenía de velas colocadas alrededor de todo el cuarto. Una leve nube de humo cubría la estancia. Al centro, se levantaba un bloque de piedra que estaba cubierto hasta la mitad por una tela blanca, completamente inmaculada. Sobre éste, un cajón de madera delgada y pulida descansada con media tapa abierta.

Se acercó temeroso, sintiendo una ansiedad no experimentada hacia mucho tiempo. Miró a los costados y ligeramente hacia atrás, como si estuviera penetrando en un lugar sagrado y pudiera ser castigado de ser descubierto. Se adelantó hasta el cajón y observó el rostro de la persona dentro de él.

Parecía estar durmiendo. Una sonrisa casi inexistente transformaba su rostro, completamente pálido y apacible. Los cabellos castaños estaban finamente arreglados sobre la almohadilla de felpa que habían colocado detrás de su nuca. Los párpados caían completamente, negando la vista de los ojos verdes que solían estar tan despiertos.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Extendió una mano para tocar el rostro de la chica pero no pudo. Hacía no mucho, menos de tres días, la había visto contenta de regresar a la mansión y luego nerviosa por la actitud que Draco podría adoptar. La había visto saltar de la ansiedad y llorar de incertidumbre. Despedirse de los niños del refugio y sonreírle en agradecimiento. Y ahora yacía aquí, imperturbable, en el sueño eterno al que todos llegaríamos algún día.

Había sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. No era posible que Anna estuviera muerta. Aquella chica no podía morir así, de la nada. No había podido morir en tan poco tiempo, teniendo tanta vida aún por disfrutar. ¿Acaso Draco lo había llamado por eso¿Su enfermedad estaría relacionada con aquello¿Qué tanto tenia que ver Potter con todo? Mucho más de lo que aparentaba, eso era seguro.

Aquel muchacho solo había llegado a malograr sus vidas en Hogwarts, y ahora las destruía fuera de la escuela.

Se alejó del ataúd como asustado. Completamente aturdido se llevó las manos a la boca, temblando mientras se arreglaba el cabello nerviosamente. Luego, se acercó nuevamente al cajón y se reclinó sobre él. El rostro seguía impasible, hecho de porcelana con un extraño pigmento en los labios. La ropa de la muchacha era extraña para un velatorio. El cadáver, o al menos lo que se podía ver pues la tapa sólo se abría hasta los hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido amarrado al cuello de color plateado. Extraño atuendo para un muerto.

Nuevamente, un escalofrió lo recorrió y se hizo para atrás chocando contra la pared y pisando una vela, que por suerte no se prendió sobre sus ropas. Respiraba agitado, recostado contra la pared y nuevamente con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Se incorporó y caminó hacia el umbral tratando de calmarse, repitiéndose que no había nada que temer. Colocó una mano en el marco y antes de salir murmuró

- Traeré a Draco lo antes posible, lo prometo.

Luego, salió del cuarto caminando nuevamente por el pasillo. Los salones pasaban y pasaban junto a sus diferentes colores y decoraciones, olores e iluminación, mas la sensación de hielo en cada célula no se iba. Respiraba y salía vapor de su boca, las manos en los bolsillos no lograban calentarse. Los cabellos de su nuca aun estaban erizados, y aún así se sentía relajado. Completamente en paz, pero muy frío.

Llegó al recibidor de la puerta principal. Las escaleras parecían haber aumentado el número de escalones. La salita del piso superior parecía haberse oscurecido. Su estomago volvió a rugir, habiendo olvidado su propósito al encontrar aquel velatorio improvisado. Aun sentía hambre, después de todo no había cenado, ni Draco tampoco. Pensó en regresar, pero ya se le había hecho tarde. Tendría que mandar a Minny después de todo.

El frío fue desapareciendo, junto a su paz artificial. Con cada paso que daba su cuerpo se tensaba sin poder explicárselo, y a la vez apresuraba el paso sabiendo que Draco probablemente ya había salido de la ducha. Llegó a la mitad del recibidor.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaban gritos.

-----

Suspiró antes de hacer desaparecer las piedras. Minny aún se encontraba detrás de él mirando al suelo. Se volteó hacia ella algo extrañado pero luego miró la habitación. Las llamas de la chimenea se delineaban en el hueco oscuro haciendo que los postes de la cama se extendieran contra la pared proyectada. Garras oscuras sobre la oscuridad.

- Minny, Severus no está en el cuarto

La elfina levantó el rostro y lo miró entre preocupada y extrañada. Luego, los ojos grises volvieron a la criatura con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Necesito que lo busques y lo traigas, por favor – le indicó.

Minny asintió y con un leve _plop_ desapareció de su lado, dejando una pequeña nube de polvo donde antes había estado parada. El cuarto era iluminado por la luz artificial, más los bordes permanecían en sombras. Su cama, completamente oculta en la oscuridad, sólo dejaba ver la madera brillante frente a la chimenea.

Acomodándose la toalla avanzó hacia su habitación. Llego al otro lado, la pared llena de fotografías, que desaparecieron apenas murmuró el hechizo que dio paso a su armario. Sacó unos pantalones sueltos negros con un suéter azul oscuro. Dejó que la toalla se resbalara, sintiendo el aire frío bañar cada trozo de piel mientras un ligero temblor lo recorría.

Subió los pantalones y levanto el suéter. Camino hacia la chimenea para acomodar la leña pues se estaba apagando mientras se colocaba bien la chompa. Este recorrido le pareció eterno, pero se encontraba contento de haberlo podido realizar. Apenas llegara Severus le enseñaría como ahora no necesitaba su ayuda para caminar. Y luego le agradecería a Minny por su ayuda.

A pesar de no habérsela pedido.

La suave tela cayó sobre su torso, acomodándose a cada curva y cubriéndolo lentamente. Los cabellos húmedos caían sobre sus ojos, mientras los pies aun los llevaba desnudos. Se colocó frente a la chimenea mientras contemplaba las llamas pensando en Severus y qué podría estar haciendo fuera cuando le dijo que esperaría en su cuarto. Le había pedido especialmente que no se fuera y este le había dicho que se quedaría.

- Draco

El sobresalto lo hizo darse la vuelta y golpearse contra el borde superior de la chimenea. Ahí, en su cama, una sombra negra se encontraba cómodamente sentada mientras lo observaba. Vio como la silueta de otro hombre se acercaba a él mientras se colocaba contra la pared. Talvez podría ingresar al baño y quedarse ahí adentro hasta que Severus llegara.

- No huyas, Draco – le dijo

Tal vez no. Resopló ofendido. Un Malfoy nunca huía de nada. Elevó el rostro arrogante mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre el borde de su suéter con fuerza, arrugando la tela bajo su piel.

- Tenemos que hablar

Harry había observado al rubio mientras salía del baño y se cambiaba de ropa. Había pretendido detenerlo pero la visión de aquel Adonis lo había hipnotizado, inmovilizándolo e impidiéndole llevar a cabo sus planes. Podía ver cómo los ojos grises habían adquirido una mirada defensiva, y los músculos se tensaban bajo la ropa.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar – contesto fríamente mientras acomodaba su peso en ambos pies y una de sus manos se apoyaba en la pared detrás de él.

- Sólo quiero disculparme – contestó Harry sinceramente, fijando su mirada verde sobre el otro muchacho.

Se veía tan hermoso mientras estaba molesto, completamente vulnerable y aun conservando su abollada dignidad. Los retazos de orgullo que podía reunir.

- Tus disculpas no cambiaran el pasado, Potter – escupió con ira mientras entrecerraba los ojos -. Ni me interesan, ni las necesito.

Suspiró y se enderezó, llegando a ser unos centímetros más alto que el rubio. Pequeños puntos de luz brillaban en el cabello platinado mientras que una gota rebelde bajaba por su cuello hasta perderse dentro del suéter.

- No he podido decírtelo pero es verdad que eso no era lo que tenía planeado. No era…

- ¡Pero fue lo que hiciste! – grito el rubio, adelantándose a un golpe, o un beso, de distancia -. ¡Fue lo que hiciste, maldita sea! Y eso nadie lo va a cambiar¿entiendes¡NADIE!

Los labios frenéticos del rubio se movían frente a él, liberando la cólera que sentía hacia el en ese momento. La piel pálida de las mejillas había tomado un color rosa a causa de la excitación. Parecía bastante perturbado frente al hecho de no poder enfrascarse en una pelea, y tener todas las ganas de hacerlo archivadas en su sistema.

- No tienes porque…

- ¡Claro que sí! – explotó el rubio -. ¡Claro que tengo, y todo el derecho, de ponerme así! No eres nadie¿entiendes? No deberías de estar aquí… ¡quiero que te largues! Esta sigue siendo MI casa, y no soporto TU presencia. ¡Quiero que te largues¡Quiero que te mueras, Potter!

- ¡Cállate! – contestó alzando su voz muchos mas fuerte que la del rubio mientras la palma de su mano chocaba contra la mejilla de Draco.

El otro muchacho calló abruptamente, haciéndose hacia atrás y chocando contra la pared de piedra. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado. El leve viento que entraba por un pedazo de ventana les mandaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La luz parecía haber temblado, formando sombras extrañas en sus rostros, deformando las expresiones plantadas en ellos.

- Vete de aquí – susurró Draco mientras se adelantaba mirando a la cama.

- No – respondió Harry jalándolo del brazo, a lo que el rubio abrió los ojos y su respiración se agitó -. Vine aquí para pedirte disculpas…

- Y ya lo hiciste – corto fríamente el slytherin.

- ¡Pero quiero ser perdonado!

Draco le dirigió una mirada molesta y llena de incredulidad. Aquello era demasiado gryffindor para tomarlo en serio. Se soltó del agarre en su brazo y puso la mayor distancia que el otro permitía entre los dos. No podría pelear en ese momento. Sería suicidio siquiera intentarlo. El moreno se iría… tenia que hacerlo.

- Eres todo un gryffindor…

- ¡Maldita sea! Vengo a pedirte disculpas… y no solo por estos días sino por todo… todas las veces que te hice algo, que respondí a tus provocaciones, cuando hablé mal de ti y me reí frente a tu desgracia. ¡Quiero que dejemos de ser enemigos, Malfoy!

Harry tiraba los brazos en el aire, mientras miraba con los ojos rojos a Draco, esperando una respuesta concreta sobre eso. Estaba harto de las pelas, los gritos, insultos y golpes. Estaba harto de la rabia y el rencor entre ellos, pues ahora estaban a mano. Harry ahora había cobrado todo lo que Draco le había hecho a él y a sus amigos durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Ahora podían estar en paz.

- Sólo quiero un poco de paz… - termino casi en un susurro mientras buscaba la mirada plateada del rubio.

El otro lo miró y casi pudo leer la respuesta en esa mirada. Una mano pálida se elevó, apartando un mechón dorado de su rostro y llevándolo hacia atrás.

- Es imposible. Yo te odio.

Las palabras se hundieron dentro de él hasta mezclarse dentro de su sistema. Una profunda tristeza lo invadió, llevándolo al borde de las lágrimas. Aquella confesión previamente conocida había sido mucho más difícil de asimilar una vez que la escuchó salir de los labios del rubio. Siempre se había sobrentendido la rabia entre ellos, pero aquella declaración hacia su aparición recién ahora.

Y después…

Después no pudo explicar porqué, toda la tristeza y desesperación que lo llenaba se transformó en cólera. Rabia al ver que ese hombre lo rechazaba. Al saberse herido y odiado. Al ver que no lo quería, que la única persona que le importaba lo despreciaba, sin oportunidad de cambiarlo. Al saberse detestado

- No es justo – exclamó -. ¡No es justo! – gritó esta vez -. Vine a pedirte disculpas, Malfoy. No sé qué es lo que quieres. Ya te explique que no era lo que debía suceder. Nunca intente abusar de ti… ¡nunca planee violarte! – grito viendo como los ojos grises se endurecían dolorosamente.

Luego, el sonido de algo golpeando fuertemente la piedra. Se dio la vuelta y vio como un hombre mayor de cabellos negros avanzaba hacia él, con una mirada asesina y su varita en mano. De pronto, su cuerpo volaba hacia el otro lado de la alfombra, lejos de Draco y de frente al suelo.

Elevó la mirada, viendo como Snape venía nuevamente sobre él. Fue levantado por el cuello de la camisa y pudo ver sobre el hombro al otro slytherin con una expresión de dolor y rabia en el rostro, tan nítida e inconfundible que nuevamente la tristeza lo invadió junto al dolor en cada célula.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Potter! – exclamó derramando cólera en cada palabra, con el puño aún cerrado sobre la camisa del menor -. Más vale que haya escuchado mal…

Olas de algo parecido al placer lo recorría, sólo que esta vez era diferente. No lo satisfacía, simplemente lo vaciaba más. Su puño quería adelantarse y estrechar la garganta del muchacho. Los ojos verdes debían de ser extraídos de sus cuencas para que jamás pudieran contemplar de nuevo la figura delgada detrás de él. Y aun así, lo único que hacia era contemplarlo con todo el odio posible, toda su voluntad en este propósito.

Los gritos que había oído desde el pasillo habían sido incomprensibles primero. Luego, el silencio, seguido de una ola de gritos. Su puño había conectado con la madera al oír la confesión de Potter. Un crimen oculto, revelado debido a una coincidencia. Aunque no estaba seguro si prefería saberlo o deseaba retroceder el tiempo y seguir con la duda.

Estaba seguro que gotas de sudor habían aparecido en su rostro y que sus pómulos estaban rojos en ese momento. Podía sentir su propio odio calentar su piel, sus cabellos pegados incómodamente a su nuca. Y esos espasmos de rabia recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, haciendo temblar sus brazos y dilatando su nariz.

Un remolino de odio que hacia que su cabeza pulsara, como si su cráneo fuera a reventar por alguna clase de presión invisible sobre él. Sus ojos le ardían mientras que algo extraño se había formado en su garganta. Las ganas de gritar y llorar y golpear y gritar de nuevo.

Su boca estaba curvada de forma aterradora, mirando con las cejas arqueadas al muchacho frente suyo, que aun se debatía por respirar con la presión en su cuello. Respirando bruscamente avanzó y lo estampó contra la pared con un golpe audible y bastante rudo.

- ¿Eso es lo que viniste a hacer a la mansión¡El chico de oro… el niño maravilla… el _salvador del mundo mágico_! – enumeró con sorna sin gracia, odio sin compasión -. ¿Eso viniste a hacer¿Aparecer y arruinar nuestras vidas¿Aun crees que el mundo esta a tus pies, Potter!

Gritó mientras sus puños chocaban contra el estómago del chico haciéndolo caer al suelo sosteniéndose el vientre. Luego lo levantó y colocó una mano alrededor de su cuello.

Los ojos verdes lo miraban alarmado, sin haberlo visto antes así de molesto. Una llama de cólera se encendía detrás de las irises negras, volviendo su rostro amenazante y si un rasgo de la ternura con la que había visto tratar a Draco.

Un sonido extraño se escapó de su garganta al sentir la falta de aire. Sus mejillas ardían, mientras su garganta le dolía fuertemente. Elevó una mano para retirar el brazo sobre su cuello pero le fue imposible. Las fuerzas no le servían en ese momento.

Un sonido ahogado les llegó desde atrás, haciendo voltear al adulto aflojando un poco la tensión en el cuello. Draco se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, apoyado con una mano sobre la cama y la otra en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza, mirando a Severus con los ojos rojos y vidriosos. Los labios entreabiertos en una expresión de dolor.

- No… aire… - logró articular mientras que llevaba una mano a su garganta y bajaba nuevamente la cabeza.

Severus soltó a Harry, dirigiéndose rápidamente a Draco, quien había inhalado una gran bocanada de aire antes de apoyarse en el suelo con ambas manos y comenzar a respirar agitadamente y lo más profundo que podía.

Harry había caído al suelo, desparramado sobre el piso. Su pecho bajaba y subía sin un ritmo marcado, tratando de llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Tocó su garganta, sobando los lugares donde los dedos del profesor se habían cerrado con más fuerza.

Severus se acercó a Draco, levantándolo con preocupación en sus ojos mientras acomodaba su cabello rubio hacia atrás. El muchacho tiró su cabeza contra su hombro, apretando una mano entre las de su profesor y tratando de regularizar su respiración.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuró en el oído del joven, algo desesperado, haciéndolo temblar.

Aun así, el rubio asintió logrando que el mayor elevara el rostro y continuara lanzando miradas asesinas al otro chico tumbado contra la pared que lo miraba de la misma forma. Lentamente, el gryffindor se había puesto de pie, y se encontraba apoyado contra la pared. La mirada esmeralda captaba cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, mientras no podía dejar de sentir sobre él la mirada insistente y penetrante de su ex profesor.

Los ojos grises se habían cerrado un instante antes de volverse hacia Severus. Su rostro se ocultó en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del mayor sin poder ocultar el tinte rosa en sus mejillas, que se había acentuado, y algunas lágrimas de vergüenza que trataban de salir. No podía seguir llorando frente a Severus… no debía…

- Me la debes, Potter… – siseó el Slytherin mientras abrazaba a Draco y acariciaba sus cabellos.

El gryffindor hizo un ademán de responder pero un picoteo en la ventana lo distrajo. Echó una mirada a los dos slytherins en el suelo y avanzó hacia el cristal. Abrió la ventana y con el ceño fruncido tomó el sobre, lanzando miradas furtivas a los otros dos por el rabillo del ojo.

El papel rojo con el sello del ministerio se desenvolvió, haciendo resonar las palabras del howler por toda la habitación.

- _Agente Potter. Ataque MT. Preséntese lo antes posible. El portkey se activará con su código_

Después de eso, los papeles de deshicieron y cayeron al suelo casi hechos polvo. Un pequeño dado se quedó en la palma del moreno, mientras pasaba su mirada hacia las otras dos personas dentro del cuarto.

- Cuentas pendientes – murmuró Severus

Harry asintió, sintiendo como la noticia debía de haberle caído al profesor. Casi sentía el baldazo de agua fría que sin querer había echado para despertar a Snape. El vínculo entre el mayor y Draco era muy íntimo, aquello era como si un padre descubriera el ultraje que ha sido cometido contra su hijo. Y sin embargo, Severus era solo su padrino. Aunque Lucius no se había preocupado mucho.

Tomó el dado en su mano y con un último vistazo a los Slytherins comenzó a pronunciar los números. Antes de ser jalado hacia el ministerio, pudo ver dos ojos grises que lo miraban con la misma intensidad que unos negros, sólo que tenían algo más dentro.

Odio.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (18 de Marzo) Donde Draco despierta y ve la cruz, Snape deja a Minny bañándolo, luego encuentra a Anna, Harry busca el perdón de Draco, Snape oye el crimen de Harry, y una lechuza del Ministerio llega a la Mansión.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 30 de Diciembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	12. Cap 12 Nuevos Miembros

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 12: Nuevos Miembros**

Casi tan rápido como comenzó, la ola de colores frente a sus ojos desapareció junto a la sensación de vacío bajo sus pies. En un parpadeo, sus pies tocaron algo sólido mientras todo su cuerpo sentía como si se fuera hacia adelante, el tirón debajo de su ombligo aflojándose. Cerró los ojos un momento para recuperarse del viaje mientras se acomodaba torpemente la ropa y los lentes, que habían resbalado casi hasta la punta de su nariz.

Abrió los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello inconscientemente, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la semi oscuridad de la tarde. Frente a él, se extendía una calle apacible, con autos limpios y costosos a los lados. Las casas eran perfectamente iguales, con sus jardines verdes y sus paredes blancas. Le recordaba a Privet Drive, a la casa donde vivían sus tíos cuando era un niño.

Antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Hubiera sido igual si aquella calle estuviera vacía, pero cabezas curiosas se asomaban por las ventanas y uno que otro vecino había salido a su patio. Un niño jalaba insistentemente la manga de una señora, señalando hacia algo detrás de él. La dama negaba con la cabeza mientras sacaba una varita y abría la puerta, haciendo entrar al pequeño.

Un barrio mágico.

Perfecto.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo como el barullo crecía al darse cuenta del escenario, rodeándolo de sonidos cada vez más fuertes. Detrás, parecía haber sido el terreno de unas cinco casas más, exactamente iguales al resto de la zona. Trozos de madera blanca se encontraban regados por el suelo, y de pequeños montones de escombros aún salían hilos de humo, e incluso, había lugares que aun permanecían en llamas.

Los techos caídos con las tejas desbaratadas y las vigas colgando de una que otra columna que se mantenía en pie. Muebles quemados y mucho polvo. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

Agregándole los grupos de magos vestidos de blanco con una pequeña cruz escarlata en el pecho que caminaban sobre los escombros, elevando piezas y buscando sobrevivientes.

Un grupo de magos vestidos de negro tenían las varitas levantadas y movilizaban lo que parecía ser una camilla. Mas allá, una bruja lloraba mientras un mago mayor le sobaba la espalda.

Alguien lo golpeó en el hombro, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con una bruja anciana que gemía mientras un brujo menor trataba de consolarla. Con la sensación de querer vomitar, se dirigió a una carpa naranja cerca del desastre.

Los brujos continuaban buscando cosas mientras un mago joven corría entre los escombros gritando desesperado un nombre que no alcanzo a entender. Apartó sus ojos de la imagen para posarla sobre el suelo. Lo único que su vista encontró fueron charcos de liquido escarlata y pedazos de lo que parecían haber sido un cuerpo humano.

- ¡Harry!

Se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre y se topó con una bruja de unos 40 años que comenzó a preguntarle desesperadamente sobre algún otro lugar donde pudiera hallar sobrevivientes. Harry comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero la bruja gritaba más desesperada mientras él sólo veía como su boca se movía frente a él, sin llegar a entender ni una palabra.

- Señora… señora… tranquilícese. Robinson, Manzini, llévenla y denle un calmante por favor – ordenó un mago adulto mientras separaba a la señora de Harry y se acercaba al muchacho -. Hijo, deberías de haber llegado hace mucho tiempo. ¿No ves las condiciones en las que estamos? Necesitamos encontrar al culpable rápido, antes de que se formen especulaciones que no le harían nada bien al ministerio…

Paró de hablar mientras le daba un vistazo al lugar, ignorando completamente el rostro de Harry, con una marcada mueca de disgusto y malestar. Harry suspiró y volteó a observar el lugar, como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en alguna madera entre los escombros.

- Ve a la carpa. Creo que David te esta esperando.

Harry asintió y el mago desapareció de la misma forma como había aparecido. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar. A dos pasos una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y volteó nuevamente encontrándose esta vez con su amiga, Alejandra. Llevaba el cabello recogido desordenadamente y un lápiz en los dedos. También una tablilla de madera sostenida en sus manos donde tamborileaba con los dedos nerviosa. Tenía una mancha de polvo en un lado de la nariz, mientras que una expresión de preocupación nublaba su rostro.

- Fue hace 20 minutos aproximadamente – comenzó a hablar sin preámbulo mientras le indicaba que la siguiera -, nos avisaron de la casa de la esquina – explicó señalando el lugar donde había visto Harry al pequeño con la bruja -. La señora se encontraba en estado de shock cuando llegamos. Las casas estaban mucho peor, parecía una fogata inmensa. Las personas que ves frente a los escombros son todos los sobrevivientes, más unos niños que se encontraban en la casa del centro con una niñera. La muchacha murió, pero afortunadamente los pequeños no.

Se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada significativa a Harry mientras se detenía un momento y le indicaba unas cuantas cosas a un subalterno.

- No sabemos lo que fue. Parece haber sido un artefacto muggle. Te habrás dado cuenta que es un barrio mágico bastante acomodado, por lo tanto, tiene protección ante cualquier clase de maldición que pueda causar algo así.

La chica suspiró mientras el moreno detrás de ella caminaba rápido para no perderla y pasaba sin mirar por las filas de medimagos que estaban curando a algunos sobrevivientes.

- No hay ninguna pista de quien lo hizo. Nadie vio nada sospechoso. Creemos que fue lo que los muggles llaman 'coche-bomba' pero nadie vio ningún coche que no perteneciera a los residentes esta mañana. No sabemos que otra cosa haya podido ser. No conocemos ninguna maldición con estos efectos.

Llegaron a la puerta de la carpa y Alejandra bajo la mirada al suelo resoplando mientras algunos mechones castaños caían sobre su cara.

- Creo que fue un ataque de mortífagos – terminó por decir extendiéndole la tablilla con una mirada seria. Luego, abrió la tienda y le indicó que pasara -. Ahí se encuentran los nombres de los 3 niños. Como verás, los sobrevivientes en estado crítico fueron llevados a San Mungo. Ian cree que deberíamos de borrar este incidente de la memoria de los testigos, pero no estoy de acuerdo. En este momento se encuentra en una reunión con el ministro, aunque dudo que ese zoquete coincida con el resto del equipo en que esto tiene algo que ver con fuerzas oscuras.

Harry se giró a verla extrañado. Alejandra, aunque todos sabían la mala opinión que tenia del ministro, nunca lo había hecho publico. Y en este momento prácticamente lo había gritado. Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas y parecía estar cansada por todo lo que había hablado, tomando largos tragos de aire.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le preguntó mientras tomaba de un vaso de agua.

Harry leyó los apuntes. Muchas cosas coincidían con la forma de atacar de los mortífagos. Sin contar el hecho de que los testigos decían haber visto un humo verde disolviéndose sobre las casas, lo que podría haber sido una Marca Tenebrosa al desaparecer. De repente los mortífagos no querían llamar la atención. O de repente no eran mortífagos.

Aunque, seria tonto considerar mucho esa opción. Apenas ayer un buen grupo de mortífagos había escapado de Azkaban. Había que ser ciego, o muy tonto, para no darse cuenta de la conexión.

Se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta mientras repasaba los nombres con el dedo. Había habido dos muertos identificados y tres personas que aun no aparecían. Habría que avisar a las familias. También a las familias de los niños.

- ¿Ya ubicaron a los padres? – pregunto olvidándose de la pregunta que Alejandra le había hecho.

- A dos de ellos – contestó lentamente, ignorando a la vez que su pregunta no fuera contestada -. El tercero parece haber aparecido de la nada. Los vecinos reconocieron a dos, pero, como te digo, nadie había visto al tercero nunca. De repente era pariente de la niñera. Pondremos avisos en el ministerio. Por ahora, lo llevaran a un orfanato hasta encontrar a su familia.

Harry asintió mecánicamente mientras comenzaba a caminar sin prestar mucha atención a la explicación de la chica. Pasó a un par de medimagos que estaban haciendo una trasfusión de sangre. Otro ponía un vendaje mientras una bruja apretaba la mano del joven. Se dio cuenta que la carpa era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera.

Atravesaron otra cortina y se encontraron en un espacio completamente naranja con una camilla al costado. Alejandra se encontraba a su lado y parecía más relajada que hacía unos momentos. De repente, haberlo dicho todo le había quitado un peso de encima. Casi sonrió al recordar como había hablado su amiga, la muchacha ignorada casi siempre, pero que parecía estar al tanto de todos los detalles del incidente.

Se dirigieron a la camilla sobre la cual otro muchacho estaba sentado y miraba al suelo. La espalda arqueada y la pose graciosa les hizo reconocer a David inmediatamente. Harry le tocó el hombro y los ojos plomos de su compañero lo miraron extrañado, transformándose al instante en una mirada de alegría.

- Al fin llegaste, hombre, he estado cuidando a estos niños desde hace rato – le saludó mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo a Harry - . No sé lo que vamos a hacer con aquel – le dijo mientras miraba a los pequeños y señalaba al que parecía estar hablando con un muñeco.

Dos de los niños estaban jugando con unas pelotas de colores que seguramente había traído David. No parecían tener más de 4 años. Ambos tenían el cabello marrón, aunque uno mas claro que el otro. Sus rostros trigueños eran redondos, con vivos ojos negros. Eran pequeños y sus voces parecían ser más agudas de lo normal. Después de un rato mirándolos se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era una niña. Llevaba el mismo corte que el otro, pero dos pequeñas bolitas doradas se distinguían en sus orejas.

Su mirada pronto se vio lejos de esa escena. El otro niño se encontraba recostado contra la pared, y movía las manos de un peluche junto a sus labios haciendo como que conversaba con el muñeco. Pero había algo respecto al pequeño que hizo que no pudiera despegarle los ojos de encima.

La piel completamente pálida estaba casi escondida bajo una túnica azul acero que llevaba puesta. No parecía pasar tampoco los 4 años. Llevaba el cabello suelto, un poco largo, como hasta las orejas. Detrás de los mechones de cabello distinguía los rasgos delicados de todo niño mezclados con el efecto que realizaba la palidez de su piel.

Pero tampoco fue esto lo que le llamo la atención a Harry.

Fue el tono de su cabello. Casi o mas rubio que el de Draco. Mechones de cabello rubio, platinado, casi blanco. No podía distinguir donde terminaba su frente y comenzaban las raíces de su cabello. Lo mismo que le ocurría con Draco en ciertas ocasiones.

- Chicos, vengan… los llevaré afuera – oyó que decía Alejandra mientras jalaba a los dos niños castaños entre risas y tropiezos. Luego, miró a ambos jóvenes -. Los llevaré con el Dr. Blockhurst. Él me mando por ellos para tenerlos listos cuando sus padres lleguen – explicó antes de desaparecer tras la cortina con los dos pequeños.

El niño pálido no se había inmutado cuando los otros se levantaron, y había ignorado completamente la voz de Alejandra al llamar a los niños. Continuaba jugando con su muñeco, sin detener ni un solo momento su 'charla'.

- Parece que tiene una enfermedad – explicó David mientras miraba al niño con algo que parecía compasión -. Ha estado ahí sentado desde que lo sacamos de los escombros. Cuando le dimos el muñeco comenzó a hablar con él y no ha parado. Creen que es alguna clase de post-trauma, pero no estoy seguro.

Luego, el rostro del muchacho se volvió al moreno y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry le devolvió la mirada mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la camilla. Continuaba mirando al pequeño como si jamás hubiera visto un niño. Le parecía que la semejanza llegaba al grado de la exageración, alguna clase de fantasía o truco visual.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ah? – contesto Harry distraído y mirando a David con una mueca graciosa

- Es que te quedaste mirándolo como hipnotizado sin decir nada – explicó el mago, ocultando la diversión en su voz

- No, nada… es solo que se parece bastante a un compañero de la escuela

- De repente es familiar suyo – contestó animado el joven, mientras una extraña chispa plateada saltaba a su mirada.

- No, no lo creo. Sus parientes son contados – explicó Harry, sabiendo que aquel niño, si fuera pariente de Malfoy, no se encontraría en aquel barrio donde vivían familias de sangre mezclada.

David suspiró con decepción. Luego, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en el niño. Luego pasaron a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

- Dijiste que no hacia caso – explico Harry mirándolo extrañado

- De repente a ti te hace caso – dijo simplemente David mientras se estiraba. Parecía haber estado en esa posición bastante rato.

Harry lo observó antes de volverse hacia el pequeño de nuevo. De verdad que tenía algo. Continuaba hablando mientras cogía las patas del muñeco y las movía, imitando los movimientos que un muñeco así podría hacer de estar vivo. Se acercó a él y se puso de cuclillas. Con la mejor voz que pudo sacar le dijo:

- Hola, soy Harry

El niño siguió hablando, ignorando el rostro del moreno a escasos centímetros del suyo. Harry miró a David y este le indicó que siguiera insistiendo. Con un gesto de resignación volvió a intentar.

- ¿Me escuchas? Soy Harry… H-A-R-R-Y. ¡Oye! – dijo un poco irritado, alargando su mano y quitándole el muñeco.

El rostro del niño se elevó hasta el de Harry y pudo contemplar sus ojos. No pudo evitar que su mandíbula inferior se abriera un poco. Gris plateado. Exactamente igual a los de Draco, solo que estos tenían algo diferente. Algo que no se encontraba ahí, pero que se sentía. El muchacho tenía una expresión de fastidio y frialdad en el rostro que Harry dudaba podría poner él mismo.

Sin decir nada, el niño se puso de pie. Pasaba por pocos centímetros a Harry, estando éste de cuclillas. Tenia los labios fruncidos, y a esa distancia, Harry noto unas pequitas casi invisibles sobre su nariz. El pequeño caminó hacia la camilla y se subió, sentándose al lado de David. Luego, cruzó sus brazos y se volvió a quedar inmóvil, con una mueca de niño caprichoso en el pequeño rostro.

David miró a Harry animado. Al menos, el niño parecía reaccionar ante otras personas. Se acercó; pero, nuevamente, no pasó nada. Harry caminó hasta la camilla y se paró frente a ambos, agachándose hasta estar a la altura del pequeño.

- Soy Harry…

- Ya sé - contestó una voz aguda y pequeña, que parecía salida de ningún lado debido a que el niño apenas había movido los labios -. ¿Qué quieres? – añadió luego de haberlo mirado con sus ojos grises, en un tono bastante encantador y con el obvio temblor que usan los niños cuando hablan con un grande tratando de decir las palabras propiamente.

- Sabes mi nombre, quiero saber el tuyo – declaró Harry, más dulce de lo que pretendía, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

El niño dudo un momento. Luego alzó la mirada y observó a David un rato. De la nada, sus rasgos se suavizaron, volviendo su rostro más infantil de lo que ya era. Dudó otra vez, apretando los labios y finalmente bajó la mirada, haciendo puños sus pequeñas manitos.

- Damon – murmuró con lo que parecía ser vergüenza.

David y Harry intercambiaron miradas de emoción. Tal ves el niño les dijera su apellido y podrían encontrar a sus padres.

- Yo soy Harry Potter… tú eres Damon… - exclamo Harry sosteniendo el mentón del pequeño con los dedos y ladeando la cabeza.

Damon volteó el rostro, soltándose de las manos de Harry, y sus facciones nuevamente se endurecieron.

- Damon – repitió antes de hacerse hacia atrás, sentándose como indio sobre el colchón y señalando a su muñeco -. Mi oso – pidió mirando a Harry y al oso alternativamente.

Harry se mordió el labio, viendo que no podrían hacer mas avances por ahora. Se agachó con un suspiro y recogió el muñeco, devolviéndoselo al niño. Damon abrazó al muñeco y se quedó ahí, inmóvil con el objeto entre sus pequeños brazos.

- Es un niño extraño¿verdad? – comentó David al irse hacia el otro lado del cuarto, quedando frente a la camilla donde el niño se encontraba sentado.

- Sí – contestó Harry -. Pero ya sabemos su nombre

- Tienes razón – dijo más contento David mientras cogía la tablilla de las manos de Harry -. Ahora, pondré eso en su ficha y la mandaré al orfanato. Ahí podrán tenerlo mientras hacemos los afiches y…

- ¿Orfanato? – preguntó Harry con tono alterado, reaccionando casi violentamente al salir de sus meditaciones

- Claro, – respondió David extrañado ante el tono de Harry. Sonaba casi asustado -. Alejandra te lo dijo seguramente. ¿Dónde más lo tendríamos?

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba. Se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por el cabello, como si algo terrible le fuera a pasar. Miraba al niño de volada y luego regresaba a sus movimientos nerviosos y torpes.

- Harry¿qué pasa? No va a ser el primer niño que va ahí mientras le buscamos una familia – explico tratando de sonar tranquilizador mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro al moreno.

- ¡No! No lo entiendes. No puede ir a un orfanato – contesto dirigiéndole una mirada molesta mientras se sacudía la mano del hombro.

David lo miró sin entender. Pequeñas arrugas se formaban en el centro de su frente, dándole el aire pensativo de siempre mientras se quedaba inmóvil detrás de Harry. El moreno tenía las manos en las caderas y observaba el piso con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido.

- Me lo llevaré

- ¡Pero estás loco! – dijo alterado el otro, más fuerte de lo que quería, ahora siendo él el que ponía cara de desconcierto y tiraba los brazos hacia arriba completamente atónito -. Harry, es un niño. De repente un huérfano. No te lo puedes llevar así como si nada… - exclamaba mientras seguía a Harry, quien se dirigía ahora a la camilla.

- Al igual que yo, no tiene familia, David – y con esto, el otro se calló incómodo ante la mirada penetrante de su compañero -. Me lo llevo y se acabó. Habla con Ian y explícale la situación. Si encuentran a sus padres, llámenme, pero no voy a permitir que lo lleven a un maldito orfanato – explicó molesto, levantando la voz y mirando a su amigo fuera de sí.

David resopló fuertemente mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaba haciendo sonar su pie contra el suelo. En el silencio en el que habían quedado podían escuchar los gritos dolorosos de alguien afuera, y una pelea no muy lejos de ahí. Los pasos apresurados de la gente zumbaba en sus oídos mientras cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

David respiró largamente, relajándose un poco y tratando de drenar su enojo. Miró a Harry e hizo un gesto de derrota. Harry le sonrió como dándole a entender que hacia lo correcto, recibiendo una mirada entre divertida y molesta del otro.

Luego, Harry se volteó hacia el niño, pero antes de poder hablar el otro lo interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes lo que haces, verdad? Si no encontramos a sus padres, se quedará a vivir contigo.

Harry suspiró y miró sus manos antes de observar a David, nuevamente tranquilo y con una mirada firme en sus ojos verdes.

- Claro que lo sé, sino no lo haría – contestó el gryffindor.

Ambos adultos se voltearon al niño, que seguía inmóvil con su muñeco. Harry se dio cuenta en lo que se había metido, pero extrañamente no le molestó en absoluto.

- Damon, hasta que ubiquemos a tus padres, irás conmigo a mi casa¿está bien? – le preguntó antes de darse cuenta que David lo iba a parar.

David le echó una mirada de incredulidad. Había veces en que Harry podía tener tan poco tacto que le llamaba la atención cómo cuando era niño los periódicos lo describían como el héroe sensible de la guerra.

Damon miró hacia arriba con ojos indiferentes antes de separarse del peluche.

- Lo sé – murmuró y luego miró al oso. Sin decir más, lo tiró al suelo bruscamente, con asco y repulsión en su rostro.

Harry y David solo se miraron.

-----

- Estoy bien, Severus – insistía el rubio mientras el otro lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, un poco exageradamente para su gusto -. Ya basta

Severus lo soltó, dejándolo recostarse contra el poste, mirándolo de reojo aun con el ceño fruncido y las manos temblando disimuladamente a los lados de su cuerpo. Descargas de sentimientos, de los más fuertes que jamás hubiera sentido, se agolpaban dentro de su cuerpo al observar como el otro muchacho se encontraba. Y peor aun sabiendo la causa de todo aquello.

Palabras que sonaban ilógicas, amenazas al aire, que rondaban por su cabeza. Ojos grises que lo observaban anhelante, como esperando una frase que lo tranquilizara. El silencio del profesor era latente, pero aun peor era la expresión en su rostro. Hacia mucho que no la llevaba… hacia mucho que no parecía querer matar a nadie.

- Severus – murmuró el menor, adelantando un brazo

El mayor volteó a verlo más detenidamente. La mirada triste del slytherin lo sobrecogió. Los ojos grises parecían haber perdido su llama plateada, mientras el rostro parecía más cansado de cómo lo había encontrado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó, conociendo la respuesta de antemano, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Draco bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso. Aun apoyado en el poste, se sentó sobre el colchón sin hacer ningún ruido. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, mientras descansaba su cabeza en las manos, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios que ahora ocultaban su rostro.

Snape trató de hablar al ver el comportamiento del rubio. Frunció el ceño preocupado. Aun no conocía toda la situación, pero creía que sabía suficiente como para estar furioso con ambos.

Se adelantó hacia la cama y tomó asiento al lado del rubio, sin mirarlo de frente, aunque este no percibió aquello al tener la mirada oculta entre las manos.

- ¿No confías en mí? – preguntó, sin lograr ocultar la incertidumbre en su tono, dejando entrever el dolor que invadía su cuerpo

Draco negó de una forma que sólo Severus hubiera podido ver debido a la cercanía de ambos. Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta del muchacho al levantar el rostro pero sin estar a la altura del profesor.

- No es eso… - susurró antes de quedarse inmóvil, sin cortar la conexión que habían hecho ambas miradas.

Severus observó el rostro del chico. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma. La última vez que se habían visto, antes de la llegada de Anna, Draco apenas lo había saludado mientras atendía a los invitados en la mansión. Aquella vez, Lucius había sido su anfitrión toda la noche.

Acarició una de las mejillas del rubio y colocó una mano en su cuello. No pudo evitar que su semblante se suavizara cuando el otro elevó ligeramente las comisuras de los labios. Frunciendo los labios lo abrazó, apretándolo como si creyera que en cualquier momento pudiera evaporarse. Como esperando que nuevamente desapareciera o algo le sucediera si lo soltaba.

- Draco… - repetía en un monólogo sin sentido, mientras sobaba la espalda y la sensación de _dejavú_ que se hacia común esos días volvía a inundarlo.

- Lo siento… - sollozaba el otro, mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la ropa de Snape, hundiendo su rostro entre la tela.

- Draco – exclamó separándose de su ex alumno y mirándolo a los ojos -. Draco, debes saber que puedes contarme todo… pensé que ya lo sabías – le reprochó, con tono amable pero firme, dejando pausa entre las palabras

El rubio asintió, mientras se desembarazaba del mayor y apartaba su vista del otro. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. El leve silbido del viento que entraba por la ventana hizo temblar a ambos slytherins.

- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados – murmuró Severus, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta junto a una mirada de soslayo que luego se perdió en otro lado de la habitación.

Draco repetía los hechos una y otra vez en su cabeza. Severus se había enterado de una forma tan inesperada que, si antes odiaba a Potter, ahora no había palabras para describir lo que sentía.

La forma como Severus sabía de su debilidad, de la causa por la que se encontraba en ese estado, era tan humillante que podía sentirla como dolor físico. Agradeció a su cuerpo el no haber sido capaz de volver a llorar, habiéndose vaciado completamente los días anteriores, para no perder la imagen que Severus tenia de él… o hundirla más de lo que ya estaba. Bastante era haberla perdido consigo mismo. Ahora, no solo Severus conocía lo que había ocurrido, sino que creía que Draco no confiaba en él.

- Ven

Draco elevó el rostro, sobresaltándose un poco ante las palabras. Severus se había puesto de pie, y le tendía la mano. Su rostro era una mascara inexpresiva, colocada perfectamente sin dejar ningún rastro de alma dentro de ella. Compuso su propio semblante, dándose cuenta de cómo había tirado a la basura años de autocontrol, y se puso de pie.

El dolor era mucho menor al de antes. Seguramente debido a la poción de su profesor. Ahora creía poder caminar por su cuenta, sin hacer ninguna escena en los pasadizos. El mayor caminó a su lado hasta la puerta, y luego, ambos abandonaron la habitación.

La semi oscuridad en el recibidor era escalofriante. La puerta de enfrente estaba entreabierta, y podía distinguir baúles toscos regados en el suelo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que Severus le ponía una mano en el hombro y le indicaba las escaleras. Lo miró un momento y luego siguió caminando.

El descenso fue un poco más difícil. El profesor tuvo que ayudarle un par de veces cuando parecía perder el equilibrio. El mármol se opacaba a su paso, haciéndoles parecer dos fantasmas oscuros vagando por los pasillos.

Pasaron salones que estaban abandonados desde hacia tiempo, exactamente desde que su padre había dejado la mansión. Un cuadro con el vidrio roto, una mota de polvo sobre algún cojín e incluso, un pedazo de pintura rayado conformaban pequeños detalles que llamaban la atención de Draco. Habían sido tres días desde el incidente con Potter, y desde aquello sólo se había asomado al pasillo, salvo el día en que había intentado huir ridículamente.

Cuando pensó que sus piernas no lo ayudarían más llegaron ante el retrato que cubría la entrada a las cocinas. Draco se giró a ver a Severus, casi perdido con la oscuridad de aquel pasillo. Un umbral de piedra frente a un ventanal se extendía a sus espaldas, proyectando la sombra de ambos contra el cuadro. Los colores anaranjados y rojos se mezclaban, volviendo hermoso e insoportable el atardecer.

- ¿Las cocinas? – pregunto sorprendido y algo burlón al ver su destino.

Severus no lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el pasillo que se extendía a su derecha. Un hilo de luz se dibujaba desde el techo hasta el suelo. La alfombra de un rojo oscuro se encontraba como raída, más clara en ese pedazo del pasillo. A la izquierda, un marco de madera daba la impresión de pertenecer a una habitación.

Draco, aún sin entender las intenciones de Severus, se adelantó y tocó su brazo haciéndolo saltar ligeramente.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – murmuró, como si hubiera alguien más escuchándolos.

El profesor suspiró y tomó la mano de Draco, apretándola un poco. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, jalando a Draco consigo.

El mayor podía sentir un poco de aprensión en el chico al seguirlo reluctantemente hacía la habitación. Un par de tablas crujieron bajo ellos, haciéndole preguntarse si esa zona de la mansión era tan vieja como para tener el piso de tablas.

El hilo de luz se reflejó en su túnica al mismo tiempo que Draco se colocaba a su lado, ambos mirando el interior del cuarto. Las velas, ahora más pequeñas que durante la tarde, se encontraban aun encendidas dándole una especie de luz amarilla al cuarto. Las sombras de los candelabros se reflejaban contra las paredes.

En el suelo, charcos de cera, liquida o seca, se formaban sobre la piedra tomando colores blancuzcos. La temperatura parecía ser mas alta ahí, y sin embargo, los vellos de la nuca y los brazos de les erizaron al sentir una corriente helada.

Draco miraba el interior, con los ojos fijos en la mesa del centro donde reposaba el ataúd. Miró a Severus, viendo el rostro de éste inmóvil hacia el interior. Luego, dos ojos negros lo miraron, sin decir una palabra ni dejar escapar ningún sentimiento.

El rubio se lamió los labios para después morder uno por el interior, y tomar aire. Avanzó, deteniéndose un momento, dudando de si debía seguir o no. Se encontraba a dos pasos de la tapa cuando sintió que la túnica del profesor rozaba con la suya, y una mano se posaba en su hombro.

En dos pasos se encontraba frente al ataúd, contemplando el rostro apacible de su amiga. Abrió los ojos al notar como la muerte parecía no haber querido tocar su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó mientras se apoyaba en el borde del cajón, una expresión de dolor transformando su rostro. Dos lágrimas solitarias se resbalaron por su rostro mientras un nudo de náuseas subía por su garganta.

Comenzó a temblar, buscando la mano de Severus a su lado. Con la otra, se adelantó a tocar el rostro de Anna. La desesperación en su cuerpo crecía, queriendo despertar a la muchacha. Sus dedos blancos tocaron una de las mejillas de la chica, alejando un mechón castaño que se había salido del orden en que sus cabellos se encontraban.

Juntó los dedos, formando un puño y apretándose más contra el cuerpo que se encontraba parado a su lado, con un brazo rodeando su cintura. Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó contra el pecho de Severus, sintiendo más desesperación llenar su cuerpo y la tristeza formarse detrás de sus ojos. Ni una lágrima fue derramada, ni un sonido fue escuchado.

Severus abrazaba a Draco, sin poder apartar la mirada del ataúd tampoco. Su ahijado convulsionaba algo bruscamente entre sus brazos, mientras un puño golpeaba de forma ligera contra su túnica. No hablaba, más parecía necesitarlo.

Las lágrimas le faltaban al rubio, y él lo sabia. Cuando el rostro del otro se levantó y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos lo supo más que nunca. No sabía que las lágrimas podían agotarse en el cuerpo de alguien. Tal vez, Draco estuviera seco realmente… de repente, sí había llorado bastante ya. Lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Prometí que vendrías – explicó en un susurro.

Draco asintió, aun agarrando fuertemente a Severus y calmando su respiración. Ya en el pasillo, se dio la vuelta con una mirada firme en el rostro sin lograr desaparecer la angustia en él.

- Adiós, Anna – exclamó antes de elevar una mano.

La habitación se fundió en llamas, desapareciendo el cuerpo entre colores rojos y amarillos, fundiéndose con los últimos rayos del atardecer.

-----

Draco y Severus caminaban juntos escaleras arriba. Ambos estaban callados, más tranquilos de lo que deberían de estar. El rubio iba delante, con las manos en los bolsillos y aire pensativo en el rostro, mientras Snape estaba detrás examinándolo profundamente.

Delante de sus ojos apareció el segundo piso, ahora con las antorchas prendidas. Voces resonaban en las paredes. El profesor se adelantó hasta quedar al lado de Draco, mirándolo extrañado, recibiendo una mirada igual en respuesta.

Avanzaron un poco, casi a la altura de su cuarto, cuando la puerta de la otra habitación se abrió dando paso a un desconocido. Un desconocido bastante pequeño.

El niño se paró frente a ambos hasta que un muchacho moreno se puso detrás de él, con un suspiro de alivio y una mano en la cadera. Se encontraba agitado, con la ropa un poco revuelta y sin zapatos.

Draco lo miró inquisitivo, mientras Severus controló sus impulsos de estrangularlo hasta que les explicara el porqué del pequeño en la casa.

- Podrías explicarte, Potter – ordenó Severus, con tono frío mientras crispaba sus dedos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Harry abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, distraído por el repentino comportamiento del pequeño. El niño había avanzado hacia los otros dos, y había elevado el rostro mirando a Draco con expresión insistente. Demasiado profunda para ser de un niño de cuatro años, y conteniendo una inocencia extraña en tan hermosos ojos.

Draco miró a ambos adultos primero, haciendo una mueca de disgusto a Harry antes de ponerse de cuclillas.

- Hola¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntó al niño, quedando casi a su altura al agacharse

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – contestó con su voz aguda, estirando el brazo para tocar el cabello de Draco

- Draco – contesto mientras extendía su mano hacia el pequeño en forma de saludo, aún esperando saber su nombre.

Los ojos grises del menor miraron la mano ofrecida y regresaron al rostro pálido. Unos segundos después, los brazos del niño estaban alrededor del cuello de Draco, abrazándolo fuertemente, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Snape observaba la escena casi asqueado. Se podría decir que no le gustaban los niños, mucho menos uno así de pegajoso. Pero no podía quitar su mirada de encima tampoco. Aquel niño le recordaba a Draco. Al Draco de hacia unos 16 años. Volteó a ver a Harry, exigiendo una explicación en ese mismo momento.

Harry miraba a los dos rubios con una sonrisa que no pudo ser ocultada en su rostro. Ahora, él también se encontraba confundido. El pequeño, tan arisco como se había mostrado con David y consigo mismo, parecía dispuesto a entablar una interacción moderada con Draco. Inmediatamente, se le vino a la mente el hecho de que se parecían bastante físicamente como primera razón por la cual Damon fuera de esa forma con Draco

El niño se soltó de Draco, dejándolo sorprendido. Al ver el pequeño rostro, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Parecía como si una de sus fotografías hubiera sido arrancada y llevada a la vida. Elevó el rostro hacia Harry, lentamente poniéndose de pie.

- Es un huérfano. Hubo un ataque y no sabemos quienes son sus padres – explicó Harry a ambos adultos, sin perder de vista al pequeño, que se encontraba agarrado del pantalón de Draco y mirándolo con desconfianza -. Se llama Damon – añadió después, regresando su mirada a Draco y a Snape.

- Damon… - repitió pensativo Snape, por primera vez interesándose en el pequeño y examinándolo al igual como había estado mirando a Draco al subir las escaleras.

El niño asintió. Luego, ladeó su rostro y caminó hacia Snape. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada escrutadora. Luego, regresó a Draco y elevó lo brazos.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se agachó, tomando al niño en brazos, sintiendo lo ligero que estaba. Miró a Harry enojado, mientras Snape detrás de él se alejaba un paso al ver la cabeza de Damon tan cerca de él.

Damon jugaba con el cabello de Draco, mientras éste lo observaba divertido.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Draco, mirando a Harry y hablando desde que llegaron

- Es huérfano, y decidí traerlo. ¿Acaso no hay espacio aquí para un niño? – añadió algo molesto ante la insistencia de los dos slytherins.

- Mira, Potter, ésta no es tu casa¿entiendes? – le amenazó Severus, acercándose peligrosamente a Harry.

Harry sintió la mirada de Snape demasiado cerca, los ojos entornados con odio y sus brazos tensos dentro de los bolsillos. De repente, el profesor giro el rostro hacia Draco. Damon ahora jugaba con un mechón de cabello negro, mirándolo extrañado y enredándolo en sus deditos.

Draco sonrió ligeramente, mirando a Snape, aún con el niño en brazos. Harry suspiró aliviado cuando Snape se alejó y, algo brusco, alejó la mano del niño de su cabeza. Jamás le habían gustado los niños. Aquello estaba claro.

- Severus, no seas tan tosco – le reprochó Draco, burlándose de su actitud. Luego se volteó hacia Harry, cambiando la expresión de su rostro con una rapidez impresionante -. ¿Se quedara aquí por mucho tiempo?

- Si no encuentran a sus padres, vivirá conmigo – exclamó Harry, sorprendiéndose que Draco le dirigiera la palabra y, más aún, al sentir cómo una emoción embriagadora crecía dentro de su él.

Draco asintió y miró a Severus, quien le devolvió una mirada de disgusto hacia el niño.

- Nunca me gustaron los niños, Draco – explicó cuando Draco le frunció el ceño

- Nunca me gustaron los grandes – murmuró el niño en los brazos de Draco, llamando la atención de todos.

Severus y Harry miraron al pequeño asombrados, pero Draco soltó una risa breve que fue respondida por una sonrisa del pequeño. Le susurró algo en el oído y lo depositó en el suelo.

Luego, el rubio tomó la mano de Severus y miró a Harry, con los sentimientos de los últimos días construyéndose nuevamente dentro de sus ojos plateados.

- Vamos a mi habitación – y luego dirigiéndose al pequeño -. Te veo en la cena.

Damon asintió, pegándose a las piernas de Harry al ver que Severus se daba la vuelta y jalaba a Draco hacia el cuarto de enfrente. Ambos slytherins desaparecieron tras la madera, dejando a Harry nuevamente solo en el pasillo con el niño.

Damon se giró y miró a Harry, tirando toda su cabeza hacia tras para poder observarlo bien. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, bajó le mirada y le preguntó

- ¿Qué te dijo Draco?

- A él tampoco le gustan los grandes – contestó el niño, llenando las piedras con su pequeña vocecita.

Luego, entró al cuarto. Un par de ojos verdes se quedaron observando la puerta que se había cerrado frente a ellos un rato más, antes de seguir a Damon y cerrar la puerta tras él. Tal vez el mocoso arreglara las cosas…

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (18 de Marzo) Donde Harry llega al atentado y conoce a Damon, Draco se siente culpable, Snape lo lleva a ver a Anna, el cadáver es incinerado, y los Slytherins conocen a Damon.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 30 de Diciembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	13. Cap 13 Adaptaciones

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 13: Adaptaciones**

- Ese niño me agrada – exclamó Draco después de unos minutos de haber ingresado con Snape a su habitación.

Ambos habían estado deambulando en sus propios pensamientos, por lo cual la voz del rubio cortó la concentración y los devolvió a la realidad. El mayor volteó a mirarlo desde su posición en la cama, observándolo con un poco de burla.

- ¿De veras? – le preguntó

- Sí – asintió Draco distraídamente, con una pluma jugueteando entre sus dedos mientras que con la parte opuesta acariciaba su mejilla

- Nadie pensaría en Draco Malfoy como un amante de los niños… - dijo Snape, apoyándose en sus brazos y aun con esa pizca de burla en la mirada.

- ¡Oye! – le dijo Draco casi escandalizado y dándose la vuelta en la silla para mirarlo de frente -¡yo sí me llevo bien con los niños!

- ¡Claro! – contestó Snape luego de una carcajada breve y burlona -, habló el muchacho que arrastró a su sobrina fuera de su cuarto por tocar sus pergaminos…

- Eran pergaminos importantes – murmuró Draco sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado al recordar el incidente con la niña -, a parte, había que disciplinarla en algún momento – añadió un poco más seguro y enderezándose en su asiento.

- Así como lo hiciste

- Exacto

- Ilústrame por favor – le pidió Snape, obviamente de forma burlona mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Draco le devolvió una mirada, ligeramente irritada, volteándose completamente y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas luego de acomodarse el cabello.

- Mira – comenzó con el tono que usaría un profesor en una clase de 2º año -, la gente no puede hacer lo que quiere porque de una forma u otra, termina dañando alguien. A estas personas hay que disciplinarlas, tengan la edad que tengan.

- Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo con esas reglas inflexibles donde, a veces, torturan para enseñarte 'una lección'?

Draco pareció dudar un poco su respuesta, pero luego le respondió sin titubear.

- Sí… Los países subdesarrollados necesitan esa clase de leyes para avanzar.

- ¿A costa de vidas?

- Si es necesario

- ¿Y estas de acuerdo con la idea de que los militares tengan que usar ese poder contra cualquiera que sospechen ha cometido una falta?

- Eso es discriminación – exclamó Draco rápidamente apenas Snape terminó su oración.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el mayor, mirándolo con una ceja levantada y una expresión interrogante.

- De todas las personas¿por qué militares¿Acaso al ser militar te vuelves una maquina asesina? – preguntó Draco un poco ofuscado y frunciendo el ceño -. Ese es otro de esos prejuicios antiguos, como los que existen contra los Slytherins.

- Pero no puedes negar que muchos desastres ocurrieron por su culpa. Tenemos a Napoleón.

- No digo que sean unos santos… sino serían sacerdotes. Sólo digo que no deberían de meter a todos en un mismo saco. Aparte, los militares no tienen porque respetar a la sociedad tampoco.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Snape ante la explicación casual que Draco le dio, sorprendiéndose con su ultima declaración.

- Hace poco leí que en algunos países, los militares no pueden elegir a sus gobiernos. En muchos no cuentan con el mismo documento de identidad que la mayoría de muggles usa. Que la mayoría de ciudadanos muggles utiliza…

- ¿Y? – volvió a preguntar Snape, no entendiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar Draco, y dejando de lado la sorpresa de saber que el rubio había leído sobre temas muggles. Sobre todo temas tan pesados como política.

- ¡El voto es un derecho ciudadano! Si no cuentan con ese derecho, tampoco tienen que cumplir los deberes que imponen a los civiles.

- Draco Malfoy hablando de justicia muggle… - se burló sin saber que responderle, y cambiando la mirada con una sonrisa.

- ¡Es en serio! – le dijo Draco, entre avergonzado e irritado, como si estuviera impaciente por fundamentar su punto -. No hay derechos, no hay deberes. Esa discriminación debería de desaparecer. Crea conflictos en la población.

- Exactamente como la de los purebloods y muggleborns – exclamó Snape, volteando a verlo con una mirada triunfante al tenerlo atrapado entre sus propios razonamientos.

- Eso es diferente – respondió instantáneamente Draco, desechando la idea con un movimiento de su mano.

- ¿Ah si? – insistió Severus, queriendo demostrarle a Draco que sus ideas de discriminación también se aplicaban a las ideas que familias, como la suya, aun conservaban.

- Claro. Nosotros tenemos razones para odiar a los muggles. Hechos concretos, diferencias obvias – le dijo Draco, mirándolo extrañado, y pensando que no había razón para cuestionar aquello.

- ¿Y los civiles contra los militares no?

- Nuestras razones son mas fuertes… más palpables – añadió Draco, pasando por alto como Snape insistía en hacerlo perder un punto en la conversación

- Para ti – le refutó, mirándolo con una sonrisa malvada

- Para todos – le dijo Draco volteando con casi furia en los ojos que se deshizo rápidamente -. El hecho es que tal separación de la población muggle no debería de existir. Los hace más débiles en su debilidad. – concluyó Draco, no queriendo ser presionado por el otro lado de la historia al sentir que tenía todas las de perder, aunque sus ideas fueran correctas.

Tal vez nunca le ganaría a Snape en estos debates.

- Pero nosotros hacemos eso también¿no? – 'Ahí viene de nuevo…' -. Separamos la población mágica y no mágica, así como separamos a los purebloods de los muggleborns y halfbloods.

- Nuestras diferencias son más grandes. – insistió Draco sin saber a que argumento aferrarse.

- ¿Y por eso podemos ir matando y lastimando a los que no son como nosotros? – le preguntó el profesor, refiriéndose a lo que muchas familias de sangre pura hacían, o apoyaban -. ¿Por eso debemos seguir a cualquier mago que pretenda 'limpiar la sangre'?

El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró casi al instante. Miró a Severus, pensativo, para luego dejar a una sombra descender sobre su mirada. Nuevamente, había sido derrotado y no tenía argumentos para regresar al debate.

- Cada uno tiene sus ideas… - comentó con un tono bajo, donde la derrota se podía sentir ligeramente

- Entonces – comenzó Snape, adelantándose, y formulando las conclusiones de su conversación mientras saboreaba la victoria -, los muggles no deben discriminarse entre ellos, pero nosotros podemos discriminarlos… e incluso, discriminarnos entre nosotros.

- Los muggles siempre nos rechazaron – le dijo Draco, un poco más alto de lo que pretendía, tratando de recuperarse y mirándolo como si le estuviera diciendo algo obvio -. No es algo nuevo. Nos temen, y eso crea los problemas entre ambos mundos.

- Y no tienen porqué rechazarnos¿verdad¡Todos esos magos matando a cualquiera en busca de la unión de ambos mundos! – bromeó Snape mirándolo divertido al ver como Draco se quedaba sin palabras por un momento luego de un intento de recuperación.

Y pasos se oyeron afuera.

- No a cualquiera – susurró Draco, ignorando como Snape había volteado instintivamente hacia la puerta -. Mi padre no asesinaba a cualquiera.

- Oh… – fue lo único que pudo decir Snape sorprendido de que Lucius fuera traído al tema y olvidándose de lo que había escuchado -¿era selectivo?

- No mataba a quien no se lo mereciera…

- ¿Entonces era una clase de conciencia?

- ¡Nunca dije que era un santo! – casi gritó Draco mirándolo nuevamente alterado antes de calmarse de nuevo y sonreírle brevemente.

- Yo tampoco – contestó Severus, un poco culpable de haber exasperado al rubio y sintiendo un placer extraño al verlo enfadarse de esa forma luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en un estado de retracción total.

Y luego, ambos quedaron en silencio, con las miradas perdidas y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos de nuevo. El silencio en la habitación se había vuelto casi sepulcral, sintiendo el viento de la noche acariciarles el rostro al entrar por la rendija en la ventana. Draco suspiró.

- Olvidas que Lucius preparaba las víctimas. Nunca levantó su varita contra un inocente.

- Me di cuenta

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, esta vez el profesor observando al que fuera su alumno, con una expresión de preocupación en el propio. Draco llevaba el semblante sombrío, completamente triste y con un poco del dolor en su alma reflejado en sus ojos.

- No puedo evitarlo – susurró Draco, colocando su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué?

- Amarlo – respondió con un hilo de voz -, a pesar de lo que me hizo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio un momento asimilando la declaración tan bruscamente tirada en su cara. Si bien sabía que eso era cierto, jamás había oído a Draco decirlo de esa forma. Siempre alardeaba de su padre, o hablaba sobre él con un brillo en los ojos de admiración y respeto. Pero...

Era la primera vez que oía esas palabras de su boca

- Es tu padre

- Lo sé… - contestó el menor con tono derrotado -. Desearía odiarlo

- No digas eso. Lucius te ama – exclamó Snape mirando a Draco más preocupado y poniéndose de pie para acomodarse detrás de la silla donde el rubio estaba sentado.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para venderme? – le preguntó con un humor amargo acompañado de una pequeña risa sin humor en sus palabras.

- Todos cometen errores – trató de ayudar Snape, pero se dio cuenta que no ayudaba mucho en esos momentos realmente cuando Draco levantó la mirada con fastidio que iba injustamente dirigido a él.

- Por su culpa Anna esta muerta – dijo Draco casi exasperado, con una pizca de cólera hacia el mayor en esos momentos.

- Draco…

- Lo sé. No tienes que decirlo

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos en los que la mano de Severus en la rodilla del rubio se sentía extraña y no lograba calmar al menor de la forma en que pretendía hacerlo. El mayor se dio cuenta que tenía que romper el silencio.

- Lucius volverá

- Espero que no – murmuró Draco entre sus manos.

- Y saldara cuentas con Potter.

El rubio miró extrañado al adulto, tratando de descifrar su expresión, pero era imposible. Antes de lograr algún avance, el sonido de la puerta les llamó la atención y voltearon sus rostros hacia ellas.

Los grandes ojos ambarinos de Minny los observaban, dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa a Draco, antes de hablar con su pequeña y aguda voz.

- Amo, la cena está servida, señor. Minny fue enviada a avisarle, señor.

- Ya vamos – exclamó Snape firmemente, recibiendo un asentimiento de la elfina que desapareció luego tras la puerta.

Draco se volteó con la mirada llena de pesar. La sensación de peligro al volver a estar en el mismo cuarto que Snape y Potter era terrible, aunque el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar era mucho peor. Casi se había sentido normal otra vez debatiendo con su profesor. Los ánimos que había sentido mientras hablaba habían desaparecido al observar el rostro de Snape al contestar.

Habría que poner barreras entre Potter y Severus.

No quería otro asesinato en su mansión.

-----

Harry correteaba por todo el cuarto. Hacia tiempo que no hacia algo como esto. Ir detrás de una persona no era su fuerte, sobre todo si se trataba de un espacio tan reducido y lleno de cosas. Y eso no quería decir que el cuarto fuera pequeño, simplemente que estaba lleno de sus maletas desordenadas y abiertas en el suelo.

Cuando se subió a la cama para escapar de las manos de Harry, éste pensó que seria buena idea realizar una jugada de Quidditch para atraparlo.

Lo malo era que no tenía una escoba.

Ni era Quidditch.

Y se fue de frente contra el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, observando como unos pies pequeños pasaban delante de sus ojos y se metían de nuevo al baño.

Con un suspiro de frustración se acercó a la puerta y tocó tres veces. Se pasó una mano nerviosamente por su cabello mojado observando las manchas húmedas en el tapiz de la habitación. Pequeñas huellitas marcadas sobre la alfombra.

- Damon… sal del baño. AHORA – le exigió, parado frente a la puerta y completamente molesto.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta fue abierta lentamente y una cabecita plateada se asomó, viéndolo con la misma mirada indiferente que había usado en la carpa donde lo había visto por primera vez. Y nuevamente se sintió atraído por aquella mirada plateada.

El niño volteó hacia la cama y caminó hacia ella, despertando a Harry de su trance y haciendo que el muchacho lo siguiera con la mirada. A veces, el Gryffindor se preguntaba como habían sido los padres de aquel niño, pues a pesar de parecer engreído y frívolo, no parecía tener maldad en su semblante. Mucho menos, algún otro sentimiento negativo más fuerte.

La inocencia infantil aún plagaba sus facciones

Se acercó a la cama, donde Damon se había quedado sentado observando el suelo, y lo examinó por unos instantes. De no haber sido porque sabía que Draco era hijo único, y porque el rubio no lo había reconocido al verlo, hubiera dicho que era su hermano. O su hijo, aunque prefería no considerar aquella opción.

Tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en el nombre del niño. Mientras Damon se entretenía con un juego de cubos que había traído un elfo, había tratado de entender el porqué, pues no sabia como una criatura tan parecida a un ángel pudiera tener tal nombre.

Luego comprobó que no era ninguna clase de ángel, al igual que Draco. Aunque con Draco se podría decir que fue a la inversa. Primero había pensado que era un demonio, y luego comprobó que tenía un lado angelical.

El hecho es que había tenido que terminar sus reflexiones desde el suelo, cuando el pequeño había dicho que no podía estar en una cama ocupada por un adulto tan grande como él. También había dicho que se sentía 'sofocado'

Gran palabra para tan pequeño niño.

Pero aun así no logró convencerlo de dejarlo permanecer sentado con él en la cama, teniendo que acomodarse en un asiento improvisado en el suelo.

Y aún le dolía la espalda.

- ¿Qué me pongo? – preguntó Damon

Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no tenia la mas mínima idea. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que no había nada que le pudiera quedar, y por ser tan tonto de olvidarse de aquel pequeño detalle. Tal vez podría salir a comprar algo de ropa.

Y de repente necesitaría ayuda pues no tenia buenos gustos…

- ¿Qué me pongo? – insistió Damon, ahora mirándolo con su pequeña frente fruncida con fastidio.

Harry miró alrededor, posando sus ojos sobre un pantalón y una chompa que tenia sobre la silla al lado del ropero. Se acercó, tomando su varita en el camino, y murmuró un hechizo. Pronto, dos miniaturas de lo que habían sido prendas para adultos se hallaban en sus manos.

Obviamente, la ropa no era para alguien de cuatro años, pero podrían servir mientras le conseguían su propio guardarropa. La que había estado usando estaba sucia, y aunque la lavaran rápidamente, no iba a tener a ningún hijo suyo con la misma ropa todo el tiempo.

…_Hijo…_

- ¿Esto?

Oyó la vocecita de Damon y bajó la mirada. El niño tenía cogida la ropa con una mano y los ojos clavados en él. Luego, volteó a mirar las prendas y frunció la nariz ligeramente.

Harry recordó que Draco solía hacer eso también.

- Sí. Ponte esto para la cena – contestó, guiándolo a la cama.

Pero Damon cogió la ropa y corrió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta. Al instante, se oyó el sonido del cerrojo desde el otro lado. Harry solo pudo reír ante esta muestra de inocente pudor, y sentarse en la cama.

Ni bien lo hizo, sintió una punzada de irritación en él. Tuvo unas ganas, demasiado nítidas para ignorarlas, de lanzar un comentario mordaz a alguien. Y así como aparecieron, ya no estaban ahí.

_Desaparecidas._

Un vago sentimiento de vacío las había reemplazado. Una extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo importante, o haber recordado un hecho irrelevante. Y lo único que pudo hacer, fue resoplar al no identificar el origen de esos sentimientos.

Habían sido muy reales y fuertes durante el segundo que habían durado. Vitales en ese momento, calando dentro de él. Pero no pasó más. La sensación fue despareciendo y ahora volvía la misma apatía de un comienzo.

Se puso de pie, suspirando resignado, y caminó hacia el ventanal. Afuera, el día había estado nublado y gris, pero una pequeña resolana que se resistía a desaparecer a pesar de la hora hacia brillar la superficie de la piscina y los cristales del invernadero a la derecha. Los huertos parecían abandonados, mientras algunas plantas de la muralla del borde verde estaban de un tono marrón decolorado. El pequeño bosquecillo era cubierto por una sombra cobriza, bañando las hojas de color dorado.

Y los últimos rayos del día se ocultaban.

Y la oscuridad cayó sobre el patio sumamente rápido.

Y cuando Harry se dio cuenta era de noche, a pesar de no necesitar lámparas para ver hacia el reloj en la pared.

Y sin embargo, no habían transcurrido más de cinco minutos.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con Damon. El niño lo miraba pensativo, sosteniendo una cadenita en la mano. La elevó hacia Harry, con los ojos grises brillando de curiosidad.

- ¿Tuyo? – le dijo con un tono que no había usado antes con él.

Harry lo miró extrañado por un momento sin reconocer el colgante. Luego, se dio cuenta que la cadena plateada que sostenía en la mano era el collar plateado que había encontrado cuando sacaba las pertenencias de Anna. En el ropero.

Negó con la cabeza.

Damon sólo dirigió su mirada al collar un segundo antes de soltarlo donde estaba y darse la vuelta. Se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a mirar a Harry.

- Ven

Y Harry lo siguió hacia fuera del cuarto.

-----

- ¿A qué hora bajan?

- Minny acaba de avisarles, ya no deben tardar – repitió Harry por cuarta vez con el mismo tono monótono que usaba desde que habían entrado al comedor.

Damon parecía estar emocionado, casi parado sobre su silla y con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. En un principio, esto le había llamado la atención a Harry pero ahora, después de un rato viéndolo en la misma posición, decidió que podía dejar de estar sorprendido. Podía oler la comida y, para ser franco, tenía hambre. Sólo esperaba que Draco y Snape bajaran a cenar. Pronto.

En algún momento el rubio se lo había prometido a Damon.

Pero Draco era un Slytherin. Una promesa a un niño de cuatro años no tendría repercusiones graves en su honor.

Y no quería cruzarse con Snape.

El salto de Damon al suelo lo hizo sobresaltarse y voltear a mirar hacia donde se dirigía. El pequeño corrió hacia uno de los hombres y extendió las manos para que lo cargara, cosa que el mayor hizo casi automáticamente saludándolo.

- Se demoraron – les reprochó Damon con toda la confianza del mundo, sorprendiendo a dos de los presentes.

- Es su culpa – contestó Draco, mirando a su profesor divertido y pasando a sentarse en la mesa, acomodando a Damon al lado de Harry sin mirar a éste.

Severus observó la escena, pero no dijo nada. A veces los niños podían fastidiarlo demasiado. Lo ponían nervioso. Y sobre todo, este niño… No estaba seguro el porqué, sólo sabía que no quería quedarse con él más tiempo.

Luego, sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano al ver al Gryffindor, y lanzó una mirada envenenada que fue recibida con otro igualmente letal. Tomó asiento al lado de Draco, al frente del niño mientras este parecía no poder dejar de sonreír a Draco.

Estuvieron un momento sentados en silencio, hasta que Draco comenzó a reírse bajito. Snape lo miró, haciéndolo callar. La tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo pues ambos rubios comenzaron a reírse entre dientes casi al instante.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Severus a Draco, pasando la fría voz de su pregunta hacia el niño.

Damon se encogió de hombros, ganándose una sonrisa de Draco.

- Nada, Severus… - contestó Draco mirándolo con las cejas ligeramente alzadas y una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Harry había estado examinando la rara afinidad que compartían Damon y Draco a pesar de no conocerse. El Slytherin parecía bastante encariñado con el niño, a pesar de haberlo visto sólo una vez. El afecto que Damon le tenía a Draco era increíble, contando lo huraño que se mostraba con el resto del mundo.

Eso podía usarlo a su favor. Después de todo, Damon era _su_ hijo.

Pronto, la comida apareció en los platos, y la cena comenzó. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, con ambos morenos lanzándose miradas asesinas entre ellos, y otras exasperadas hacia los otros dos ocupantes que parecían estar conversando de alguna forma que no los escuchaban.

Harry volteo a ver a Damon y observó como el niño luchaba contra el pedazo de carne en su plato sin poder pincharlo con el tenedor. Él jamás había cuidado de un niño pero sabía que Damon nunca podría comer todo el pedazo de un solo bocado, así que tendría que cortarlo.

- Dámelo… Te corto la carne – le ofreció haciendo un ademán de atraer el plato.

- ¡No! – contestó Damon fuertemente, casi gritando, y jalando su plato hacia su lado, mirando a Harry con ojos entornados.

- Dámelo, nunca vas a terminar – exclamó Harry un poco exasperado.

- ¡No! Es mi carne… ¡es mío! – y Snape sonrió al pequeño sin poder evitarlo.

- Damon, dam…

- Está bien, yo lo corto – lo interrumpió Draco estirando un brazo hacia el niño y callándolos a ambos, borrando la sonrisa de su profesor con una expresión asombrada.

El niño le sonrió tímidamente, pasándole el plato y mirando a Harry con una sonrisa triunfante. El moreno fulminaba a Damon con su mirada, molesto por la forma como había hecho el ridículo frente a ambos Slytherins.

Severus no había despegado los ojos de su plato más que una par de veces, pero no pudo con la curiosidad y volteó a mirar al rubio. Primero lo miró asombrado. Y asustado. Draco era la persona mas engreída que conocía, y aunque no era malo, no hacia favores muy frecuentemente como consecuencia del increíble numero de niñeras que habían cuidado de él mientras era chico, antes de que Lucius decidiera que era tiempo de educarlo. Se podría decir que su límite de favores era de uno cada seis meses.

Y ahí estaba, cortándole la carne a un mocoso de cuatro años que acababa de conocer.

- Ya está – comentó el rubio como quien acaba de terminar una gran hazaña, levantando la mirada hacia Damon -. Toma – le dijo pasándole el plato.

Damon, con el plato ahora frente a él, tomó su tenedor pero no cogió la comida. Ladeó la boca, jugueteando con los cubiertos en la mano y ojeando la comida. Un poco del arroz se desparramó en el mantel blanco que los elfos habían puesto esa noche.

Pero, al parecer, no fue suficiente.

Rápidamente, la comida del plato de Damon terminó casi toda sobre el mantel. Harry lo miró alarmado cuando un trozo de lechuga cayó sobre su propio plato. A pesar de que Damon no parecía estar jugando a propósito en un principio, miraba bastante divertido los pesados cubiertos de plata que su minúscula mano no podía sostener bien.

- Espera, espera… - le decía mientras trataba de coger el tenedor y el chico, mas tercamente, lo alejaba de él tirando más comida sobre el mantel, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Potter! – gritó Draco cuando Harry casi bota a Damon de la silla pero sin muchos resultados -. Detente ¡Detente! – le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Harry antes de separarlo del niño -. ¿Estas demente! – le preguntó molesto, acomodando a Damon sobre su silla antes de que se cayera.

El Gryffindor se acomodó en su asiento con un rubor de vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas y un aspecto abochornado impresionante. Severus le estaba mirando con burla amarga, a lo que él respondió con algo de dignidad. Toda la dignidad que podía tener luego de enfrascarse en una 'pelea' con un niño de cuatro años.

Draco cogió la silla de la cabecera y la colocó al lado de Damon, tomando el tenedor entre sus manos y dándole su cena. De vez en cuando, breves conversaciones se desarrollaban, pero muriendo cuando otra cucharada llegaba a la boca del menor.

Y ante esta imagen, ambos hombres quedaron cautivados. Y diferentes reacciones se observaron en sus rostros. Mientras Harry solo lo observaba con una mezcla de desconcierto y cierto tinte de esperanza, el profesor miraba a su alumno con terror. Estaba atónito por la ternura y delicadeza que Draco derrochaba con el niño, y a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de enternecerse ligeramente.

Sintiéndose asombrado con su propia reacción volteó a mirar a Potter, quien tenía una cara de confusión única en su rostro. Y en otro momento hubiera sido graciosa, si no tuviera ganas de asesinarlo.

Al parecer, el Gryffindor sintió la mirada negra sobre él y se volteó, encarándolo con las cejas fruncidas.

- Aun me la debes, Potter – le amenazó en un siseo, no queriendo llamar la atención de los dos rubios que ahora reían por alguna cosa que había volado del tenedor.

- No es contigo, Snape… es con Draco – le respondió Harry casi tan calmado que parecía estarlo realmente.

- Es Malfoy – le dijo con tono amenazante mientras lo miraba de forma superior y apretaba el cuchillo en su mano.

El otro no le respondió, quedándose molesto en su lugar y con un escalofrío en la espina cuando la mirada penetrante de Snape examinó su rostro, traspasándolo con la intensidad del odio reflejado en ellos.

Una capa de sudor frío cubrió su espalda, asombrándole la forma como el otro influía en él. Se removió incómodo, bajando la mirada y cambiándola varias veces sin poder encontrar un punto que no le molestara.

Y de momento, todo pareció más oscuro en el salón.

Y las luces de las velas titilaron, ignorando completamente la falta de viento. Pero él fue el único en notarlo.

Tratando de quitarse el sentimiento de incomodidad que tenía encima, abrió la boca al darse cuenta que lo que perforaba su cabeza era el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar. El ruido de la tensión estaba haciendo añicos sus oídos.

- Mañana iré de compras con Damon… - comentó sin mirar a nadie, recibiendo dos miradas extrañadas.

Snape lo observó, primero extrañado y luego indiferente. Por otro lado, Draco miró a Damon y comprendió el porqué de la idea. Las prendas que ahora vestía el niño eran, obviamente, de Potter. Eran demasiado serias para ser de niño, y bastante gastadas para ser nuevas.

No eran muy bonitas tampoco.

Snape y Draco intercambiaron una mirada que contenía un poco de alivio. Ambos tenían un solo pensamiento: ausencia de Gryffindor, aunque a Draco le daba pena que el niño tuviera que comprar ropas con un muchacho tan falto de gustos como Potter.

Aún así, no podía estar más contento de que se fuera. Estaba harto del Gryffindor, harto de tenerlo al frente y harto de gastar tanta energía pensando en cuanto lo odiaba. El 90 de su tiempo de meditación se la pasaba pensando cómo había llegado a odiarlo tanto. Aunque no era difícil saberlo, pero encontraba algo curioso en recapitular cada evento.

Una extraña sensación de pasión dentro de sí, como si los sentimientos de aquellos momentos volvieran con la misma intensidad y el fuego que había sentido se encendiera nuevamente en él. Ese fuego que no lo dejaba hundirse, el que quemaba la maleza que se formaba sobre su propio cuerpo.

- Quiero que vaya Draco

Y esta vez, fue Damon el que rompió el silencio antes que una copa se estrellara contra la mesa.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (18 de Marzo) Donde Draco y Snape debaten sobre discriminación mágica y muggle, el tema de Lucius es abordado, Harry persigue a Damon, Draco ayuda a Damon a comer, y Harry quiere que Draco le acompañe a comprar ropa para el niño.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 30 de Diciembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	14. Cap 14 Acuerdos y Desacuerdos

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 14: Acuerdos y desacuerdos**

- Maldición – exclamó Severus arrimando la silla y poniéndose de pie cuando el vino que tenía en su copa se regó sobre su ropa.

Ya de pie, olvidó el líquido que goteaba de sus pantalones, observando al hombre sentado frente a él. Potter tenía una mueca de incredulidad en la cara mientras miraba a Damon, quien luego de haber hablado había regresado toda su atención a su plato de comida.

Frunciendo los labios, pasó su mirada hacia Draco. El rubio tenía los ojos fijos en el niño, sin recibir una mirada de éste. Parecía estar ignorándolo. Draco giró y cruzó su mirada con la de Snape. Y lo que el profesor vio no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

- No… - dijo enderezando ligeramente su espalda y mirando a Harry rápidamente -. Ni siquiera lo consideres, Draco – le advirtió, aun de pie y con su mirada negra clavada sobre el rubio.

Draco volteó a ver a Damon. El niño estaba completamente tranquilo, sentado en la silla y jugando con su tenedor. De repente, el niño volteó hacia Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada simple y tranquila, indiferente a la tensión que se había posado sobre el cuarto.

- ¿Puede ir? – le preguntó, antes de volverse hacia Draco.

El Slytherin y el Gryffindor se miraron por un momento por encima de la pequeña cabeza plateada entre ellos. Harry vio como los orbes grises del otro se dilataban ligeramente, brillando en la parte externa de una forma como no los había visto brillar antes. Las cejas del Slytherin estaban perfectamente fruncidas, y las arruguitas formadas en su frente hubieran sido sumamente tiernas de no ser por la sensación de impotencia que la mirada le transmitía. Se sentía aplastado por el grosor de una muralla plateada.

Por otro lado, Draco poseía un velo de concentración sobre sus ojos. Harry podía sentir la mirada del hombre mayor al otro lado de la mesa, pero prefería ignorarla a pesar de que esta lo pusiera sumamente nervioso.

Finalmente, cortó la conexión, bajando su mirada hacia el niño, quien ahora los observaba a ambos con sus grandes ojos grises llenos de esperanza difuminada e inocente.

- ¿Puede?

Harry se encontró respondiendo antes de pensarlo, mecánicamente pronunciando las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente.

- Si él quiere…

- ¡NO!

Los tres menores voltearon rápidamente a ver a Snape, quien tenía el rostro encendido y las manos sobre la mesa en puños. Harry se sintió sumamente pequeño ante el despliegue de furia que los ojos negros dirigían hacia él. Se hundió más en su silla, sin darse cuenta al hacerlo, fijando su mirada en otra cosa mientras oía la voz de Draco a la derecha de su cabeza.

- Severus…

- No, Draco. Ni siquiera lo pienses. ¡No vas a salir ningún lado con ese monstruo! –gritó Severus prácticamente, haciendo a Harry cerrar los ojos mientras el sonido amplificado de la voz del profesor se disolvía en el ambiente.

Harry volteó a mirar a Draco tentativamente y se encontró con una mirada atónita que duró menos de un segundo.

- ¿Qué? – oyó preguntar a Draco con el tono de alguien que no cree algo que le acaban de decir.

- No te dejaré salir de esta mansión… ¡con él! – exclamó Snape aún más alto, lanzando los brazos sobre su cabeza y señalando a Harry acusadoramente mientras entornaba los ojos en su dirección.

Draco bajo la mirada y vio como Damon permanecía inmóvil observando su plato. Parecía como si estuviera congelado, o de repente demasiado asustado como para decir algo. Elevó la vista y se topó un momento con la mirada verde del Gryffindor, pero la desvió muy rápido hacia su profesor. Casi al instante, una rabia caprichosa lo golpeó y le frunció el ceño.

- ¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme? – le preguntó en un susurro demasiado calmado, demasiado controlado para pasar desapercibido a Severus.

Severus miró a su ex alumno. La postura tensa del rubio indicaba peligro, pero mucho más la forma como su mirada delataba que le había incomodado, si no dolido, las palabras que le había dicho.

- No, Draco, es solo que…

- No soy tan débil¡¿sabes!

Y ahora era Draco el que gritaba.

- ¡No he dicho que seas débil! – intentó Snape refutar pero ahora igualando el tono de voz del rubio -. ¡Esas son tus conclusiones! – expuso mirándolo con casi la misma intensidad que el menor demostraba.

- No tienes porque controlarme ahora… - exclamó Draco, casi temblando de la cintura para arriba al ver como Severus lo estaba subestimando en frente del Gryffindor -. ¡No tienes ningún derecho¡Tú no eres mi padre! – le gritó con algo parecido a lágrimas de cólera en los ojos.

El silencio que reinó después de aquello se podía _ver_. Draco respiraba superficial y entrecortadamente, aún con la expresión endurecida mirando a su padrino. Los ojos negros del profesor estaban fijos en su alumno, entornados y reflejando nada mas que vacío dentro de ellos.

Ningún sentimiento que no fuera cólera se leía en sus rostros.

Harry pasó la mirada de uno a otro, aún asombrado por la cadena de eventos desarrollados. Nunca pensó ver a Draco descontrolarse de esa forma con Snape. O sea, _con _Snape. Frente a Snape lo había visto, hacia poco tiempo, pero por culpa de Snape…

Era algo que no había esperado.

Volteó la mirada y observó los vidrios rotos sobre el mantel. Pequeños pedacito transparentes se regaban por la tela blanca, mientras muchos más permanecían en el suelo, suponía Harry. Una mancha roja se extendía sobre el mantel inmaculado.

_Tan parecida a la sangre._

Nauseas lo atacaron en ese momento. Un dolor en la boca del estomago terrible lo hizo ponerse de pie con una mueca de fastidio. El arrastre de la silla resonó por todo el comedor, cortando el silencio. Pero los Slytherins no se movieron. Parecían haber entrado en trance absoluto.

A su lado, el pequeño tampoco se inmutó. Se agachó y le tocó el hombro. Apenas lo hizo, Damon se soltó de él y saltó hacia el suelo echando a correr hacia el pasadizo de los retratos. El ruido de sus pisadas se perdió sobre el suelo de piedra.

Y en ese momento, vio a Draco temblar ligeramente.

Y a Snape entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos.

Regresando su vista hacia el corredor, salió de la estancia detrás del niño. Solo esperaba que hubiera corrido hacia el cuarto.

-----

Parecía como si en un segundo, las otras dos personas hubieran abandonado el salón. Sólo se percató de aquello cuando una cabecita plateada desapareció de su campo visual, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos detrás de Draco.

Pero no lo distrajo de sus sentimientos.

De las sensaciones que Draco había despertado dentro de él.

Del dolor que ahora se expandía por todo su cuerpo, como un virus letal conquista los órganos vitales para pudrirlos poco a poco. Y eso era lo que sentía. Que se estaba muriendo… que le habían sacado todo el aire de su cuerpo y lo habían revivido solo para seguir golpeándolo.

Como si una maldición hubiera sido puesta sobre sus hombros y una verdad obvia se hubiera revelado frente a él. La verdad…

"_No eres mi padre"_

Tenía razón. Él no era su padre… ¿pero tenía derecho a decírselo así? Después de todo, sabiendo lo que Severus sentía por él, era correcto soltarle aquello de esa forma. Tan fría. Tan simple.

A pesar de ser un Slytherin

A pesar de ser frívolo y cruel.

A pesar de todo, Severus estaba seguro de que Draco sabia del cariño paternal que sentía por él. Del _cariño_ que sentía por él, mejor dicho. Era su padrino, después de todo. Era la persona que velaba por él ahora que Lucius no estaba. El que lo había cuidado en Hogwarts los primeros años, antes de acostumbrarse a la hostilidad de otros alumnos. El que había ayudado a que su familia no se rompiera mucho tiempo antes. A que él no se suicidara entrando a las filas de Voldemort.

¿Y ahora Draco le decía eso?

Juntó su dignidad. Se tragó las palabras amargas que hubiera dicho y observó a Draco unos instantes más. Luego, caminó hacia la puerta.

La oscuridad en el exterior no era tan densa como la que sentía dentro. El ardor que tenía en el pecho junto con la sequedad que ahora se había instalado en su boca eran demasiadas para soportarlas. Las escaleras parecieron ser infinitas, incontables y eternas.

La luz lúgubre del segundo piso deformaba la sombra a sus pies, y un halo de pena se formaba contra las paredes. La iluminación se volvió mortecina, tan parecida a su propia mansión, que llegó a sentirse asqueado por aquel lugar que en otro momento le había parecido acogedor.

Se oían voces de la puerta al lado derecho a pesar de que estaba completamente cerrada. A la izquierda, el cuarto de Draco estaba cerrado, pero al acercarse la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, dejándole ingresar al dormitorio sin mover más que sus piernas.

No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo que se dirigían hacia él.

_No ahora_

Los pasos estaban cerca

_No podía_

El crujido de la puerta detrás de él.

_No quería_

Y la presencia detrás de él

_No eres mi padre_

- ¿Severus? – se escuchó la voz débil de Draco.

El profesor se dio la vuelta, con las palabras dentro de su cabeza. Su padre… no estaba. No lo quería. Se lo reventaba en cara. No le importaba. Era un estorbo. _No era su padre_.

- ¿Severus?

Los ojos negros subieron y observaron a Draco. El muchacho tenía el rostro casi impasible a no ser por la nota de preocupación que cubría su rostro. Sus ojos se entornaban con tristeza, y parecía ser algo de arrepentimiento.

- Lo que dije…

- Es cierto – contestó Severus con voz ronca -. No soy tu padre.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. Se mordió el labio y dejo caer sus hombros bruscamente. Parecía mucho más pequeño ahora, con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y las manos sueltas a los costados, que al subir la mirada Severus no pudo evitar recordar a un niño.

- Lo siento – susurró, perdiendo las palabras cuando abandonaron sus labios.

Y el profesor no habría sabido lo que había dicho de no ser porque estaba muy cerca al rubio.

Observó detenidamente el rostro pálido frente a él, con aquellos pliegues en su frente demostrando concentración. Una disculpa.

_Lo siento_

Severus asintió. Quedándose en el mismo lugar donde estaba, sin mover un dedo ni cambiar la expresión en su rostro. La dureza en su semblante era intimidante, algo que jamás le ocurría a Draco con él. A ellos.

Aunque varias cosas habían cambiado.

_Cambios_

Draco ladeó el rostro y su expresión se convirtió en la de un niño desprotegido. Las marcas sobre su piel se volvieron más visibles con la luz omnipresente del cuarto. Las líneas de su rostro mucho más delineadas. El gris de sus ojos muchos más opaco, escondido tras una capa de tormenta en ellos.

Y lo abrazó

Tan desprotegido como se veía, el chico se estaba quebrando por dentro. Lo sabía. Draco estaba roto desde antes. No había otra razón por la que había aceptado traer a su amiga. No existía ninguna otra razón por la que había tomado el riesgo de contactarse con el refugio, poniendo en peligro a los refugiados y a él mismo.

Solo porque Draco estaba… _mal_

Y una prueba de ello eran los espasmos que ahora convulsionaban el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sintió como dos brazos se cruzaron en su cintura y lo apretaron como un naufrago lo haría de un madero.

Y parecía que lo iba a partir en dos.

- Tranquilo…

Podía escuchar ligeras disculpas contra su ropa, que sabía no le gustarían ser recordadas después al rubio. Casi pudo ver como pequeños pedazos de orgullos rebotaban contra el suelo, quebrándose, y las mejillas ligeramente encendidas de Draco avergonzado de algo que llamaría debilidad.

O más bien, humanidad.

- Lo siento, Draco… yo también lo siento… - murmuró contra su cabello.

Los minutos que transcurrieron en esa posición fueron cortos, pero duraron una eternidad para ambos. El sonido de cristal quebrándose llegaba a los oídos de Severus como si fuera real. Como si el joven entre sus brazos estuviera rajándose y cayendo al suelo para hacerse añicos.

Severus introdujo su mano entre los cuerpos de ambos, tomando el mentón de Draco. El muchacho forcejeó y desvió la mirada, saliendo del abrazo y dirigiéndose a la cama.

El suave movimiento del colchón bajo el peso del segundo hombre hizo que el rubio girara ligeramente.

- No me mires – ordenó suavemente, pero dejando en claro lo que quería.

- Está bien – contestó Severus mirando hacia la chimenea, que se había encendido en algún momento que ingresaron a la habitación -. Solo quiero que estés tranquilo.

Draco asintió, aun sin voltear y apoyándose sobre la tela. Suspiró fuertemente, al parecer en un intento de calmarse. Alzó una mano hacia su rostro y se echo el cabello hacia atrás. Ahora, su rostro no estaba oculto para Severus, y el reflejo de las llamas en sus ojos era hipnotizante.

Y Severus ignoró el color rojizo de estos, el ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas y los surcos casi invisibles sobre sus mejillas. Se concentró en la mirada dura que el muchacho ahora tenia en el rostro.

- No tienes por qué hacer eso estando solo – le comentó casualmente, cambiando su mirada hacia la chimenea al darse cuenta que había estado observándolo largamente.

- No estoy solo – contestó Draco, dándose la vuelta y mirando velozmente a Severus.

Una sonrisa consciente se dibujó en sus labios antes de voltear hacia Draco. El rubio ladeó ligeramente los labios, antes de relajar su expresión de nuevo.

Tragó saliva una vez y miró hacia atrás. Las almohadas colocadas sobre la tela y la oscuridad que reinaba bañó las cortinas de la cama. Pequeños rincones oscuros, que a pesar de la luz del cuarto y de la chimenea, no se iluminaban.

Con un susurro apagó las luces del cuarto, quedando sólo el fuego para alumbrarlos.

Draco se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su cómoda. Snape desvió su mirada cuando se percató que el rubio iba a cambiarse de ropa. Decidió que sería buena idea hacer lo mismo, y entro al baño luego de coger sus pijamas. Su fuerza de voluntad, y sensibilidad negada, casi le impidieron darle aquel pequeño espacio intimidad al muchacho.

Al salir, el rumor de las telas llegó a sus oídos y luego vio que Draco ya se había acostado a un lado de la cama. Observó sus irreales ojos grises brillando como dos puntos luminosos en aquella esquina oscura del cuarto.

- No dormirás en la silla hoy¿verdad? – le preguntó señalando el espacio que quedaba libre en la inmensa cama.

Severus rodeó la cama sin contestar y se acomodó bajo las sabanas mirando hacia el techo. Draco estaba echado de lado mirándolo con la cabeza sobre una almohada. Severus frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y se volteó.

- Gracias – murmuró Draco antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Después, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-----

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto del frente, una escena muy parecida se desarrollaba. Harry observaba al niño sentado en la cama mientras muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

Luego de haber seguido el ruido que Damon dejaba al correr lo encontró en la puerta de la cocina. Estaba parado al lado del retrato que colgaba y escondía las cocinas, observando hacia el pasillo que se extendía hacia el lado izquierdo. Recordó la sensación helada que subió por su cuerpo en ese momento.

Parecía ser que Damon sintió lo mismo pues se volteó y abrazó las piernas de Harry, sorprendiéndolo pues se suponía que estaba huyendo de él. Luego, Harry lo había cargado y regresaron al cuarto. El niño no se quejó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Harry lo dejó sobre la cama.

Simplemente, se había quedado sentado, observando el vacío. No escuchó cuando los dos Slytherins subieron. Seguramente habían entrado antes, o se habían quedado en el comedor. Solo esperaba que para mañana nada extraño ocurriera.

Aunque sus planes de salir de la mansión seguían en pie.

Y deseaba que Draco no haya dado su brazo a torcer.

Las luces se apagaron cuando movió su varita y se acercó a Damon. El pequeño se escurrió sobre el colchón y pronto desapareció debajo de las sabanas mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

Harry probó sentándose en la cama. Luego, levantó el cubrecama y no hubo reacción del niño. Se acostó, acomodándose sobre el colchón y mirando la pequeña espalda al lado contrario. De un momento a otro, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Harry extendió un brazo, tocándole el hombro mientas se elevaba ligeramente, apoyándose en la otra mano.

- ¿Damon?

- Es mi culpa – oyó el susurro desde el otro lado.

Harry se mordió el labio. Estaba seguro que el pequeño estaba llorando, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué podía hacer. Se acercó un poco más a Damon, tratando de darle la vuelta.

- No es tu culpa… ellos siempre paran pelando – exclamó tratando de calmarlo pero incrementando el temblor en el otro.

- Siempre pelean contigo… - murmuró Damon entre lo que parecían ser lagrimas -, no entre ellos…

Harry bufó ante esto. Tal vez la indignación no le permitió darse cuenta de lo perceptivo que el pequeño era. Tampoco se detuvo a cuestionar como era que había llegado a esa conclusión.

Regresó a su lugar en la cama con las ganas de consolar al pequeño desaparecidas. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño se iba y no podía cerrar los ojos. Un sentimiento de culpa y angustia se mezclaba con la indignación que poco a poco se iba de su cuerpo.

No aguantando más, se dio la vuelta para enmendar la frialdad con la que había tratado al pequeño, pero Damon estaba dormido.

Y no iba a despertarlo.

-----

La sombra de la noche fue disminuyendo conforme el sol le ganaba terreno. Las cortinas de la cama brillaban ligeramente reflejando los rayos de la mañana sobre las telas oscuras.

La chimenea estaba llena de cenizas, con el fuego extinto hacía varias horas. Parecía que las fotografías también empezaban a despertarse, algo extraño pues la mayoría guardaba características muggles. Casi ninguna cambiaba de posición a pesar del tiempo que pasaba. Y esta técnica era muy rara entre magos.

Una mirada negra se abrió, observando el techo de la cama con ojos soñolientos. Las sábanas estaban casi por su cintura, y se sentía ligeramente pegajoso con una sabor amargo en la boca. Y un brazo adormecido.

Dejó caer el rostro hacia el lado derecho, encontrándose con la cabeza rubia de su ahijado sobre su brazo. Examinó el rostro tranquilo de Draco, aun durmiendo, mientras se percataba que el rubio parecía acurrucado contra su costado. Y se le veía tan lindo.

_Angelical_

Inhaló aire fuertemente y luego trató de sacar su brazo de debajo del cuerpo del otro. Draco se movió en su sueño pero no se despertó, así que Severus apoyó su cabeza en su mano y siguió observándolo.

Los músculos de Draco se encontraban totalmente relajados y la falta de sabanas dejaba ver como su ropa delineaba perfectamente la curvatura de su cintura y espalda. Los cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada tenían casi el mismo color que la funda de ésta. Ahora que los llevaba más largos, era mucho más fácil verlos así.

Recordó cuando, en Hogwarts, Draco usaba todo el cabello hacia atrás para verse mayor. Luego, cuando siguió usándolo pues sin él se sentía despeinado. Aunque con el liso extremo de su cabello no tenia idea a lo que se refería cuando le explicaba como despertaba con la cabeza parecida a un afro. Simplemente, era absurdo.

Hasta que un día lo vio con el cabello normal. En sexto curso. Después de una practica de Quidditch. Y compendió porqué lo llevaba con gel durante clases.

Draco se había enfadado por haber hecho burla de su cabello antes de ponerle el encantamiento encima, pero después de unos minutos se había reído a la par de su profesor luego de jurar jamás cortarse el cabello en el mismo salón de nuevo.

Obviamente, cuando Zabini vino a buscarlo, ambos tuvieron que detenerse y lanzarse miradas cómplices antes de que Draco desapareciera.

Severus sonrió al recordarlo.

- Hola

Snape miró a Draco estirarse sobre la cama y se hizo a un lado antes de que un codo le cayera en la cara.

- ¡Cuidado! – le dijo medio en broma volviendo a su antigua posición.

Draco lo miró sonriéndole divertidamente y se dejó caer sobre las sabanas.

- Me duele el cuello – se quejó, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados

- A mí el brazo – exclamó Severus sin moverse y observando a Draco, quien ahora lo miraba con otra sonrisa.

El rubio se rió ligeramente, relajándose sobre la cama completamente. Con un puchero, levantó sus manos hacia los mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

- Me estabas mirando… - le dijo casualmente – ¿recordando como solía tener la cabeza? – agregó preguntando burlonamente, antes de girar su rostro hacia Severus con una sonrisa picara bailando en sus labios.

- Solo mirándote – contestó el profesor, tratando de borrar la vergüenza que quería asomarse en sus mejillas -. Eres hermoso¿sabes? – dijo sin querer, antes de poder evitar que sus pensamientos escaparan su boca.

Draco disminuyó su sonrisa, convirtiéndola en un gesto tímido. Bajó ligeramente su mirada mientras un rubor casi imperceptible iluminaba sus mejillas. Severus agrandó su sonrisa, agradecido de la reacción del muchacho y del espectáculo que presenciaba. Elevó su mano izquierda hacia el rostro pálido, delineando el perfil de Draco con su dedo índice.

- Esta… – exclamó Draco, abriendo los ojos rápidamente tras haberlos cerrado cuando Severus dejo su mano rozar con su piel - ha sido una de las mejores noches de sueño que he pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin poción – añadió mirándolo de frente, ahora que se encontraban a una distancia normal y las sensaciones bajaban por parte de ambos.

- Entonces habría que repetirlo – comentó Severus sosteniendo la mirada de Draco antes de exhalar largamente e incorporarse sobre la cama -. Vamos, son las 10 de la mañana…

Draco se estiró por detrás de Severus y cogió el reloj sobre su mesa de noche. Hacia tiempo que no dormía tanto. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, a pesar que desde hacia tiempo tenía aquel aparato. Salvo los pocos días que había estado enfermo. Aunque a eso se podría llamar inconsciente en vez de dormido.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber despertado.

Levantó los brazos estirándose más, soltando un gemido pequeño cuando los huesos de su espalda tronaron. Resopló viendo como Severus lo miraba con burla.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco agresivo.

- Nada – explicó Severus negando con la cabeza.

Luego, se puso de pie seguido del rubio. Más o menos en media hora salió Severus del baño encontrando a un Draco que deambulaba desesperado por la habitación buscando un zapato. Murmuraba algo de elfos domésticos, y sobre Minny siendo mas eficiente sola que los otros veinte juntos.

- ¿Es éste? – preguntó señalando un zapato que estaba en la puerta del baño.

Draco volteó a verlo y suspiró de alivio y frustración, caminando hacia Severus y mirándolo como echándole la culpa de no haber podido encontrar el zapato antes.

El mayor se rió entre dientes y fue a sentarse en la cama para colocarse sus medias y zapatos. Sintió al otro acomodarse a los pies del mueble y volteó a verlo, sentado con el tobillo sobre la otra rodilla y con un gesto de concentración innecesario en el rostro.

Un poco más animado, decidió que tenía que terminar de vestirse antes que diera el mediodía.

- ¿Sabes qué era lo que tenía? – preguntó Draco sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le respondió Snape a modo de pregunta, tampoco volteando a verlo y distraído en su tarea.

- ¿Por qué estaba enfermo? – exclamó Draco ahora bajando la pierna y volteando completamente hacia Severus -. ¿Qué era?

El mayor se detuvo, concentrándose en la respuesta. No estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero tenía que averiguar mejor sobre los contratos familiares. No estaba familiarizado con el tema, siendo una de sus familias las pocas que cortaron esa tradición hacia mucho tiempo, pero sabía que en la biblioteca debía de haber algo sobre eso.

Pensaba proponerle a Draco hacer una investigación sobre el tema. De repente encontraban alguna forma de anularlo. Difícil, pero no imposible. De todos modos, tenia la sospecha de que aquella 'enfermedad' tenía que ver con la 'transferencia'.

- Creo que se debe a… a lo que ha pasado en esta casa – comentó mirando a Draco pensativamente -. Creo que los hechizos del contrato tienen efectos secundarios si se trata de alguien sin tu sangre. Pero es una hipótesis. No puedo asegurar nada.

Draco asintió sombriamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando para sentarse al lado de Severus.

- ¿Aún crees que Lucius pueda volver? – le preguntó muy serio y mirándolo de frente.

Severus se lamió los labios y miró hacia la pared donde se escondía el armario de Draco. En otro momento le hubieran llamado la atención las fotografías nuevamente. Era prácticamente una manía eso de observarlas y encontrar nuevos detalles en ellas todo el tiempo.

- ¿Lo crees? – volvió a preguntar Draco, mirándole mucho mas insistentemente.

Severus asintió, oyendo un resoplido a su lado antes de que Draco se pusiera de pie.

- ¿Esperará que lo reciba contento? – preguntó Draco medio molesto, girándose con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

- No – contestó Severus cortante acercándose a Draco y abriendo la puerta para que ambos salieran al pasillo.

- Pero crees que volverá – presionó Draco a Severus una vez fuera del cuarto -. ¿Para que crees que volvería si sabe que no lo voy a recibir bien? – explicó más para sí que para Severus, pero asegurándose de que el otro lo escuchara perfectamente.

- Porque vivir lejos de su familia lo esta matando – respondió Severus completamente tranquilo a mitad de la escalera.

Draco se quedó parado en el escalón donde estaba y vio la espalda de Severus descender frente a él. Una expresión desconcertada se marcaba en su rostro. Luego, oyó como Severus lo llamaba desde abajo, sacándolo de su asombro.

- ¿Vienes o no?

El rubio alcanzó a su profesor en el primer piso, aún con la expresión desconcertada en su rostro mientras llegaban al comedor. La mampara al otro lado del salón permitía ver parte del jardín y el extremo izquierdo de la piscina. El día afuera parecía mucho más tranquilo. Aun gris, aun triste. Pero tranquilo.

El ambiente en ese comedor parecía haberse serenado, sin vestigios de la tensión del día anterior. Tomó asiento frente a Draco, pensando donde podrían estar el niño y el Gryffindor. No tomó mucho que su respuesta apareciera.

Draco dejó el tenedor, dirigiéndose a la puerta de cristal y abriéndola con un movimiento de su mano. La mayoría de las cosas dentro de la mansión podían manejarse a voluntad de aquella familia sin necesidad de encantamientos ni varitas.

La mayoría

Malfoy se arrodilló al borde del mármol, quedando a la altura del niño que se había acercado a él desde el jardín. Potter no se veía por ningún lado, pero mejor no pensar en eso pues seguramente aparecería.

Severus se recostó contra el respaldar, mirando a ambos. La expresión cálida que Draco tenía en el rostro contrastaba contra la mirada de miedo que tenía el pequeño. A pesar de haberse acercado se le notaba nervioso. Había mirado unas cuantas veces en su dirección, fastidiando al profesor ligeramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – escuchó que Draco le preguntaba.

Pero no oyó respuesta. Miró al niño bajar la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior. La respiración de Damon era mas acelerada y sus deditos se curvaban sobre el borde del ligero polo que tenia puesto.

- Ayer pelearon por mi culpa – murmuró muy bajito, tanto que Severus casi pierde la frase.

Draco miró a Severus con una expresión de compasión en el rostro antes de volverse hacia Damon.

- No… peleamos porque él es adulto. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los adultos? – le preguntó acomodando uno de los mechones rubios detrás de su cabello.

- Sí – asintió Damon, elevando la vista y mirando a Severus, luego se rió -. Se nota…

Severus entornó fieramente los ojos, haciendo a Damon callarse de nuevo. Draco lo miró con los labios fruncidos y un brazo sobre los hombros de Damon. Como pudo, el profesor simuló una sonrisa, que salió demasiado torcida, pero pareció convencer al niño.

- ¿Estabas jugando? – preguntó Draco después de sonreírle a Snape con complicidad.

Damon asintió.

- Estaba dibujando sobre el agua – le explicó señalando hacia la piscina.

Severus torció el labio en una mueca de burla, escondiendo su curiosidad. Tal vez escondiendo también los deseos de largar al niño de ahí. Draco, como sea, se puso de pie y tomó a Damon de la mano.

- ¿Me enseñas? – le pidió alzando las cejas.

Damon le sonrió abiertamente y lo jaló hacia la piscina. Draco giró el rostro y llamó a Severus antes de desaparecer en el jardín. El profesor bufó desde su asiento, decidido a no moverse.

Después de un rato de aburrimiento y oyendo las risas lejanas de los otros dos, se levantó con una expresión molesta y caminó hacia fuera. Ahí, los dos rubios estaban de cuclillas al borde de la piscina y Damon sostenía una varilla de madera que apoyaba sobre la superficie del agua.

Se acercó por detrás a ambos y tuvo que resistir las ganas de tirarlos al agua. Desde su posición en el suelo, Draco volteó y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Había pensado que no vendría, siendo el profesor tan serio como era, pero Severus no había podido resistir el aburrimiento.

Y estaba seguro de eso.

- Y esto es un televisor – dijo Damon pasando la varilla y dejando ondas al trazar el cuadrado imaginario sobre el agua.

- ¿Qué es un televisor? – preguntó Draco mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Damon se encogió de hombros y dejó de ver el agua para observar a Draco largamente.

- ¿No sabes? – exclamo Damon devolviéndole la pregunta. Cuando Draco negó con la cabeza añadió -. ¡Qué tonto!

La mandíbula de Draco cayó ligeramente dándole una apariencia completamente indignada. Detrás de él, Snape no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡No es gracioso! – se quejó Draco haciendo un puchero y mirando a ambos engreídamente.

- Sí lo es – aceptó Severus sonriéndole a Damon por primera vez desde que había llegado.

El menor le sonrió riéndose ligeramente. Draco no pudo evitarlo y pronto se encontró sonriendo a la par de los otros dos también. En ese momento, escucharon más pasos viniendo de la mansión.

- Damon – llamó como a unos tres metros.

Draco se puso de pie colocándose al lado de Severus. El pequeño estaba detrás de ellos, pero se había asomado y estaba apoyado en las piernas de Draco, mirando a Harry con la cabeza ladeada.

- Vamos… tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon – le explicó sin inmutarse al ver a ambos Slytherins.

Severus y Draco lo observaron frunciendo los ojos, y una mirada rivalizaba con la otra de cólera. El Gryffindor sintió como, definitivamente, no iba a poder vivir seis meses de esta forma. Aunque, de todos modos, no pensaba irse. No quería irse. Ni podía tampoco.

Irse significaría dejar a Draco. Y estando lejos estaba seguro que sería más fácil deshacer el contrato.

Cambió su mirada a Damon, quien lo miraba tímida pero duramente desde abajo. Le extendió una mano y vio cómo el pequeño dudaba antes de acercarse a él. Los ojos grandes de Damon vieron a Draco antes de dirigirse hacia Harry.

- Vamos… regresamos en una hora – le dijo dándose la vuelta y cogiendo la mano del otro bruscamente.

- ¡Potter!

Harry se quedó parado donde estaba. Giró con una mirada cuestionante y vio como Severus lo seguía mirando con furia. Draco tenía una mirada casi igual de haber tenido más intensidad, pero lo que parecía suavizarla eran los pequeños segundos que la desviaba hacia Damon. Harry prefería creer que Draco no lo odiaba demasiado.

Si fuiste tan irresponsable de dejarlo al lado de la piscina, no me sorprendería que lo perdieras en el callejón – exclamó tan despectivamente como su voz podía llegar a convertirse.

Harry alzó una ceja apretando más la mano de Damon entre las suyas, causando que el pequeño retorciera ligeramente sus dedos.

- Yo lo cuidaré en el callejón – añadió Draco dando un paso hacia delante.

Sorprendentemente, Snape no se opuso pero un sentimiento sombrío pasó por sus ojos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y endureció más su semblante. Al contrario de él, Damon había mirado a Draco y le había sonreído cuando éste lo miro, entendiendo lo que iba a hacer.

- Si quieres – respondió Harry como si no le importara, soltando la mano de Damon y caminando hacia la mansión -. ¿Van a venir? – les preguntó dándose la vuelta y mirando al pequeño.

Damon observó a Harry y extendió la mano hacia Draco. El rubio volteó a ver a Severus y se tranquilizó al ver que este asintió y curvó casi imperceptiblemente los labios. Tomó la mano de Damon y lo cargó, avanzando hacia Potter y siguiéndolo hacia dentro de la mansión.

Severus resopló.

No quería que Draco fuera con el otro a ningún lado _solo, _pero por otro lado no tenia porqué preocuparse. Draco era un mago fuerte, y estaba seguro que lo había tomado completamente desprevenido al agredirlo. A parte, con Anna dentro de la mansión, no era muy difícil imaginar qué había estimulado al Gryffindor a cometer lo que hizo. Sabía lo que los 'propietarios' podían llegar a sentir, y hacer, al ver a sus 'propiedades' con otras personas.

No que lo justificara.

Por él podía irse al infierno. Pero tal vez esta salida le diera tiempo de buscar en la biblioteca sin incomodar a Draco, y de paso, no haría al Gryffindor revolcarse de celos pensando que Draco estaba en la casa _solo_ con Severus. Y si el profesor no estaba equivocado, Potter sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos hacia menos de una semana.

De todos modos, en el callejón lleno de gente no se atrevería a hacerle nada. Y con el niño ahí, sería mucho más difícil. Ahora, sólo había que esperar a que regresaran, pensó mientras regresaba al comedor y cogía una de las tostadas sobre la mesa.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (18 de Marzo) Donde Draco dice a Snape que no es su padre, logran solucionarlo, Damon se siente culpable, y Harry no logra consolarlo. (19 de Marzo) Donde Severus parece flirtear, los Slytherins encuentran a Damon en el jardín, y Harry logra su cometido.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 30 de Diciembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	15. Cap 15 Paseo Familiar

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 15: Paseo Familiar**

La mansión estaba a oscuras. A pesar de ser de día, había que prender las lámparas de los pasillos. Las piedras evitaban que la luz llenara completamente las estancias. Sólo aquellos salones con cristales, que eran varios, recibían la luz solar durante el día.

Y esto era extraño.

Qué clase de arquitecto construiría una mansión así. Es decir, estaba casi planeada para no dejar a la luz atravesar los cuartos. Casi se podía oír a las paredes gritando 'Escóndeme del sol'. Pero muchas veces, era solo su imaginación.

Caminar por aquellos pasillos siempre le erizaba los vellos del antebrazo. Los pasos detrás de él eran acompasados pero aun así, sentía otra presencia cerca. Muy distinta a la que iba detrás.

Un peso de algo extraño se cernía sobre él y le estimulaba a voltear para contemplar a Draco. No lo hacia porque podía causar problemas, y problemas era lo que menos quería. Al menos, en ese momento.

Se detuvo frente a la chimenea, la misma por la cual Snape había aparecido hacia un par de días. Aquella donde había llevado a Draco luego de su fallido intento de fuga. Recordó a Minny y se preguntó dónde estaría la elfina. Hacia tiempo que no la veía, y antes no podía sacársela de encima. También se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Draco ya no estaba enfermo.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a verlo perfectamente bien que no había notado el cambio, a pesar de haber estado angustiado por su enfermedad. No se atrevía a preguntar qué había ocurrido, sobre todo porque no esperaba respuesta. Y no era para menos.

No tenia idea de cómo el rubio aún lo miraba, cómo podía soportarlo bajo su techo. Que ahora era _su_ techo técnicamente. De haber sido el Slytherin, Harry estaba seguro que hacia tiempo ya se hubiera matado.

Pero recordó que era imposible. Al menos, no por ahora. No antes de un año. Suerte. Aun lo perseguía. La suerte aun lo _acompañaba._ No se había detenido a leer el contrato, lo había ojeado leyendo lo más importante. Lo que le interesaba.

Pero después de la agresión de su antiguo profesor aquel día, regresando con Damon a la mansión, había decidido revisar bien los papeles. Por eso se había ausentado un momento, dejando a Damon aquella mañana. Ese lapso fue el único momento que le dio tiempo de revisar algunos artículos más pequeños. Y lo había encontrado, aquello que tenía clavado como un gran signo de interrogación en su cerebro.

Una conexión, un lazo entre él y el rubio.

Cómo se había alegrado. Según las letras del contrato, una conexión profunda se había forjado, o se estaba forjando, entre él y Draco. Era por eso que a veces se sentía deprimido, o como, súbitamente, Snape había comenzado a intimidarlo. Podía sentir vagos indicios de las emociones de Draco. Aunque esto último, no supo bien el porqué. Draco no se sentía intimidado por Snape, nunca lo había estado.

Pero tal vez no fuera Draco el que estaba intimidado con el hombre. Y esto fue lo que más le extrañó. Y comenzó a cuestionarse sobre Damon.

¿Qué era realmente¿Un niño¿Acaso la suerte, el destino o lo que sea lo había llevado, por casualidad, a esa mansión? Era simple, demasiado simple, para ser real. En la complejidad están siempre las respuestas, y aquella simple y tonta explicación era subestimar el verdadero destino del niño. Pero por más que trataba, no lograba encontrar explicación alguna.

En momentos así, Hermione siempre lo ayudaba. Parecía tener siempre las respuestas.

Pero ya no estaba. Ni ella, ni Ron, ni nadie. Sólo él y sus interrogantes. Maldijo nuevamente, observando como dos pares de ojos grises lo miraban, y se dio cuenta que había estado pensando. Extraño que se hubiera quedado varado en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vamos a ir al callejón? – preguntó Draco, en un tono que a Harry le pareció insolente.

Entornó los ojos, acercándose peligrosamente al Slytherin. Pudo apreciar como sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás, tratando de no ceder ante el impulso de retroceder.

_Inesperado_.

Sonrió cínicamente, observando a Draco con toda la lujuria que aún tenia acumulada en su cuerpo. No había querido, pero tampoco pudo ocultarlo. Estaba actuando sin pensar, estaba ocasionando que el Slytherin se retrajera aun más. Y no quería hacerlo, pero era su instinto de preservación.

Tenía que dañar, para no ser dañado.

- ¿Asustado? – dijo inocente, una mueca de burla en su rostro y sus ojos vagando por el rostro del otro.

Dios, era hermoso. La piel ahora estaba inmaculada de nuevo, sin rastros de ojeras o alguna otra marca temporal de la enfermedad. Pálida, lisa, suave. Draco, frente a él. En ese momento.

Avanzó un paso hacia el rubio, esta vez logrando que retrocediera. Lamentablemente, para el rubio, había estado demasiado cerca de la puerta, y el marco de madera obstaculizaba su camino para alejarse del Gryffindor.

Y de repente, todo acabó. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Draco como si observara la pared fría detrás de él. La expresión del rubio no cambió, la esencia de su terror e indignación aún brillaban como dagas plateadas. Y el Gryffindor retrocedió, negando con la cabeza y mirando ahora al niño.

No había recordado que Damon estaba ahí.

Le sonrió, o al menos trató. Luego, elevó el rostro hacia Draco sólo por unos segundos. No pudo sostener aquella mirada acusadora, esa forma de ser tan aprensivo con él. El _desprecio_ dibujado en cada línea del otro rostro.

- Vamos… ya casi es mediodía – comentó, volteando hacia Damon.

El niño lo miraba imperturbable. Parecía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, inocente en el abrazo de rubio. Sus ojos grises no estaban abiertos como los del mayor, y tenían una expresión infantil y dulce. Harry se preguntó porqué, de pronto, su mirada no se veía tan fría hacia él. No parecía estar maquinando algo terrible en su contra, que era la impresión que casi siempre le regalaba al moreno.

Caminó hacia la chimenea, confiando que los otros lo siguieran. Draco avanzó, lentamente, hasta su lado. Tenia la mirada fija al frente, con el cabeza tan firme que parecía como si la piel de su cuello fuera estirarse demasiado y romperse. Sus labios formaban una fina línea, y pequeñas arruguitas dejaban al descubierto su disgusto.

Harry sacó una bolsita con polvos flu y se la pasó a Damon.

- ¿Sabes como usarlos?

El niño tomó un poco luego de lanzarle una mirada sarcástica. Harry se preguntó nuevamente como habrían sido sus padres. Una nube de humo se esparció sobre el lugar donde el pequeño había estado parado.

Se volteó hacia Draco. En ese momento, le llevaba unos pocos centímetros al otro. Uno o dos, no importaba. El hecho es que era más alto. Sonrió mentalmente, felicitándose por aquel hecho tan superficial que casi al instante tuvo que reprimirlo.

Los ojos grises de Draco se fijaron en él. Otra vez pudo ver dentro de las irises grises. Dolor, humillación, cólera. Indignación, tristeza… Cada vez que lo miraba era como si atravesaran una lanza a todo lo ancho de su pecho. Casi podía sentir la punta clavarse y salir por su espalda, viendo su propia mano hundiendo el arma.

- No me irás a preguntar lo mismo – dijo Draco extendiendo la mano.

Harry le extendió la bolsita y sin pensarlo, Draco desapareció al igual que el niño. Harry los siguió lo más rápido que pudo. La sensación de viajar así jamás había desaparecido, por mas que Molly le había dicho que se acostumbraría. Le revolvía el estómago y siempre terminaba sucio. Lleno de polvo y hollín. Siempre era lo mismo, y jamás terminaba de limpiarse.

Muchas veces se preguntó porqué parecía ocurrirle sólo a él, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan conforme con ese sistema. Los Weasley jamás terminaban tan sucios, aunque había que aceptar que Ron siempre terminaba con algo de polvo encima. Había visto a otros alumnos inmaculados después de un viaje por la red.

Y ahora, Draco, inmaculado frente a él, con su túnica negra de corte elegante. Sencilla e impactante. Demasiado oscura para la fecha, pero no podría decir si era un material pesado o no. Parecía que no tuviera textura, y simplemente no pudo decir de qué estaba hecha.

En cambio, al lado del Slytherin, el pequeño estaba con unos pantalones claros y un ligero polo azul oscuro. Este hacia resaltar la palidez de sus brazos, pero en conjunto, parecía verdaderamente una miniatura de su Slytherin.

Suspirando se dirigió directamente al mayor de los rubios. La mirada indiferente de éste se posó un segundo sobre él antes de seguir observando el lugar, rompiéndose en algún momento. Elevó una ceja cuando vio a un hombre sentado en la barra de aquel restaurante, discutiendo con el dueño por dinero. Seguramente no tenía como pagar.

Draco no se ubicaba. Habían dicho Callejón Diagon, pero no sabia donde habían salido. Era un bar, pero no lo reconocía dentro de los locales que visitaba. Parecía un establecimiento pobre, y algunas personas voltearon a mirarlos. Qué extraño trío formaban.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos muchachos avanzaron hacia la puerta, Draco sosteniendo la mano de Damon. El niño tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando todo, y a la vez nada, como si fuera la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar. Y técnicamente, era la primera vez que Draco visitaba ese lugar también.

La calle estaba abarrotada de personas. Como siempre. Los extraños carteles estaban colocados sobre las puertas, y jaulas llenas de especias y animales se amontonaban a ambos lados del callejón. Diferentes tonalidades de túnicas se mezclaban en aquel remolino de gente.

Draco apretó más la mano de Damon.

Harry volteo a mirarlos, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Volteó, leyendo el cartel del local. 'Abracadabra'. Su rostro no pudo ocultar sus pensamientos. Aquel era el nombre mas patético que hubieran podido ponerle a un local. Prácticamente gritaba 'amante de muggles' a todos los transeúntes. Y tal vez eso mismo pensaba Draco pues ahora miraba desdeñosamente la puerta detrás de él.

- ¿A donde vamos? – preguntó Damon, tirando de la manga del Slytherin y mirando a ambos con sus grandes ojos grises.

Harry se volteó hacia Draco, como preguntándole. El rubio había hecho lo mismo, arqueando una ceja y con una media sonrisa en los labios. Había amargura en su rostro. Lo sabía. Lo _sentía._

- No conozco muchas tiendas de ropa en el callejón – admitió Harry sinceramente, sin bajar la mirada ni romper el contacto con los ojos grises.

Casi pudo ver la plata dentro de esa mirada temblar. Verla titilar como siempre pasa, moverse ligeramente debajo del párpado. Se percató de cómo parecían nublados. Los puntos celestes se mezclaban con el gris, difuminados sobre la superficie.

Parpadeó un par de veces, percatándose que se había quedado examinándolo. Al parecer, Draco también lo sintió. Entrecerró los ojos y volteó la mirada. A Harry le pareció ver un poco de vergüenza en su rostro, pero fue solo una visión. Alucinaciones de su parte. Ni bien lo vio ya no estaba allí, sólo un creciente disgusto que crecía en él mismo.

- Por aquí – exclamó Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Quería moverse. Había que terminar aquella escena lo más rápido posible. No quería toparse con ningún conocido y tener que explicar de alguna forma el hecho de encontrarse ahí con ese niño y con Potter.

Conocía una boutique de ropa infantil no muy lejos de Gringotts. Supuso que el Gryffindor no necesitaría visitar el banco, podía escuchar algunas monedas en sus bolsillos.

Y no quería alargar ese paseo.

Iban contra la corriente. Odiaba estar así, tan rodeado de gente. Cogía con más fuerza la pequeña manito que se deslizaba de la suya, bajando la mirada de vez en cuando para ver si aún continuaba ahí. Varios hombros chocaron contra su cuerpo, y casi podía asegurar que alguien le había tocado la 'espalda'.

Un poco irritado por aquella invasión a su espacio personal, apuró el paso y avanzó hacia una tienda que se extendía a lo largo del lado derecho. Esperaba que Potter lo estuviera siguiendo puesto que no pensaba ir a buscarlo.

Para su mala suerte, el moreno se detuvo a su lado cuando se colocó con Damon frente a la puerta. Con una mirada de disgusto se volteó hacia las vitrinas. Vio como el niño pegaba las manos al cristal, observando unos muñecos que había dentro y llevaban ropa de niños puesta.

- No te apoyes – le dijo separándolo del vidrio y mirándolo con un poco de reproche -. No es correcto y da la impresión de que no puedes comprar lo que hay detrás – añadió, mirando a Damon como si el pequeño entendiera.

Harry quiso decirle que el niño tenía cuatro años y no sabía a lo que se refería. Había estado a punto de abrir la boca y comentar algo sarcástico pero decidió callarse. Las cosas estaban tranquilas.

Luego, cruzando la puerta, se preguntó si Lucius le diría aquello a Draco de pequeño. Si era así, explicaría muchas cosas. No solo eso, sino que te daba una idea de la clase de persona que era, y porqué su hijo era como era. Tal vez era por eso que Draco parecía amarlo sobre todo. Era el único que comprendía aquellos extraños y superficiales códigos de conducta.

Tal vez, no.

Draco se había alejado unos pasos de él. El lugar estaba tapizado de mármol. La iluminación dorada le daba un aspecto amplio y lujoso. La ropa estaba colgada en ganchos, conformando un intrincado sistema de vitrinas y colgadores. Un marco blanco se encontraba al fondo a la izquierda, con un cartel sobre el que decía 'Probadores'.

Se acercó al rubio, deteniéndose justo detrás de su espalda. Iba a hablar cuando una mujer se acercó al Slytherin. Sonreía mostrando una dentadura blanca de dientes grandes. Tenía la piel aceitunada y llevaba el cabello rojizo sostenido en un moño. Unos mechones rizados escapaban del recogido, pero por lo demás estaba impecable. Llevaba un uniforme gris, una falda y un saco tipo sastre con una blusa blanca debajo.

A Harry le pareció más una secretaria que una vendedora.

- Sr. Malfoy, que gusto verlo por aquí de nuevo – comentó la chica en una voz juvenil que contrastaba con las arrugas que se formaban en su rostro

Tal vez no era tan chica. Harry se concentró mejor y vio como pequeñas arrugas se formaban en determinados puntos, delatando su verdadera edad. No pudo evitar sonreír afectadamente por esto.

Los ojos negros de la mujer se volvieron hacia él, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada y la sonrisa disminuyendo un poco en su rostro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – le preguntó, demostrando sus buenos modales pero haciendo obvio su fastidio por la intromisión.

- Viene conmigo – explicó Draco mirándolo de reojo y haciendo un gesto despreocupado en su dirección -. Busco ropa para él – agregó jalando a Damon y señalándolo con la vista a la chica.

- ¡Qué hermosa criatura¿Es su hijo? – preguntó la mujer, examinando a Damon y luego mirando a Draco.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza. Parecía que iba a hablar, pero se quedo mudo. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada hacia Damon.

- No, es mi hijo – respondió Harry adelantándose y sonriéndole desde el costado de Draco.

La mujer hizo un gesto de comprensión, aunque era obvio que estaba confundida. El niño era la viva imagen de Draco, no entendía como podía ser hijo del muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y tal vez obedeciendo a su sentido común, volvió a sonreír y tomó la mano de Damon.

- Lo llevaré a probarse algunas prendas. No se preocupen. Mas o menos, cuánto…

- Lo que sea necesario. Queremos todo un guardarropa nuevo – contestó Draco, dándole poca importancia al dinero y volteando a revisar un chaleco que estaba colgado cerca.

Harry vio como la sonrisa de la mujer se agrandó y desapareció con Damon entre los pasillos. Seguramente escogería la ropa más cara de toda la tienda. Estas vendedoras recibían su sueldo de las ventas que realizaban. Resoplando por la falta de preocupación del rubio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vagar por entre los pasillos.

Pensó en quedarse al lado de Draco pero lo consideró inútil. El Slytherin lo ignoraba, y aunque eso era mejor a que le dirigiera miradas coléricas, no tenía ganas de sentirse invisible.

Caminó observando los saquitos en miniatura, aquellas bermudas tan pequeñas que le entrarían a un muñeco. No llegaban ni a la mitad de su pierna. Sonrió pensando en como haría para meter su cabeza por alguno de aquellos polos.

Se detuvo frente a una chompa. Era casi igual a una de las que él tenía. Era verde oscuro, media acanalada y con cuello redondo. La tocó, el material era cómodo. Agradable. No como el resto de chompas que picaban o eran ásperas.

Cogió la prenda y la colocó en su brazo.

Más o menos pasaron veinte minutos. Aburrido y habiendo recorrido toda la tienda sin encontrar alguna otra cosa interesante, regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Draco. No necesito llegar ahí puesto que en el camino se topó con él y la chompa que llevaba en la mano se le cayó.

Draco se volteó un poco consternado, pero al ver de quien se trataba solo resopló. Había planeado disculparse. Estaba a mitad del estrecho pasillo y la tienda se había llenado, volviéndolo el causante del choque. Los ojos verdes de Potter lo miraron desde atrás y no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño.

Estaba llegando al momento en el que la presencia del Gryffindor parecía haber desaparecido. Se percató que se le había caído una prenda de la mano. Una chompa verde. Con una mirada extrañada sacó la prenda que tenía entre las manos. Luego miró la que tenía Harry entre las manos.

Bufando molesto, tiró la chompa y se dio la vuelta avanzando hacia el otro lado de la tienda.

Luego, Harry se dio cuenta que esa era igual a la que él había escogido.

-----

- Aquí esta el pequeñín – se escuchó la voz de la mujer llamándolos desde un pequeño salón con espejos. Draco y Harry se levantaron simultáneamente, uno con las piernas entumecidas. Ya era la una de la tarde, y habían estado casi una hora esperando a que acabara.

Con los diez primeros conjuntos había estado interesado. Hasta se podría decir que entusiasmado, examinando cada detalle y la forma como la ropa le quedaba al pequeño. Ahora, después de miles de prendas, estaba cansado. Quería pagar e irse.

Oyó a Draco suspirar a su lado y pasarse una mano por el pelo. Volteó a mirarlo. Después de que el rubio hubiera salido corriendo al darse cuenta de que habían coincidido en gustos, no le había dirigido la palabra. No lo había mirado, para nada. Inclusive, ahora se notaba que lo estaba evitando.

La naturalidad estaba perdida.

Regresó la vista al niño, con un traje deportivo. La ligera casaca que tenía encima se veía cómoda, y los pantalones le quedaban un poco largos, pero podrían arreglarlos. Una vez que la mujer y el niño desaparecieron detrás de la puerta de nuevo, se recostó en el respaldar con un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

A su lado, sintió como Draco hizo lo mismo y el sonido de hojas siendo cambiadas. Respiró hondo, tratando de recordar algún momento en el que se había demorado tanto comprando. La única imagen que venia a su mente era de Ron con su primer sueldo y comprando ropa entusiasmado. Tenia que decidirse por unas cuantas prendas, y habían estado horas de horas en los probadores.

Recordó que ese día, Hermione no los había acompañado. Tal vez demasiado ocupada con sus libros. No sabía porqué la chica no había ido aquella tarde, cuando no se les podía ver despegados.

Desviándose del curso que tomaban sus pensamientos, regresó a aquel día. Ese paseo supuestamente amistoso. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Snape en la mansión. Tal vez colocando guardias prohibiéndole el paso. Conociéndolo, podía estar envenenando la comida luego de haber separado la de ellos.

O tal vez, poniendo veneno sobre sus sábanas.

Aunque no podía decir que le gustaría estar en la mansión en esos momentos. A pesar de la frialdad de Draco, cosa completamente normal entre ambos, la había pasado relativamente bien. Estar dentro de la mansión lo enfermaba, aunque estar fuera también. Le había entretenido ver al niño salir y entrar con diferentes atuendos, como si se tratar de un muñeco y estuvieran jugando mientras le cambiaban la ropa.

Pero lo mejor había sido cuando Damon abandonó los probadores con unos pantalones rojos y un polo de colores indescriptibles. Draco había negado con la cabeza y los ojos abiertos, mientras él mismo miraba extrañado a la mujer. El propio niño parecía avergonzado, y apenas negaron con la cabeza se metió corriendo al cuarto donde se estaba cambiando.

No pudo menos que sonreír, y a su lado Draco parecía consternado por las prendas. Luego de un momento, el rubio volteó a verlo y le sonrió imperceptiblemente. Harry se sorprendió, quedándose rígido en su sitio. El rubio, dándose cuenta de su desliz, regresó la mirada a su periódico con el ceño fruncido fieramente.

- Ya está – canturreó la mujer abandonando el pequeño cuarto con el niño del brazo.

Damon llevaba puesta una expresión de aburrimiento y fastidio que sólo la había visto en su espejo los días lunes. Draco se puso de pie, cogiendo el papel que la vendedora le tendía y mirando a Damon.

- ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó

El niño asintió y se volteó al espejo. Llevaba puestos la misma ropa con la que había llegado al callejón, ahora olvidando los otros conjuntos que pronto estarían llenando su cuarto.

Draco le indicó a la señora que le dijera donde pagar, a lo que ella respondió amablemente y lo guió hasta la caja registradora. Harry lo seguía de cerca, caminando con Damon al lado. El niño levantó el rostro y lo miró antes de sonreírle. Harry no pudo sino sonreírle en respuesta.

Después, se preguntó qué estaba pasando ahí. Hasta ahora, Draco y Damon habían traicionado sus prejuicios, dirigiéndole una sonrisa por cabeza. Extrañado, se detuvo detrás del rubio mirando sobre su hombro.

- Aléjate, me fastidia que estés tan cerca – oyó murmurar al rubio cuando este lo miró sobre su hombro.

Harry entornó los ojos, sintiéndose ofendido con el tono que el rubio había usado. Vio las monedas que el Slytherin depositó sobre el mostrador y a la mujer cobrar las cosas, diciéndoles que esperaran un momento por las bolsas.

Con una sonrisa malvada, se acercó mas a Draco, pegando su cuerpo al otro y hablándole a la cajera naturalmente.

- ¿Hay algún lugar donde se puedan comer helados por aquí cerca? – preguntó, apoyando una mano sobre el mostrador, atrapando a Draco ante la mesa y su brazo.

Se alegró al sentir el nerviosismo del otro, la mirada fugaz pero molesta que le lanzó. Casi pudo ver los espasmos de cólera que lo recorrieron. Y los saboreó, cada uno de ellos. Disfrutando del contacto entre sus dos cuerpos, a pesar de la repulsión del otro.

Casi no sabía lo que le hablaba la muchacha, ni lo que él mismo le respondía. Estaba concentrado en la forma como el cuerpo de Draco se movía incómodo, sabiendo que no podía alejarlo y poner al descubierto su repulsión por el moreno. Sabía del escándalo que la mente del otro temía. Y él también había notado a algunas cuantas personas mirándolos detenidamente y grabando las escenas en sus morbosas mentes observadoras.

Casualmente, colocó una de sus manos en la cadera del otro, como para no perder el equilibrio. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, sintiéndolo él mismo. Los ojos grises se posaron en los suyos y lo hicieron retroceder.

Draco lo miraba con la misma intensidad de aquel día. Llevaba impregnados en sus ojos el mismo odio y la misma humillación que portaba luego de haberlo dejado en la habitación, solo y frío en el suelo. La impotencia se reflejaba en su piel, pequeñas arruguitas que decoraban sus hermosas facciones.

Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado. Oyó como la muchacha les pasaba los paquetes y tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzar al otro rubio fuera de la tienda. Ni bien había dado dos pasos, recordó al niño. Se volvió y lo buscó brevemente con la mirada, ubicándolo no muy lejos de donde habían estado.

Caminó hacia él y lo alzó sobre sus brazos. El pequeño seguía mirando las cosas a su alrededor, ignorando quién lo había levantado, y Harry se preguntó si hubiera ocurrido lo mismo de haber sido un extraño.

Como pudo, llegó a la puerta principal, buscando a Draco con la mirada.

- Aquí estoy – exclamó una voz detrás.

Giró sobre sus talones, con Damon en sus brazos mirando sobre sus hombros. El Slytherin lo miraba indiferente, con el semblante impasible y bloqueando cualquier emoción que pudiera colarse en sus ojos. Para Harry, aquello fue peor que tener que enfrentar la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Sin mediar palabra, Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Harry lo siguió, preguntándose brevemente dónde estaban los paquetes. Luego, vio el bolso que colgaba a un lado de la cadera del rubio y supuso que había encogido las compras, algo muy común entre los magos

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó la vocecita de Damon al lado suyo.

- No sé – contestó con un encogimiento de hombros, volteando a ver las tiendas que quedaban a sus espaldas, y dándose cuenta que el bar a donde habían llegado estaba en la otra dirección.

- ¿No quieren helados?

Y Harry fue empujado por detrás para no detenerse en seco. Captó brevemente la respuesta animada del niño a su lado, confundido como estaba dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Seguramente, Draco le había prometido al pequeño que comerían helados y era sólo una coincidencia que él lo hubiera mencionado en la tienda.

_Seguramente_

Continuó avanzando, chocando una cuantas veces contra otros transeúntes. Un hombre especialmente corpulento se atravesó en su campo de visión y lo hizo replegarse hacia un lado, perdiendo a Draco de vista.

Maldijo bajo su aliento, sabiendo que no lo encontraría en ese mar de gente. Damon continuaba indiferente a todo, observando los carteles y cogiendo las puntas de algunos sombreros que pasaban frente a el.

De improviso, alguien los jaló hacia atrás, sacándolos de la multitud y colocándolos debajo de un pequeño tejado rustico.

- Tan perdido como siempre – exclamó una voz conocida detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta, algo emocionado sin saber porqué. Se topó con dos ojos grises que lo miraban sonriendo y con una ceja arqueada.

- David, no pensé…

- Encontrarme por aquí. Lo sé. Se supone que debería de estar trabajando. Pero la pregunta es ¿qué haces TÚ aquí? – le contestó el otro adulto, aun mirándolo con una sonrisa

- Nada, vine a comprar ropa para… - respondió Harry quedándose a la mitad de la oración. Miró a Damon y frunció ligeramente el ceño -. Ya sabes, no tengo ropa de niño en mi casa.

- Sí, supongo… ¿y que tal te va con Damon? – preguntó, recordando lo huraño que había sido el niño mientras estaba en la carpa y como no habían podido sacarle ni una palabra antes de que Harry llegara.

El moreno iba a responder, pero se detuvo al ver sobre el hombro de David. A pesar de que era ligeramente más alto que él, podía observar detrás de él, y por lo tanto podía ver a Draco con el ceño fruncido aproximarse a ellos. Iba a volver a hablar cuando el rubio apareció a su lado y se situó al lado de David.

Su compañero se sorprendió ligeramente, frunciéndole el ceño en desconcierto al extraño que se había acercado de esa forma.

- Potter¿vas a ordenar algo o no? – exclamó Draco con su característico siseo de palabras arrastradas.

- ¡Yo quiero! – chilló Damon y trató de bajarse de los brazos de Harry, haciendo al moreno soltarlo.

Draco se alejó de ambos, así como había aparecido, de la mano del niño, hacia el mostrador.

El Gryffindor se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás y contempló el cartel que colgaba del tejado: 'Gelateria'. Alzando una ceja volvió hacia David, quien lo miraba desconcertado.

- Bueno¿me vas a contar o no? – le reclamó el otro con una media sonrisa y mirando a Draco fugazmente

Harry casi pudo ver su razonamiento debajo de su cráneo. Y quiso reírse por lo equivocado que estaba David. O sea, era obvio que pensaba que Draco era su pareja o algo así. Y por él no había ningún problema en que David creyera eso. Después de todo, no tenia porqué hablar con Draco.

- Lindo¿no? – le preguntó señalando a su vez hacia los dos rubios.

- Bastante – contestó David volteando algo reticente hacia Harry -. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Parece bastante a gusto con el niño.

- Es un compañero de colegio… y se lleva mejor con Damon que yo – admitió Harry, contento por no haber mentido en la descripción.

- ¿No es Draco Malfoy? – preguntó David ahora con un nuevo tono, examinando mejor al rubio que cargaba al niño sobre el mostrador de sabores.

Acababa de recordar donde lo había visto, estaba seguro que en algún lugar había observado una foto de aquel joven. Aquel rostro no era muy difícil de olvidar. Aquella familia no era muy difícil de olvidar realmente. Trató de recordar, forzando su cerebro.

Lo encontró.

Había aparecido en El Profeta una descripción de los mortífagos que habían escapado de Azkaban. Uno de ellos, Zabini si no estaba equivocado, aparecía por ahí, y la única foto que habían podido recuperar de él la compartía con este muchacho. Ahora, recordaba que decía que ese mortífago y el chico Malfoy habían estado juntos sentimentalmente por bastante tiempo. Claro que esto lo sabía por los testimonios del juicio.

Se volteó hacia Harry, ahora con el rostro sombrío.

- Ten cuidado con él, Harry. Su familia ha estado metida mucho tiempo con las artes oscuras, y sus amigos no están menos dentro que ellos.

- Lo sé – dijo la voz cortante de Harry, ahora ligeramente molesto por el semblante de su amigo -. No te preocupes, no pasará nada – agregó con un tono tranquilizador.

David asintió y luego de una pequeña explicación, le dijo que tenía que irse. Despidiéndose brevemente, se separaron.

- No te pierdas, la búsqueda se ha retrasado, pero no anulado – oyó decir a su amigo antes de desaparecer entre las túnicas que pasaban por la calle.

Se dio la vuelta suspirando, pensando en las palabras del otro. Obviamente, eran sinceras, pero ignorantes. No era que los Malfoy no estuvieran metidos en nada oscuro (pues lo estaban, y bastante) pero no sabia que Draco no podía hacerle nada.

No por ahora.

Caminó hacia la parte interna del local, pasando el umbral de madera con ventanales a los lados. Dentro, un aire acogedor bañaba la estancia, con mesas pequeñas de madera envejecida. Pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro personas se acomodaban en las sillas, conversando y disfrutando de los postres que servían en el lugar.

Captó la imagen de dos cabezas rubias unas mesas un poco más allá, algo cerca del mostrador y se acercó algo cohibido. Llegó al lado de Damon, suspirando cuando la conversación se detuvo inmediatamente.

Draco levantó la mirada y sus ojos indiferentes se fijaron en él. Obviamente, el Gryffindor no esperaba alguna clase de invitación para sentarse así que rodeó la mesa y tomó asiento en la otra silla. Damon continuaba comiendo su helado como si nada.

Un silencio tenso se formó en la mesa. Los ojos verdes se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia el Slytherin, examinándolo. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y el cono en una mano. La forma como el helado era barrido de la cuchara lo cautivó. Aquellos labios suaves que acariciaban la cuchara con cada bocado…

- ¿No vas a pedir nada? – le preguntó abruptamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo y se sonrojó ligeramente. El fruncido en el rostro pálido era amenazador, y sintió como se tiró hacia el otro lado ligeramente.

El moreno se puso de pie y se acercó al mostrador. Luego de un minuto, regresó a la mesa con un cono de chocolate con chispas. Había pensado en ordenar otro pero tenía una obsesión por el chocolate. Su resolución de probar cosas nuevas acababa de irse por un tubo.

Tomó asiento de nuevo mientras daba otra lamida a su helado. Las bolas que servían eran grandes, por lo tanto, casi la mitad chorreaba del cono. Luchando porque no se cayera el dulce, lamía todo el cono divertido.

Hasta que sintió dos miradas sobre él.

Se detuvo, sacando una servilleta y limpiándose la mano. Vio a los dos rubios que lo miraban con diferentes expresiones y cuestionó qué era lo que pasaba.

- Lo que pasa es que eres un salvaje, Potter

- ¿Salvaje! – le contestó airado al rubio, que ahora lo veía con desagrado e indicándole el mentón sutilmente -. ¡Yo no llevo mi nariz tan parada como para no disfrutar de un helado como se debe! – le dijo limpiándose el mentón y sacando un poco de helado de chocolate algo avergonzado

La expresión de indignación en el rubio fue deliciosa.

- ¿Cómo?

Ambos adultos voltearon hacia el niño, que había dejado la cucharita al lado y sostenía el cono con una mirada inquisitiva. Harry sonrió y arrimó su silla hacia Damon.

- Sólo tienes que lamerlo por donde se está chorreando el helado. Aquí… mira.

- ¡Potter! – se oyó la voz indignada del rubio -. ¡No voy a permitir que le enseñes esas salvajadas! – le recriminó airado Draco, separándolo del niño y pasándole la cuchara a Damon -. Toma, no aprendas esas cosas.

El pequeño cogió la cuchara un poco triste y con un leve puchero.

- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Tiene cuatro años, por dios!

- ¡Si no le enseñas desde ahora toda su vida se va a quedar con ese hábito!

- No sabía que comer helados como LA GENTE NORMAL era malo

- ¿Me estas llamando anormal!

- ¡Claro! Si vas a comer con cuchara pídete una copa de helado, no un cono.

- ¡En el cono viene más!

Harry no supo que responder a eso. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reírse de la cara ligeramente ruborizada del rubio, que lo miraba con expresión asesina.

- Cállate

- 'En el cono viene mas' – repetía Harry burlándose de Draco.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Draco, dando un golpe en la mesa. Tal vez más fuerte de lo que pretendía pues a Damon, apoyado en la mesa, le temblaron las manos y el cono rodó por la mesa.

Los tres se separaron cuando el dulce de vainilla se regó sobre la madera. Harry, aun sonriendo, cogió una servilleta y limpió el borde de la mesa antes de que embarrara su pantalón también. Draco, con una mueca de asco, llamó al mesero que paseaba con un pañito entre las mesas.

- Limpie esto, por favor – le indicó, señalando la mesa.

Damon, por su lado, miraba su helado tirado en la mesa con ojos grandes y vidriosos. Luego, pasaba sus ojos hacia el cono vacío y la volvía a Harry. Y el Gryffindor no tuvo otra opción que comprarle otro helado.

Ahora, feliz con su segundo helado, regresaron a la mesa, donde Draco seguía comiendo el suyo con toda la paciencia que uno se pudiera imaginar. Su cono estaba perfectamente esculpido en una bola que no sobresalía del cono, con los surcos mascados por la cucharita de plástico que daban para degustar los helados.

- Lo estas malcriando – murmuró apenas se sentó.

- Tú botaste su helado – le contestó Harry, mirándolo brevemente y mordiendo su cono, ya que el helado de encima estaba completamente hundido y ya se lo iba a terminar.

- Pero tiene que aprender que con un berrinche no va a conseguir todo – se quejó el rubio, ahora mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y regresando a su helado.

Harry miraba al niño, ahora feliz comiendo su helado. Se le veía completamente diferente, risueño y nada huraño, como había estado antes. Inclusive, se podía decir que ya no rechazaba tanto a Harry. Cuando habían estado comprando los helado, le había jalado la manga y preguntado si le parecían bien los sabores.

El Gryffindor se volteó hacia Draco.

- ¿De qué es? – le preguntó

- ¿Qué?

- El helado… ¿qué sabores son? – volvió a preguntar, mirando al rubio como si fuera alguna clase de retardado.

El rubio se desconcertó un momento, haciendo una mueca bastante tierna.

- Fresa y chocolate – contestó luego de un segundo para seguir comiendo.

- ¿Fresa y chocolate?

- ¿Algún problema?

- No… no necesitas estar tan agresivo – contestó sarcástico regresando a su helado.

Y el Slytherin le lanzó una mirada que le indicaba que se callara, pero Harry esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a Damon lamer su helado.

-----

Los tres caminaban juntos de regreso al Caldero Chorreante. Habían tenido un pequeño intercambio de palabras sobre usar los polvos flu desde ahí o desde el bar al que habían ido primeramente. Según Draco, se podía entrar a la mansión desde cualquier chimenea. Los guardias se abrían dependiendo de la persona, no del lugar de donde viniera.

Entonces, Harry lo siguió hasta el Caldero Chorreante preguntándose porqué Lucius le había dicho que sólo podía entrar desde la hacienda donde habían hecho el trato. Y peor aun, porqué le había creído.

El camino de regreso se había hecho ligeramente más largo. Damon ahora, mucho más desenvuelto con ambos, había parado en varias tiendas a observar por las vitrinas. Luego de dos recriminaciones por parte del Slytherin sobre apoyarse en los vidrios, sólo señalaba desde afuera.

Para Harry, el rubio estaba casi tan emocionado como el pequeño al observar todas esas cosas. Lo había encontrado contemplando un peluche morado mientras la cajera pasaba los juguetes que Damon había escogido. Prefirió ignorarlo.

Ahora, cargados de ropa y juguetes, se abrían paso entre las personas sombrías del Caldero Chorreante. Oyó debajo una pequeña queja y a Draco diciéndole a Damon que se comportara. Harry suspiró con ese comentario, ya había perdido la cuenta sobre los comentarios de conducta que el rubio había hecho toda la tarde.

Pero era cierto, el aire dentro de la estancia estaba mucho más cargado que el resto de veces. Las luces eran más sombrías, las personas lucían aspectos extravagantes. Mucho más de lo normal.

Mientras Harry observaba, sintió como Draco apuró el paso a su lado, jalándolo del brazo y casi haciendo volar a Damon. No pudo evitar verse arrastrado hacia un lugar más oscuro.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy? – le reclamó irritado.

- Lenguaje, Potter – fue la respuesta que recibió.

- ¿Qué…?

- Slytherins – respondió el rubio, cargando a Damon -. Flint y otros mayores – fue su breve explicaron mientras le tendía al niño -. Adelántense a las chimeneas, estoy con ustedes en un segundo.

No tuvo tiempo de reclamar cuando el rubio ya se había dado la vuelta haciendo ondear ligeramente el borde de su túnica. Harry sonrió recordando cuantas veces había visto esa típica vuelta de villano.

Avanzó hacia las chimeneas y se sentó en un sillón que había cerca, con Damon al costado. Suspiró.

-----

Draco avanzó hacia el grupo de ex compañeros de casa que se ubicaba en una de las mesas más sombrías del local. No se alegraba de hacerlo, pero hacia tiempo que no hablaba con nadie. A parte, ellos lo habían reconocido.

Sólo esperaba que lo hubieran visto solo.

- Malfoy – lo saludó Marcus Flint, poniéndose de pie y realizando un ligero asentimiento.

El rubio respondió el saludo, y lo mismo se repitió con los demás. Si no estaba mal, esos dos hombres eran dos años mayores que él y no recordaba sus nombres. Se maldijo a sí mimo puesto que no recordar los nombres de otros Slytherins era un sacrilegio.

- Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí – le dijo Marcus, algo arisco, a su lado.

- No tenia tiempo para estas reuniones de ex alumnos

Uno de los hombres sonrió burlón hacia Marcus. Draco miró detenidamente sus rostros. Uno casi tan pálido como él mismo lo observaba por debajo de una capucha. Con la oscuridad del lugar no lograba distinguir bien sus facciones. Un mentón fino, sin barba, y sus manos largas de finos dedos que se enredaban debajo de su mentón.

El otro, más corpulento, también se sentaba en las sombras de frente a él. Draco arqueó una ceja y se volvió hacia Flint.

- ¿Por qué las capuchas?

- Seguridad – contestó el jugador de Quidditch, sonriéndole tras su vaso de cerveza -. Soy el único que no tiene un archivo en el ministerio.

Draco resopló imperceptiblemente y miró hacia las chimeneas. Podía ubicar a sus dos acompañantes en una esquina, sentados sobre un sofá de cuero. Regresó hacia las personas en la mesa, decidido a irse pues el silencio era muy incómodo.

- Me van a disculpar pero tengo una reunión en la mansión. La familia espera.

- Y ahora tu eres la cabeza de la familia – continuó el hombre corpulento, mirándolo desde debajo de su capucha.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lucius… sabemos que no se encuentra en tu mansión – le respondió, logrando que las otras dos miradas se posaran en él.

Draco lo observó extrañado y se hundió nuevamente en el asiento, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto? – preguntó con un tono amenazante que no había planeado

- Sabemos que está en uno de los refugios. Hay gente en el ministerio buscándolo, dicen que pruebas que podían meterlo a Azkaban han desaparecido – le explicó el desconocido.

- ¿Trabajas en el ministerio? – volvió a preguntar con una ceja arqueada

- Draco, es McFair. ¡Claro que trabaja en el ministerio! – susurró Marcus a su lado, acercándose más de lo que Draco necesitaba para sentirse cómodo.

Ahora lo recordaba. Arthur McFair, dos años mayor que él, había salido con honores de Hogwarts y un puesto en el ministerio que había sido comentado en la sala común mucho tiempo. Un tipo solitario y prepotente, fuerte pero bastante manipulable.

Sintiendo la mano de Marcus demasiado cerca de su pierna, prefirió regresar al tema.

- ¿Qué dicen en el ministerio?

- Que Lucius Malfoy desapareció todos sus archivos y se echó a la fuga. Nadie lo ha visto por ahí. Seguramente durante esta semana irán a tu mansión – le explicó, casualmente como si no trataran nada importante, como para no llamar la atención.

- Demonios…

Draco se recostó en su silla, suspirando y frunciendo el entrecejo. Marcus lo miraba, con un brazo sobre la mesa y el otro colgando al lado de la silla. McFair los observaba desde su capucha y el otro individuo aún estaba sentado e inmóvil.

Estamos viendo como postergar la redada, pero lo más probable es que se haga mañana o pasado mañana. Las cosas están feas, y con los mortífagos afuera, esos incompetentes están nerviosos.

Marcus y el otro soltaron unos resoplidos de burla. Draco podría decir que había una sonrisa debajo de cada capucha. McFair sonrió con complicidad y clavó los ojos en él nuevamente.

Luego de un momento en silencio, el rubio recordó a los otros dos. Miró a Marcus y luego a McFair. Se detuvo un momento en el otro individuo. Quería preguntar quien era pero habría sido inútil. Si no le habían dicho su nombre, esperaban que lo reconociera o no podían decirlo en voz alta.

- Debo irme- anunció Draco, mirando a todos con una expresión seria y algo preocupada.

Los cuatro hombres se pusieron de pie y el rubio asintió como despedida. Se dio la vuelta pero Marcus lo tomó del hombro, dándole la vuelta.

- Espera… mira esto – le dijo mientras sacaba un paquete de su túnica -. Casi me olvidaba. Necesito dinero y tengo esto para vender – le explicó, con un toque de vergüenza en el rostro.

Draco arqueó una ceja y McFair lo miró divertido. El rubio se preguntó qué había pasado esos últimos días para que Flint estuviera vendiendo sus pertenencias Aunque conociéndolo, seguramente necesitaba dinero para alcohol o drogas. El banco registraba todos sus retiros que eran controlados por el resto de parientes. Ese sistema era una porquería, según él. Por suerte, Draco no tenía parientes.

- Esta daga… era de mi abuelo – le explicó, desenvolviendo un cuchillo con hoja reluciente. Se veía afilada, con las runas adornando el mango y algunas piedras verdes sobre una cresta plateada.

- Ahórrate el cuento – le dijo mientras cogía el arma.

Casi al instante, soltó un quejido, pasando la daga hacia su otra mano. El extraño de atrás la cogió, también cortándose con la hoja y cogiéndola inmediatamente por el mango. Draco miró a Marcus un poco irritado con un pañuelo sobre el corte.

- Avisa cuando tenga demasiado filo – susurró ante su rostro burlón.

- Deberías de saber que la dagas se cogen por el mango

- ¡La estaba examinando! – le reclamó indignado antes de girarse.

Draco se volvió hacia el individuo y pidió el arma. Pudo ver le herida en la palma, no tan grande como la suya pero también sangraba. Era un corte diagonal en la palma. Marcus recibió su cuchillo y miró a Draco.

- ¿Lo quieres?

- No, Marcus… en este momento no tengo dinero

- ¡Un Malfoy no tiene dinero! – se burlo McFair detrás de Marcus

- No puedo andar por ahí comprando todo lo que me ofrecen – siseo Draco, callándolo casi al instante con una mirada.

- Son solo 30 galeones – ofreció el Slytherin

- No, gracias – le dijo, observando el arma un momento mas y volviéndose hacia los hombres -. Buenas tardes.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y oyó las sillas nuevamente cerrarse detrás de él. Atravesó las mesas y llegó hasta las chimeneas, indicándoles que se metieran los otros primero.

- Pero…

- Entra y llévate a Damon. No me pueden ver contigo – murmuró Draco cuando el Gryffindor parecía a punto de quejarse.

No tenia ni idea de porqué iba a quejarse pero pensó que fue por el pañuelo manchado que llevaba en la mano. Vio como el Gryffindor cogía a Damon y desaparecía en la chimenea.

Él cogió el saquito de cuero y tomó un poco de polvo. Lo lanzó a la chimenea y vio como las llamas se volvieron azules, danzando frente a él. Dudó un momento antes de entrar cuando fue lanzado hacia adentro, abrazado por otra persona.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a soltarse, un ataque de histeria amenazando por aparecer. Vio un par de ojos negros en la oscuridad bañados por las llamas azules. En las llamas, el cabello ocultaba aquel rostro que creía conocer.

- Hola, Draco

La sorpresa hizo que perdiera las palabras en el rugido de las llamas y el color de los ojos que lo miraban, abrazado a él, mientras daban vueltas dentro de la chimenea.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (19 de Marzo) Donde Harry divaga, Draco los guía a una tienda para niños, ambos coinciden en gustos, Draco los lleva a comer helados, se encuentran con otros Slytherins, y alguien se mete a la chimenea con Draco.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 04 de Enero, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	16. Cap 16 Destino

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 16: Destino**

Las migajas de las tostadas que había comido se habían adherido a su túnica negra, lo cual lo irritó bastante, sacudiéndola fuertemente para deshacerse de ellas. No había otra cosa que odiara más que aquello. Recordó que esa era la razón por la cual casi nunca comía tostadas.

Avanzó hacia la zona interna, una vez que los pasos de los demás se perdieron en la oscuridad de la mansión, y entró al Pasillo de los Retratos. Muchas veces se había quedado horas de horas examinando los rostros, tan diferentes los unos de otros, pero a la vez con demasiadas semejanzas como para considerarse la misma persona. Cualquier tonto podría saber que eran de la misma familia. O pensarlo.

Lo cierto era que de los retratos que había ahí, desde el más antiguo hasta el más reciente (de Draco), pertenecían a los herederos de la familia. Muchos rostros no habían sido colocados en pinturas como las que guardaban a Lucius y a Draco en esas paredes.

Por ejemplo, Verónica y su esposo, los padres de Lucius, se encontraban en aquella sala, pero los hermanos de Lucius no. Aunque no se hubiera esperado que estuvieran ahí tampoco. Rodia y Bruno jamás fueron muy queridos por la familia. Y a Severus nunca le cayeron bien.

Estaba casi seguro de que Draco no los conocía a pesar de saber de su existencia. Uno de ellos trabajaba en Gringotts, un lugar tan típico de caer, antes de morir a manos de un auror. El otro tenía negocios en varios lugares, tiendas de artículos mágicos. Ambos casi tan ricos como Lucius portaban su apellido, pero ninguno era igual de conocido.

Nunca fueron lo herederos.

Bruno Malfoy le había mandado una carta a Lucius hacia seis meses pidiéndole dinero. No sabía nada más sobre él, pero gracias a eso podía asegurar que en ese tiempo aun estaba vivo. Ambos estaban fuera del Árbol.

Era por eso que Lucius había decidido tener sólo un hijo. A veces se preguntaba cómo sus padres habían logrado tener tres. Era conocido que las familias antiguas sólo podían criar un niño.

No era una regla, más bien una pauta. Y Lucius prefería regirse por eso. A parte, Narcisa no era una muy buena compañía, y el niño no entraría en el Árbol si carecía de la sangre de ambos.

Ya casi al final del pasillo, Draco lo miraba desde la pared, impasible en su pintura. Lucius y Narcisa se alzaban a su lado derecho, padre e hijo juntos. No faltaría mucho para que Lucius reordenara el pasillo y el cuadro de Narcisa desapareciera de la pared.

Comenzó a recordar cuando Verónica les contaba sobre su familia. Aquella señora parecía conocer toda la historia familiar. Y era bastante larga, contando que llevaba casi 1500 años en circulación. Tal vez las características físicas habían cambiado ligeramente, pero no era una familia con muchos acontecimientos.

Grandes y específicos momentos de gloria y decadencia.

La familia Snape era relativamente reciente. Con solo 500 años de antigüedad y pocas generaciones en su Árbol, no daba demasiado para contar. No era como si a Snape le interesara. Tenía familiares que llevaban la historia familiar documentada, había visitado las bóvedas con papeles y documentos, pero no se interesaba por eso.

No comprendía como a las personas podía interesarles llevar la cuenta de sus antepasados. Es decir, estaban muertos y ya. Tal vez como un pasatiempo, como le gustaba verlo a Lucius. Lo sabía porque todas las veces que estaban aburridos, y cansados, en su casa, bajaban al sótano y comenzaban a revolver y fechar los documentos que aun no había acomodado.

No había mucho que acomodar, puesto que la mayoría eran copias de fichas importantes sobre Draco. Tal vez más adelante habría más información. Lucius esperaba, como le había dicho varias veces, que Draco cuidara su historia tanto como él mismo lo había hecho.

Volteándose para abandonar el pasadizo, se percató de otro cuadro que no había estado allí.

Era del tamaño de los anteriores, con un marco sencillo. El fondo era oscuro, un azul impenetrable y difuminado, con un borden crema marcado antes del marco de madera. Unas líneas negras se dibujaban debajo, tratando de escribir algo sin lograrlo. Una masa borrosa se delineaba al centro, oscura y degradada. Varios colores mezclados al centro del óleo.

Severus frunció el entrecejo y abandonó el pasillo, dirigiéndose de frente a la biblioteca. Se había desviado hacia el estudio, pero recordó que ahí no habría muchos libros. Había algunos estantes en las paredes, pero no era la clase de información que buscaba. Lucius jamás habría dejado libros útiles en ese lugar.

Caminó hacia el piso de arriba, atravesando un pasadizo al subir por otra escalera que ascendía junto a los cristales que daban al patio. Esta sección de la mansión era más lúgubre. Ignorando el hecho de que debería de estar iluminada por los ventanales que rodeaban la escalera, los pasillos eran cubiertos por una oscuridad mucho más densa.

Las antorchas llenaban los muros de luz pero aun así se convertía en un lugar que erizaba el cabello. El ala norte, la zona más antigua del castillo.

Y la vieja biblioteca se encontraba ahí, junto a los cuartos de la documentación familiar y algunos salones interesantes. En esa zona se encontraba el Gran Salón y todas las estancias lujosas y enormes, junto a la capilla de la mansión. Que más que una capilla, parecía una catedral, con sus paredes revestidas de pan de oro y sus iconos pintados deliciosamente en ellas. El altar finamente decorado e impecable, a pesar de no celebrarse más misas ni ninguna clase de celebraciones religiosas, servía aun. Era el tercer lugar donde podías encontrar a cualquier Malfoy.

La devoción había pasado de generación en generación, y aparentemente aún no se apagaba. No podía decir porqué continuaba, él mimo no creía en ese dios.

Las antiguas recepciones, matrimonios, bautizos, y demás eventos se hacían en el primer piso de aquel lugar. El área era rodeada por un bosque tupido de plantas exóticas, dejando pequeños caminos entre ellas, donde usualmente sacaban los caballos para una caminata.

Las caballerizas también se encontraban de ese lado.

Y un pequeño lago donde a veces hacían campamentos. Una vez había acampado en ese lugar con Lucius y otros cuantos amigos. A pesar de las diferencias de edades entre todos, se llevaban bien por haberse conocido desde pequeños en las reuniones de sus padres.

También varias veces había visto a Draco salir con una maleta y demás instrumentos para acampar ahí afuera. De no haber sido en la mansión, las cosas que usaban se verían demasiado corrientes para ambos. Pero dentro de la mansión, la privacidad sobraba.

Suspirando, avanzó hacia la derecha, doblando a la izquierda casi al instante. La bifurcación de hacia unos segundos llevaba hacia el primer piso o a los 'cuartos del fondo'. Esa zona, si no estaba equivocado, había pertenecido a la servidumbre. Hacia muchos años, cuando los Malfoy no tenían elfos domésticos, cientos de sirvientes se ocupaban del arreglo de la mansión. Esclavos o sirvientes, no estaba seguro, sólo sabía que habían sido personas.

Por un momento, se sorprendió de lo mucho que conocía sobre esa familia.

Se detuvo en seco, regresando unos cuantos pasos y esbozando una media sonrisa burlona. Era una habitaron pequeña, con la puerta abierta de par en par. El cuarto, iluminado aun, conservaba algo de su viejo mobiliario, y en las ventanas oscilaban unas cortinas de seda lujosamente bordadas.

Pero no era la habitación lo que llamaba la atención, sino el agujero que se abría en medio de ella. De dos metros de diámetro más o menos, había permitido animar una fiesta varios años atrás. Recordaba perfectamente esa vez, había sido difícil quitársela de la cabeza en esos tiempos.

Él aun estaba en Hogwarts, sexto curso para ser precisos, y Malfoy papá estaba organizando un baile en honor a su hijo. Severus, como mejor amigo de Lucius, había asistido. Fue todo un evento. Se pidieron permisos por toda su casa, pues había sido un sábado en el que tenían salida a Hogsmeade.

Y obviamente, no sólo los Slytherins se habían enterado de ella. Toda la escuela andaba interesada en el tema, muchas chicas buscando como conseguir entradas para aparecerse en la mansión. Lucius aun era recordado por lo grados mayores debido a que no llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de Hogwarts.

De todos modos, la fiesta se realizó, llenando casi todo ese lado de la casa. Ahora que recordaba, fue una fiesta para introducir el noviazgo de Lucius y Narcisa, o para introducir a Narcisa en todo caso. La chica aun no era conocida, tal vez era por eso que aún era una persona tratable.

A eso de la medianoche, mientras estaba hablando con Lucius sobre su novia en un sofá (pues algunos detalles nunca se olvidan) se oyó un ruido bastante fuerte en la segunda planta. En menos de un minuto, tres Gryffindors caían desde el techo, aterrizando en medio de la pista de baile cubiertos de polvo y moretones.

Verónica Malfoy había entrado en un ataque de histerismo, mientras el padre de Lucius los interrogaba fieramente. El resto de la fiesta estuvo riéndose de sus caras al haber caído en un hueco de serpientes. Los Gryffindors, como era de esperarse, no pudieron abandonar la fiesta. Quedaron atrapados dentro de la mansión.

Toda la noche, los Gryffindors se mantuvieron ocultos a un lado del salón, murmurando entre ellos mientras las bromas iban dirigidas en su dirección. Severus nunca descubrió cómo pasaron a los guardias de esa noche, ya que los encantamientos no estaban activados debido a la celebración.

De regreso a Hogwarts, todo el mundo sabía sobre la nueva aventura de los merodeadores de boca de los Slytherins. Se podía ver a las chicas de otras casas que no habían sido invitadas murmurando cuando alguno de ellos pasaba por su lado. Era cómica la forma, como por un tiempo, pudo disfrutar de la tranquilidad que la estupidez de los Gryffindors le daba.

Dejándose de tonterías, Snape se alejó de aquel cuarto, dispersando las imágenes de Lucius que venían a su mente en ese momento. Trató que la angustia que sentía no tomara posesión de él nuevamente. Desde que había llegado a esa casa se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo el rubio. Sobre todo si el remordimiento lo había llevado a cometer alguna locura.

Y también dejó de lado la gran interrogante que lo circulaba.

Los pasillos lo recibieron mucho más oscuros, volviendo el espacio ligeramente más húmedo de lo que ya era. Pasó cerca de una ventana que reflejaba un cuadro de luz en la pared del frente. El sol entraba por ahí bañando lentamente su figura oscura en aquel hueco abandonado. Mil emociones lo abordaron, trayendo mil confusiones con ellas.

Bajó la mirada y avanzó cinco pasos más. Una pared de piedra sellada se erguía frente a él. Dos antorchas estaban colgadas a los lados, llameando débilmente. Dos puntos naranjas contra un panel gris rodeado de oscuridad. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. No recordaba que aquella sección de la mansión fuera así de lúgubre.

Y estaba acostumbrado a vagar por las mazmorras.

Alzó una mano, separando el dedo medio de los demás y apoyándolo contra un bloque de piedra liso y deforme. Suspiró. Luego, deslizó suavemente la punta hacia abajo, doblando hacia la derecha y la izquierda tantas veces que parecía estar trazando un laberinto imaginario sobre la piedra pulida. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y espero.

La pared no hizo ruido al moverse. No tuvo que moverse demasiado para ingresar al cuarto. El piso de mármol bajo sus pies se veía limpio, y la piedra que formaba el túnel estaba pulida y artificialmente iluminada. Apoyó sus manos en el barandal, parando un momento con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Dos escaleras cortas se extendían a ambos lados, un pasamano tallado al lado de ambas. El primer piso, con estantes contra las paredes y una gran mesa ovalada al centro donde descansaban dos lámparas plateadas. Frente a él, una araña de cristal se levantaba orgullosa en la cúpula que sellaba la biblioteca.

Era un inmenso cuarto, lujoso hasta más no poder. Innumerables tomos de libros antiguos, casi inservibles, que de algún modo u otro tenían el valor suficiente como para continuar allí. El ventanal detrás de la araña, donde las hojas de los árboles tapaban el jardín que se ocultaba detrás de ellos, se lucía con los cortinajes amarrados a los lados. Las paredes frías, casi cubiertas de estantes, no lograban quitarle esplendor al lugar. Sin necesidad de paredes muy altas, gracias a la cúpula que encerraba la pesada araña, podía alcanzar fácilmente, con ayuda de una pequeña escalera, los últimos libros.

Casi sonrió.

Dobló hacia la derecha y se deslizó escaleras abajo hacia el primer piso. Despreocupadamente, se acercó a la mesa y pasó los dedos sobre una de las lámparas. Luego, se acercó a la otra y sopló suavemente sobre la pequeña serpiente que había encima, logrando que algunas partículas de polvo salieran volando y formaran un montículo diminuto cerca del aro de luz sobre la madera.

Después de rodear la mesa, camino hacia un estante al lado derecho del cuarto. Fue hacia la esquina y regresó varias veces. Sacó su varita, desapareciendo el estante falso y topándose con la pared de piedra nuevamente.

Y esa era la parte que no le gustaba de todo.

Se remangó la túnica mientras en su cara sus cejas se fruncían amenazadoramente. Ya maldiciendo a los antepasados de Draco, estiró los brazos y metió los dedos en la esquina de uno de los bloques de piedra, y otros en el extremo contrario. Con una última maldición, jaló con todas sus fuerzas y el bloque se movió… un centímetro.

- Maldita piedra – siseó antes de volver a jalar.

Una vez… dos veces… tres, cuatro… diez intentos más. El bloque ya casi estaba por la mitad. Resoplando, lo soltó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared, apoyando el codo en el pedazo de piedra que sobresalía de esta. Pensó por un momento que podría usar la varita.

…_No se puede…_

Más maldiciones llegaron a su cabeza y pateó la pared. Le dolían los dedos, los brazos le pesaban y tenía sudor en la frente y el cuello. Se imagino a Draco caminando por el callejón Diagon en ese momento, tranquilo y feliz, disfrutando de su pequeña salida. Luego se lo imaginó con Potter.

Y sonrió.

Se dio la vuelta, y con los ánimos devueltos tiró una vez más del bloque, logrando que se desprenda más de un centímetro esta vez. No fueron necesarios muchos intentos más pues la piedra logró salir lo suficiente como para caer por si sola una vez que le aplicara suficiente presión en la parte superior. Un hoyo lo bastante grande como para que un adulto entrara en él quedó despejado y Snape se metió dentro.

Ahora, el ambiente sí estaba denso. El hoyo donde su cuerpo se encontraba parado era fastidioso. Movió la varita y la oscuridad se hizo sobre él. La madera del estante se materializó donde antes no había habido nada sino el espacio que dejó la piedra. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que pasaba con el bloque puesto, pues cuando saliera estaría dónde lo había dejado, pero sabía que cualquiera que entrara a la biblioteca no lo vería. Seguramente un hechizo desilusionador.

Tosió un par de veces antes de avanzar hacia la izquierda y comenzar a bajar por una escalera de espiral. Las paredes deformes se cerraban sobre él, creándole una sensación desagradable de claustrofobia a su cerebro. Ya estaría a la altura del sótano, no muy abajo del nivel normal de la mansión.

Respirando más profundamente, salió del hueco, pisando otra cosa que no fuera un escalón y colocó sus manos en las caderas.

Aquel espacio era igual, o peor, que las bóvedas donde Lucius lo llevaba para ordenar su historia familiar. Al menos, las otras bóvedas sólo necesitaban un hechizo y los pasos correctos para hallar la puerta verdadera detrás de las paredes. Pero el esfuerzo sobrehumano que necesitaba para respirar y tranquilizarse ahí abajo eran sobrecogedores.

El techo estaba a unos diez centímetros de su cabeza, y de vez en cuado se topaba con alguna deformidad que le rozaba el cráneo. Un mesa se encontraba frente a el, ovalada igual que la del piso superior, y con dos lámparas idénticas sobre ella. Al lado de una, había más polvo acumulado que en la otra.

Sobre la mesa, varios archiveros y papeles regados se ponían amarillos. Un poco de tierra se esparcía sobre la cubierta oscura de la mesa. Cuatro sillas desgastadas se acomodaban alrededor de ella, mientras que un raído sofá estaba pegado contra la pared al otro lado de la habitación. Con las escaleras detrás de él, enfrentaba cuatro filas de estanterías desordenadas donde los archiveros y libros sobresalían y se mezclaban, ocultándose de sus manos y luciendo más desordenados de lo que realmente estaban.

Se acercó a la mesa, pasando una mano por las hojas antes de sacar la varita y desaparecer el polvo. Con otro movimiento, logró arrimarlos todos y ordenarlos en una ruma sobre una silla. Resignado, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y avanzó al primer pasillo. Algunas letras doradas, otras plateadas, otras invisibles y unas cuantas que no existían, se deslizaban sobre el lomo de los libros.

Varios fólderes desordenados juntaban sus documentos al estar colocadas entreverados. A un libro grande y color acero, con un olor a desgastado bastante fuerte, se le cayeron varias hojas amarillentas. Cogió lo que pudo y lo llevó a la mesa.

Después de una hora de lectura, no había encontrado gran cosa. Ahora, lo único que había logrado era comprobar que aquellos documentos no se tocaban hacia tiempo. Ya tenía sus sospechas de que ese sótano iba a estar así de sucio y abandonado.

Una de las veces que había ido con Lucius, este le había dicho que sólo en caso de emergencia bajaban a ese lugar. Los documentos peligrosos o importantes se guardaban ahí, junto con un armario lleno de artefactos demasiado valiosos como para dejarlos en un lugar menos protegido. También recordaba como Lucius se había quejado de la seguridad muggle que se le había colocado para no ser rastreada por medio de magia.

Al trabajar en el ministerio, el padre de Lucius había averiguado como eran las redadas. Sabía los hechizos que usaban para ubicar pasillos secretos y los hechizos que los ocultaban. Al no tener hechizos, no podían descubrirlo. Una vez, aurores habían estado muy cerca de la entrada. Era una estrategia demasiado sencilla para funcionar tan bien como lo hacía.

Muy a parte de eso, ningún miembro de esa familia se daba el trabajo de retirar el bloque de piedra en la entrada para bajar a arreglar y limpiar el lugar. Las pocas personas que lo sabían, preferían no volver a hacerlo. No era algo que les gustara, acostumbrados a la vida con magia y sin esa clase de trabajos pesados. Era tan tedioso el trabajo que inclusive existía una frase entre ellos: "Búscalo en el sótano de la biblioteca".

Con decir eso, Draco sabia que su padre no quería darle algo que estaba pidiéndole. Claro que no era conveniente decir algo así en presencia de otras personas pues sospecharían que existe un sótano en la biblioteca. Ahora, podían pensar que era de la biblioteca abierta y no la antigua biblioteca.

Snape, suspirando nuevamente y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, acomodó la lámpara para poder leer las pequeñas letras negras que se delineaban sobre los pergaminos. Casi dándose por vencido, y frustrado porque su mente no lograba concentrarse, se inclinó hacia atrás y estiró los brazos. Regresando a su investigación, sus codos se apoyaron nuevamente en la mesa y jaló otro libro.

El olor ha guardado y polvo lo invadió nuevamente. Había adquirido una extraña afición por ese extraño olor que esos libros despedían. De una forma peculiar, le estaba gustando. El silencio taladraba sus oídos, uniéndose al sonido del papel contra papel. Amarillo… negro… azul… sellos… firmas…

Se detuvo en un párrafo que podía importar. Frunció el entrecejo y continuó leyendo. En la parte superior de la hoja habían estado dibujando runas antiguas, el trazo del lapicero tan borroso como si la persona que lo había hecho no hubiera podido mirar mientras lo hacia. Explicaban las propiedades de un poderoso hechizo de conexiones. Lo conocía, y a pesar de ser poderoso, no era considerado magia oscura por el simple hecho de que no debía de influir en la vida de ninguna de las personas involucradas.

Luego, una escritura alargada y muy fina llamó su atención. Estaba en el pie de página, con una mancha decolorada en la esquina, y apenas se leían las ultimas letras.

"_Archivo VIII4, p223. Modif."_

Snape se mordió el labio y cogió el archivero, poniéndose de pie y regresando a los estantes. Fue hacia los archiveros que había visto en la columna tres, buscando en los estantes superiores. Una de esas tenía una etiqueta blanca casi completamente borrada, con un 50 y un 00 en el lomo. Estaba debajo de una ruma de papeles y polvo, cerrado con lo que parecía ser un candado.

Lo llevó a la mesa y tomó asiento. Soltó el archivero y el polvo debajo de él se dispersó alrededor, creando una ligera capa de humo que desapareció contra la madera. Ladeando la cabeza se fijó en el candado. Era un simple sello con una ranura al centro. No necesitó buscar, conociendo los hechizos para abrir los archiveros de la biblioteca. Sabia que todos podían ser abiertos con tres hechizos diferentes, sólo era cuestión de probar con cual.

La primera hoja, un pergamino amarillo y arrugado, tenía una mancha informe en una esquina… algo que parecía ser un insecto aplastado. Pasó a la siguiente y se topó con una copia de la partida de nacimiento de Lucius. Detrás, se encontraba la partida de bautizo de Lucius. Luego, la partida de matrimonio. Más documentos, certificados médicos y legales, antes de aparecer la partida de nacimiento de Draco. Snape se preguntó porqué en el libro de hechizos lo mandaban al archivero de documentos personales.

Se dio cuenta también, que los certificados educativos de Draco no se encontraban ahí, junto a los de Lucius. Se preguntó porqué no tendrían carpetas separadas pero lo ignoró rápidamente. Ya al final, otro pergamino en blanco se extendía sobre los demás documentos que se encontraban detrás.

La expresión de confusión en el rostro del profesor fue indescriptible. Frente a él, con letras grandes y negras, se encontraba una partida de nacimiento. Otra, a nombre Harry Potter.

-----

Una sonrisa apareció frente a sus ojos. Un extraño sentimiento vaciándose sobre su cabeza mientras el otro lo mantenía ceñido dentro de la chimenea. La confusión era drenada rápidamente mientras trataba de asimilar las imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro.

Y aquel que lo observaba solo distinguía dos piedras plateadas frente a sus ojos. Un ligero velo de algo sin descripción en ellos, el piso bajo sus pies se sentía mas sólido que nunca; y sin embargo, el ser frente a el lo hacia pensar en una fantasía efímera, de las que solía tener en ese lugar

…_No recuerdes…_

Una mano poderosa lo asió del hombro y no notó cuándo fue que sus manos soltaron al cuerpo entre sus brazos, cuándo volvieron a separarlos y la sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía lo invadió de nuevo. Abandono. Pérdida…

Enfocando su mirada, y controlando su emoción, la fijó en otra figura oscura delineada frente a él. Una silueta imponente, con una luz demasiado débil para adivinar más que sus facciones principales, una mirada esmeralda que revelaba desconfianza detrás de sus cejas entornadas.

- Te estabas demorando

- Pero ahora estoy aquí – respondió, insolente, el hombre sentado sobre el sofá sin haber pensado lo que iba a decir.

Draco paseó su mirada sobre ambos rostros. El Gryffindor se encontraba mucho más cerca de él. Una mirada dura congelaba el verde de sus ojos, los labios fruncidos y las cejas entornadas le devolvían un aire amenazador que no le gustaba recordar que poseía. Los músculos de los brazos los tenía tensos y podía dibujar sus curvas con los ojos.

Durante un instante, esos ojos se volvieron hacia él, haciéndolo sentir culpable de alguna forma extraña. Bajó la mirada, pues no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, y se quedó callado, oyendo el silencio que se había posado sobre la habitación. Se recriminó el haberse sentido aliviado por un momento, el haberlo perdonado inconscientemente, el sentirse culpable después de una mirada y el no saber lo que sentía en ese momento. El caos que albergaba lo inundó y sintió que se desvanecía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

La pregunta colgó en el aire, haciéndole elevar la mirada para encontrar a los otros dos hombres con miradas centelleantes. Recordó cómo solían mirarse de esa forma en el colegio, la forma como Blaise solía odiar a Harry más que él. Le dio lástima el muchacho, metiéndose en un lugar donde no sabia que terreno estaba pisando.

Y lo golpeó.

¿Por qué no se sentía contento?

¿Por qué deseaba que Blaise se fuera?

Y sobre todo¿por qué lamentaba no estar nuevamente a solas con Harry?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, apoyándose en el muro de la chimenea al sentir que sus piernas se vencían. La mirada de Blaise giró hacia él y la preocupación que solía encontrarse en sus ojos regresó, débil, pero presente. Sin embargo, no fueron los brazos de Blaise los que abrazaron su cuerpo, ni los que lo guiaron hasta un sofá y lo acomodaron sobre el mullido terciopelo.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con el perfil trigueño del Gryffindor.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y hundió el rostro en sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Olvidándose del resto, no sitio pequeños deditos que pasearon por su nuca.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡No le dirijas la palabra!

- ¡No eres nadie para prohibirme hablarle, Potter!

- Claro que sí. ¡Tengo todo el derecho!

- ¡Bah, cállate¿Que haces aquí, eh? Lárgate

- ¡Tengo más derecho que tú a estar aquí! Esto no es Azkaban¡¿sabes!

Casi podía ver la furia emanando del pelirrojo. Pudo ver en su mente los ojos negros que hervían por dentro con llamas azules. La piel ligeramente sonrojada con los puños cerrados. Las delicadas facciones de un rostro contorsionadas en una expresión de ira.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue el siseo que se oyó del otro lado.

- Si Draco quiere, te lo dirá

Alzó el rostro abatido y con una mirada flemática se dirigió a Blaise. Los ojos negros lo miraban con curiosidad, aquellas cejas perfectas exigiéndole una explicación rápidamente. Se puso de pie, recobrando su máscara de inexpresividad, y giró hacia Harry.

- No me llames Draco – murmuró antes de dirigirse a la puerta -. Blaise¿vienes?

Con una mirada de superioridad, el pelirrojo pasó al lado del Gryffindor y siguió al rubio fuera de la habitación. El sonido de un jarrón se oyó fuera del salón junto con varias maldiciones de labios abandonados.

-----

Los pasadizos parecían abrirse, extenderse y cerrarse frente a él. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina daba la impresión de que las escaleras se habían mudado. La oscuridad se volvía densa, disminuyendo el ritmo de su caminata. La presión sobre sus hombros era casi insoportable, le dolía el cuello y parte de la nuca mientras que con una mano apretaba fuertemente un pergamino.

Los ventanales aparecieron frente a su rostro y un suspiro de alivio pudo abandonar sus labios. Apresuró el paso y llegó a las escaleras, descendiendo por ellas casi tan ágilmente como un alumno de primer curso lo haría. Unos pergaminos se soltaron y tuvo que cogerlos con la otra mano antes de que cayeran al suelo. Perdió el equilibro y chocó contra la pared.

Un pequeño sonido de dolor se oyó antes de que retomara la marcha. Los mechones negros le caían en la frente mientras atravesaba salones de salones, pasillos de pasillos, rostros y retratos que observaban su rápido andar y su rostro ansioso.

La luz entró en la mansión, clareando conforme avanzaba hacia la sección principal. De repente, se detuvo en seco.

A su derecha, la inmensa puerta de cristal opaco se erguía brillando con la luz del sol de fuera. Frunció el ceño, extrañándose de la luminiscencia que poseía el cristal en ese momento y se adelantó hacia las escaleras. El mármol no sonaba bajo sus pies, transmitiendo un ambiente de suspenso. La araña de cristal que colgaba cerca se delineó contra el techo al llegar al segundo nivel.

Frente a él, dos hombres jóvenes discutían acaloradamente. En eso, vio dos varitas en el aire y se lanzó hacia ellos.

-----

Ni una mirada le fue lanzada mientras seguía la espalda delgada del otro Slytherin. Las antorchas a los lados apenas iluminaban, y Draco aprecia avanzar sin importarle que lo siguiera.

Habían ignorado el sonido de cerámica contra el suelo, y no sabía si Draco había volteado como él hizo cuando sucedió. Sólo supo que al volver la mirada estaba mucho más adelante y tuvo que correr para no perderlo en otro pasillo. Ahora, subiendo las escaleras, pudieron distinguir una cadena de maldiciones que parecía seguirlos.

Esta vez, sí vio cuando Draco volteó el rostro con un poco de temor en la mirada que luego fue dirigida a él. Se lamió los labios antes de regresar hacia el pasillo oscuro, donde aparecía una nueva figura.

Blaise no esperó que el otro reaccionara, conociendo perfectamente esos pasillos, y volteó para detener al que se acercaba. No logró lo que quería pues Draco se acercó y lo jaló de forma brusca de la mano, logrando que se tropezara antes de correr detrás de él escaleras arriba.

Para su mala suerte, la distancia entre ellos no era mucha y casi al instante sintió como las manos del Gryffindor le tomaban la túnica y lo estampaban contra la pared. La mano que sostenía entre las propias se desprendió con los dedos crispados y vio como Draco se replegó hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Estaba ya al nivel de la segunda planta, cada pie en un diferente escalón.

Y no pudo evitar quedarse congelado un momento.

La mirada que el Slytherin le dirigía al Gryffindor contenía más temor que desafío. Los ojos se entornaban volviendo la expresión en lastimera y aterrada. Ligeramente desorbitados, el rubio parecía querer empotrarse en la pared para alejarse del encierro que el otro había improvisado con su cuerpo.

Y el rostro del moreno irradiaba ira contenida en una mirada de un verde acuoso. Se recuperó del asombro y avanzó hacia ellos, apartando la mano trigueña que sujetaba la mejilla de Draco en ese momento. Luego, se percató del lugar que la otra mano ocupaba, y que no hizo más que aumentar su confusión.

- ¡Aléjate de él, imbécil!

- ¡Tú no me vengas a insultar, mortífago! Aléjate tú de él, entiendes, no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí. Podría llamar a los aurores y entregarte ahora mismo¡¿entiendes!

- Si puedes¿por que no lo haces?

El silencio entre ambos creció y se disolvió nuevamente. Con una voz un poco vencida pero desafiante le contestó.

- Llámalos y lárgate.

- No pienso irme…

- ¡Esta no es tu casa!

- Claro que lo es… - respondió en un murmullo victorioso y se volteó hacia Draco.

Malfoy aún trataba de ponerse al día con la discusión cuando dos brazos lo estamparon contra la pared nuevamente y sintió una boca colisionar con la suya. Al reaccionar, forcejeó contra el otro cuerpo mucho más fuerte que el suyo. Los labios del otro lastimaban los suyos, destilaban una pasión que no sentía desde que era estudiante.

Oyó gritos. Luego, vacío. Se sintió liberado del peso, abandonado contra la fría pared de piedra y con la vista nublada. Distinguía dos figuras frente a él, mezcladas entre puños y patadas. Maldiciones y groserías se gritaban al aire y no distinguía de donde provenían, las voces mezclándose en sus oídos y volviéndose un solo ruido estruendoso fuera de su cabeza.

Nuevamente, náuseas le atacaron y se dobló ligeramente. Alzó el rostro para ver dos varitas en el aire, y perdió la conciencia cuando una tercera persona apareció y una luz blanca le dio directo en el estómago.

-----

Snape tenía la respiración agitada, dos muchachos mirándose con odio a ambos lados mientras los detenía con las manos. Otro muchacho se encontraba tirado en el suelo cerca de las escaleras.

Volteó su vista con una señal de que no se acercara el uno al otro antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a Draco. El rubio yacía acomodado de una forma extraña sobre la piedra, con un brazo bajo su cuerpo y el otro contra la pared. Su cabeza parecía haber caído de lleno contra al suelo, así que tendría que preparar una poción para un moretón. Con un resoplido de cólera se volteó hacia los otros dos.

Vio como Blaise miraba a Draco preocupado y agradeció que el chico hubiera llegado, aunque no sabía cómo, ni porqué, ni de dónde, ni cuándo. Solo sabía que estaba ahí, ya luego haría preguntas y se preocuparía por su estado.

El otro miraba al Slytherin con odio, y hasta él mismo podía sentir las olas de negatividad que transmitía. Casi podía partirlo en pedacitos con el cuchillo verde en sus ojos.

- Zabini, lleva a Malfoy a su cuarto – y antes de que el Gryffindor respondiera añadió -. Tengo que hablar con Potter. Ya sabes cual es.

Rápidamente, y casi como lo hacían en la escuela, ambos quedaron mirándolo. Luego, Zabini avanzó hacia Draco y lo cargo en sus brazos. Viéndolos juntos, Severus recordó las veces que había dejado a Draco en la sala común luego de una sesión de entrenamiento y Blaise lo recogía y lo llevaba a sus cuartos. En ese momento, parecía como si nuevamente estuvieran en Hogwarts, en aquellos buenos años que tuvieron.

La puerta de madera del cuarto se cerró, quedando un Gryffindor y un Slytherin en el pasillo.

- ¿Me puedes decir que querías hablar conmigo? – exigió Harry con las manos en las caderas y acercándose peligrosamente al profesor -. ¡Zabini esta invadiendo MI propiedad y lo quiero fuera, si es en Azkaban, mejor!

Hubiera continuado vociferando pero la varita del profesor en su garganta lo detuvo.

- No nos amenaces, Potter – le advirtió, igualando la furia de su expresión -. Ahora – continuó con una voz peligrosamente calmada -, dime¿por qué el señor Zabini te atacó?

Harry se mordió el labio y Severus cruzó los brazos. La mirada verde se alzó hacia él y un escalofrío la recorrió. Severus arqueó una ceja y Harry suspiró. Elevo el mentón y comenzó a hablar bajo la atenta, escrutadora e intimidante, mirada de Severus.

Unos pasos se oyeron al pie de las escaleras y ambos vieron una pequeña ráfaga plateada desaparecer en el pasillo.

-----

Una vez dentro del cuarto aun oía los deseos de Harry de mandarlo a Azkaban, y a pesar de no aceptarlo, se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaron con el simple recuerdo del lugar. Respiro fuertemente y se adelantó hacia la cama de Draco, depositándolo ahí.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacó la varita que traía prestada y la acercó a su frente musitando un hechizo. Le sonrió débilmente mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rubios, que ahora caían sobre la almohada.

- Dejaste tu cabello largo – murmuró desviando su mirada de los ojos grises que lo miraban insistentemente.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Blaise? – fue la pregunta fría que recibió.

Reclinándose en el asiento, bajó la mirada y suspiró. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Muchas explicaciones pasaban por su cabeza pero sabía que ninguna era suficiente para el rubio. Había ido allí porque no tenía más a dónde ir. Porque extrañaba a Draco y quería verlo. Porque gracias a él había escapado de la locura. Porque quería perdón por su acciones pasadas. Porque esos cuatro años de separación lo habían dañado demasiado. Porque había tenido la buena suerte de caer en el Caldero el mismo día que él.

Pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Sólo miró dentro de los ojos del rubio y se derritió por dentro.

- Tú lo sabes.

El Slytherin se incorporó sobre sus codos sin perder su mirada. Lo analizaba como sólo él podía hacerlo. Logró que Blaise se removiera incómodo en el asiento, que le sudaran las manos y que bajara la cabeza dándose por vencido.

- No eres el mismo – y Blaise negó con la cabeza -. Ambos hemos cambiado, para bien o para mal… y aun así no podemos evitarlo.

Blaise levantó su rostro sorprendido, el cabello brillando bajo la tenue luz artificial del cuarto. El negro se confundía con la pared de atrás mientras reflejos rojos se distinguían en los ojos que lo observaban. Una expresión de confusión se dibujó en sus labios, apoyándose en sus rodillas y acercándose a Draco.

- No significa que te he perdonado – aclaró el rubio, aún con una careta de frialdad e indiferencia bien puesta -, pero en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para odiarte por eso.

- ¿Potter?

Y Draco asintió.

Blaise iba a preguntar más sobre ese tema, pero Draco movió la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia las colchas que yacían a los pies de la cama. Suspiró débilmente antes de regalarle una sonrisa imperceptible que lo hizo estallar por dentro. Los labios se delinearon contra el pálido rostro de Zabini con un gozo que no experimentaba desde hacia tiempo.

Ambas miradas se entrelazaban, conectándose casi telepáticamente y aclarando situaciones pasadas que habían quedado inconclusas. Rencores y odios se olvidaron por ese instante, retrocediendo en el tiempo y situándose en una de las muchas noches que compartieron ambos sin que los problemas ajenos los afectaran. Una de las muchas noches que habían pasado juntos riéndose de sus experiencias, abrazados sobre los edredones de terciopelo.

Dudoso, Blaise se adelantó hacia Draco, sintiendo al otro tensarse un momento antes de avanzar él mismo. Su mano se posó en la mejilla pálida, y su pulgar acariciaba aquella piel suave que hacia tiempo no tocaba.

- Blaise – fue el último suspiro que abandonó los labios del rubio antes de que el otro los capturara en un tímido beso.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (19 de Marzo) Donde Snape revisa la biblioteca secreta, Harry y Blaise se encuentran, y una seudo reconciliación se desarrolla tras puertas cerradas.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 24 de Abril, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	17. Cap 17 Devoción

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 17: Devoción**

_Sublime_

Esa palabra cruzó por la mente de Blaise muchas veces estando cerca de Draco. Degustar nuevamente esos labios que lo hacían delirar por las noches, probar aquello que no lo dejó hundirse en las tinieblas de Azkaban lo hizo sentir vivo de nuevo. A pesar del sabor de otros labios en el rubio, la esencia se encontraba ahí. El deseo y cariño que habían sentido aún se filtraba y, de alguna forma, no había muerto.

Blaise cerró los ojos y presionó más contra Draco cuando un espasmo de culpa sacudió su cuerpo. Se separó del rubio y lo miró a los ojos, unos hermosos ojos grises que portaban una expresión de desconcierto profunda.

Una sonrisa trató de iluminar su rostro mientras se sentaba delicadamente en la cama, observando cómo Draco se incorporaba sobre el colchón antes de volver a capturar sus labios. Y fue electricidad lo que pasó entre ellos. Ya no era el tierno y tímido beso de hacia unos segundos. Pudo sentir las manos de Draco presionando en su espalda, mientras las suyas presionaban los hombros del rubio, colisionando sus labios en una especie de doloroso placer.

Draco lo soltó, mirándolo a unos centímetros de distancia. Su mirada nublada bajo el ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos lo volvía una invitación a la lujuria. La seriedad de su rostro y su mirada inexpresiva se mezclaban dándole un aire de aquel dios del placer que no deja ser dominado.

Blaise elevó su mano, acariciando la mejilla de Draco nuevamente, sintiendo la piel pálida y suave bajo la propia.

- Estoy feliz con que no me odies – murmuró, con un poco de decepción al saber que lo más probable era que Draco asintiera y lo mandara a su cuarto.

Pero no fue así. El rubio elevó la vista, aún con esa mirada angustiada en el rostro, y se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo sobre la cama. Por un momento, se sintió abrumado. Sentía los labios de Draco por todos lados, el súbito ataque contra su piel lo había dejado desubicado. Y apenas podía observar los cabellos dorados frente a sus ojos antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentidos.

Pues eso era lo que Draco quería. Saber que aún podía controlar algo. Había dudado. Claro que había dudado. Pero el tener a Blaise ahí, de nuevo, había sido una tentación demasiado grande como para resistirla. El muchacho no perdía su belleza natural, a pesar del tiempo que la tenebrosa Azkaban se lo había tragado. Aún mantenía aquella piel blanca en su rostro de mármol. Su cabello negro no perdía el brillo rojizo característico en él, reflejo de la sangre que su línea había derramado. Y, aunque sus ojos no brillaban como antes, podía distinguir las dos brillantes piedras oscuras que había adorado detrás del negro opaco que trataba de cubrirlas.

De pronto, sintió su espalda contra la cama. Enfocó la vista y vio a Blaise sobre él, las rodillas a sus costados y ambos brazos al lado su cabeza. Ambos respiraban apresuradamente, ambos despeinados y con los labios enrojecidos. Se adelantó, buscando desesperadamente el borde de su polo. Al sacarlo, se quedó observándolo un momento, trazando una línea desde el pecho hasta debajo del ombligo. Luego, regresando por aquella delgada línea roja en la piel del otro, regresó a su rostro.

- No has cambiado – exclamó, sonriendo.

Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa y capturó nuevamente sus labios. Esta vez, la temperatura de ambos subió desmesuradamente, obligándoles a despojarse de sus prendas. Ambos seres pálidos y luminiscentes que chocaban uno contra otro sobre la oscuridad de la cama.

Jadeando se volvió a separar de él, observando al ser que jadeaba debajo. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, los cabellos pegados con sudor a su frente, y el pecho que subía y bajaba acelerado. Aquel hermoso hombre, de músculos definidos y movimientos delicados, lo llamaba. No pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse.

Draco acostó a Blaise en la cama, captando cada movimiento del Slytherin con increíble precisión. La mirada inocente que llevaba puesta al recostarse de nuevo en el colchón. Los ojos negros llenos de confianza, sumisos a los deseos del rubio.

Suspiró y lo besó nuevamente.

- Tranquilízate, Blaise… - le susurró al oído

- ¿Como te tranquilizas… cuando tu corazón va a estallar?

Draco sonrió tristemente, tragando saliva y sintiendo una pequeña herida interna abrirse. Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta antes de colocarse sobre Blaise nuevamente. Comenzó a besar su cuello despacio, deleitándose con la piel satinada que se le ofrecía, los pectorales y el abdomen terso que se postraba frente a él como un sacrificio.

Disfrutó de cada gemido del otro, de ver cómo se retorcía bajo él con sus caricias. Sus manos recorrieron los costados del pelirrojo sin cortar la conexión con sus ojos. La expresión de placer de Blaise fue suficiente para que no se detuviera.

Llegó a su ingle, pasando de largo y disfrutando cada trozo de piel en esa zona. Dando pequeños besos y mordidas. Lamiendo pedazos de piel antes de soplar sobre ellos. Un gemido agradecido, un sonido de gozo.

- Draco…

Tomó al otro muchacho dentro de su boca. El sabor salado lo inundó por completo. Dos manos se posaron sobre sus cabellos, guiándolo. El rubio colocó sus manos en las caderas de Blaise, evitando que se moviera demasiado, pero dejaba que éste guiara su camino, siendo recibido con más gemidos.

Y él mismo no pudo evitarlo. Los jadeos que le llegaban eran satisfactorios, el movimiento lánguido del otro bajo él, la fricción que originaban sus cuerpos. Sintiendo que Blaise se venía, se separó de él y capturó su boca, oyendo una queja distante.

Blaise bajó por su cuello, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Las manos diestras del pelirrojo lo hacían revivir experiencias de estudiantes, la pasión que habían sentido en esos momentos. Reconoció los labios de Blaise sobre su abdomen, mandándole escalofríos al resto de su cuerpo, pero pronto lo colocó a su altura y lo miró a los ojos.

Blaise, respirando agitado y con la mirada nublada de deseo, pudo articular pocas palabras que no llegaron a ser entendidas. Tragando saliva y continuando su respiración accidentada, abrió las piernas y acomodó a Draco entre ellas.

El rubio se dio cuenta de su intención y bajó la mirada. Le sonrió con ternura, colocándose lentamente entre las piernas del pelirrojo, acariciándole levemente.

- Te quiero ahora, Blaise – susurró con voz firme, aplicando presión contra el cuerpo aún no listo del otro. Blaise lo miró y abrió un poco más las piernas, sintiendo un sentimiento de extrañeza trepar por su columna con aquellas sensaciones casi olvidadas. Lo jaló hacia él besándolo mientras trataba de relajarse.

Draco se separó para observarlo maravillosamente tallado contra el oscuro terciopelo de la cama. No pudo evitar cuando un frío dedo subió a trazar una línea sobre la pálida mejilla. Miró directamente a los ojos negros, le tomó de las caderas, empujando contra su sumiso cuerpo, hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas que pronto estarían marcadas. Sintió una presión lacerante que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y apoyarse sobre su pecho. Al abrirlos, sintió la lujuria dibujarse en su rostro. Podía sentirla, podía _ver_ cómo su mirada, escondida tras su cabello, delataba el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Blaise tomó aire y, tratando de matar los espasmos de miedo y dolor que le recorrían, soltó un largo y doloroso gemido cuando obligó a Draco a hundirse casi brutalmente en él. La culpa que sentía pareció disiparse y escapar con el largo y doloroso gemido que sonaba irremediablemente como él.

Draco se quedó sin aliento. Se aferró de las sábanas bajo sus puños asimilando las sensaciones que el estar cubierto de Blaise le hacía sentir. La ajustada humedad que lo mantenía prisionero. Abrió los ojos y le observó. Tenía la cabeza hundida fuertemente contra la almohada y sus manos parecían buscar algo a qué aferrarse, cerradas fuertemente en puños de nudillos blancos.

Se acercó a él, haciéndole soltar un par de quejidos, y limpió sus ojos. Al abrirlos, un sentido de protección hacia el pelirrojo le invadió y lo abrazó. Los orbes oscuros dejaron dos lágrimas derramarse. Y hubiera llorado, soltando la angustia de adentro, si no se percataba de la cercanía del otro. De la mirada de compasión y _lástima_ que el otro portaba.

Sintió a Draco separarse y apoyar sus codos a los lados de su rostro, mirándole fijamente antes de hundirse bruscamente en su cuerpo sin importarle lo que veía reflejado en sus ojos. Un gemido más fuerte abandonó su garganta con la tercera empalada. El dolor que sentía se mezclaba en su interior, como una forma de castigo que se auto propinaba mediante el rubio. Una laceración propia con la que pretendía expiar esos hechos imborrables que guardaba en su pasado.

La brusquedad de los movimientos de Draco le sorprendió. El deseo se colaba por cada una de sus venas, mezclándose con el dolor en su confundida y torturada mente; desde donde Draco le tocaba hasta su cerebro, llevándolo a un éxtasis emocional que le nubló la mente y dejó de sentir dolor, culpa o placer y todo se convirtió en un solo sentimiento que quería durara para siempre.

Cogió de las caderas que embestían salvajemente contra él para sentir que era real. No una alucinación otra vez. Real… ya no un ser etéreo que desaparecería. No esta vez…

_No ahora_

El ritmo se volvió casi imposible de seguir, cada uno preocupado en llegar y desfogarse de una sola vez. Oyó a Blaise venirse con un sollozo infernal bajo él mientras toda su esencia se derramaba entre ambos, regándose sobre su abdomen. Luego, sin poder soportarlo más, se vino dentro del otro sin consideración alguna. Le tomó unos momentos detenerse por completo, hasta tumbarse sobre Blaise exhausto.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones.

_Maldición¿qué he hecho?_

-----

Severus había guiado a Harry a la planta baja, lleno de cólera al oír su relato. Estaba convencido de que una vez que Potter y Zabini se vieran de nuevo, aquello iba a ser una carnicería. De alguna forma, el traer al Gryffindor a la planta baja había sido una buena idea. Así no se enteraría, de lo que estaba seguro, Draco y Blaise estarían haciendo en este momento.

Le había gritado, era cierto. Había discutido acaloradamente con el Gryffindor. Inclusive, Potter lo había amenazado con la varita, y casi comenzaron un duelo. El odio que exhalaba del Gryffindor fue lo único que lo contuvo. Un mago poderoso (y molesto) es lo último contra lo que uno se quiere enfrentar. Y él no podía negar que Harry Potter era un mago poderoso y molesto en esos momentos.

Poco a poco, su búsqueda los llevó al jardín. Sintió la mirada molesta del Gryffindor sobre él unos instantes. Volteó a mirarlo con el mismo desagrado antes de recorrer el jardín con la vista.

Algo desesperado, ya con la noche casi sobre ellos, se volvió al Gryffindor que yacía sentado en uno de los sofás reclinables, examinando con aire aburrido el jardín.

- ¿Dónde diablos se quedó? – le preguntó irritado, acercándose a él.

- ¿Preocupado por el pequeñín? – fue la respuesta burlona que el Gryffindor le dio.

- ¿Me vas a decir o no te importa!

Los ojos del profesor relampaguearon, logrando que Harry se sentara en una posición más seria antes de ponerse de pie.

- Yo sé donde está – contestó serio, inexpresivo, entrando a la casa sin voltear atrás.

El profesor se quedó quieto un momento antes de salir intempestivamente hacia el Gryffindor. Al alcanzarlo le dio la vuelta y con los ojos entornados y una mirada asesina.

- ¿Lo hemos estado buscando toda la tarde y tú sabías donde estaba!

Una sonrisa malévola abandonó los labios del Gryffindor. El profesor le tomó por el cuello de las ropas y acercó sus labios a los de él.

- No juegues conmigo, Potter… no te conviene – le amenazó antes de soltarlo y adelantarse.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry, quien se tocaba el cuello y lo miraba con lo ojos entrecerrados.

- Vamos a buscar al niño

Con un resoplido enojado, el Gryffindor avanzó llevado por la cólera hacia el Pasillo de los Retratos. Cruzó la sala de estar principal y se adentró en el pasillo de la derecha, con el profesor de pociones siguiéndolo detrás. Se detuvo al estar frente a una sala donde una gran luz se escapaba por la rendija inferior, con el corazón acelerado luego de haber recorrido buena parte del pasadizo. Miró a Snape antes de lanzarse contra la puerta, golpeándola con el hombro. Después de dudar, el profesor lo alejó y sacó la varita.

_- Alohomora_ – murmuró mirando al Gryffindor con reproche y sorna, antes de abrir la puerta.

La iluminación artificial les llegaba de cientos de puntitos luminosos en la parte superior, desde donde los muros de cristal reflejaban la actividad en esa sala. Las plantas que cubrían la parte externa de la sala chocaban contra el vidrio y parecían cruzarlo, adentrándose en la mansión. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ambos, Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraron parados en medio de la Sala Verde.

- ¿Es un juego, Potter¡¿Como un niño podría haber entrado aquí! La puerta estaba cerrada y…

- Shh…

El Gryffindor lo hizo callarse y señaló frente a ellos, oculta tras unos arbustos de hojas amoratadas y flores negras, una cabecita rubia que se delineaba moviéndose ligeramente. Snape volteó a ver al Gryffindor, descubriendo una expresión de confusión mayor que la propia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – murmuró Snape

Harry se encogió de hombros y retrocedió hasta la puerta. En el camino, se tropezó, cayendo bruscamente contra la madera con un ruido sordo. Snape frunció el ceño, y al regresar la mirada, Damon los observaba con sus ojos infantiles, sin voltearse completamente hacia ambos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó con una dulce y angelical voz infantil

- ¿Cómo llegaste _tú_ aquí? – inquirió el mayor, adelantándose en tono de reproche -. No deberías de haberte ido. La próxima vez…

- No habrá próxima vez. Ya cumplí el encargo de mi padre – explicó Damon antes de girarse nuevamente hacia las flores.

Severus y Harry se quedaron inmóviles.

- ¿Quién… quién es tu padre? – preguntó Harry, con voz dudosa detrás de Severus.

El niño se volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Caminó hacia Severus y le tomó de la mano. Con la vista llamó a Harry a hacer lo mismo. Los llevó hasta la flor que había estado observando. Una hermosa planta, de pétalos azules demasiado oscuros para distinguir, el centro de un blanco con líneas plateadas. La materia se veía sedosa, y estaba seguro que sería como terciopelo al tacto.

- ¿No es hermosa? – preguntó Damon mirándolos a ambos a los ojos.

-----

- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así, Damon¿entendido?

Damon asintió con la cabeza mientras subían las escaleras. Hacia rato habían tocado las campanadas de las 12 de la noche. A esa hora debería de estar durmiendo.

- En el jardín puedes encontrar plantas peligrosas, Damon… - aconsejó Harry en tono paternal tomado de su mano.

- Y no es digno eso de esconderse entre los árboles. Si algo te molesta, ven y dínoslo. No te hubiéramos encontrado si la luna no nos ayudaba – le reprochó Snape, algo molesto de haber tenido que salir a buscarlo en el jardín, dónde el frío se colaba por sus túnicas esa noche. Inconscientemente, hecho un vistazo a la luna. Mañana sería luna llena.

Harry sonrió, recordando como Snape se quejaba de tener que buscar a Damon en el jardín esa noche. Sin embargo, se alegró de haberlo encontrado, aunque no lo demostrara frente al niño. Había que aceptar que la noche estaba bastante fría, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de eso. Una vez en la mansión, su mente había regresado a Blaise y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Al llegar a la planta superior, frente a su cuarto y el de Draco, Snape le ordenó meterse al suyo.

- Quiero hablar con Zabini – objetó.

- Hablaras mañana, Potter. Hoy tengo que aclararle algunos puntos. Aparte, Damon tiene que dormir, y sólo se duerme contigo.

El Gryffindor bajó su mirada hacia la figura del pequeño, que en esos momentos estaba bostezando. Con un suspiro de resignación miró a Severus y volteó hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Severus! – se despidió el niño antes de desaparecer tras la puerta cerrada del Gryffindor.

Una sonrisa se delineó en los labios del profesor. Se dirigió a la puerta de Draco, tomando la manija y adoptando una postura seria. La abrió ligeramente, observando el interior hasta posarse en la cama. Las sábanas estaban regadas en el suelo y dos pálidas figuras se delineaban contra los edredones. Ingresó en la habitación, acercándose sin hacer ruido a la cama. Ya de cerca, pudo observar a sus dos antiguos alumnos.

Estaban abrazados bajo las sábanas oscuras que cubrían la mitad de sus cuerpos. Los cabellos desordenados de Draco caían sobre las sábanas de la cama. Blaise dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio, sus propios cabellos simulando una mancha sanguinolenta en esa palidez.

Durante esa fracción de segundo que Snape se detuvo al lado de la cama, le pareció estar observando una escultura de mármol de jóvenes hermosos e impúdicos. Aquellos desnudos que se exhiben en los museos donde los visitantes pueden apreciar sin vergüenza la belleza natural de la juventud.

Rompiendo el hechizo, se adelantó hacia Zabini y le tocó el hombro. Cuando éste se desperezó, Snape lo detuvo antes de que despertara a Draco. El pelirrojo se confundió al no reconocerlo en la oscuridad, tratando de descifrar por qué había sido despertado. Al ver a Severus, le dirigió una mirada de confianza antes de cuestionarle que estuviera ahí, señalando la parte inferior del cuerpo de ambos muchachos.

- No vengo a contemplar su belleza, Sr. Zabini – le respondió con enojo burlón cuando Blaise se sonrojó -. Quisiera hablar con usted.

- Profesor, puede ser mañana – se quejó Blaise en un murmullo perezoso.

- No. Ahora Zabini – respondió firme a pesar de estar susurrando y se adelantó hacia la puerta -. Cinco minutos.

Blaise no tuvo otra opción. Tratando de no despertar a Draco salió de la cama. Cogió su ropa, que yacía tirada por todo el suelo, y se dirigió a la puerta. Con una última mirada al rubio, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Afuera, Snape lo esperaba mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿De qué quería hablar?

- Aquí no – respondió Severus -. Vamos al estudio.

Con un suspiro resignado, Blaise lo siguió, volteando el rostro un par de veces hacia la puerta del cuarto que acababa de abandonar.

-----

Draco se había despertado para ver como Blaise se cambiaba de ropa. No hizo preguntas y fingió estar dormido. Tendría que aclararse bien antes de cruzar palabra con Blaise de nuevo.

Una vez que el pelirrojo abandonó el dormitorio, Draco abrió los ojos y se quedó observando el techo. Los pensamientos que flotaban en su cabeza eran demasiados. Estaba perdido en sus emociones y no sabía como ordenarlas nuevamente. Admitirlas sería un pecado, pero guardarlas también. Y en ese momento, no sabría qué admitir o qué negar.

Se pasó una mano nerviosa por la frente, y la posó detrás de su cabeza. Una vez ahí, sintió algo frío y metálico contra su piel. Se incorporó, buscando lo que hubiera sido entre las sábanas. No había nada.

Frunció el ceño y se palpó el cuello, descubriendo el metal colgado en su cuello. Lo jaló hacia fuera, palpándolo sobre su mano, hasta descubrir la cruz que su abuela le había dado en el borde de la cadena. Nuevamente, el misterio de las runas lo abrumó. La apretó entre sus dedos y miró hacia la ventana.

Los vidrios aún estaban rotos.

Separó la vista de ahí y la volvió a la cruz. Decidido, se bajó de la cama y sacó una túnica que colgaba de la puerta del baño. Sintió una molesta culpa al caminar, un dolor efímero que no le sentaba bien. Se trató de olvidar de él, pero continuaba ahí… fastidiándole. Irritándolo.

Se acercó a la puerta y colocó su oído en ella. El silencio en el pasillo era sepulcral. Tomando aire, abrió ligeramente la puerta y espió afuera. Vio la puerta frente a él cerrada y las sombras de las antorchas dibujadas contra el suelo. Salió de su habitación y se encaminó, sigilosamente, hacia las escaleras del otro lado.

Prácticamente corrió todo el camino. Atravesó pasillos y salones, subiendo la Escalera de Cristal y pasando la bifurcación después de un minuto de duda. Sintió la densidad del aire, y la oscuridad perpetua de ese lado de la mansión. Vio como el polvo bailaba bajo sus pies antes de volver a bajar. La mansión terminaba ahí. El punto más alejado de su cuarto, una puerta inmensa que escondía una sala circular hacía mucho tiempo clausurada.

Se acercó a las puertas de roble y éstas se abrieron lentamente. Dentro, las bancas de madera estaban completamente limpias. Una sombra lúgubre se paseaba por el lugar, pero la iluminación omnipresente se sentía por todos lados. Un par de antorchas colgadas en diferentes sitios, y la tonalidad marrón y dorada que soltaba el lugar le encogió el corazón.

Avanzó por entre las filas de bancas, al centro del salón. Sus pasos no resonaron contra el suelo de mármol oscurecido. Acarició las bancas suavemente con sus dedos al pasar junto a ellas. Un sobrecogimiento le llenó el corazón.

Llegó al final del pasillo, unos veinte pasos que lo separaban de la salida. Volteó hacia los lados, observando las bancas de ocho asientos cada una. Las columnas que se erguían a los lados y las dos puertas laterales que permanecían selladas. Aquellos decorados de oro y piedras en las paredes, con cuadros colgados e imágenes empotradas. La decoración finamente esparcida, creando la ilusión de encontrarse en una famosa catedral europea.

Alzó la vista hacia el techo. Otra cúpula de cristal que dejaba ver el cielo verdadero. Las estrellas titilando sobre su cabeza. Al bajar la mirada, ésta se paseó por los rostros dulces de las estatuas que lo miraban desde los lados.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró al altar. Tres escalones lo separaban del suelo, mantos exquisitamente bordados cubrían la mesa donde se había partido el cuerpo de un Cristo abandonado un día que no lograba recordar. Una imagen de un hombre crucificado se imponía frente a todos en la parte más alta del altar principal. El hermoso trabajo cubierto en pan de oro desde donde la estatua de una mujer y un hombre lo observaba, con expresiones de dulzura infinita y ojos vacíos.

No pudo evitar caer de rodillas.

Ni las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

Palabras fueron colocadas en su boca. Un halo de sobrenatural inconsciencia lo envolvió en ese momento, cerrando los ojos y necesitando el apoyo de la banca a su derecha. Como pudo, se acomodó de rodillas en los reclinatorios y apoyó su cabeza entre las manos.

Elevó la mirada llena de lágrimas hacia el Santísimo. El cuerpo de Cristo que lo miraba desde el altar. Más lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos mientras seguía hablando apresuradamente en una lengua no muy común en esa parte del mundo. Aquella lengua muerta que tomó vida en los labios del rubio por instantes eternos.

- De profundis clamo ad te domine – murmuró elevando la mirada y perdiéndose en el dolor que parecía expresar esa estatua.

_- Desde las profundidades clamo por ti.  
_

Draco abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de pie en el acto. Una silueta oscura emergió de las sombras, revelando un muchacho de su edad y cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa débil en sus labios.

- ¿Sueles orar en latín?

El rubio no sonrió, mas se limpió los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No sabia que Draco Malfoy podía ser de ese tipo de personas – comentó ausente mirando toda la capilla

- ¿Cual? – preguntó Draco irritado

- Devota… - respondió Harry con cierta picardía en la mirada, pasando un dedo bulón sobre la madera de una banca.

- Déjame en paz. No puedes irrumpir de esa forma en este lugar.

- Déjame decirte que es una bella y modesta capilla – se burló Harry sin malicia.

Draco resopló y se volvió al altar. Sintió al otro dar dos pasos en su dirección antes de dejarse caer de rodillas nuevamente para realizar la genuflexión y salir de ese lugar.

- No sabía que eras cristiano.

- No lo soy – respondió fríamente poniéndose de pie sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – oyó al otro preguntar con un tono de sorpresa y confusión

El rubio suspiró largamente, elevando la mirada y apoyándose en la banca frente a él. Se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño y bajando la cabeza derrotada. Las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes nuevamente, aún con los ojos irritados del llanto anterior. La auto repugnancia que se forjaba dentro de él se acrecentaba, el odio que sentía contra sus emociones se disolvía, convirtiéndose en impotencia. Se sentía abandonado.

_Solo_

Una lágrima se resbaló por el camino trazado anteriormente por otras gotas de cristal en su rostro. La limpió rápidamente, casi furioso consigo mismo, antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar al Gryffindor. Lo descuadró un poco que se encontrara a solo tres pasos de él.

- Pensé que podría estar solo. Pensé que te habías cansado de atormentarme. Tal vez pensé mal, y el buen Gryffindor de Hogwarts ya no existe¿verdad? – siseó furioso, con el cabello sobre sus cejas, ocultando ligeramente su mirada clavada en el moreno.

- No me gusta _atormentarte_, Draco, sólo…

- Malfoy – corrigió el Slytherin con ira en la voz

- No me gusta atormentarte, _Malfoy_ – continuó acentuando la palabra irritado -. Las cosas están saliendo mal. Para todos.

El sonido de burla del Slytherin enfureció lo enfureció.

- Créeme si quieres. Si no, es tu problema. Sólo venía a decirte que quiero que te alejes de Zabini

Ahora, lo que era triste burla se volvió furiosa incredulidad en el pálido rostro. Su sangre hirvió bajo la fría piel que la cubría, los ojos centellearon con un brillo de odio fugaz. Se acercó rápido hacia el Gryffindor, entornando los ojos y hablando en un murmullo cargado de odio.

- Ya tienes todo lo que quieres… no puedes arrancarme eso ahora.

Para desgracia del rubio, el moreno le sonrió malévolamente, elevando su mano y acariciando uno de sus largos mechones rubios.

- Pensé que le gustaban los irlandeses… - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, sonriéndole de lado y arqueando una ceja.

Draco pudo sentir como si un puñal se hubiera hundido en su espalda. Entreabrió los labios, alejándose ligeramente del Gryffindor con una mueca de dolor en el rostro que hubiera encogido el corazón más frío. Sus defensas estaban caídas, su escudo destruido en algún lugar de la capilla. Las luces parecieron oscilar ligeramente.

Sin mediar palabra, tragó saliva y se adelantó a Harry por la derecha, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

Casi no le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de darse la vuelta y cogerle de la muñeca. Tiró del brazo del rubio sin lograr que volteara. Los gritos histéricos del otro para que lo soltaran eran desgarradores, pero en su propia furia (salida de la nada) no hacía caso de ellos. Tiró una vez más, muy fuerte, y ambos cayeron al suelo, a la mitad de la capilla.

Draco seguía gritando como endemoniado mientras Harry trataba de calmarlo, o al menos, lograr que se callara. No podía ver su rostro pues el rubio insistía en protegerse.

- ¡Basta, Draco¡Detente, maldita sea¡Para!

Sólo logró que los gritos aumentaran y el rubio lo pateara contra una banca. Su desesperación creció, junto con esa furia injustificada dentro de él, y se abalanzó contra Draco, cogiéndolo de las muñecas y apartándolas fuertemente de su rostro. Al este seguir insistiendo en alejarlo le tiró una bofetada que lo hizo caer contra el mármol frío, boca abajo.

El silencio reinó entre los iconos.

Harry respiraba agitadamente, pero Draco yacía tirado en el frío suelo de mármol de la capilla. El moreno podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba melódicamente. Los cabellos rubios desparramados sobre el mármol mezclaban sus colores. La túnica oscura que el rubio usaba contrastaba notablemente contra la claridad del piso.

Draco se dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra la banca, sentado en el suelo. Harry, arrodillado a menos de un metro de él, lo observaba apoyado en sus rodillas sin regularizar su respiración.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – murmuró Draco -. ¿Mi cuerpo¿La mansión¿Me quieres ver muerto¿A Blaise muerto¿Qué mierda quieres, Potter?

Todo lo dijo con tal derrota en la voz que Harry no pudo menos que bajar la mirada. La intensidad de los ojos grises era demasiada.

- Quiero arreglar lo que arruine hace casi diez años.

El rubio arrugó la frente, una pregunta dibujada en sus labios.

- Cuando te rechacé como amigo

Draco soltó una carcajada amarga que resonó por toda la capilla. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, olvidándose de su máscara abandonada en el aire. Sus angustiadas lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

- Es tarde para eso, Potter. No me importa ser tu amigo luego de lo que has hecho conmigo. Debes estar mal de la cabeza.

Harry bajó la mirada, aceptando su culpa y golpeándose a sí mismo en ese momento. No podía realmente culpar a Draco por no darle una oportunidad. No se la merecía. No había razones para confiar en él. No valía nada.

Nada.

Se dejó caer sobre sus tobillos, acomodándose al lado de Draco sin llegar a tocarse.

- Realmente la cagué¿cierto?

Draco sonrió débilmente en la oscuridad y asintió.

- No hay ninguna…

- No

Nuevamente, quedaron en silencio. Harry sintió que debía de irse él también. Podía ver claramente lo que le había causado al otro. Lo había roto, como nadie lo había hecho antes. Había desarmado a Draco Malfoy hasta dejarlo desnudo y vulnerable frente a sus ojos. Le había quitado lo que lo volvía Draco Malfoy, dejándolo convertido en un ser sin identidad. Y eso era lo que más temía el rubio.

Las piezas de lo que había sido el Slytherin estaban regadas por las horas pasadas. La esencia difuminada en cada una de las acciones de este. Unos huecos profundos que se formaban en medio del otro.

- ¿Realmente me odias, verdad?

El sonido de la nariz del rubio le llegó como única respuesta y volteó a mirarlo. El otro tenía la mirada perdida, observando hacia el frente, su perfil delineado contra el altar. Los ojos grises estaba rojos e hinchados, los canales brillantes de las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas. Los labios amoratados y el cabello revuelto enmarcaban su rostro cuando volteó en su dirección.

Se sintió examinado. Los ojos del otro lo observaron unos segundos antes de clavarse en sus ojos. Se sintió atraído hacia él, vibrando con la cercanía de ambos en ese momento. Ambos vulnerables, con las defensas bajas y los corazones en el puño. Ambos confundidos y sin ninguna pista de hacia donde todo este torbellino de confusión los conducía.

Los ojos verdes se acercaron lentamente al rostro del otro, pudiendo ver claramente el temblor en sus labios y una fugaz sombra de miedo oscurecer sus facciones. Tragó saliva, acercándose más a Draco, deleitándose con cada detalle de su elegante rostro. Casi podía sentir la respiración del Slytherin.

De pronto, una mirada de terror puro transformó el rostro del Slytherin, quien saltó hacia atrás, apoyándose en su mano para no chocarse contra el borde del asiento. Las manos le temblaban y nuevamente estaba agitado. Se puso de pie entre tropezones con necesidad de apoyarse en algo.

Harry lo imitó acercándose hasta tomarlo de los brazos con ternura, pero este gesto pareció asustarlo aún mas pues se lanzó hacia atrás, chocándose contra la banca de enfrente y quedando atrapado entre el asiento y la baranda sin dejar de mirar aterrado a su alrededor.

- Draco…

El rubio negó con la cabeza y levantó el dedo como advertencia, abriendo los ojos con temor e ira.

- Nunca más… no te me acerques – murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y retroceder torpemente cogiéndose del respaldar de madera.

Harry resopló cuando el rubio se detuvo al otro lado de las bancas. Ocho asientos lo separaban de un rubio exaltado y furioso. Trató de cruzar por las bancas, pero Draco se movió en dirección a la puerta, lo que le hizo retroceder y colocarse a la mitad del pasillo central.

Se miraron unos segundos fijamente, antes de salir ambos disparados hacia la puerta gigante de roble. El rubio, más ágil y delgado, se le escapó a Harry cuando trató de coger su muñeca nuevamente. Molesto y avergonzado, salió en su captura, olvidándose del momento que habían compartido y acrecentando la ira y vergüenza que crecían en su corazón.

Vio al rubio tropezar un par de veces, casi colocándose a su alcance. Luego, se le adelantó en las escaleras, donde prácticamente voló sobre ellas mientras Harry cuidaba de no salir despedido por el ventanal. Nuevamente, se perdieron entre los salones. Un inmenso salón oscuro ahora los rodeaba, Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta del lado contrario.

Harry tropezó contra un jarrón y, tratando de que no se cayera, le regaló tiempo a Draco de adelantarse. Finalmente, dejó el adorno, el cual cayó al sueno con un estruendo criminal, y saltó sobre el otro sillón, teniendo a Draco acorralado entre él y la puerta detrás.

Al parecer, estaba cerrada.

Le sonrió de lado, con la mirada que el vencedor le dedica a los vencidos. Alargó su brazo y tomó al otro fuertemente, haciéndolo soltar un quejido ahogado en su garganta.

La puerta se abrió y Draco desapareció de su agarre. Enfocándose bien en la oscuridad, y nuevamente con una sensación de deja-vú, pudo sentir el frío en sus manos vacías. Y distinguir dos ojos negros mirándolo con odio.

… _Maldito Blaise Zabini…_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (19 de Marzo) Donde Draco posee a Blaise, Damon se pierde, Draco visita la capilla, y Harry le persigue por los pasillos

**GaB**

**Modificado el Lunes 14 de Agosto, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	18. Cap 18 Amargas Conexiones

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 18: Amargas Conexiones**

Nuevamente, un aura de misterio los envolvió al sentarse en los mullidos sofás de ese salón. El ventanal hacía ondular las cortinas de seda verde dejando que la fría brisa de la noche ingresara en la habitación.

Blaise arregló su túnica antes de sentarse y miró directamente a los ojos del que había sido su maestro de pociones hacia más o menos cuatro años. Se dio cuenta que los años parecían no haber transcurrido en él, como si una burbuja de tiempo se inflara a su alrededor y no pudiera derrotar el gesto estoico en su rostro o su porte de villano clásico. Éste, perdiendo su frialdad por un segundo, parecía no decidir la forma de comenzar.

- Blaise – dijo antes de fruncir el ceño y quedarse en silencio nuevamente.

Se dio cuenta que el mayor no tenía intenciones de continuar, así que se reclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, arqueando una ceja elegantemente antes de decir con una ligera sonrisa.

- Snape… no me sacó de la cama, donde me encontraba felizmente dormido al lado de Draco, para recordarme cómo me llamo.

Severus entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente y adoptó la misma posición del pelirrojo.

- La vida de Draco ha cambiado drásticamente, Zabini. Dudo que noches como la de ayer se repitan.

El rostro de Blaise se deformó en una pregunta silenciosa. Snape tomó aire largamente, sin dejar de mirarlo o relajar su semblante.

- Como sabrás – inició con el frío tono que solía usar en sus lecciones -, los primogénitos de todas las familias de sangre pura le _pertenecen_ a la familia hasta cumplir los 21 años

Se detuvo a observar a Blaise, con la expresión que usa un maestro cuando espera la respuesta correcta de un alumno.

- Sí, sí, - asintió Blaise, entornando los ojos casi tiernamente -, papá obligó a Elena a casarse gracias a ese contrato – añadió con un poco de tristeza.

Severus asintió pesadamente, aligerando la tensión en sus hombros, y fijó los ojos en las esferas castañas que lo miraban con intensidad.

- Por lo general, este poder lo ostenta el padre de familia… y en la mayoría de casos, todo sigue su curso normal, ignorando la existencia del contrato.

Blaise asintió de nuevo con impaciencia, temeroso del rumbo que podía tomar la conversación.

- Como también debes saber, este poder puede ser transferido…

Torció los labios desconcertado y frunció el ceño. El cerebro del menor trabajaba desgastando su último gramo de imaginación, pensando las posibilidades que aquella indirecta acarreaba. Se le hacía imposible pensar que lo que sospechaba era cierto… que las absurdas ideas en su mente no sólo pasaban por SU mente.

Snape resopló y se tumbó contra el respaldar del sillón, llevándose las manos al rostro. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirlo sin rodeos, pero corría el riesgo de tener que contener a un Slytherin enfurecido con ganas de matar a cierto Gryffindor.

Por otro lado, el chico no era ningún tonto y ya debía de tener una idea del punto al que quería llegar.

- Es por eso que Potter está aquí…

Lo dejó atar cabos un segundo y es probable que el asombro fuera lo que mantuvo a Blaise en el sofá antes de lanzarse violentamente contra la puerta.

- ¡Zabini, no! – gritó, sellando las puertas e impidiéndole la salida -. Cálmate primero, no podemos hacerle nada por ahora – añadió sin mirarlo y con una calma extraña en la voz y el semblante.

- Pero… ¿por qué no! Debería estar muerto ya… deberías de haberlo matado desde el principio… ¡apenas lo viste! – le espetó furioso, ocasionando que el profesor se pusiera de pie y lo enfrentara con la misma furia.

- ¡Date cuenta Zabini! No soy un mortífago ahora… ¡no mataré a ese Gryffindor por mucho que lo odie, pues no soy más un asesino!

La tensión podía sentirse pulsando en sus oídos, casi se podía cortar el hilo que pendía entre ambas miradas.

- ¡Traicionas al grupo y nos traicionas a Draco y a mí!

- ¿Por qué crees que no existen magos de sangre pura menores de edad sin padres! – le gritó traspasándolo con la mirada -. ¡Piensa Zabini! Ese contrato implica una vida compartida… ¿ahora tienes una idea de lo que pasaría? – respiró un par de veces antes de agregar con tono venenoso -. Y no me vengas con sermones de lealtad en este momento.

Blaise frunció los labios, tragándose agrias palabras que luchaban por abandonarlo, y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

- Es solo teoría – murmuró, como aquel ciego que tantea una pared oscura en busca de apoyo.

- No lo es.

- ¡Pero Draco ya tiene 21 años!

- No los tiene…

El menor lanzó una mirada fugaz a Snape, con la mirada perdida que usaba cuando no entendía algo, y la bajó nuevamente para observar al piso.

- No podemos hacer nada - suspiró

- No antes de dos meses…

Snape se sentó frente a Blaise y fijó su mirada penetrante en él.

- Su cumpleaños es a fines de mayo. Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes…

Blaise se mordió el labio inferior, pero un brillo mortecino iluminó en sus pupilas.

- Potter ya tiene 21 así que no habrá problema por ese lado

- ¿Y por qué habría de haberlo?

- Si Potter no tuviera 21 tampoco podríamos hacer nada. Si ambos son mayores de 21, el vínculo se rompe… - explicó Snape con toda la paciencia que podía reunir, la cual no era mucha y la explicación fue cortante y rápida.

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente y posó sus ojos en algún punto por encima del hombro del profesor con algo de locura en su mirar.

- Hay que preparar un funeral para junio… - murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa demente en el rostro pálido.

Ambos rostros semiocultos se transformaron por un segundo en dos estatuas de mármol abandonadas en la oscuridad. La luz de la vela titilaba deformando las formas sobre ambos semblante, formando ángulos y sombras fantasmagóricas que amenazaban desde su pacifico lugar en la alucinación del momento. Ambos, un par de vampiros reunidos en una ceremonia de sangre. Ambos, contradiciendo la expresión del otro con la misma lúgubre advertencia en la mirada.

Snape sonrió afectadamente y se dirigió al bar. Sacó una botella con un líquido color sangre y sirvió un poco en dos copas. Se acercó a Blaise, dándole la bebida y mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

- Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos… A pesar de todo, aún es el Niño-que-vivió.

- ¿No somos siempre cuidadosos? Somos Slytherins, Snape – exclamó con una sonrisa audaz en los labios, urdiendo un plan mientras se servía otra copa de licor, arqueando una ceja elegantemente sobre su frente.

- ¿Le diremos a Draco? – añadió luego de un momento.

- No lo sé – aceptó Snape, jugando con la copa entre los dedos -. Draco anda muy sensible con respecto de Potter.

- ¿Pero no se alegraría de deshacerse de él? – preguntó Blaise algo sorprendido, bebiendo el final de su copa y sirviéndose más.

- No lo sé – repitió Severus, avanzando hacia Blaise y quitándole la botella -, pero no podré planear nada si estás ebrio.

El menor tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

- Es sólo vino…

- Y estaba en el bar de Lucius… no sabes con qué lo puede haber mezclado o si es siquiera vino. Saqué la botella porque tenía sed y no hay otra cosa aquí – exclamó con un poco de irritación -. No lo hice por ser un buen anfitrión, créeme.

Blaise resopló indignado examinando la copa mientras Severus guardaba la botella. Luego, fue hacia los sofás y se sentó despreocupadamente en ellos.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer…

- ¡No! Espera… hay cosas que no entiendo – lo cortó Blaise al instante en que comenzó a hablar.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para las preguntas.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Y supo que frente a la determinación que ostentaba el otro no podría hacer nada.

- Yo mismo no sé mucho sobre eso – admitió con pesar -. Sólo sé que Lucius, por alguna razón, hizo un acuerdo con Potter.

- Pensé que Draco le importaba… – exclamó Blaise indignado

- Yo también… es por eso que necesito encontrarlo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Este contrato no solo crea poder sobre Draco sino otro vínculo entre ambos, que para mí es ridículo – _pero me preocupa_ -. En la mente de Draco, Potter irá ocupando el lugar de Lucius… y para tener tan poco tiempo ligados, ese lazo se ha forjado muy rápidamente.

La expresión horrorizada de Blaise le permitió continuar.

- Tengo que encontrar alguna forma de evitar que se solidifique. Lucius jamás saldrá de la cabeza de Draco pues esta casi fusionado con él. Es por esto que tal vez tenga una solución, a pesar de ser el causante de todo – se detuvo un momento y suspiró -. Por eso voy a buscarlo – finalizó recibiendo un asentimiento. Luego añadió -. A parte, quiero que él mismo sea quien le diga a Draco por qué hizo lo que hizo…

Blaise asentía pensativo.

- ¿Entonces me quedaré a cargo de todo?

Snape asintió divertido.

- Todo mientras Draco te lo permita…

- Siempre ha sido muy autosuficiente – agregó Blaise sonriendo ligeramente.

Después de unos instantes en silencio, Snape posó su copa vacía y exclamó con mordacidad.

- Tendrás que mantener a Potter alejado. No sabe controlar sus hormonas hasta ahora.

La risa del Slytherin sonó como campanillas en un pasillo de piedras subterráneo, con una triste alegría que hacía tiempo no oía Snape. En ese momento, le suavizó el corazón.

- Después de todo este tiempo… pensé que se le habría pasado.

- ¿A ti se te pasó? – preguntó con cautela, algo de lo que el otro no se percató por tener la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea, dejándole al profesor examinar su rostro en la semioscuridad sin tener que avergonzarse de ello.

Después de unos minutos en los que Snape pensó que no respondería, su semblante se agravó y bajó la mirada. El cabello pelirrojo ocultó su rostro un segundo antes de que elevara una mano pálida y lo retirara de él.

- Es diferente…

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, sólo el viento rompía la burbuja insonora en la que se encontraban.

- Mataría a Potter antes de permitir que le toque.

El rostro de Snape se ensombreció un poco con la amenaza susurrante de Blaise. Sabía de la determinación encerrada en la amenaza. Por un momento, pensó que debía contarle todo lo que sabía al otro. Por otro lado, conocía perfectamente a Malfoy y a Zabini como para saber que debía de mantenerse en secreto. Y fue en ese momento en que sintió que un fardo de arena era colocado sobre su ya atrofiada columna. La oscuridad no pudo disimular la pesadumbre de su alma.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Blaise tomando la mano derecha del mayor entre las suyas.

Severus reaccionó en ese momento, dándose cuenta de que el otro le estaba hablando, y sacudió la cabeza tratando de enfocar al joven que se delineaba frente a él. Se preguntó si realmente esa figura etérea había estado en Azkaban; si era cierto que ese lugar se lo había tragado todo ese tiempo. Él mismo había enfrentado a muchos prisioneros, Black entre ellos, poco tiempo después de fugarse, y el dolor en sus miradas contradecía la limpidez de los ojos castaños de Blaise.

Por otro lado, el chico mantenía la misma figura de siempre. El mismo porte altivo y la forma en la que parecía volar al moverse que le caracterizaba. No existía pesadez en su andar, o amargura permanente en su semblante, si bien por momentos su rostro expresaba una tristeza honda que calaba en su interlocutor y congelaba el aire que le rodeaba.

Severus negó con la cabeza y emitió lo que podría considerarse una sonrisa. Una de las cosas que siempre le sorprenderían del muchacho era la capacidad que tenia para responder una sonrisa con otra igual. Incluso después de tanto tiempo.

- Ahora… tenemos que pensar cómo nos desharemos de él…

El mayor asintió y se acomodó en el sillón, viendo a Blaise estirarse sobre el otro sofá sin perder el contacto visual.

- Maldito Gryffindor… - exclamó el menor

Severus le lanzó una mirada burlona algo irritada y resumió su meditación. Potter era un mago poderoso, y no se le podía tocar hasta que Draco cumpliera 21 años. Eso les daba dos meses aproximadamente.

Primero, había que ser cautelosos y conseguir buenos hechizos de defensa. Lo malo era que ningún Slytherin se arriesgaría a un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Sería muy tonto de su parte usar las manos cuando tenían el cerebro.

- Le quitaremos la varita

Blaise alzó la mirada fijándose en el perfil ensimismado del profesor.

- Y luego lo matamos con armas muggles y lo echamos a un río… - se burló Blaise alzando la ceja.

Snape asintió ausente antes de voltear rápidamente y examinar las facciones de su alumno.

- Es nuestra mejor opción – siseó con ojos entornados, desafiando la ironía en las palabras del otro.

- Pero el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nunca pudo tocarlo…

- Voldemort nunca tuvo suficientes razones, y Potter jamás confió en Voldemort. Se encuentra confiado en estos momentos – murmuró Snape antes de girar hacia Blaise -. Y si usas tu cerebro, Zabini, tenemos la ventaja de que ahora Potter no tiene nadie que muera por él.

Blaise sonrió paulatinamente, sumiéndose en sus reflexiones con una peligrosa mueca en los labios.

- Celebramos el cumpleaños de Draco, y que un elfo busque su varita – explicó con una mirada demente en los ojos negros.

Unos segundos después, Blaise se echó en el sofá y lo miró de nuevo.

- ¿Y si lleva la varita en los pantalones?

Snape abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue cortado por el sonido inconfundible de pasos. Una persecución que cobraba intensidad, algo frágil haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, el sonido sordo de un cuerpo contra la piedra…

Silencio

Blaise y Snape intercambiaron miradas antes de salir disparados hacia el lugar de donde había venido el ruido. Snape corría detrás de Blaise, quien abría y cerraba puertas sin éxito.

El sonido de la madera chocando violentamente con la pared intensificó el salto que dieron al abrir una sencilla puerta de roble.

-----

Un suspiro escapó nuevamente de sus labios. Hacía cinco minutos que trataba de bloquear la voz del otro hombre, distraído como estaba con la cadena de plata entre sus manos. Rodó una vez más los ojos al reconocer la misma palabra en la perorata que Blaise le estaba dando. Se acomodó mejor sobre los almohadones y, recostándose en ellos, alzó la mirada con indiferencia hacia el otro chico.

- De repente deberías mantenerte en tu cuarto. No es seguro que salgas …

Ante esto, la indiferencia que sentía se transformó en irritación, y Draco entornó los ojos perforándolo con la mirada. Apretó la cruz en sus manos y se puso de pie. Pasó a Blaise de largo dirigiéndose al baño. Quería mojarse la cara. Se sentía cansado, tenía sueño, y estaba aburrido sobremanera gracias al Slytherin.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Enfrentarlo es lo peor que puedes hacer y estaba pensando que mejor te quedas aquí por un tiempo… lo que falta para tu cumple… - pero antes de terminar, el rubio volteó intempestivamente, ocasionando que el pelirrojo casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡No voy a encerrarme en mi propia casa! – le dijo con ira en los ojos -. ¡Tú no eres nadie para andar pensando o decidiendo lo que debo o no hacer¡¿Crees que porque apareces de repente y te dejo entrar en mi cama eres importante en mi vida! No lo eres, Blaise, y deberías saberlo… No eres nadie – le dijo, apretando los puños y mirándolo con rencor -. ¡No lo serás nunca!

Draco se dio cuenta que había estado gritando. Tragó de saliva en un vano intento por calmarse. Vio como Blaise lo miraba detrás de sus ojos oscuros que se habían llenado de una emoción que prefirió ignorar. Suspiró resignado, sintiéndose helado, dándose la vuelta.

- Dejaste de existir en nuestra graduación – susurró Draco retomando su camino al baño.

Blaise, paralizado por las emociones que descifró en los ojos del rubio, sacudió aquella sensación incómoda que trataba de colarse en su sistema y se adelantó hacia Draco, dejando de lado el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras.

Jaló su brazo y logró voltearlo, chocándolo contra la pared, sellando los labios del rubio con los suyos. Al segundo, éste respondía al beso con tanto fervor como él mismo.

Aunque era lo más alejado de un beso que podía haber…

Sus labios chocaban, lastimando al otro. Al parecer, buscando hacer el mayor daño posible al enemigo. Podían sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre jugar entre ambas bocas, los dientes rompiendo la piel de sus labios. Se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, un hilillo de sangre corría de la boca de Draco mientras que Blaise tenía una herida en la parte interna del labio.

Y ninguno parecía darse cuenta.

La mirada castaña se conectó con la gris, esperando casi con desesperación que una sonrisa apareciera en ella. Esperando algo más que aquella expresión que Draco le regalaba, algo que no le partiera el alma de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que ahora te diré que te amo? – se burló -. ¿Que saltaré a tus brazos y te pediré que me saques de aquí? – le preguntó despectivo, con una risa amarga y cruel -. Eso creías… ¿Zabini?

Blaise entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a soltar un comentario igual de cruel que devolviera aquella ceja arqueada a su lugar, pero no encontró las palabras. Sólo se detuvo a examinar al hombre frente a él, al mismo que conoció en Hogwarts. Al mismo con el que había compartido sus cosas, con el que había descansado por las noches, con el que había llorado cuando su madre se mató…

Le sorprendió cómo las cejas eran de por sí arqueadas, y cuando Draco las alzaba le daban un toque sarcástico y amenazador a su mirada que no había notado antes. Tal vez porque nunca había estado del otro lado.

Un mechón platinado cayó sobre el rostro que tenia en frente y no se detuvo a pensar antes de estirar su mano y posarlo detrás de la oreja del Slytherin.

Draco no se inmutó.

Regresó su mano a su lugar y se mordió el labio inferior bajo la mirada escrutadora del otro. Entonces, éste lo abordó tan violentamente como lo había abordado él mismo hacia unos instantes. Sintió su mano bajo su cabello, un susurro de piel sobre su nuca. La voz sedosa de Draco hablándole al oído, amenazadora y seductora.

- ¿Qué buscabas viniendo aquí, Blaise? – susurró con repulsión delineada en sus palabras -. No hay nada para ti aquí… Tu lugar ya no existe, ni en esta mansión ni aquí – exclamó tocándole el pecho, al lado izquierdo. Se alejó de él, sin retirar su mano, mirándolo con asco y burla, ahondando el sentimiento de culpa que solía crepitar en su interior.

Sin poder evitarlo, o tratar de hacerlo, preguntó aquello que rondaba su mente desde que llegó a esa casa.

- ¿Potter?

Draco apretó los labios y frunció la nariz. Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Un rayo de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro antes de que sonriera malévolamente elevando sus cejas otra vez. Luego, con una media sonrisa se dio la vuelta y la pared de piedra apareció detrás de él.

Pero Blaise no vio como del otro lado, la espalda del rubio chocaba contra la pared en medio de un suspiro frustrado. Su sonrisa completamente borrada, su mirada perdida sobre el espejo…

-----

Mientras que Blaise caía sentado al suelo, Draco no podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma en la que había reaccionado cuando éste sugirió que se refugiara en su dormitorio. Cualquiera concordaría en que era lo mejor para todos si se mantenía alejado del Gryffindor. Pero, de repente, era eso mismo lo que lo había irritado. La idea de no estar cerca de…

Bufó frustrado y se lanzó contra el lavabo. El agua comenzó a caer contra el mármol, sin hacer sonido. Se echó un poco en el rostro, las gotas frías cayendo sobre su piel, antes de elevar su cabeza hacia el espejo. El muchacho de ojos cansados que le devolvía la mirada le pareció un completo desconocido.

En un arranque de ira elevó un puño hacia el reflejo. Toda la impotencia que reprimía parecía dirigida hacia su brazo ahora, empujándolo hacia adelante, lanzándolo de frente hacia el rostro que lo miraba. La imagen se deformó frente a sus ojos y vio el rostro distorsionado de cada una de las personas que habían invadido su vida en los pedazos que caían… y se vio a sí mismo, roto en miles de pedazos transparentes.

Respiraba agitado. Los cristales cayeron contra el mármol y salpicaron un poco de agua en su ropa. Dobló el brazo hacia su pecho y tapó con sus dedos el lugar donde creía salía la sangre.

Maldijo entre dientes, la desesperación trepando por su columna al ver tanta sangre cubrir ambas manos. Tropezó al tratar de alcanzar la ducha. Alargó el brazo y falló dos veces antes de coger la toalla blanca que colgaba de la cortina. Envolvió su mano con la toalla, sentándose sobre el inodoro. Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos.

No se dio cuenta que estaba dormido hasta que abrió los ojos y sintió cada parte de su cuerpo agarrotada. El inodoro estaba clavado en su espalda, y sabía que tendría una marca roja por la tarde. Se enderezó antes de que una punzada en la mano derecha le hiciera torcer el gesto. Se fijó en ella, y vio como la toalla estaba casi cubierta por una oscura mancha roja. El olor le golpeó, y tiró la toalla hacia la ducha, raspando la herida e incrementando el dolor.

- Maldición – murmuró antes de tratar de ponerse de pie, apoyándose en el lavatorio de piedra. Nuevamente, se dirigió al lavabo y abrió el agua tibia, colocando su mano debajo del chorro cristalino.

Una vez limpia, observó que la herida no era tan grande como había pensado. Inconscientemente, suspiró. Conjuró unas vendas y rodeó su puño con ellas. Se recostó en la pared nuevamente y bajó la mirada, cubriendo protectoramente su brazo derecho contra su vientre.

Ante sus párpados cerrados cruzó la imagen de Blaise. Trató de sentirse mal por él, pero no pudo. Sólo sentía la misma cólera que lo había invadido el día de su graduación. El día en que decidió no volver a confiar como lo había hecho hasta ese entonces.

Por otro lado, había disfrutado la noche anterior. Se había sentido bien (más que bien) descansar al lado del pelirrojo. El verlo después de tanto tiempo, una calma cálida lo había embargado… y, ahora, solo deseaba que se marchara.

A Azkaban, si era posible.

Le repugnaba su sola presencia y le gustaría tener la voluntad para meterse a la tina y sacarse de encima el aroma de Blaise que sentía impregnado en su piel.

Después de un rato de tener aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, se enderezó y giró hacia la puerta. Dudó un momento, parado frente a la pared unos instantes. Se mordió el labio para controlar el sabor agrio en su garganta y lanzó la cabeza hacia tras, ocultando las pruebas de su debilidad. Tomó aire antes de borrar toda expresión de sus ojos y salió del baño.

La luz intensa de éste logró que sea más difícil acostumbrarse a la penumbra de su habitación. Miró hacia la ventana y vio como la luz mortecina de la mañana parecía quedarse fuera de ella. Sólo neblina se dibujaba contra el cristal, ocultando el exterior de la mansión. La chimenea estaba prendida, oscureciendo su cama y deformando las sombras que se entrecruzaban entre ellas.

A los pies de la cama, frente al rubio, la sombra de un muchacho sentado se oscurecía. Percibió su respiración al bajar el escalón hacia el suelo, un paso más cerca de él. Los ojos castaños giraron hacia su cuerpo, asustándolo ligeramente. Brillaban más que de costumbre, sus rasgos felinos más marcados que antes.

Blaise no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta con pasos cansados. Era como si cargara una enorme carga en su espalda. Se detuvo frente a la manija de la puerta. Giró ligeramente el rostro, sin llegar a mirar a Draco directamente. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio y abrió la boca.

Pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-----

- ¡Ya entendí! – gritó el muchacho exasperado, levantándose del sofá y avanzando hacia la puerta

- ¡No pareces haber entendido¡Deja un momento de ser tan arrogante y engreído!

- ¿Disculpa! – exclamó Harry con burla chorreando de sus palabras llenas de ira -. ¡No pensé que te importara mi forma de ser! – añadió cruzando la puerta y azotándola contra la pared.

Snape se contrajo de furia y golpeó la madera con la palma de su mano.

- Maldito Gryffindor – murmuró

Se dejó caer en el sofá y posó una mano en su frente. Se llevó los dedos a la altura de la sien, tratando de detener el bombeo exagerado de sangre que fluía por ellas. El palpitar de su cabeza le hacia pensar que en cualquier momento explotaría. No recordaba ningún momento cercano en el que se hubiera sentido tan furioso.

Últimamente, se había dado cuenta del cambio en la personalidad de Draco. Parecía como si cada vez que Potter estaba cerca de él, su personalidad quedaba casi anulada por su presencia. Eso lo irritaba bastante, pero no más que las veces en que el Gryffindor sacaba ventaja de ello.

Aunque, ahora, sabía por qué se daban esos cambios de personalidad. La actitud del Gryffindor podía volver loco a cualquiera. Y si tomábamos en cuenta los efectos secundarios del hechizo…

Resopló con fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldar del sillón. Se sentía enfermo. Pero no enfermo 'tengo-náuseas-quiero-vomitar', sino… como si en cualquier momento pudiera cerrar los ojos y quedarse ahí, así. Era una sensación extraña. Un vacío que no sabía lo que le hacía falta, como si de alguna forma necesitara algo adentro para continuar sobrellevando esas cosas.

Y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía Draco. El rubio siempre había sido muy independiente y estaba orgulloso de decir que (a parte de Lucius) era el único que lo conocía realmente. Ni siquiera Blaise había podido descifrarlo.

Y aquí venia lo tenebroso.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a Draco en esos momentos. Se había levantado una muralla a su alrededor que le impedía leerlo como siempre lo había hecho. Se sentía aislado de su mundo, incapaz de ayudarlo, impotente ante la influencia del otro muchacho sobre él.

Y no podía explicar cómo se sentía cuando veía los ojos grises, opacos y vacíos, mirarlo como si no les estuviera hablando. O como veía a Draco salirse de control, gritar y golpear en un ataque de histeria. O, aún peor, cuando le veía llorar, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Aunque, a pesar de todo, verlo llorar era increíble. Era en esos momentos, con lágrimas en las mejillas y la nariz enrojecida, que su muralla perpetua se desvanecía y uno podía leer a través de sus ojos su alma completa.

Y era hermoso…

Por muy sádico que sonara.

Malfoy era hermoso mientras lloraba. El dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro volvía cada detalle más frágil de lo que ya era. Las pupilas grises brillaban con mayor intensidad, su rostro adquiría un poco de color. Y por esos instantes, se volvía irresistible no contemplar el remolino de emociones en la tormenta gris.

Cerró los ojos, golpeándose a sí mismo al salir de sus divagaciones. Se preguntó qué diría Draco si se enteraba que a Snape le gustaba verlo llorar, a pesar no ser algo muy común. Seguramente se reiría… o lo miraría con la misma expresión que usaba cuando veía a alguna sangre sucia cerca. Inconsciente, Snape curvó los labios ligeramente.

Abandonó la habitación, sintiendo el ambiente tan abrumadoramente cargado que lo mareaba. Paseó un momento por el comedor, deteniéndose en las mamparas de vidrio, observando la piscina un buen rato. Parecía haberse congelado. El agua de la superficie estaba completamente quieta, reflejando las nubes grisáceas que se erguían sobre el jardín. Más allá, las ramas de los árboles se mecían ligeramente, susurrando un mensaje en la lengua desconocida que solían usar.

Giró, sin un rumbo definido. Avanzó hacia la sala de estar. La atravesó sin preámbulos y cruzó un pasillo antes de llegar al corredor que llevaba a la cocina. Pensó en que tal vez podría pasar por algo para comer. No tenía hambre, pero algo en la boca siempre ayuda. Últimamente, había desarrollado esa manía de morder algo las 24 horas del día.

La luz que cruzaba la puerta de cristal quedó detrás de él, pero ni bien hubo dado dos pasos se detuvo. El silencio presionaba contra sus oídos como dos abejas gigantes a punto de atacar. Y en medio de esa parálisis del ambiente, el susurro del polvo cayendo contra el mármol era inconfundible. Una sombra difuminada se acercaba frente a él, con andar lento y pesado. La oscuridad lo cubría por completo, a pesar de ser muy de mañana.

Distinguió un reflejo rojizo.

- ¿Zabini? – preguntó, pegándose a la pared de la derecha y entornando los ojos, tratando de cortar la oscuridad.

El muchacho penetró en su campo de vista y Snape soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – musitó con las cejas elevadas, acercando una mano al rostro del chico.

El pelirrojo se lamió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Aún sentía la sangre corriendo por el borde de su rostro. El corte en la sien izquierda aún sangraba, y se manchó los dedos al tocarla instintivamente. Cerró los ojos un momento y se encogió de hombros, dejando su cabello oscuro caer sobre su rostro, ocultando la sangre que se secaba sobre su piel.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió, Blaise? – le exigió el maestro al otro

Blaise alzó la mirada con los párpados caídos, varios mechones de cabello cubriendo su rostro parcialmente. Snape distinguió varios caminos secos de líquido cristalino. Vio los cortes en los brazos del Slytherin y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Lo tomó por los hombros y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el recibidor, acomodándolo en uno de los primeros escalones amplios de mármol.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Blaise? – preguntó de nuevo, esta vez más calmado, pero sin poder disimular el tono de urgencia que guardaba en su voz.

Observó cómo el chico entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero no dijo nada. El chico suspiró, dejó caer los hombros y volteó la mirada. Su rostro estaba cubierto, su expresión fuera del alcance de la mirada del profesor. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar débilmente.

- Me odia… - murmuró Blaise

- Blaise… tranquilízate y mírame

- ¡Él me odia, Snape! – le gritó Blaise girando su rostro al instante.

Severus casi cae contra la pared de la impresión. El rencor se marcaba furiosamente en cada línea del otro rostro. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Pudo ver como no parecía tener otra herida en el rostro aparte del corte en la sien. La sangre seca venia de otro lado, los surcos húmedos ya abandonados.

Bajó el rostro y examinó sus brazos, tomándolos delicadamente entre sus manos.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que haces esto? – le preguntó sombrío, más serio de lo que planeaba, y algo amenazador.

Blaise trató de retirar su brazo pero Snape lo cogió y le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

- Al salir de Hogwarts… - contestó con voz ronca y oscura, desenfocando su mirada.

Ante la insistente pregunta en los ojos de su profesor prosiguió, desviando su rostro, evitando la intensidad que había en los ojos negros, el reproche y decepción que podía adivinar en el rostro del otro.

- Cuando Draco me dejó… no tuve a nadie que me apoyara. No podía hablar con Dumbledore, no tenía la garantía de nadie. Mi padre me puso a prueba – añadió en algo más que un suspiro -. Fueron tantas las veces que sentía que el dolor era demasiado que explotaba en ataques histéricos. Fue uno de... los amigos de mi padre quien me enseñó a hacerlo, luego de una sesión de… entrenamiento – siguió contando con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y vergüenza trepando por su rostro-. Él me dio el cuchillo. Me enseño a hacerlo… y fue tanto que me olvide de lo que sentía por dentro. Jamás he sido como Draco… siempre he sido muy débil… – terminó con un llanto estrangulado en su garganta.

Severus lo envolvió en un abrazo, acariciando suavemente su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al verse a sí mismo tratando de consolar al muchacho.

- Y luego en Azkaban… - lo oyó murmurar – los prisioneros tienden a sentirse solos… tienden a molestar a los nuevos… a los jóvenes… a los débiles - y tras una pausa -… como yo – susurró contra el cuello de su profesor, sin preocuparse de las lágrimas que mojaban el cuello de la túnica del otro, agradeciendo que no lo hiciera a un lado horrorizado de su estado.

- Blaise… tranquilo… - musitó el profesor, elevando la mirada preocupada hacia el techo, inseguro de lo que debería de hacer.

Era la primera vez que le tocaba ser el lado fuerte en una situación de este tipo que no se daba con un Malfoy. Y nunca había sido muy cercano a Blaise. Lo había tratado únicamente porque salía con Draco, a pesar de ser consciente de que era un chico brillante y atractivo. Pero tal vez, se sentía intimidado por la nube oscura de misterio que lo rodeaba siempre, mucho más densa que la del resto de Slytherins.

También, Snape sabía que muchos Slytherins que habían salido de Azkaban eran propensos a ataques de depresión como este. Era consciente de cómo eran tratados dentro. Mucho peor que el resto de prisioneros.

Y más aun si se trataba de un mortífago en entrenamiento… como Blaise.

Le había sorprendido al saber que había escapado caminando y no en un ataúd.

Snape sintió al muchacho separarse de él y luego, sin poder detenerlo, éste se puso de pie y lo miró un momento.

- Iré a descansar…

Severus asintió y lo vio desaparecer escaleras arriba.

-----

Estaba sentado pensativo cuando la pequeña criatura ingresó al salón. Ni siquiera la miró mientras acomodaba las cosas. El tintineo de metal contra la porcelana aumentaba su dolor de cabeza. Oyó el susurro de pasos abandonando el salón antes de sumirse de nuevo en un silencio sepulcral. La mansión se oía desierta, parecía estar completamente deshabitada. El sentimiento de abandono y soledad crecía en su interior sin darse cuenta, y acrecentaba el deseo de estar rodeado de gente en ese momento. Sin embargo, eso aumentaría su malestar.

Cerró los ojos al sentirlos pesados, y el hecho de haber dormido menos de cuatro horas la noche anterior recién fue captado por su cerebro. Con una mano se frotó la frente, resoplando ligeramente apoyado en la mesa. Al levantar la mirada percibió los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo a su izquierda. La luz que entraba por los ventanales le permitió observar la figura oscura antes de que entrara al comedor. Lo saludó con una inclinación y rodeó la mesa antes de sentarse frente a él.

Severus lo miró un segundo antes de regresar a la anterior posición.

- ¿Cansado, Severus? – le preguntó Draco en un tono peligrosamente indiferente y frío. Casi molesto.

El profesor regresó la mirada al chico e imitó la ceja arqueada del otro en una expresión sarcástica. No le respondió. En vez de eso, sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear sobre la madera un ritmo que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca.

- ¿Qué tienes, Snape? – exclamó Draco con fastidio mal disimulado en la voz.

- Nada… - respondió tranquilo el profesor antes de callarse completamente

Draco resopló dejando que la ira se drenara de su cuerpo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Molesto consigo mismo logró tranquilizarse con la idea de que Snape no le había hecho nada realmente.

Apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa, jugando con el borde de una servilleta sin darse cuenta de ellos. Su mirada estaba posada en algún punto detrás de la cabeza del profesor.

- ¿Qué? – fue el mayor quien ahora preguntó, irritado con la anterior actitud del rubio, y por sentirse observado sin ser propiamente visto.

El chico pareció despertar y parpadeó un par de veces antes de volverse y mirar al profesor, soltando un suspiro cansado.

- Nada – murmuró, y por un instante apareció un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Snape frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, consternado con la reacción del chico. Se removió en el asiento, ladeando la cabeza, cuando el rubio se puso de pie y caminó ausentemente hacia los cristales transparentes que separaban de forma elegante el jardín de aquel lado de la primera planta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó ahora intrigado el profesor mientras tomaba un poco del café que Minny le había traído.

Draco suspiró y se acercó ligeramente hacia el cristal, tratando de cruzarlo sin decidirse a dar el paso definitivo.

- No lo sé – aceptó con pesadez, y una carga visible se soltó sobre su figura ya de por si opacada -, es sólo que… desde la muerte de Anna han pasado tantas cosas… - exclamó girando hacia el profesor fugazmente, todo rastro de su fastidio anterior desaparecido.

Severus asintió levemente y cambió la mirada hacia el líquido humeante que salía de su taza. Las formas que el humo tomaba lo hipnotizaron un momento, viendo como aquella larga cinta gris se meneaba dócilmente al abandonar el borde cerámico.

Elevó la mirada y contempló la figura del rubio bañada en la omnipresente luz de la mañana. Su perfil se dibujaba perfectamente desde donde estaba sentado, y la expresión confundida en su rostro no pasó desapercibida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- No lo sé – suspiró, y por un momento su semblante se oscureció a pesar de la claridad que inundaba el salón -. Pero se siente como una eternidad... – hizo una pausa muy breve bajando un poco la mirada -. Y sin embargo, pareciera como si en cualquier momento fuera a entrar con su vestido plateado – murmuró apoyando la palma de su mano sobre el cristal, ignorando las motas blancas que se formaban alrededor de ésta.

Un silencio tenso se posó sobre sus labios y Severus esperó a que completara la oración, mirándolo desconcertado por primera vez.

- ¿Sabes que no he tenido cabeza para llorarla? – confesó el menor con algo de amargura, pero sin cambiar la expresión fría e indiferente de su rostro.

'Mejor', pudo oír al otro exclamar, y aunque le hubiera preguntado porqué lo decía, no parecía poder hallar las ganas de hacerlo… o en todo caso, de oír la respuesta.

- Tal vez no la amaba tanto… - susurró, enfatizando su tono derrotado antes de recostar la frente cerca del lugar donde su mano descansaba.

El contacto de hielo gélido mandó escalofríos a sus hombros, pero se quedó quieto, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Y aun así, no podía pensar en Anna como algo más que un recuerdo lejano, sentirla como una mancha borrosa en otra vida.

Una mancha de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros que se iba difuminando, sin querer, en su mente, transformándose en otra imagen radicalmente diferente con semejanzas demasiado peligrosas.

Severus enarcó una ceja, reconociendo la postura de Draco. El chico estaba frustrado, enteramente confundido. Después de haber odiado al Gryffindor por tanto tiempo, no estaba seguro que sabía porqué necesitaba su cercanía ahora. Y eso era lo que Severus temía.

Durante su estancia en Hogwarts, la pasión que ambos habían compartido en sus altercados infantiles fue suficiente para adivinar lo que el Gryffindor sentía, o sentiría, por el Slytherin. Pero, maldita máscara, Malfoy jamás había dejado traslucir ninguna clase de sentimiento diferente a la aversión hacia el otro.

Siempre había sido imposible de leer.

Hasta ahora.

El profesor miró con repulsión la comida sobre la mesa y rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Sacó un pequeño cuadradito, más parecido a una caja de fósforos muggle que a otra cosa, antes de deshacer el hechizo reductor.

- ¿Te importa? – le preguntó casualmente a Draco elevando unos centímetros la cajetilla de cigarrillos muggles en la mano.

Draco casi saltó cuando la voz del profesor resonó en el salón, interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral que los había rodeado. Fijó su vista en el profesor y esbozó una media sonrisa que no alcanzó a diseminar la amargura de su mirada.

- Pensé que ya no fumabas…

- ¿Y qué te inclinó a pensar eso? – dijo el mayor burlonamente mientras encendía en cigarrillo con la varita -. A parte, no me provoca otra cosa en este momento – añadió encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente luego de que la sonrisa cayó de sus labios.

El humo rodeó su cabeza un momento al exhalar la primera pitada. Sintió un ardor en la garganta antes de que la sensación de sus miembros encogiéndose se apoderara de su cuerpo y una fina capa fría cubriera su piel por completo.

- Casa de vicios… - susurró Draco con una sonrisa, regresando a su contemplación del ahora grisáceo jardín.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada – exclamó Draco lanzándole un vistazo de fingida inocencia, delatada por una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de un momento, el rubio frunció el ceño y miró hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está Blaise? – le preguntó sin llegar a girarse completamente.

- Mmm… debe estar en tu habitación cortándose las venas – respondió el profesor, inhalando el humo del cigarrillo con expresión indiferente

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, recibiendo aquella irritante mueca elevada de su jefe de casa. Le torció el gesto y regresó su vista al patio trasero, siguiendo el hilo del agua en la piscina.

- Es la verdad… No sé qué habrá ocurrido pero lo encontré al borde del suicidio en la puerta – cosa que no era cierta, pero no podía controlar las ganas de ver a Draco tan mal como había visto a Blaise hacía menos de una hora.

El rubio agravó su semblante con una mueca de disgusto. Frunció más profundamente el ceño antes de formar un puño y golpear el cristal con él. Toda la mampara tembló, chocando contra los soportes con un ruido metálico y vibrando varios segundos después del golpe.

- Si tan solo entendiera…

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Snape prendiendo otro cigarro -. ¿Él?

Draco negó con la cabeza y la rabia se derritió volviendo a la frustración que sentía al inicio.

- Yo – susurró empañando el cristal frente a sus labios.

Severus iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y una miniatura pálida entró corriendo intempestivamente al salón.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Damon una vez que alcanzó las piernas de Snape

Draco reconoció la voz y volteó hacia donde se encontraba sentado el profesor, distinguiendo una cabeza platinada detrás de la mesa. Severus trataba de eliminar el humo del cigarro antes de que Damon se diera cuenta y preguntara de donde venía. El rubio se desprendió del mayor y corrió hacia Malfoy, aferrándose a una de sus piernas y sonriendo cuando Draco lo saludó con una sonrisa calmada.

Harry observó toda la escena con una media sonrisa apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Al alzar la vista, los ojos grises se posaron en la figura del Gryffindor y la sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Y Severus no supo descifrar lo que vio reemplazarla.

En vez de eso, se fijó en la silueta que avanzó hacia el otro lado de la mesa y se posó en el asiento que había ocupado su sobrino, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos Slytherins.

Draco se puso en cuclillas y le indicó a Damon que fuera a sentarse. Se puso de pie viendo al niño trepar en la silla al lado de Severus, arrodillándose en ella y cogiendo una de las cucharitas en la mano.

Iba a decirle que se sentara decentemente cuando Severus tomó con amabilidad el cubierto de su pequeña mano. Los ojos negros del profesor viraron hacia el rostro sonriente del rubio antes de reconocer la burla en la sonrisa de Harry. No pudo evitar que la aversión que sentía hacia él se delineara en su expresión.

El semblante pálido del Gryffindor deformaba su atractivo, si tenía, en una mueca de superioridad que no le sentaba muy bien en ese momento, con el cabello despeinado y su aspecto de trasnochado delatado por los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Su posición, de brazos cruzados en forma intimidante, lo llevó a pensar que la arrogancia le había sido heredada junto al cabello azabache y los ojos verdes.

- ¿Disfrutando tu estadía? – le preguntó con sarcasmo

Harry captó la nota de rencor que le era regalada y sonrió malévolamente.

- Mucho – exclamó con la misma repulsión del rostro de Snape.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces.

_Una sombra pequeña caminaba deformando las sombras naturales de las estatuas que se formaban sobre el suelo. De vez en cuando, se sobresaltaba con alguna de ellas. Con las que se retorcían al querer saltar de su sitio y jalarlo a aquel lejano mundo de sombras que se ocultaba detrás de las columnas._

_Se ajustó la capa y apuró el paso. Su estómago le pedía desesperadamente algo de comer. Había salido corriendo del comedor apenas sus padres comenzaron a discutir durante la cena._

_Por consiguiente, no había cenado._

_Se sonrió a sí mismo, felicitándose por su gran acto de rebeldía. Aun mejor, se alegró que después hubiera resistido abrir la puerta cuando su padre fue por él. Hacía dos horas que el carruaje de Narcisa se había marchado, y su padre debía estar dormido o sumergido en su estudio._

_Iba a sentirse triste por otra, de las ahora comunes, peleas de sus padres cuando su estomago gruñó y su tristeza quedó olvidada por completo. A parte, prefería la mansión cuando su madre no estaba. El aire se sentía menos denso sin su presencia._

_A veces se preguntaba porqué no podía ser como cualquiera de sus amigos que se sentían mal cuando sus padres peleaban. O, por último, como Blaise, quien se desahogaba, sentado frente a la chimenea y agitando los puños. Y aunque conocía la respuesta, resultaba un poco frustrante saber que dentro de tu familia la figura materna estaba de sobra._

_Su estomago gruñó de nuevo y apuró más el paso, sin lograr avanzar mucho pues ante él se abrió un trecho de piedra completamente en oscuridad. Juntando las manos nervioso, recordó que en el comedor había un túnel que usaban los sirvientes hacía años y en el que cabía perfectamente. No era un camino tan largo, ni tan oscuro, para llegar a la cocina._

_Contento de no tener que penetrar en la oscuridad de ese lado de la mansión, avanzó por los fríos corredores que llevaban al comedor, hasta llegar al pasillo de los retratos. Bajó la mirada para no toparse con ninguna de las terroríficas miradas grises colgadas en las paredes._

_Se detuvo en seco cuando oyó voces saliendo del salón. Frunció su pequeña nariz y pensó en regresar, pero la idea del pasillo en tinieblas le hizo descartar esa posibilidad. Finalmente, la curiosidad le ganó. Pensó que Lucius y algunos de sus socios podrían estar en la sala contigua al comedor, y tal vez podría pasar desapercibido. Se emocionó con la idea de poder oír, aunque sea un poco, sobre los negocios secretos de su padre._

_Se pegó a la pared y cautelosamente avanzó hacia el umbral de la puerta. Posó una mano suavemente y avanzó hasta que pudo ver el interior. Sí, Lucius estaba ahí, como pensó, pero no era una junta de negocios como había pensado._

_El rubio estaba recostado en el hombro de otro hombre de tez pálida y cabello negro, de porte intimidante y nariz prominente que hacía reír al heredero de los Malfoy hasta hacía unos meses. Draco se confundió al reconocer a su tío Severus con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro mientras le servía de apoyo a su padre._

_Y más aún cuando su padre tomó una de las fresas de la fuente frente a él y la posó en los labios de Severus. El profesor le sonrió seductoramente y capturó los largos mechones platinados de Lucius entre sus dedos._

_- ¿Disfrutando tu estadía? – le preguntó Lucius con una voz ronca extraña para Draco_

_- Mucho – contestó el profesor antes de tomar los labios del rubio en un beso apasionado._

_Draco observó con ojos desorbitados cómo la figura de Severus se erguía sobre la sumisa posición de su padre, y luego lo cabellos oscuros cubrían gran parte de ambos._

_Se puso en puntas de pie y trató de irse sin que lo notaran, cuando sintió algo raro en la mano. Al descubrir una araña paseando sobre su piel, tropezó y empujó la puerta fuertemente. Abrió los ojos temerosos de un golpe frente a la mirada atónita de os adultos._

_Unos instantes después, salió corriendo._

_Podía oír los pasos apresurados que corrían detrás de él, pero no le importaba. Alcanzó su puerta y la abrió tan rápido como la cerró. Se recostó en ella, cerrando con llave por dentro. Oyó los pasos detenerse en seco en el pasillo y tocar la puerta imperativamente._

_- ¿Draco! – era su padre -. Draco… abre la puerta – le gritaba desde afuera_

_- Lucius, tranquilízate…_

_- ¡No¡¿Qué hacía despierto y rondando por la mansión¡Draco sabe las reglas, sabe que luego de la hora de dormir nadie sale de sus habitaciones!_

_- ¡Lucius!... ¡Lucius, detente! – gritó más fuerte el profesor, y el silencio reinó detrás de la puerta._

_Luego de unos minutos, Lucius volvió a hablar ya más calmado._

_- Draco… por favor – y Draco habría jurado que estaba apretando los dientes -, abre la puerta._

_El niño apretó los puños y se giró hacia la madera, chocando su pecho contra esta. Noto que estaba llorando, y por primera vez odió a su padre. Y odió al profesor por tratar de suplantar a su madre. Y odió el sentimiento que se extendía como lava caliente por su cabeza, sobre todo al saber que su cambio de personalidad nada tenia que ver con que su madre estuviera siendo reemplazada._

_- ¡Draco!… ¡Abre!... ¡AHORA!_

_- ¡Vete! – le gritó con una ira jamás experimentada -. ¡Te odio! – volvió a gritar golpeando la puerta y lanzando su frente contra la madera, haciéndose daño sin importarle._

_Oyó susurros del otro lado que poco a poco subieron de tono hasta poder oír perfectamente a ambos hombres._

_- Lucius… ¡déjalo que se calme¡Luego podrán hablar!_

_- ¡No es ningún adulto, Severus¡Apenas tiene siete años, es un mocoso!_

_- ¡Y es tu hijo¡Y sabes que le debes una explicación!_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Lucius! – hubo una pausa antes de que el profesor retomara la palabra acompañado del susurro de las túnicas -. Vamos…_

_Nuevamente, el silencio sólo interrumpido por las lágrimas de Draco se posó en el pasillo. Sintió a su padre apoyarse contra su puerta._

_- Hablemos mañana, Draco…_

_El niño se quedó inmóvil, sollozando mientras oía los pasos alejarse muy lentamente. Corrió hasta su escritorio, tomo una estatuilla de porcelana y la lanzó contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas._

_- ¡TE ODIO! – gritó hasta que su garganta comenzó a arder y cayó rendido al suelo._

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (20 de Marzo) Donde Draco se irrita con Blaise y rompe un espejo, Snape se encuentra con Blaise en estado depresivo, Draco y Snape tratan de desayunar, y Harry le recuerda una escena de su infancia al Slytherin.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Miércoles 30 de Agosto, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	19. Cap 19 Luto

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 19: Luto**

- ¿Draco?

El rubio parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. La habitación en la que se encontraba se materializó, recordándole el tiempo en el que se encontraba. Ahora tenía 20 años de nuevo, y no lloraba frente a la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. No veía porcelana rota en el piso de su dormitorio.

- Draco… ¿estás bien?

Alzó la vista. Severus estaba parado a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión desconcertada que no le sentaba muy bien en ese momento. Draco negó con la cabeza; pero bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ante su confusión. Habían vuelto aquellos recuerdos que parecían haber olvidado. Pequeñas ocasiones que creyó insignificantes.

El odio que sintió contra Lucius aquella noche se intensificó, tornándose mucho más grande de lo que realmente había sido. Pensó en los celos que había experimentado aquella noche. La forma como quería gritar para olvidar la escena, la cólera que sentía hacia esa persona frente a él.

Se apartó del profesor cuando trató de posar una mano sobre su hombro. La mirada que le lanzó pareció traspasarlo, aunque no le conmovió ni un poco el brillo dolido en sus ojos.

- Déjame en paz

Vio cómo Severus iba a contestar pero lo calló con un movimiento de su mano, sin dejar de observar el suelo. El silencio de la sala martilleaba contra sus oídos.

Ambos adultos lo observaban, con preocupación y curiosidad. El rubio tenia la apariencia de alguien al que se le ha aplicado un castigo severo, una humillación lacerante.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, levantó la mirada por última vez y abandonó el cuarto, tropezando con una de las sillas, ignorando la mirada triste del niño. Pero Snape se quedó plantado donde estaba, mirando el espacio vacío desde donde Draco le había dirigido una mirada fugaz.

Una mirada llena de rencor e ira.

- Carácter sensible¿no?

Harry sonreía burlón desde su silla, saboreando cada sorbo de café al ver la expresión que el rubio le había dedicado a su profesor. Estaba disfrutando con el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en esa mansión, a pesar de no salir muy bien parado de la mayoría de actos.

- Cállate – le espetó el profesor al darse la vuelta, acercándose a su asiento y mirando el lugar con la vista perdida, luciendo una mirada ausente y pensativa. Sin darse cuenta, bebía el café frío y repetía la misma secuencia con los dedos sobre la mesa.

- Tranquilízate, Snape… sabias que en algún momento Draco se daría cuenta de que sobras en esta casa – exclamó Harry con tono indiferente, sin tratar de disimular el deleite que sentía frente a toda la situación.

Y es que el rubio había dejado en claro que no soportaba a Snape en ese momento.

A pesar de todo, Severus no lograba explicarse el cambio de humor en el rubio. Unos segundos antes habían estado perfectamente bien, o tanto como se puede estar en una situación como aquella. Inclusive, Draco había sonreído. Todo aquello antes de que Potter entrara en escena.

- Yo creo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde… o sea, es obvio que no eres útil dentro de su vida…

- Cierra la boca – le gruñó, entornando los ojos en su dirección.

Severus captó la mirada del niño a su lado y se volvió hacia él. Los ojos cristalinos de Damon estaban vidriosos. Cuando trató de tocarle el cabello, el niño saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta. El profesor hizo un gesto de pararse, pero la voz del Gryffindor lo detuvo.

- Ahora ni el niño te soporta

Harry recibió una mirada cargada de odio. Le sonrió inocentemente a aquellos orbes de negra energía antes de que aquel ser oscuro abandonase el comedor.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, elevó la varita y desapareció toda la comida que estaba sobre la mesa, haciendo aparecer una botella de whisky en su lugar. Saboreó cada trago de licor como si fuera la esencia de su victoria.

-----

El adulto echaba humo por la cabeza. Aún después de un par de horas, no lograba comprender la actitud de su alumno. Aún más, el haber prácticamente huido de la presencia del Gryffindor sólo por el hecho de que éste lo irritaba y no podía controlar sus impulsos lo hacía cuestionar los daños que el tiempo traía consigo.

Mucho peor, le había afectado la mirada que el chiquillo le dirigió, y no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Dejó que las sombras de los pasillos lo abrazaran. Pensó en ir a la habitación de Draco (pues sabía que allí se encontraba). El sonido de una puerta pesada en el segundo piso lo había delatado. Se pregunto adónde había corrido Damon, pero una segunda puerta en la planta de arriba había contestado su pregunta.

Resoplando, avanzó hacia el ala este de la mansión. Las arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo iluminaban pobremente el pasillo. A los lados, retazos de armaduras aumentaban el lúgubre aspecto del lugar. Podía sentir un frío gélido trepar por sus manos, congelándole los pies a pesar de toda la ropa que tenia puesta.

Podía ver su respiración condensarse frente a sus ojos.

Se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas, abrazándose a sí mismo para tratar de darse calor. Se paró en seco, cerró los ojos y trató de calmar los pensamientos que venían a su cabeza. Habitaciones llenas de historia desfilaban antes sus ojos, deslizándose por su lado izquierdo entre los ventanales de luz sombría.

Respirando agitadamente, paró frente a un salón antiguo que parecía no haber sido usado hacía siglos. Pensó que tal vez era posible. Aquel lado de la mansión, sin ser el más antiguo, era el más lúgubre debido a su historia. Y era justamente por su antiguo uso para celebraciones sociales que los recuerdos tenebrosos de ellas parecían vivir en cada una de las paredes.

Podía oír los gritos.

Recordó una vez que, teniendo trece años, el padre de Lucius los había invitado a bajar de sus aposentos a presenciar una de las reuniones de trabajo que solían realizar allí. Aun no lograba borrar las imágenes sangrientas de aquella noche, ni el rostro impasible de Lucius al presenciar aquella barbarie.

Lo veía como una estatua de porcelana a su lado, con la luz de los candelabros sobre su rostro y los ojos fijos en algún punto frente a él.

Recordó cómo, después de eso, Lucius se había encerrado en su cuarto y no le había hablado durante el resto del fin de semana. Al bajar nuevamente, su actitud continuaba siendo la misma de antes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El episodio quedó olvidado hasta muchos años después, cuando Lucius pasó a presidir aquellas reuniones.

Severus decidió continuar. Apartó los ojos de los salones y se concentró en el mármol debajo de sus pies. Se acomodó la capa y llegó frente a un arco de piedra completamente oscuro tras el umbral. Avanzó con decisión, viendo como el terreno descendía suavemente bajo sus pies.

Continuó el trayecto hasta llegar a una planta subterránea. Una sala circular con paredes húmedas llenas de velas flotantes. El aspecto terrenal de aquel sitio le trajo algo de calor, antes de que el sonido del silencio le helara nuevamente las manos. A sus lados se extendían varios pasillos laterales, igualmente iluminados de velas que flotaban en el aire, deformando los bordes de las piedras sobre su cabeza.

Frente a sus ojos, una pintura escalofriante de un hombre amarrado a una estaca oscurecía el lugar. El fondo del óleo era completamente negro, iluminando levemente los bordes del palo de madera detrás del cuerpo, el cual tenía el efecto de brillar sobre la oscuridad. Como si tuviera luz propia en aquella piel inerte y los ojos vacíos.

Se acercó lentamente, poniéndose frente al cuadro. Alzó la mano y tocó con uno de sus dedos las astillas que sobresalían del tronco. Sintió la pintura clavarse en su piel, como espinas verdaderas que penetraban en sus tejidos. Cerró los ojos cuando su propia sangre se unió a toda aquella que bañaba el tronco dibujado.

Luego, dio un paso hacia delante y atravesó el tejido.

Una ráfaga de viento frío le golpeó el rostro. Una semi oscuridad acogedora lo rodeaba. Se recostó sobre la pared que se había materializado detrás de él, ocultando el cuadro por el que antes había pasado. Se abrazó la mano, protegiendo el dedo que aún sangraba débilmente. Observó las sombras que la escalera de caracol frente a él proyectaba, y suspirando, avanzó hacia ellas.

Ahora subía los escalones con pasos vivos, recobrándose de los escalofríos que lo habían atravesado mientras cruzaba la Mansión Malfoy.

Sonrió ahora que llegaba al nivel del suelo, pensando en que mucha gente mataría por conocer aquel secreto de la mansión. Sabía algo de su historia, pero lo que más le sorprendía era cómo ninguna de las comisiones que habían registrado la casa se había topado con aquella salida secreta.

De cómo el miedo podía retrasar tanto a las personas.

Y es que el óleo en sí no era muy agradable de contemplar. Aquel cuerpo sin vida colgando de una estaca frente a un paisaje completamente oscuro, con el rostro vuelto hacia el lado y los ojos de mirada vacía que resaltaban en el rostro de por sí pálido.

Un rostro muerto de ojos vivos.

Observó el paisaje frente a él. El contraste entre la oscuridad dentro del tubo donde descansaba la escalera y la blancura de la villa frente a él le sorprendió un momento. La nieve cubría todas las calles inmaculadamente. El sol se reflejaba en ella sin lograr derretirla ni calentar el ambiente, según las personas que vagaban por ahí.

No lograba verlo con nitidez, impedido de eso por la cortina de agua que se abría ante él. La luz penetraba, clara y diáfana, pero las ondas de aquella sustancia liquida distorsionaba la imagen. Cruzó aquella barrera y sus pies se apoyaron en la nieve de aquella esquina. Detrás, un gran panel publicitario se extendía a lo largo de toda la pared de una librería.

Sacó su varita y conjuró una bufanda, enrollándola alrededor de su cuello y escondiendo el rostro bajo ella. Unos 10 kilómetros lo separaban de la mansión Malfoy, pero la diferencia de clima era extraordinaria.

Hacía no mucho, había disfrutado de sol dentro de la mansión.

Eran raras las veces en que la nieve inundaba aquellos jardines, con todos los hechizos que recubrían la propiedad. Estuvo presente cuando Lucius le explicó a Draco todo aquello una vez que las exigencias del niño de tener nieve en su jardín se volvieron insoportables.

Porque el niño Malfoy quería armar muñecos de nieve.

No se detuvo a pensar más. Avanzó hacia la fuente, cruzando por el lado izquierdo. Se alejó un poco cuando agua helada le saltó en el rostro. Atravesó la plazoleta en menos de un minuto, caminando con paso apresurado, consultando su reloj un par de veces. Rogaba que su lechuza hubiera llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

_Que hubiera llegado_

Ingresó a un café rústico, con puertas de vidrio rodeadas de madera. Una campanita lanzó un tintineo al abrir la puerta del establecimiento. Avanzó al lado de los ventanales, hasta llegar a una mesa apartada en el rincón más cercano a la chimenea que encontró.

Tomó asiento, quitándose la bufanda y achicándola para guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos. Se recriminó el haber abandonado de esa forma la mansión, sin haber conseguido siquiera un abrigo más decente que su capa de invierno. A pesar del clima que sabía había en esa región, estar tanto tiempo en la mansión le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo.

Ni siquiera se sentía en inactividad.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro al recordar cómo días antes de la nota de Draco había decidido retirarse de su trabajo por un tiempo. Quería relajarse y descansar en su mansión, deleitándose de la soledad que albergaban sus paredes oscuras.

Oyó nuevamente aquellas campanillas de la entrada y elevó el rostro. Una figura alta y esbelta se deslizaba entre las mesas, buscando con la mirada entre los presentes. Snape no se movió cuando los ojos de la figura se posaron en él y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia su mesa.

Inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo cuando aquella mujer tomó asiento grácilmente frente a él y apoyó los brazos en la mesa. Severus volteó el rostro y vio a su lechuza parada en una de las ramas de afuera, observándolo con ojos penetrantes a través de la ventana.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste, Snape?

Severus se giró hacia la voz que le hablaba. No recordaba si la última vez que la había visto era la misma mujer que ahora se sentaba a su mesa y lo miraba como si no lo conociera, y a la vez, con una familiaridad extraña.

Definitivamente, no había cambiado nada.

- Necesito el paradero de Lucius, Bellatrix.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó sobre la mesa. Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible, sosteniendo la mirada del profesor. Sus labios delineados parecían fríos, al igual que su mirada acuosa. Su rostro se encontraba perfectamente liso, como una máscara de porcelana que había sido colocada ahí desde hacia tiempo. El cabello estaba elegantemente sujeto detrás de su cabeza, antes cubierta con la capucha de su capa guinda de invierno. Detrás de la tela, se podía adivinar un fino cuello marcado por el tiempo.

- Sabes que no puedo decírtelo, Severus…

La observó más largamente, como si no pudiera explicarle la situación entera con palabras. La mujer bajó la mirada y observó la calle con una expresión melancólica que no solía poner en su rostro frente a muchos.

- Es importante, Bellatrix. No sé qué tanto sabes de sus razones para irse, pero debe regresar lo más pronto posible. Necesito buscarlo para eso.

Dio la impresión de que ella iba a hablar, pero en vez de eso abrió los labios y soltó un largo suspiro.

- O permíteme comunicarme con Narcissa directamente.

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – le contestó con algo de molestia la mujer, apoyando el mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos -. Tendrías que necesitar vivir en el refugio para conocer su ubicación. Ya sabes que todos los que lo abandonan se someten a que les borren la memoria.

- Pero necesito…

- Sé para qué necesitas a Lucius, pero no puedo decirte dónde está.

La mirada turbia de ella hizo desistir a Snape por el momento. De alguna forma, el profesor sabía que Black conocía toda la historia. De alguna forma, sabía que quería revelarle el paradero de Lucius. No por algo Draco había sido su sobrino favorito aún estando ella en Azkaban.

- Narcissa

El profesor frunció el ceño sin entenderle

- Puedo conseguirte una cita con Narcisa. Es menos peligroso que ella abandone el refugio.

- Eso no es cierto – le espetó Severus -. Bien sabes que Lucius no es perseguido. Al contrario, las autoridades lo creen desaparecido. Lo único que ha hecho es huir de las consecuencias de lo que hizo, y lo único que ha logrado es dañar a Draco. Y mucho.

Un silencio tenso se formó nuevamente sobre los dos. La mujer bajó la mirada pero no ablandó su semblante. Mantenía una mirada calculadora, examinando al profesor alternativamente con el mantel, sopesando sus opciones.

- Es imposible que…

- No es imposible. Puedo ir al refugio, entrevistarme con Lucius y someterme a un _obliviate_. No tengo ningún inconveniente – dijo acaloradamente Severus, perdiendo el control por un segundo.

- No es así de simple – le contestó Bellatrix, juntando tanto las cejas que parecían ser una sola -. Si así lo fuera, el Refugio no sería tan seguro. A parte de eso…

- ¿Has hablado con Lucius?

Una mirada vacilante de la mujer fue suficiente respuesta.

- ¿No quiere saber nada de Draco, verdad?

- ¡No es así! Lucius me dijo sus razones, pero no soy la persona para decírtelas – le explicó cortante la mujer, colocando una expresión amenazante en su fino rostro.

- Bella, escúchame…

- ¡No! Escúchame tú, Snape – le dijo un poco exaltada -. No puedes hablar con él por fuertes motivos, comenzando por el hecho que…

Un fuerte grito en la calle los hizo callarse. Ambos voltearon los rostros hacia los ventanales, olvidándose de su conversación. Las personas en el café se habían puesto de pie y miraban curiosas a través de las ventanas.

Una señora dio un grito agudo antes de desmayarse. Por suerte, un mago robusto detrás de ella la sostuvo y el revuelo que se armó dentro fue aplacado cuando alguien gritó afuera.

Severus y Bellatrix corrieron hacia la ventana. Tres sujetos corrían sobre la nieve. Había marcas de pasos que aparecían de la nada desde una pared enorme, y desde donde la nieve caía en pedazos, como si aquellas sombras que corrían del otro lado de la plaza hubieran saltado desde el techo de la casa.

Una de las sombras era perseguida por las otras dos, y corría erráticamente a través de la plazoleta, en cámara lenta frente a los ojos de todos los que estaban en el establecimiento. En menos de un segundo, uno de los perseguidores lo había cogido del brazo y pateado en el costado, lo que lo hizo doblarse de rodillas y quedar arrodillado sobre el hielo de afuera.

Al alcanzarlos, la otra sombra lo golpeó en lo que podría ser su rostro y torso, pateando a la figura reducida del que había sido perseguido. Todos observan inmóviles los segundos que duró la escena, con un completo silencio alrededor, como si todo en el ambiente se hubiera detenido a observar.

Se ven dos varitas levantadas y un grito desgarrador que atraviesa la villa. Luego, uno de los encapuchados coge el cuerpo del otro y lo eleva como una marioneta, quitándose la capucha simultáneamente con el otro.

Ambos tenían mascaras blancas.

- ¡Esto va para los traidores al Lord!

Un grito ahogado nace de los corazones de todos los espectadores cuando uno de los mortífagos arranca la capucha del ser golpeado y una luz roja sanguinolenta le golpea en el pecho.

Otra señora se desmaya.

Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y empujó al hombre a su lado, tratando de alcanzar la puerta. Podía sentir los pasos de Bellatrix detrás de él, pidiéndole sin palabras que llegaran pronto a la plazoleta. El viento azotó su rostro pero no le importó. Los mortífagos se volvieron hacia ellos y con una mirada negra desde detrás de sus máscaras, desaparecieron. Se oyeron sollozos dentro del café, pero perdieron intensidad en la mente del profesor.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo negro que yacía tumbado en la plaza. Sus brazos rebotaban contra la nieve peligrosamente, su cuerpo convulsionando de forma macabra, su columna arqueándose de forma grotesca.

Se lanza al lado del hombre en el suelo y le da la vuelta. Los ojos del otro, inyectados en sangre, lo miran con miedo, luego con tristeza. Lágrimas rojas corren por su rostro, una mueca de dolor dibujada en sus labios. Un grito silencioso que murió en su garganta. Su cuerpo se contorsiona mientras el profesor trata de retenerlo.

Oye a Bellatrix gritar su nombre pero bloquea todo sonido. No se dio cuenta cuando su brazo la empujó a un lado, haciéndola caer en la nieve. La vio coger los brazos del chico que se movían hacia todos lados, retorciéndose sobre sí, abrazándose y aferrando pedazos de nieve en las manos amoratadas.

En un movimiento rápido, el chico se soltó de él y se puso boca abajo contra la nieve, apoyándose en sus brazos y rodillas. Su rostro estaba bañado en sangre, sus ojos lloraban de dolor, su cuerpo temblaba frente a la vista atónita de Severus que observaba una gran mancha roja que se extendía a lo largo de la túnica negra.

Oyen gotas.

Vio manchas rojas contra la nieve. El hombre frente a ellos se abrazó el estomago y abrió la boca. Un grito penetrante taladro sus oídos, vibrando a través de la ciudad, chocando contra las paredes y volviendo hacia ellos. Dos últimas gotas de sangre salieron de sus ojos mientras él escupía sangre sobre la nieve, sobre sus manos moradas y sangrantes.

Trató de tomar aire y escupió otro puñado de sangre. Las gotas rojas sobre la nieve se volvían un hilo oscuro que conectaba el cuerpo con el suelo. Con un sonido sordo, ahogado, cayó sobre la nieve y expiró.

El charco carmesí alrededor del cuerpo de Blaise Zabini creció, manchando la plaza con su sangre.

-----

Harry estaba sentado en el escritorio de roble. Sonreía al pensar que en algún momento, algún mortífago importante había usado aquel mismo sillón. Que el mismo Lucius Malfoy no le había permitido a su hijo ocuparlo antes de abandonar Hogwarts.

Le molestaba ligeramente el afán que tenían los Slytherins de usar tanto protocolo y escudo familiar, pero no podía evitar cierta envidia hacia la historia tan larga de aquella familia y a la elegancia que toda esa jarana les daba. Seguro que la suya había sido importante y poderosa, o con mucha suerte, pero el prestigio y el linaje de los Malfoy era algo que los Potter no conseguirían. Al menos, no en su generación.

Pasaba las páginas de un libro amarillento que parecía interesante antes de darse cuenta que estaba escrito en ruso, cuando un picoteo en la ventana lo hizo alzar la vista. Una lechuza completamente blanca agitaba las alas tras el vidrio, mirándolo con un par de ojos igual de amarillentos como las páginas del libro.

Posó delicadamente el tomo sobre el escritorio, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la ventana. Al abrirla, un soplo de aire fresco inundó la habitación y apagó una de las velas sobre el escritorio. La lechuza fue a posarse en uno de los brazos del sillón y lo miraba fijamente.

Harry prendió nuevamente la vela y se acercó a la lechuza, ubicando el pergamino sujeto en su pata. Desenrolló la cinta. El animal no esperó respuesta sino que abandonó la habitación de la misma manera como entró. El Gryffindor cerró la ventana para evitar enfriarse aquella noche y abrió la carta.

El sello del Ministerio de Magia estaba un poco rayado debido a las garras con las que la lechuza había sostenido el mensaje.

Frunció el ceño, preocupándose por la misiva. Sin pensarlo mucho, enrolló nuevamente el pergamino y salió corriendo del estudio. La mansión continuaba tan silenciosa como siempre, únicamente perturbada por los pasitos que de vez en cuando se oían en el segundo piso.

Llegó a aquella sala donde había visto aparecer a Snape, y corrió hacia la chimenea. Tomó un pote de polvos flu que había sobre ella y los lanzó en las llamas. Pronto, y con una orden, se metió en las llamas azules que envolvían su cuerpo.

Como siempre, el viaje fue aún peor que los demás.

Se acomodó la túnica cuando llegó a su destino. Una sensación de enfermedad se revolvía en su estómago cuando dio un paso dentro de aquel establecimiento. Había personas llorando, sollozando, y unas cuantas que hablaban histéricas o desesperadas. Muchas señoras de edad se secaban la frente con sus pañuelos de seda, muchas sillas estaban volteadas. En un rincón, un hombre y un empleado trataban de revivir a una dama mayor que parecía haberse desmayado.

Atravesó aquel caos y llegó a la puerta. Miró hacia arriba cuando unas campanillas sonaron agudamente sobre su cabeza. El viento de la tarde le azotó el rostro. El caos fuera era aún peor que el que acababa de presenciar.

Unos cincuenta aurores caminaban apresurados por el pueblo, dejando marcas grandes y profundas con sus botas de invierno en la plazoleta. Casi no los distinguía por las bufandas en sus cuellos o las capuchas de sus capas. Conforme se iba acercando, el ruido de las personas a su alrededor parecía ir disminuyendo de intensidad. Un poco más adelante y sentía estar rodeado de un silencio sepulcral.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y colocó una planilla frente a sus ojos. No entendió muy bien lo que decía, pero señaló donde parecía estar su nombre. Saliendo del trance inicial, le mostró al pequeño mago su identificación y lo despidió con una mirada irritada.

- ¡Harry!

Se dio la vuelta y saludó a su amigo sin poder entender muy bien qué sucedía aún. El rostro de David denotaba una gran frustración, al igual que todos los demás. Parecía que había ocurrido algo serio en esa villa pero nadie advertía su presencia, nadie le explicaba lo que significaban los números en la nota.

- Hubo un ataque hace casi una hora – comenzó su compañero al borde de perder el aliento -. Según los testigos, los asesinos llevaban máscaras de mortífagos… y por el hechizo, tememos que no eran imitadores.

Harry trató de buscar algo que lo consolara en los ojos del muchacho, pero solo encontró pesadumbre y preocupación. Todos sabían que los mortífagos seguían existiendo, pero hasta ahora se mantenían callados. Luego de un poco de explicaciones, Harry llegó a su propia conclusión: era alguna clase de venganza.

- Exactamente. Al parecer, la víctima los traicionó de alguna forma durante su escape de Azkaban. El que fue hace pocos meses… ¿recuerdas?

El Gryffindor tardó un momento en atar las ideas, y frunció el ceño un momento.

- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Una anciana golpeó a David en el hombro. El chico se acercó más a Harry dando paso a un grupo de aurores que atendían a la mujer. Suspirando, David le dio la vuelta a una hoja en su planilla y leyó el nombre en voz alta.

- Blaise Zabini. ¿Me parece que lo conocías¿Qué¿Qué pasa? – preguntó luego, mirando hacia atrás fugazmente, tratando de encontrar la cause de la sonrisa que pareció asomarse en el rostro de Harry.

- No, no es nada. Perdona – se excusó el otro, adoptando una pose más seria mientras le detallaba al incidente.

Y es que es conocido que Harry no le tenía mucho afecto a este preciso individuo. Y a pesar de arrepentirse de casi delatar su satisfacción, no pudo evitar la sensación de triunfo que iba creciendo en su estómago. Un peso se levantó de su espalda al pensar que no tendría aquel obstáculo al regresar a la mansión, aunque lo dejó preocupado el pensar en cómo reaccionaría Malfoy con la noticia.

Sintió una morbosa fascinación por la descripción de los hechos que David le proporcionó. Casi pudo imaginarse la sangre bañando la inmaculada blancura que cubría las baldosas de la plaza. Pudo recrear en su cabeza la expresión en el rostro de Zabini al sentir que todo lo que llevaba debajo de su piel iba explotando, y pudo experimentar los retortijones en el estómago que el pelirrojo debía de haber sentido con una intensidad mil veces mayor. Acarició como si fueran un recuerdo precioso las imágenes plasmadas en las fotos que habían tomado los aurores al llegar, y aplacó un sentimiento de melancolía al observar el cuerpo delgado tendido sobre la nieve, como si durmiera sobre un edredón carmesí.

Se preguntó si los mortífagos habían ido a buscarlo a la mansión o si por alguna estúpida razón este había abandonado las paredes seguras del edificio. No creía que su relación con Draco estuviera muy bien luego de haberlo visto encerrado en una habitación abandonada con la mirada perdida. Claro que no había hablado con nadie de esto, pero suponía que Severus lo había encontrado después.

Como también suponía que era Severus la persona que había corrido al lado de Zabini mientras este agonizaba. Los testigos lo habían descrito perfectamente: cabello grasiento, nariz aguileña, piel pálida, grandes ojeras, capa negra y semblante sombrío. Inclusive, una señora había pensado que era cómplice de los asesinos cuando lo vio inclinado sobre el cuerpo. Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pues Snape había sido, en algún momento, un mortífago.

Saboreó un triunfo que no era suyo, y poco le importó el hecho de que los mortífagos anduvieran tan cerca de la mansión Malfoy. Después de todo, no creía que fueran a tener ningún problema.

- Ian me dijo que prefería que tú te encargaras del asunto de la villa. Te va a dar acceso a las evidencias que encontramos. Mientras tanto, me han mandado a investigar a la mansión Malfoy – comentó David tapando la planilla y regresando su mirada a Harry

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto este, saliendo del estupor al que las fotografías lo habían inducido.

- Por las relaciones que mantenía la victima con Draco Malfoy. Sabemos que se encuentra en la mansión…

- No, no. ¿Por qué tú y yo no? – inquirió Harry con algo de irritación en la voz.

El rostro de David solo pudo expresar un poco de confusión. Después de todo, Harry siempre había sido la clase de auror que prefiere trabajar con papeles y no lidiar con personas.

- Porque es a lo que siempre te has dedicado.

- Pero tengo una mejor relación con Draco Malfoy que tú – espetó Harry, sintiéndose ahora molesto por haber sido relegado a juntar piezas para llegar a nada. Pues, eso era lo que hacía: armar un rompecabezas que siempre terminaba incompleto.

- Y, a todo esto¿por qué involucran a Malfoy en el incidente? – dijo el Gryffindor, tratando de desviar un poco la tensión que surgía entre ambos.

- Ya te lo dije – resopló David, haciéndole un signo para que caminaran hacia el cadáver -. Al parecer, Malfoy tenía una relación muy estrecha con la víctima, y sabemos que esta era un mortífago. No sabemos qué hizo para que lo llamaran traidor, pero de repente Malfoy tenga una idea. Aparte, un campesino dice que vio a Zabini correr por la explanada que termina donde comienza el bosque que rodea la mansión. Creo que es bastante obvio de dónde venía o de dónde _huía_.

Harry pensó que tenía bastante razón. Tal vez más de la que debería, pero insistió en ir a hacer las preguntas a la mansión él mismo en vez de David. Después de todo, podía armar el informe de tal manera que no hubiera ninguna conexión reciente entre Malfoy y Zabini.

El brazo de David lo detuvo antes de que pisara la sabana blanca que se extendía sobre una mancha roja ya seca. La nieve parecía querer alejarse del grotesco espectáculo que se desarrollaba debajo de ella, pero no se decidía a huir. El viento soplaba más fuerte, y una esquina de la tela se levantó, descubriendo una mano amoratada y llena de manchas secas de sangre. Una mano delgada y pálida, de dedos largos y muertos.

- Apenas llegamos las dos personas desaparecieron – murmuró David, abriéndose paso entre los magos que cercaban el cuerpo.

- ¿Puedo…? – preguntó Harry señalando la sabana

- Si tienes el estómago para hacerlo – respondió David con una mueca de disgusto -. Sabemos que cayó boca abajo al morir, pero una de las personas que salió del local le dio la vuelta. Es bastante desagradable.

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cogió dos esquinas de la tela. La dobló sobre lo que sería el pecho de la victima. El rostro de Zabini aún parecía estar lleno de dolor, como si la agonía que lo llevó a la muerte lo persiguiera aun después de esta. Se notaba que una mano había tratado de limpiar la sangre que había salido de su cuerpo, pues marcas de dedos se delineaban en sus mejillas y su frente, estirando la sangre y disimulándola contra la pálida piel. Sus labios se habían vuelto morados, y el color que antes le daba vida a su rostro se había esfumado completamente.

Aun así, no pudo dejar de pensar que la frialdad de su rostro le daba cierta belleza muerta, cierto atractivo etéreo, como si su rostro pudiera congelarse en ese momento y convertirse en aquellos cuadros inmortales de seres pálidos de manos largas y dedos delgados.

El cabello rojizo se mezclaba con la sangre sin dejar mucha diferencia entre las tonalidades. Le habían cerrado los ojos, apagando para siempre la mirada castaña que tanto había expresado hacia menos de unas horas.

- Como te dije, los mortífagos solo le dieron dos golpes… que no fueron fatales. El problema fue el hechizo. Le reventaron los órganos. Esto era un desastre cuando llegamos. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre.

- Seguro que la autopsia va a ser peor.

- No creo que hagan una – contestó David inmediatamente, cambiando su peso de pie en pie con una mano sobre su boca, ocultando la mueca de disgusto que portaba en el rostro -. Sabemos cómo murió. Probablemente lo lleven a la morgue y lo entierren en un cementerio común, si es que no lo regresan para que descanse en Azkaban hasta el fin de sus días.

A Harry esto le pareció un poco cruel, pero no lo discutió. Si Snape sabía de la muerte de su alumno, movería cielo y tierra para lograr el permiso de enterrarlo en un lugar más decente que un cementerio común. Hasta Azkaban era mejor opción que aquellas fosas olvidadas de esqueletos anónimos y tejidos sin nombre.

Con un suspiro, acercó su mano al rostro del Slytherin. Por un segundo, le pareció sentir su aliento chocar contra su palma, pero luego se dio cuenta que era solo una ilusión del viento contra su piel. Se mordió el labio pensando cómo nunca había podido notar la triste belleza que cubría aquel cuerpo, ahora desnudo del denso misterio que parecía flotar perpetuamente sobre él. Y no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Harry tenía algo en ver la hermosura de las cosas cuando morían. Tenía una idea extraña sobre la forma en la que el alma las abandonaba, y pensaba que cuando solo quedaba la cáscara se producía la cúspide de la belleza corporal.

Bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza. Luego tomó la sábana blanca, ahora manchada de rojo, y la colocó nuevamente sobre el rostro del muchacho. Se paró, dio la vuelta, y encaró a David.

- Tenemos una visita que hacer.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (20 de Marzo) Donde Draco está enojado con Snape, Snape tiene una cita en Hogmeade y Harry siente una extraña fascinación por la belleza muerta.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Viernes 07 de Octubre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	20. Cap 20 Reacciòn y Recuerdo

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 20: Reacción y Recuerdo**

Era extraño entrar de esa forma a la mansión. A pesar de haberse encontrado varias veces dentro de esas paredes, era la primera vez que cruzaba las puertas de roble que cercaban el terreno. Por primera vez, se sintió como un invasor en un lugar vulnerable, como un gigante caminando sobre las pequeñas casitas de los enanitos de una aldea.

Trataba de no concentrarse en la persona que iba a su lado. David tuvo que quedarse organizando los papeles y guardando evidencias en la villa, así que Ian no encontró mejor solución que mandarlo con Thomas. No hubiera sido un problema si el otro supiera manejar su lengua, pero la delicadeza al abordar un tema no había sido un tema importante en su niñez. Esto lo convertía, a la fecha, en una de las personas más impertinentes con las que Harry había tratado. Justamente por esa razón había logrado mover algunas fichas en la Oficina de Personal del Ministerio hasta que lo colocaron como compañero de David.

Estaba pensando cómo pedirle a Thomas que se quedara callado cuando se dio cuenta de que sería inútil. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez y este le preguntó directamente sobre la muerte de la familia Weasley, supo que _tacto_ no era una palabra dentro de su vocabulario. Por otro lado, se hubiera visto extraño que ahora Harry quiera ser cordial y decente con Malfoy cuando todos en la oficina conocían el estado de su relación en Hogwarts. Muchos empleados eran ex alumnos que lo conocieron en el colegio, o padres de ex compañeros de aula.

Sus ojos se dedicaron a observar el camino. No habían estado mucho tiempo en el automóvil. Probablemente no más de 10 minutos, pues la villa quedaba bastante cerca, y acababan de pasar las puertas de la mansión. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor rogaba porque llegaran de una vez porque sentía una pesadez en el estómago insoportable. Distinguió los pedazos de madera chamuscada a un lado del camino, y una mancha sutil de ceniza alrededor que parecía difuminarse conforme el sol movía su sombra.

Sus cuerpos se adelantaron ligeramente cuando el vehículo se detuvo. Harry abrió los labios y respiró; Thomas abrió la puerta y salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo, dándole una mirada fugaz y seria. El moreno abrió la puerta con un gesto de malestar y avanzó detrás del otro adulto, renegando en su mente por su presencia.

Llamaron a la puerta, y la madera resonó profunda bajo sus nudillos. Harry observó el portafolio que Thomas sostenía en sus manos y pudo imaginarse que eran los documentos que Malfoy necesitaría llenar y firmar. Le inspiraba cierta lástima que el Slytherin se enterara de la muerte de su compañero de esa forma, y le daba cierto temor la reacción que podía generar aquella noticia.

La puerta sonó al abrirse, y la luz del día vaciló sobre el gran cristal, ocultando los delgados filos de madera. La mansión se veía extremadamente oscura, y la sala de la entrada estaba en penumbras. Un elfo, al cual Harry jamás había visto, les abrió la puerta con la cabeza inclinada y una voz grave y cortada.

- ¿Qué desean los visitantes? – exclamó alzando la vista, logrando que un reflejo de asco recorriera la espalda de Harry al ver una cicatriz que corría desde la sien hasta el mentón de la criatura. Su rostro no era infantil y gracioso como el de Minny; sino desagradable y huraño, como el de un animal enfermizo.

- Quisiéramos hablar con el Sr. Malfoy. Somos del Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El elfo doméstico parpadeó ante esto y dejó la puerta ligeramente abierta, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo que se desvaneció casi al instante. Harry giró hacia Thomas, pero el otro parecía muy ocupado tratando de ver más allá de lo que la pequeña ranura permitía. Harry podía imaginarse el adorno sobre la mesa auxiliar al centro del recibidor, la estancia cubierta de mármol con las escaleras ascendiendo al lado derecho, la puerta que permanecía escondida hasta que Snape apareció y guió a Draco dentro de aquel estudio.

Sacudió su cabeza de los pensamientos que la atravesaban y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, de espaldas hacia la casa. Pensaba en Malfoy y lo que podría estar haciendo. Cuando los dejó, durante el desayuno, había oído un par de cosas que Snape le había dicho a Draco y no eran las más oportunas en este momento. No sería nada bueno que alguna clase de sentimiento de culpa creciera en el rubio a estas alturas. Su carácter estaba demasiado cambiante, aún demasiado vulnerable como para recibir una noticia de esta naturaleza.

_- ¿Dónde está Blaise? – oyó a Draco preguntar dentro de la habitación_

_- Mmm… debe estar en tu habitación cortándose las venas – respondió la voz indiferente del profesor_

_- Es la verdad… - continuó Snape después de una pausa -. No sé qué habrá ocurrido, pero lo encontré al borde del suicidio en la puerta – y Harry recordó que él había visto al pelirrojo en una habitación abandonada, probablemente antes que Snape._

_Oyó el cristal de la mampara ser golpeado. Draco debía de encontrarse muy frustrado en ese momento, aunque Harry no entendía porqué exactamente._

_- Si tan solo entendiera…_

_- ¿Quién? – preguntó Snape -. ¿Él?_

_Una pausa fue seguida de una voz llena de frustración y amargura_

_- Yo._

En ese momento, Damon había aparecido y abierto la puerta intempestivamente, generando conmoción en el comedor, y dejando a Harry apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con el permiso tácito de observar la escena que se desarrolló sin sentirse culpable. Obviamente los Slytherins no continuaron su charla, pero un vistazo a la postura corporal de ambos le indicó bastante tensión entre ellos. No pudo evitar irritar al profesor, pero una vez que se quedó solo había disfrutado del momento de paz y alcohol.

Después de eso, había vagado con su sombra por la mansión antes de revisar el cuerpo inerte de Blaise Zabini sobre la plazoleta de la villa. Ya no sentía nauseas al pensar en su rostro pálido, sino una especie de culpa y tristeza que no tenían nada que ver con aquella persona en sí.

- Vous m'embêtez

Harry elevó la mirada y se dio la vuelta al oír aquellas palabras que, sin saber el significado, sonaban amargas e irritadas. Se paró erguido al lado de Thomas y encaró al hombre que acababa de abrir la puerta.

Draco tenía la apariencia de haber estado durmiendo. Su cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro antes de que lo acomodara detrás de sus hombros con una de sus manos. En su rostro había dos delgadas y casi invisible marcas de lo que podría ser la manga de su ropa. Traía una bata negra puesta; la bata negra de seda que llevaba la primera noche que Harry había ingresado a la mansión.

- Me molestan – repitió el rubio agarrándose del borde de la puerta, marcando el cristal con sus huellas digitales, y observando a ambos con una mirada tan penetrante que obligó a Thomas a inclinar la cabeza y abrir el fólder con el que había estado jugando.

- Malfoy...

- Sr. Malfoy, contamos con el permiso necesario para realizar un interrogatorio personal por su presunta vinculación con las recientes acciones mortífagas en la villa de Stellytown. También se sospecha que Blaise Zabini estuvo albergado en su mansión horas antes de su muerte.

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, tratando de disimular su irritación por haber sido interrumpido con el discurso de Thomas. Tenía ganas de golpearle en la cabeza y colocarlo exactamente delante de las llantas del vehículo en el que habían venido. Sin embargo, colocó las manos en sus caderas y su mirada sobre Draco.

El rubio estaba inmóvil. Si Harry no supiera que sus labios levemente entreabiertos y sus pupilas imperceptiblemente dilatadas denotaban el terrible choque que aquellas palabras habían tenido, habría pensado que el tema no le importaba al rubio. Sin embargo, la frialdad no duró mucho.

Draco frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. Se apoyó más en el marco de la puerta mientras sentía cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Sentía que se desvanecía y, a la vez, estaba más consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba en esos momentos. La voz grave y repugnante de aquel hombre se había incrustado en su cerebro, y la mirada del Gryffindor parecía recorrerle por los hombros.

Se soltó de la puerta cuando el cristal comenzó a quemarle la palma de la mano y sus piernas comenzaron a retroceder. Sus talones casi resbalan en el mármol, pero chocaron antes con el primer escaño de la escalera. Su cuerpo se tambaleó y cayó sentado en el escalón, acercando sus piernas y juntando sus codos y rodillas en un escudo frente a él.

Thomas le dirigió una mirada larga y confundida a Harry que albergaba algo así como un 'Te lo dije' en ella. Siempre había creído que la posibilidad de que ambos Slytherins regresen era la más factible, y la forma de actuar de Malfoy lo comprobaba sin espacio para dudas. Él había estado en Hogwarts tres años antes que la promoción de Harry, pero conocía a la familia Zabini por antiguos tratos que esta tenía con su abuelo. Aunque su propia familia no era conocida ni rica, el tráfico de artefactos oscuros habían unido al padre de Blaise y su abuelo.

Y Thomas siempre supo que Blaise y Draco terminarían juntos, y que estarían juntos hasta que alguno de los dos muera con los mortífagos. No estaba tan equivocado, solo que el que murió no fue con los mortífagos, sino por ellos. Una cómica ironía.

- Sr. Malfoy, sabemos que probablemente no es el mejor momento, pero tenemos que revisar la mansión mientras realizamos el interrogatorio...

Harry se lamió los labios al ver los hombros de Draco temblar ligeramente. El rubio no se movía y no hacía caso de la presencia irritante de Thomas a su lado hablando rápidamente, como si tratara que el rubio entendiera lo que decía en ese momento.

Draco cerró los ojos y volteó a mirar al hombre que hablaba a su lado. Se sentía asqueado por su presencia y su voz no hacía más que martillar en su cerebro como la de un cuervo en un día sin ruido. Se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo un peso enorme en su estómago, aún sin poder procesar la información y creyendo que lo que acababan de decir era alguna clase de broma.

Alguna especie de discurso retorcido ideado por Potter.

Centró su mirada en los ojos verdes del Gryffindor y ellos le dijeron lo que necesitaba saber. Aquello no era mentira. La muerte de Blaise había ocurrido, de alguna forma, en algún momento luego de que él lo había despreciado.

Luego de decirle que lo preferiría muerto.

- No puedo – murmuró

Harry aspiró una buena bocanada de aire, cortando la conexión con la mirada apesadumbrada de Draco. Supo que aquello fue únicamente dirigido a él, que el hecho de que Thomas estuviera jalando el hombro de Draco en ese momento no lo volvía el receptor de esa negativa.

Levantó el brazo y tomó la muñeca del otro adulto, separándolo del rubio y llevándolo a un lado, lo suficientemente lejos del Slytherin como para que no lo escuchara. Detuvo a Thomas con la mirada, pidiéndole que posterguen el interrogatorio para después.

- No podemos, sabes perfectamente los procedimientos – contestaba el otro acalorado, entornando los ojos en una amenaza silenciosa.

- Thomas, sabes que no lograremos nada. Míralo – le dijo Harry molesto, virando hacia Draco y observando la pálida figura apoyada en el mármol.

- Lo siento, Harry – exclamó, y se acercó a Draco antes de que lo pudiera detener -. Sr. Malfoy, me veo obligado a...

Pero no pudo terminar puesto que el rubio comenzó a temblar más fuerte y le lanzó una mirada furiosa enmarcada de lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y sus puños cerrados hasta hacerse daño. Empujó a Thomas lejos de él, y Harry tuvo que cogerlo antes de que cayera sobre la mesa del centro. El rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero el auror parecía decidido a hacer el interrogatorio. Harry trató de detenerlo, pero con otro empujón el Gryffindor terminó en el suelo. Mientras se ponía de pie, Thomas tomó a Draco de la manga y lo hizo bajar de un salto los dos escalones que había subido.

- ¡No puede irse!

- Arrêtez!

- ¡Tenemos que hacerle el interrogatorio, Sr. Malfoy! – casi gritó tomándolo de los hombros.

- Ça suffit! – gritó Draco a su vez.

- ¡Thomas! – llamó Harry, acercándose a ellos para separarlos.

El rubio continuaba gritando, mientras Thomas trataba de soltarse de Harry.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo!

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles. Draco se separó de ambos aurores y se acercó a la persona que acababa de ingresar al salón. El profesor lo observó con el ceño fruncido y mirada congelada, revisando su rostro y la bata que colgaba de uno de sus hombros. Luego, se dirigió a los dos hombres que se encontraban parados al lado de la escalera, uno de ellos empujando la mano del Gryffindor de su hombro y caminando decididamente hacia él.

Profesor Snape, necesitamos realizar un interrogatorio a los ocupantes de la mansión al verse involucrados con Blaise Zabini, recientemente asesinado por mortífagos.

Severus juntó sus cejas y volteó hacia Draco, notando como cada palabra parecía hacer saltar a Draco levemente. Se giró alterado hacia el hombre y pudo ver a Potter clavando su mirada furiosa de la misma manera como él lo hacía.

- ¿Sr. Lightuid, no se da cuenta que no es el momento ni la forma? – siseó encolerizado, tomando al auror del antebrazo y guiándolo a la puerta -. ¡Vuelvan en otro momento!

- ¡No puede expulsarnos así! – exclamó el otro indignado.

- Creo que tienen todo el derecho – dijo Harry en tono de reproche con un tinte de ira en la voz -. Vendremos en otro momento. Claramente, no han sido buenas noticias – terminó entornando los ojos antes de abrir la puerta e indicarle a Thomas que saliera de la residencia.

- Pero...

- Ahora – marcó Harry con tono amenazador, mirándolo fijamente.

Thomas esquivó la mirada del profesor y atravesó la puerta. Lanzó una mirada llena de rencor y humillación a Harry y caminó hacia el vehículo sintiendo los pasos del otro detrás. En ese momento, mientras abría la puerta, juró encontrar algo con qué hundir al Gryffindor

-----

Severus cerró a la puerta en el momento en el que Potter giró el rostro para despedirse. Oyó al automóvil alejarse de la entrada y suspiró con resignación. Tal vez se había tomado demasiado tiempo escribiendo la carta y ayudando a Bellatrix a abandonar la villa por otro lugar. O quizá fue su pequeña caminata lo que lo demoró más de lo debido, pero no pudo evitar que Draco se enterara de la muerte de Zabini de una forma que claramente lo había afectado.

Volteó a verlo cuando oyó un ruido sordo a sus espaldas. El rubio se había sentado en las escaleras, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había hablado con Blaise hacía no más de medio día. En el mismo lugar donde el pelirrojo había tratado de esconder los cortes en sus brazos y las lágrimas en sus mejillas. En ese mismo lugar, Draco lloraba silenciosamente y temblaba de un sentimiento más hondo que el frío.

Se acercó a él, primero colocando una mano en su hombro. El rubio saltó levemente, pero luego continuó inmóvil. Se agarraba fuertemente los codos que rodeaban sus rodillas, y sus ojos parecían no poder desviarse de la línea imaginaria que había trazado hasta la otra pared.

El profesor se sentó a su lado y bajó el rostro. Pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del rubio y este se reclinó ligeramente sobre su costado. Ahora podía sentir cada una de las pequeñas convulsiones en el cuerpo del rubio, y podría asegurar que este hacia todo lo que podía para controlar la urgencia de desquitarse.

- Es mi culpa... – susurró Draco.

Abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas, tratando de que se convirtieran en un escudo contra lo que se formaba dentro de su estómago. En un momento agradeció la presencia de los aurores; por lo menos había podido pensar en lo desagradables que eran y no en la verdad aterradora que estaba enfrentando ahora.

- Eso no tiene sentido

Se rió amargamente del profesor y bajó el rostro. Al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Blaise a los pies de su cama apareció tras sus párpados. Debió haberle dicho algo...

Debió haberlo detenido.

- Yo deseaba que se fuera. Yo deseé su muerte

Odiaba su voz. La oía detrás de una muralla de piedra, distorsionada y entrecortada. Su garganta le dolía, y la sentía contraerse cada vez que las ganas de llorar y gritar se volvían irresistibles. Sonó su nariz y movió la cabeza, de modo que su cabello escondiera su rostro.

_- ¿Qué buscabas viniendo aquí, Blaise? – susurró con repulsión delineada en sus palabras -. No hay nada para ti aquí… Tu lugar ya no existe, ni en esta mansión ni aquí – exclamó tocándole el pecho, al lado derecho._

Las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Blaise resonaban en su cabeza, cazándolo en su propio cerebro con lanzas cargadas de veneno y culpa. Lo había desechado; lo había lanzado fuera de su vida nuevamente. Había perdido a una de las pocas personas que parecía quererlo sinceramente, y solo por aquel tenue sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

Las lágrimas corrieron más fuerte por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que Blaise había salido de la mansión por lo que le dijo. Se odió en ese momento, apretando los dientes y logrando acallar un grito que trataba de abandonar su garganta. Apretó su frente contra sus rodillas y pudo sentir cómo el abrazo del profesor se volvía más fuerte. Le gustaría que fuera Blaise el que lo abrazara, que su amigo entrara en ese momento y le dijera que todo era una escena montada para infundir miedo en la comunidad mágica.

Pero sabía que no era posible. Sabía que Blaise era un traidor. Sabía que lo habían matado realmente.

_- Mmm… debe estar en tu habitación cortándose las venas – respondió el profesor, inhalando el_ _humo del cigarrillo con expresión indiferente_

Pero Severus sabía...

_- Es la verdad… No sé qué habrá ocurrido pero lo encontré al borde del suicidio en la puerta._

Y no hizo nada

Se desembarazó bruscamente del brazo que rodeaba sus hombros y fijó su mirada en los ojos del profesor. El mayor tenía ahora una expresión extrañada ante la mirada de furia que su alumno le dirigía y el dedo acusador que se levantaba frente a él. Draco sentía el calor subir por sus mejillas y su cabeza nublada con ideas. Las sienes le dolían y los ojos estaban tan entornados que sentía que su piel se rasgaría en cualquier momento.

- ¡Tú lo sabías! – le gritó -. ¡Lo sabías y no hiciste NADA!

El profesor se recuperó de la sorpresa en un segundo, pero era muy tarde porque Draco lo empujó hacia un lado de las escaleras y se paró frente a él.

- ¡Por tu culpa esta muerto! Sabías que Blaise iba a morir... ¡que estaba en peligro¡Y querías que me sintiera culpable! – le recriminó, cogiendo el cuello de su túnica y elevándolo contra la pared -. Vous êtes dégoûtant!

- Draco, estás delirando – siseó el adulto al tener el rostro de Draco cerca al suyo y sentir el calor irradiar de su piel. Un tinte rojo enfermizo cubrió sus mejillas y su cuello, y un temblor perceptible lo obligó a soltar la túnica del mayor.

- Estas maldito... salaud – negó Draco con la cabeza apoyándose en el barandal.

- Draco, tranquilízate – exclamó el profesor tratando de acercarse antes de que Draco bloqueara su brazo y le diera un golpe en el rostro.

El tiempo se congeló por un momento. El profesor se cogía la mejilla, su piel escociéndole levemente por el golpe. Draco respiraba agitadamente, se apoyaba en el barandal. Luego, el menor se enderezó y caminó hacia el profesor. Severus giró levemente el rostro, las cejas fruncidas y los ojos llenos de cólera.

- Su muerte está en tus hombros – murmuró el rubio antes de correr escaleras arriba.

Severus se quedó inmóvil. Oía en cámara lenta los pasos de Malfoy sobre cada uno de los escalones. Veía en su mente la ropa negra que llevaba puesta prender fuego y al rubio consumirse en cenizas, pero eso era solo producto de su rabia. Elevó el rostro, lleno de furia e indignación, con lágrimas de cólera y pérdida en los ojos, y le gritó al Slytherin.

- Sabes que esa carga es compartida.

Vio cómo Draco se detuvo por un segundo antes de desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Aquel día había perdido a sus dos mejores alumnos.

-----

Draco tiró la puerta de su cuarto. Las ventanas temblaron y las fotos le lanzaron una mirada reprobatoria. Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en ella. En menos de un segundo, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro, más fuertes de lo que había pensado, e imposibles de controlar. Los sonidos que abandonaban su garganta hacían recordar a aquel mar embravecido bajo una luna pálida y triste que necesita desfogar su tristeza en los caminantes nocturnos. Sus puños golpeaban la cama bajo su peso, y sus ojos se cerraban como si tratara de mantener las visiones fuera de su mente.

Sin quererlo, cayó arrodillado al suelo, pero el dolor de la caída no se registró en su cerebro. Dobló el cuerpo hacia delante y con un gemido apoyó los codos en el piso. Sus dedos se perdieron en su cabello, tirando de él para tratar de eliminar el dolor en su cerebro.

Sentía que se ahogaba. El aire parecía no querer entrar en su sistema; y, sin embargo, las gotas cristalinas que abandonaban sus ojos no veían un final cercano. Gritó todo lo que pudo. Gritó para drenarse de la cólera que la culpa forjaba como un castillo de metal dentro de su cuerpo.

Un castillo de metal rodeado de púas y dagas.

El rostro de Blaise regresó a él, pero como todos los rostros de las personas que mueren regresan. Estaba ahí, sonriéndole, en los tiempos en que estaban en el colegio y compartían muchas cosas. Mucho antes de tratar de olvidarse de Blaise enamorándose de Anna. Mucho antes de sacarlo de su vida.

Inclusive, antes de volver su relación de amigos a una de pareja.

Regresaba Blaise el día en que lo conoció. El día en que fueron cómplices antes que amigos. El día que Blaise lloró por la muerte de su madre. El día en que Blaise le regaló dulces porque su madre se había olvidado de él en Navidad.

El dolor se intensificó al ver lo que había despreciado. Sus adentros se retorcían sobre el suelo y sintió que necesitaba vomitar. Seguía llorando de cara contra el suelo, sus rodillas flexionadas contra su estomago, la bata hace mucho tiempo mal puesta sobre su cuerpo.

Lloró hasta que ya no pudo exhalar una sola gota más de furia. Lloró por haberle echado la culpa de la muerte de Blaise a Severus, y por no haber pensado en Blaise todo el día a pesar de no haberlo visto. Lloró porque le guardaba rencor a aquella parte del Slytherin que no le llegaba ni a los talones a todo lo bueno que Blaise poseía.

Y cuando ya no pudo más, elevó el torso. Ahora, arrodillado en el piso, sus rodillas le pedían ayuda. Sentía su rostro lleno de surcos secos de lágrimas que bien podrían haber sido de sangre y no le hubiera importado.

Se puso de pie lentamente ayudándose con el borde de la cama. El estomago le dolía, de hambre y de cólera. La cabeza le dolía, como a todas las personas luego de llorar demasiado. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras cruzaba la puerta hacia el baño. Se apoyó en el lavatorio y hundió el rostro en el agua. Se mantuvo ahí hasta que no pudo contener más la respiración y se vio obligado a salir. El agua parecía calmar un poco la sensación que el llanto produce después de haberse hecho presente, pero su cerebro aún tenía muy presentes las imágenes que habían salido a flote durante su momento de crisis.

Regresó a su cama y se tendió en ella. Observó el techo, oscuro. Completamente oscuro. Pensó en sus cuartos en Hogwarts. Muchas noches se sintió solo en ese lugar, sobre todo aquella navidad de 2° año en la que tuvo que quedarse en Hogwarts y Blaise no consiguió convencer a sus padres de dejarlo.

Dejó caer su rostro hacia la izquierda y prendió la luz de su mesa de noche. El primer cajón estaba ligeramente abierto. Tragando saliva y respirando hondo, introdujo su mano hasta el fondo y tocó un paquete de papel. Lo jaló hacia fuera y se tendió nuevamente en la cama. Abrió cuidadosamente el papel hasta que quedó una hoja extendida con una cadena en el medio.

En la cadena, una hoja muerta.

-----

_El día no era el mejor para salir a pasear, al menos para la mayoría de turistas, pero los Slytherins no eran conocidos exactamente por ser convencionales. De todos modos, el día estaba perfecto para Draco. Las nubes se habían sentado en el cielo, como cansadas de volar demasiado alto y decididas a tomar un descanso, aunque los guías turísticos las maldijeran mil veces._

_Ese verano, sus padres habían decidido mandarlo a Francia. Había una celebración de la familia de su madre y alguien tenía que hacer acto de presencia. Lo más lógico sería que su madre fuera, pero tenía ciertos compromisos que atender en Inglaterra. Por su lado, Lucius no podía darse tiempo en ese momento porque había problemas dentro del ministerio y Voldemort, ya resucitado, lo necesitaba en el campo. Así, Draco se vio obligado a aparecer en casa de su tía aquel verano._

_Lo bueno fue que no tuvo que viajar solo. Luego de conversar con Blaise, el pelirrojo había logrado convencer a su padre de dejarlo ir con Draco. Lucius los ayudó bastante en esta tarea pues su padre no era una de las personas más amables y comprensivas sobre la tierra._

_Y aquí estaban, caminando por el Jardín de las Tullerías._

_Blaise estaba de cuclillas al lado de una fuente a la mitad de un gran camino que atravesaba todo el jardín. Unas palomas se habían congregado cerca, y no se iban a pesar del agua que Blaise les estaba lanzando._

_Draco se acercó y le tomó de la mano. Este le sonrió y siguieron avanzando. Era la primera vez de Blaise en Francia, y aún no dominaba muy bien el idioma. Se había memorizado algunas frases durante las 'clases' que Draco le había dado, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que jamás podría hacerse pasar por francés._

_- Me gustan las estatuas – comentó el pelirrojo señalando a una alta señora de piedra._

_- Lo sé. Por eso mañana vamos al Louvre..._

_- ¿Draco?_

_- Mmm..._

_Como su amigo se quedó callado, Draco volteó a verlo. Blaise miraba con ojos soñadores hacia atrás, observando todo el Jardín a sus espaldas. El rubio sonrió y se acercó a él. El otro pareció despertar, y con un beso, siguió avanzando._

_Caminaron por todo el borde del museo hasta que llegaron a las pirámides. El patio entre las paredes de lo que fue un palacio se encontraba lleno de personas que, así como ellos, caminaban deleitándose en la belleza de la ciudad. Atravesaron los arcos y, luego de caminar un poco, llegaron al borde del Sena._

_Blaise se sorprendió cuando Draco le tomó de la mano._

_- ¿Puedo, verdad? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona_

_El pelirrojo asintió y apretó su mano, volteando el rostro hacia el río._

_- Estás muy callado... – se quejó con un pequeño puchero el rubio al detenerse, tomando el mentón de Blaise en sus manos -. ¿Te pasa algo?_

_El otro respiró lentamente con la mirada gacha, pero pronto miró a Draco a los ojos y, sonriendo, le contestó con un beso._

_- No es nada_

_Draco trató de volver a hablar, pero Blaise negó con la cabeza y señaló la catedral de Notre Dame, que se escondía al otro lado del río, muy lejos de ellos._

_- ¿Recuerdas la historia de Cuasimodo?_

_- Sí – contestó el rubio escéptico, mirando extrañado a Blaise._

_El pelirrojo lo jaló y se apoyó con los codos en el muro que había al lado de la vereda. Draco se quedó de pie a su lado mirando el rostro de Blaise perdido en los tejados de Paris._

_- A veces me siento como Cuasimodo, pero al revés. Nadie lo quería porque era deforme y una sola persona pudo ver su lado atractivo y quererlo. Tú me quieres por mi lado atractivo – y con esto volteó y se abrazó a Draco -, pero tal vez no te guste mi lado deforme._

_Blaise se quedó mirando a Draco con sus grandes ojos castaños. El viento que corría esa tarde despeinó un poco sus cabellos. Los ojos grises del Slytherin acariciaron el momento en que la brisa levantó el cabello de Blaise y estos acariciaron levemente sus mejillas. Sí, era cierto que la coraza de Blaise lo había cautivado..._

_...Pero..._

_- Tal vez tu deformidad no sea más que una belleza escondida. Sabes que en la época de Cuasimodo no había maquillaje... de repente con un poco de ayuda, el pobre hombre hubiera resultado atractivo._

_Blaise se rió y Draco no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que se veía, y que tal vez era cierto que la deformidad de Blaise no fuera externa y yaciera muy dentro de él. En ese momento, no se le ocurrió ninguna manera de decirle que todas las personas tienen un pedazo dentro de ellas que no es bello para todos, que entendía lo que era sentirse un monstruo por dentro._

_Pero no pudo hacerlo porque el otro chico lo miró con otros ojos y le susurró al oído palabras que se perdieron muy rápido en el viento._

_- Me estoy enamorando..._

_Cuando se separó de él, los ojos del otro lo miraban asustados. Con un rubor que crecía en sus mejillas, Blaise se separó de Draco y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Y, a pesar de haberse quedado atónito un momento, Draco se recompuso muy rápido y salió detrás de Blaise. Casi al instante, lo tenía cogido del brazo contra el muro._

_- ¿Por qué te vas? – le preguntó agitado_

_- Obviamente porque estoy avergonzado – le contestó el otro en tono de burla, pero con un poco de irritación y vergüenza en la voz -. Draco... ¿puedes soltarme?_

_- Oh... lo siento._

_Draco se alejó avergonzado y Blaise pudo sobar la parte de su espalda que había tenido el borde del muro incrustado en ella. El rubio le tomó de la mano y, ante la mirada escéptica del otro, le dijo con el mismo tono que hacia unos segundos el pelirrojo había usado._

_- Puede que me esté pasando lo mismo..._

_Blaise lo miró un momento y luego, ante los ojos extrañados de Draco, se arrodilló en el suelo y bajó la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ligeramente alarmado el rubio cuando un señor pasó por su lado y los miró con expresión reprobatoria._

_Su incomodidad no duró mucho, pues Blaise se puso de pie casi inmediatamente. En sus manos sostenía dos hojas, una verde y una amarilla. Ambas estaban frescas, pues las había arrancado del arbusto que luchaba por crecer al pie del muro. El chico miró con una ceja elevada a Draco y le señaló ambas hojas._

_- Elige_

_- Esto es estúpido..._

_- ¡Elige!_

_Con un gesto de resignación, Draco tomó la hoja verde. Blaise, completamente serio, jaló la cadena que tenía en su cuello. El rubio iba a recriminarle, pero vio que hizo lo mismo con la cadena que él mismo tenía. El Slytherin sacó su varita, y colocó ambas hojas con las respectivas cadenas sobre el muro._

_- Blaise... te puede ver cualquier muggle – le advirtió alarmado el otro, mirando a ambos lados del Sena._

_- No seas aguafiestas. Arriésgate un poco – respondió Blaise, con una media sonrisa, antes de recitar un encantamiento que fusionó las hojas con las cadenas. Ahora, las membranas de estas, antes naturales, estaban formadas por la misma plata que entretejía las joyas._

_- No sé dónde aprendes estas cosas... – exclamó Draco cogiendo su cadena antes de mirar a Blaise._

_- Tienes que guardarla... como un recuerdo – le dijo, serio -. Así sabré que no has olvidado lo que te dije hoy._

_Draco lo besó y Blaise lo jaló hacia el muro nuevamente. Las aguas del Sena no parecían contaminadas bajo el cielo gris, sino una nube que se había tumbado a dormir en ese sendero mientras las otras descansaban sentadas sobre la ciudad._

_Y, sin darse cuenta de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer y los empapaba completamente, se quedaron viendo el río apoyados en el muro, hombro con hombro, los dedos de sus manos opuestas enlazados._

_-----_

Con un pinchazo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho apretó el pendiente entre sus dedos. Aquella escena parecía tan irreal ahora, como todos los recuerdos que son reproducidos en la mente de una persona bajo el efecto de la pena.

Draco sabía que Blaise no había sido tan enigmático o tan romántico como lo recordaba, ni él había sido la mitad de cariñoso de lo que cruzaba por su mente, pero aquel recuerdo tomaba pedazos de historias que no habían ocurrido en ese tiempo o espacio. Tal vez, ni siquiera les había ocurrido a ellos. Tal vez, los diálogos no eran los mismos... tal vez era solo su imaginación jugándole una broma pesada.

No obstante, lo que jamás olvidaría sería el sentimiento que lo había abordado aquella tarde. El miedo a que se esfumara lo que apareció al lado del río y que compartía con Blaise.

Y ahora, hubiera derramado una última lágrima, pero sabía que Blaise no lo haría. Sabía que lo único que Blaise le pidió no supo dárselo, y por eso no tenía derecho a sufrir por su muerte.

Y, por eso, la hoja que sostenía en sus manos se hizo polvo.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (20 de Marzo) Donde Harry pertenece a una comisión interrogatoria inoportuna, Draco hace acusaciones bizarras, y una escena del pasado en Paris gana romanticismo en el subconsciente.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Domingo 04 de Diciembre, 2005**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	21. Cap 21 Entendimiento Tácito

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

_**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (violación, sexo, violencia, lenguaje cuestionable, auto mutilación, asesinato, depresión. La mayoría tratados en capítulos anteriores, así que ya deben de saber). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Propiedad Privada

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: HarryDraco, Snape, Blaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Slash. Han pasado tres años desde que Harry salio de Hogwarts y ahora ha atrapado a la mano derecha de Voldemort... ¿qué pasa cuando esta le hace una propuesta que no podrá rechazar?

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Propiedad Privada**

_By GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 21: Entendimiento tácito**

No había sido una experiencia muy bonita. Posiblemente, y de haberse encontrado en otro momento de su vida, Harry hubiera decidido lanzar todo al tacho y olvidarse completamente de lo que se suponía debía hacer dentro del Ministerio. Lidiar con jefes irritantes y colegas incompetentes no era una de las características que venía en el folleto donde encontró ese puesto de trabajo.

Aún así, podía decir que ya había terminado la jornada. Había estado una buena parte del día discutiendo con sus superiores, pero había logrado convencerlos de que él podía realizar la entrevista a Draco Malfoy. Aún mejor, le habían dado toda una semana de plazo. Eso significaba que durante toda esa semana tendría la oportunidad de arrastrar a Draco al Ministerio. Podría convencerlo… en algún momento. O convencer a Snape, que era lo mismo. Como sea, ahora se sentía más aliviado porque, a pesar de que habría otros aurores observando y oyendo la conversación, tendría tiempo de planear las respuestas o una buena coartada para el Slytherin.

No estaba seguro de por qué se preocupaba tanto. Malfoy era un experto negando su relación con Voldemort, al igual que su padre, y no se daría al descubierto tan fácilmente. Sobre todo en esta entrevista donde Harry, la persona que lo último que quería era verlo en Azkaban, estaría haciendo las preguntas.

Salió calmado del Ministerio y se desvió hacia el Londres muggle. Presentía que no sería muy buena idea regresar a la mansión en esos momentos. Podía imaginarse la escena: Draco poniéndose todo histérico nuevamente y Snape mirándole con el odio más profundo que pudiera expresar una persona. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de enfrentar todo eso en esos momentos. Prefería dar una vuelta alrededor de los muggles, donde nadie sabía de sus milagros y pecados, y caminar despreocupadamente buscando un lugar para almorzar.

La calle era ancha. El cielo no tenía muy buen aspecto. Nubes grises cubrían espesamente la ciudad, y el resplandor del sol apenas llegaba para decirles a los habitantes que era de día. Siempre le habían gustado los edificios de piedra. Esos edificios que guardaban una belleza que muy pocos podían apreciar. Era una belleza tradicional, una belleza compartida. Si alguno de ellos no hubiera estado presente, todo el conjunto se vendría abajo. La armónica sinfonía que conformaban no llegaría a completarse.

Apoderándose de esa belleza siguió avanzando, dejando por primera vez en un buen tiempo de pensar en todo el rollo de Draco que se entretejía en su cabeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió relajado, como si nada dependiera de él y él no dependiera de nada.

Dobló la esquina hacia una avenida más transitada, donde una niña intentaba cruzar la calle con su perro y una pareja joven cuchicheaba animadamente mientras caminaban. Él siguió vagando, a veces sin siquiera mirar por dónde iba. El sonido de su estómago le llamó la atención. No se había percatado de la hora ni de lo hambriento que estaba. Era de esperarse, si en el desayuno lo único que había ingresado a su cuerpo era alcohol.

Vio un café unos edificios más adelante y apuró el paso. Un pequeño toldo sobresalía de la fachada. Sus colores rojo y amarillo llamaban la atención a los paseantes, aunque no se molestó en leer el nombre escrito en ellos antes de entrar.

Una camarera detrás de una bandeja le sonrió amablemente. Devolvió el saludo y avanzó hacia una mesa desocupada al lado de la ventana. Desde ahí, podía seguir contemplando la belleza de la avenida mientras comía algo para engañar al estómago. No llevaba mucho dinero consigo, así que decidió ojear el menú y ordenar un bocadillo que calmara los ruidos en su estómago.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y se percató de que eran algo más de las 3 de la tarde. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho, y por la actividad en la casa suponía que ninguno había tenido una noche decente de sueño. Zabini había estado perdido por las habitaciones de la mansión desde que abandonó el cuarto de Draco para conversar con Snape. Luego lo había visto en la habitación abandonada y luego tendido sobre la nieve con un charco de su propia sangre enmarcando su cuerpo inerte. Vaya que había sido una visita corta, mucho más corta de lo que esperaba.

Luego estaba Draco, quien tampoco tenía muy buena cara en el desayuno cuando discutió con Snape. Eso explicaba por qué cuando fue con Thomas a investigar en la mansión el rubio tenía la apariencia de haber salido de la cama. Por otro lado, Snape parecía ser el que más energía tenía, posiblemente porque era el único que había podido dormir _decentemente_ la noche anterior. O tal vez era porque Snape, de por sí, no dormía decentemente nunca.

Resopló estirando su cuello hacia ambos lados, tratando de desanudar los músculos contraídos de su espalda. Giró su mirada hacia el local. Las luces no eran muy fuertes y lo bañaban completamente con un tenue reflejo dorado. La madera oscura de las sillas y mesas se embellecía con este sencillo efecto de iluminación, mientras los rostros de los clientes se veían más elegantes con sus pálidas facciones y cálidas sonrisas. La mayor parte de las mesas estaba ocupada de parejas o grupos tomando algo y comiendo un bocadillo. Al otro lado del café, un grupo algo ruidoso de chicas tenía grandes cuadernos distribuidos sobre las mesas y copiaban de unos a otros mientras bromeaban entre ellas con sus tazas de café humeante frente a sus lugares.

Era un lugar acogedor, definitivamente.

Leyó el menú rápidamente y eligió lo más simple. Pediría una taza de café y un emparedado de la casa. Casi siempre lo 'de la casa' era lo mejor, y era algo que podía pagar con los pocos recursos con los que contaba. Le hizo gracia darse cuenta que, mientras en el mundo mágico podía vivir sin trabajar toda su vida, en aquellos momentos tenía que chequear su billetera antes de decidir lo que comería.

La mesera se acercó (la misma que le había sonreído amablemente al entrar), y le tomó su pedido. Se alejó con otra sonrisa amable (que esta vez parecía más una sonrisa de ligue que no pudo responder) y Harry vio cómo pasó su pedido por una ventanilla que de seguro llegaba a las cocinas.

Se relajó en su asiento y tomó un largo suspiro cansado. Estiró las piernas y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho dejando a su mente vagar un momento por los acontecimientos más recientes.

No era que Draco dejara de preocuparle, pero la imagen de Zabini tendido en el suelo aún daba vueltas por su cabeza. Era cierto que casi sonrió cuando se enteró, y que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al punto de sentir algo de pena al no haber sido él mismo quien lo asesinara. Aún así, cada vez que rememoraba el momento en que levantó la manta blanca del cuerpo, un escalofrío lastimero le recorría la espina.

La expresión agonizante de su rostro no parecía querer salir de su mente. Era casi imperceptible, pero tenía la mueca que hacen los niños cuando no quieren ver al monstruo que están convencidos saltará al abrir las puertas de su armario. Las mismas arruguitas en la frente, los mismos ojos encogidos, el mismo rictus grave de los labios. Y la palidez de su piel¡dios, la palidez de su piel. Era casi tan blanca como la nieve que cubría la plaza, y parecía ser tan dura como aquellas rocas lisas que hallas en las playas de aguas cristalinas. No parecía estar muerto y, sin embargo, no tenía el aspecto de ninguna clase de ser vivo. De alguna forma, el cadáver del muchacho había pasado, en la mente de Harry, a convertirse en un ser sobrenatural que no era recibido en ninguno de los dos mundos.

Vio sus largos dedos de pianista cerrarse sobre la manta que lo cubría y sus ojos abrirse por un segundo. Vio las irises castañas mirarlo con una triste alegría que le encogió el alma. Sintió las yemas frías de sus dedos muertos rozarle la mejilla. Pudo sentir su respiración en su rostro mientras sus propios ojos no podían separarse de la curva que su nariz delineaba sobre el fondo. Sintió la sangre seca en su rostro, adherirse a su piel bajo la sonrisa burlona de Zabini, que lo miraba malévolamente mientras se acostaba nuevamente en la nieve y él trataba de quitarse la sangre seca.

La mesera llegó con el café y lo hizo saltar del asombro. Ella, asustada, se tambaleó y el café cayó sobre la mesa. Harry, sumamente avergonzado, se puso de pie. Ella, malinterpretando el gesto, comenzó a disculparse convulsivamente bajo las, ahora, atentas miradas de los demás clientes.

- No es necesario… - exclamaba Harry intentando que la chica se calmara. Al ver que no lo lograba, la tomó de los hombros, le miró a los ojos, y le dijo lo más serio que pudo -. Yo estoy bien. Solo tráigame otro café. Alguien más puede limpiar esto.

La muchacha sonrió avergonzada y se escurrió de su lado. Harry se sentó en la silla frente a la que antes había ocupado y apoyó su mentón en la mano. Un pequeño charco café se extendía sobre la mesa, pero por suerte no había manchado la alfombra que cubría esa parte del local. Otro muchacho se acercó y limpió la mesa en un segundo, dejándolo libre para meditar nuevamente.

Se rió solo de sus anteriores alucinaciones. Se desembarazó de la sensación tétrica que invadía su cerebro cuando recordaba cómo se habían sentido los fríos dedos muertos de Blaise sobre su rostro. Prefirió pensar en otras cosas. Hogwarts

Tal vez Hogwarts lo animara. Siempre lo hacía. Después de todo, solo ahí había vivido en relativa calma. Por supuesto que no podía llamar calma a los constantes problemas que tenía estando en la escuela y que definitivamente no le correspondía hacerse cargo de por ser aún un estudiante de magia. Claro que con la ayuda de Dumbledore, sus travesuras eran perdonadas con el alto precio de tener que lidiar con Voldemort mientras este estaba vivo.

Inclusive luego de su muerte parecía querer volverlo loco. Inclusive cuando estaba sintiéndose más unido con la realidad tenía que arrebatarle aquel lazo que lo hacía sentir un chico normal. La muerte de la familia Weasley sería algo que nunca le perdonaría. Los mortífagos que lo llevaron a cabo sabían a quienes atacaban y que él sería el primero en ser perjudicado. Fue una venganza.

Miró a una señora de edad pasar por la calle mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. Le pareció extraño, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla también con la mirada clavada en ella. Tal vez a ella le parecía raro. Eso no le importaba mucho puesto que a él ella le parecía rara por quedarse mirando a un muchacho que solo esperaba su pedido en un café.

No llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, notó. Hacía tiempo que no leía un libro. Pensó que tal vez sería un buen momento para retomar la lectura que dejó abandonada casi dos meses atrás. Recordó haber visto El Retrato de Dorian Gray en el velador de Malfoy una vez que entró a su cuarto, pero no estaba muy seguro de que el rubio quisiera prestarle alguno de sus libros.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo estaría en esos momentos el rubio. Le gustaría saberlo, pero le aterraba encontrarlo nuevamente en medio de un ataque de histeria. Sabía que todos esos cambios extraños de humor en el rubio, esas veces en las que se descontrolaba y no parecía ser él, se daban gracias a nada menos que él mismo. No por nada el contrato le había sido entregado y, aunque no lo pareciera, lo había leído más detenidamente en sus momentos libres (esto es, usando el baño y esperando que Damon salga del baño). Según ese papel, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que el vínculo entre Draco y él se disolviera. Probablemente menos de dos meses. Según eso, también, los desbarajustes en la personalidad de Draco eran ocasionados por culpa de este nuevo vínculo.

Después de 20 años unido a su padre, era de esperarse que unirse con otra persona mágicamente tendría alguna clase de repercusiones. Era por esto que a veces la mente y las emociones de Draco no sabían cómo actuar frente a determinadas situaciones. El choque entre las personalidades de su antiguo dueño y el nuevo era tan fuerte que desequilibraba la personalidad y las emociones de Draco.

Se preguntó si el rubio sentiría algo extraño cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir. ¿Este vínculo tendría alguna clase de repercusión sobre sus sueños? Probablemente no era el mejor momento para averiguarlo.

Tomó su emparedado cuando lo vio en la mesilla (pues hacía un rato que la misma mesera había venido a dejarlo y esta vez no le dirigió más que una sonrisa tímida que tampoco fue contestada). Lo saboreó sin sentir el sabor. Se acomodó el cabello y bebió un sorbo de su café. Lo consumió todo mecánicamente, sin pensar en nada y pensando en todo en general. Recordó que tenía que buscar aquel collar que Anna había dejado en su cuarto.

Se limpió con la servilleta y pidió la cuenta. La avergonzada camarera la trajo rápidamente. Puso el dinero dentro de la bandejilla y se puso de pie, dejando el vuelto como propina. En ese momento se dio cuenta que, de las personas que estaban en el café cuando llegó, solo quedaban las muchachas de los libros y los cafés frente a sus asientos.

Harry caminó hacia la salida. La camarera se apresuró a tomar un pedido y chocaron cuando él iba a abrir la puerta. El rubor creció nuevamente en las mejillas de la chica, pero Harry le sonrió (como aquella sonrisa que no fue la tímida ni la de ligue, sino la primera sonrisa amable que la chica le había regalado al entrar al café). La muchacha le sonrió y dijo que esperaba verlo de vuelta. Harry asintió y salió a la calle. Chequeó su reloj: 4:37

-----

Snape estaba seguro de que querrían enterrar a Blaise en alguna de esas fosas comunes que abundaban en Azkaban, y no pensaba permitirlo. Acababa de terminar una solicitud al departamento correspondiente del Ministerio (que averiguaría una vez estuviera ahí) para tomar el cuerpo de Blaise y enterrarlo en el panteón de su familia. No estaba muy seguro de si eso era lo que Blaise hubiera querido que se hiciese con sus restos, pero era definitivamente mucho mejor que yacer entre compañeros anónimos.

La verdad era que no deseaba pensar en ninguno de sus alumnos. Sabía que la solicitud no tenía ningún sentido, pues podía presentarse en la morgue y reclamar el cadáver con el poder que le daba el haber sido tutor del muchacho. Los empleados del Ministerio no hacían mucho escándalo una vez que el cadáver era despachado a los cementerios comunes. A menos de que odiaran especialmente al muerto, no les caían mal unos cuantos galeones y un muerto menos que enterrar.

Aún así, no quería pasarse todo el día pensando en los gritos que había oído en el segundo piso ni en los ahogados sonidos que la garganta de Blaise emitía mientras su sangre anulaba toda la razón que podía quedar en su cerebro nublado. Un sudor frío le recorrió cuando recordó las manchas de sangre que se secaron en sus dedos cuando trató de limpiar esa sangre del rostro del muchacho.

No lloraría por él. No tenía porqué hacerlo. Ya había visto muchas muertes como para conmoverse por un muchacho con el que no tenía ningún parentesco mas que el de haber sido su jefe de casa; un muchacho que hacía años había hecho entrar a su ahijado en su peor (y única) crisis amorosa. No, ya estaba muy viejo para conmoverse con esas muertes jóvenes.

Tal vez lo único que le producía cierta melancolía era la pérdida del misterio que representaba el chico. Su misteriosa fuerza de atracción había muerto junto con su cuerpo y ya no era más que un cascarón frágil e inservible. La extraña belleza que emanaba de su rostro había palidecido ante la llegada de la muerte. Y eso era lamentable.

Jamás aceptaría sus propios pensamientos, a pesar de estar del todo conciente que él también se sentía atraído hacia ese halo de misterio que le había rodeado durante toda su vida. Draco le había hablado un par de veces de él, pero Snape estaba seguro que ni el mismo Malfoy conocía todas las cosas de Zabini que afirmaba saber. En ese sentido, estaba seguro también de que Zabini conocía mucho más de Draco que este del primero.

Sabía que el primero era un muchacho muy observador. Notaba cosas que, a simple vista, nadie hubiera podido notar. No era de extrañar que usaran esta habilidad para esconder todo rastro de sus relaciones furtivas en Hogwarts. Draco le había hablado emocionado de la capacidad de Blaise de hacer muchas cosas antes de que rompieran.

Ahora, recordándolo, le parecía que Draco tampoco las había olvidado.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia otro salón. No había almorzado, mas no tenía hambre. Había oído a Minny llevarle el almuerzo a Draco y salir despavorida cuando este le lanzó un grito que retumbó en las paredes.

Sentiría algo de pena por su ahijado si no se sintiera tan indignado como se sentía. El chico se había atrevido a acusarlo de saber lo que le pasaría a Blaise y no haber hecho nada. ¡De haberlo sabido, le habría encerrado en una habitación para que no abandonara la mansión! En esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de perder un compañero tan potencialmente perfecto como Blaise. Aún así, su ahijado le había culpado de su muerte y se había encolerizado con él. Y Snape no pensaba arreglar las cosas. No movería un dedo. Draco podía seguir encaprichado el tiempo que quisiera, y cada uno tendría que lidiar con sus sentimientos por su lado.

Oyó nuevamente el sonido de algo cayendo en el segundo piso y suspiró apesadumbrado. Esa costumbre de tirar cosas cuando hacía un berrinche no se le había podido quitar a Draco, ni siquiera con Lucius alrededor. Era raro que hiciera un berrinche, es cierto, pero cuando se encaprichaba con algo (lo que podía pasar, sobre todo cuando Lucius le negaba algo solo por estar de mal humor) Draco iba por la mansión tirando jarrones y abriendo intempestivamente las puertas, espantando a los elfos y gritándole a su padre que era injusto y vil.

Qué cómico

Imaginar al rey del hielo, al muchacho que no revela sus sentimientos frente a nadie, a la persona más fría del planeta haciendo esa clase de berrinches trajo una sonrisa amarga a sus labios. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos los bordes del escritorio de esta nueva habitación y se dejó caer en el gran sillón de orejas amplias. Daban las cuatro en el reloj de la esquina. Miró por la ventana, el día estaba tan triste que hubieran podido ser las seis. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y frunció el ceño.

Tenía que recibir la respuesta de Bellatrix

Tenía que conseguir la ubicación de Lucius

Tenía que averiguar el motivo del asesinato de Blaise

Tenía que descubrir cómo los había traicionado

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Draco

Tenía que pelear con Potter para botar un poco de estrés

Y, sobre todo, tenía que averiguar dónde se encontraba el pequeño crío endemoniado, pues desde hacía un tiempo que no lo veía.

A este paso, no tendría tiempo de ocuparse de su propia vida.

-----

Harry llegó a la mansión casi rozando las cinco. Se estiró un poco, limpiando las motas de polvo inexistentes en su ropa. Abandonó el salón en el que estaba y se dirigió hacia algún lugar que considerara seguro en esos momentos.

No oía ningún ruido en la mansión. De no haber conocido a Snape, habría pensado que no estaba en ella. Realmente, podía no estar en la mansión. Después de todo, no estaba obligado a permanecer ahí. Sin embargo, sabía que no dejaría a Draco solo y que no tendría el valor suficiente para llevárselo. Además, Draco no estaba en condiciones de intentar dejar la mansión por ahora.

Eso lo sabía. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que Draco no estaba en condiciones de nada en esos momentos.

Oyó pasos lentos en la habitación contigua y se pegó a la pared. Si sus oídos no le fallaban, ese andar lento le pertenecía a alguien que estaba ponderando una idea importante en esos momentos. Los oía ir de izquierda a derecha, caminando sobre la misma línea imaginaria que se habían auto trazado. Arrimó más su rostro contra la pared y sintió un suspiro de la otra persona. Un sonido de frustración que fue seguido inmediatamente de una risa apagada. No pudo menos que sorprenderse.

Sintió algo de confusión. Tal vez todos en esa mansión se estaban volviendo locos. Jamás lo había pensado de esa forma, pero oír a la persona de la habitación contigua hacer esos sonidos extraños (pues se notaba que era una sola persona), lo llevó a la conclusión de que los habitantes de ese lugar estaban perdiendo la cordura.

Vio hacia delante y se percató de que para llegar a la habitación del extraño tendría que caminar un par de pasillos antes de poder dar la vuelta. Con pasos apresurados avanzó entre las sombras del lugar y giró hacia la izquierda cuando pudo. Una gran pared se extendía a su lado izquierdo.

Distinguió una sombra que se movía. Apareció un segundo en su campo de vista antes de volver a desaparecer. Avanzó hacia esa habitación, acercándose con cuidado de no ser expulsado de ella aún. Distinguió las túnicas negras de Snape ondeando sobre el piso y el mismo andar cadencioso y pensativo que había oído detrás de la pared.

El mayor se detuvo cuando lo vio parado en el umbral del salón. Había esperado que no apareciera por un buen rato, pero no tuvo la suerte que esperaba. Se cruzó de brazos, una de sus manos cubriendo su mentón de forma semi-intelectual, y posó sus ojos escrutadoramente sobre los del muchacho.

- Ehm – comenzó Harry sin saber qué decir. No había esperado tener una conversación con el profesor. Realmente, no sabía qué fuerza lo había impulsado a encontrar al extraño del otro lado de la pared.

El rostro del otro se ladeó ligeramente burlándose de él con una ceja arqueada y una mueca de los labios. Ignorando su presencia, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la chimenea. En un segundo, el fuego calentaba la habitación

- Esta mansión no es tan grande como parece – comentó despreocupadamente

Harry no entendió muy bien lo que quería decirle, pero no se lo preguntó. Avanzó hasta una de las sillas de salón que había cerca del fuego y tomó asiento. El profesor se quedó de pie, cerca de él, mirándolo cuestionante.

- El Ministerio no molestará a Draco por ahora

Severus no cambió su expresión. Siguió observándolo, como si quisiera sacarle una verdad que él consideraba verdadera.

- Tengo la investigación casi en mis manos

Harry vio al profesor asentir levemente. Pudo respirar aliviado para sus adentros cuando no se vio convertido en un sapo apenas dirigirle la palabra. El otro no tenía la apariencia de alguien que iba a matarlo en cualquier momento. Al menos, no por ahora. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y fijó sus ojos en el fuego.

- El _casi _es el problema

Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos segundos.

- Fuiste tú quien trató de limpiar su rostro

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición. Severus continuaba observándolo con ojos impasibles mientras que Harry no dejaba de mirar las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea. Ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Tal vez, si Harry hubiera visto el rostro del profesor habría notado una ráfaga de pena cruzar por él.

- Sí

Arriba se oyó el sonido de algo pesado caer contra el suelo. Harry alzó la vista hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido mientras Snape, ahora, dirigía sus ojos hacia las llamas. Se acercó a la chimenea y apoyó la frente en ella. Se le vio cansado.

- ¿Es Draco? – preguntó el menor, volviéndose ahora preocupado al mayor.

Cuando el otro asintió, el Gryffindor se puso de pie inmediatamente con intenciones de ir al segundo piso. Lo habría logrado de no ser por la mano firme del profesor en su pecho, lanzándolo de nuevo al sillón donde había estaba sentado con una expresión fría y amenazadora.

- Déjalo lidiar con esta muerte. No puedes meterte en todos sus asuntos.

Harry iba a contestar, inclusive abrió la boca para lanzar un comentario mordaz, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Esta vez, y solo esta vez, había notado lo cansado y viejo que se le veía al profesor. Notó que, tal vez, él no era la única preocupación en su vida.

Se acomodó en el sillón y cruzó los brazos nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué lo mataron, Snape?

- Pensé que lo sabrías – fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, dándose por vencidos cuando notaron que ninguno de los dos sabía la respuesta.

- Era un traidor – añadió Severus, alzando la mano para separar los mechones negros que caían fuera de la coleta -. De alguna forma, los había traicionado. Eso gritaron los mortífagos. ¿Acaso eso no ayudaría en un juicio póstumo?

Harry se sorprendió de la buena fe que creía oír en las palabras de su profesor. Ese asombro le llevó a no hacer más preguntas sobre el tema, pues se daba cuenta de que no era algo agradable de discutir o conversar. Pudo ver cómo los ojos del profesor se contrajeron por un segundo, y cómo había reunido mucha calma para hablarle en ese tono tan calmado con todo el odio que acumulaba en su cuerpo.

- Mañana iré al Ministerio – exclamó girándose a ver el rostro del muchacho -. Voy a reclamar el cadáver.

Casi rió por cómo lo que pensaba se había cumplido. Asintió como si le diera permiso cuando no necesitaba darle permiso. Ni siquiera necesitaba enterarse de que iba a salir de la mansión al día siguiente, pero Harry sabía que no lo había hecho con esa intención. Era una forma de decirle que debía tener más cuidado. Que, especialmente porque él no estaba en la mansión, debía cuidar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Tengo una semana para entrevistar a Draco en el Ministerio – exclamó ahora, con una sensación extraña de tener que defenderse y atacarle por su cuenta -. Tengo que practicar la coartada con él

- No la necesitan. Pueden decir toda la verdad. Draco no tuvo implicación alguna con la muerte de Blaise

Harry tuvo que fruncirle el ceño ante esa declaración absurda e inocente. Se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose insultado. El profesor volteó a verlo y le hizo bastante gracia verlo enfurruñado en el sillón. Luego, adoptó una postura más seria que disolvió el ambiente de entendimiento tácito que habían creado.

- Cuando pase todo esto…

- Lo sé

Severus asintió en dirección de Harry y abandonó el salón. El moreno tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro cansado. Ahora, aliviado de no tener que lidiar más con la presión que el profesor ejercía sobre él, pudo dedicarse a pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo Draco. Le pareció que lo más correcto sería quedarse lejos de su alcance (sobre todo si pensaba tirarle cosas como hacía unos días).

Luego se acordó de alguien más a quien hacía tiempo no veía. Damon debía de andar por ahí. Luego de que abandonara intempestivamente el comedor durante el desayuno no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Se puso de pie con algo de pereza. Sobó sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que podría dormir en esos momentos. Se encaminó hacia la salida contraria a la que Snape había tomado y fue a buscar a Damon.

Tal vez podrían hacerle una visita a Draco.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: (20 de Marzo) Donde Harry toma un café, Snape lista todo lo que tiene que hacer, y ambos llegan a una tregua durante el tiempo que dure el luto.

**GaB**

**Modificado el Jueves 02 de Marzo, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
